Again
by TurtleHeart
Summary: Wills Turner must face his own destiny as he attempts to save the world of piracy from the new terror on the seas with help from a few old friends while his life falls apart around him.
1. One

**I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, but we can all wish.**

**One**

_Only another typical day on Isla Azule, nothing much happened here. The island was off the southwest coast of Hispania, about twelve leagues away. The townspeople were normal and respectable just like any other town in the Caribbean. Sailors came and went, as this island was a popular port for merchant captains to rest and re-supply._

_Today the harbor was busier than usual, which proved good for William Turner. Most, though, called him Wills. His father had given him that name since they did share the same name. As if it were yesterday Wills so vividly remembered the first time he met his father. He was only three, but he remembered him so well. He truly remembered the day his father came home. So long ago and he was only nine at the time. Every sailor that came to port knew his father, just not realizing it. Wills had heard the story so many times. His father, Will Turner, was given another chance to live with one man's selfless decision. In turn, he was made captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ Ten years at sea, one day on land every decade to be with those he loved. His still beating heart, cut from his body and locked away in a chest, the only thing Wills had of his father. The terms were steep and Will did always say that it depended on the one day. For him the curse was worth it for more than one reason. He didn't have to bear this burden alone and he finally got his father. William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner had already been part of the _Dutchman's _crew, but he stayed with his son even after he was given the chance of freedom. Truly, things for Will weren't that bad._

_Wills sighed as his warm brown eyes gazed upon the sunset, longing to look upon the green flash once more. His shoulder length light brown hair blew in the sea breeze. He was an image of his mother more than father, but shared his father's rich brown eyes. The last time he had seen his identical eyes was seven years ago. He was sixteen and had only been with his father for two days in his entire life. Nothing was more important to him than his beloved father, who he planned on joining one day as he lay dying._

_Work was completed for today, and was, for once, rather busy. Being the most skilled carpenter that many sailors knew and only trusted, Wills smiled to himself. That was the other quality he shared with his father. Both were skilled craftsmen. He loved his work for two reasons: he was at sea and heard stories of this captain that had saved them from death and helped them find safety. _

_Walking home, he noticed the amount of marines at the island today. Oddly, there were a great many. Hardly any ever came there and they had no reason to come anyway. He shrugged and continued home. A smile came to him. He also loved where he lived. His home was on the other side of the island where no one lived situated above a cove. Below were white sandy beaches of the softest sand that any one had ever felt and their own bay. Nowhere could be, as his "uncle" always said, much more better._

"_Mum, I'm home," Wills called closing the door._

_A woman appeared from over the corner and asked, "Well how was your day?"_

_Wills smiled. "I heard another story about the _Flying Dutchman_ today. This sailor spoke of her captain for an hour to his mates as I repaired the rails." His smile died as loneliness came over him. "I miss him, a lot."_

"_Me too," agreed Elizabeth Turner softly. "But, he would not want us to wallow in self pity, especially you since you had nothing to do with it."_

"_I want an adventure like you and father had. To live and have fought in the last battle for piracy would have made a grand adventure," said Wills with a hint of jealousy. _

"_It was," said Elizabeth. Her eyes misted with tears and face dulled to sadness. _

_Knowing where her mind dwelled, Wills took her hands tightly into his own. She nodded. Will was still there and his heart still beating strong. _

_For a reason unknown, Wills woke with a start that night. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, his eyes growing confused. Orange light glowed. It was not morning. Most curious, he got out of bed to look out the window. A ship was anchored. Men came ashore and marched up the hill. Reaching for his spyglass, he peeked at the men. All were marines armed with rifles. He turned to the ship. A man stood at the helm wearing a blue coat with elegant trimming. His attire was rather lordly. Wills focused on the piece of paper that was being pointed at. The spyglass fell from his hands. Not bothering to slip his boots or tunic on, he ran for his mother's room in nothing but his breeches. _

_Elizabeth was already dressed in boots, breeches, and a tunic and currently shoving weapons anywhere she could find a place for them. She handed Wills a sword. He nodded._

_Pounding on the door took their attention. They separated and hid in different places. _

_Waiting, Wills hid in a dark corner. Fear came over him. He had never killed a man or fought in a battle. He was taught how to fight as soon as he could walk it seemed. Growing up, each day he and his mother would have mock duels with each other. He realized why she wanted him to know how to fight as the marines quietly searched the house. The opportune moment was all that was needed. With his heart pounding, he sought it. He thrust his blade through a man's body. More came from behind him. From a distance, he heard his mother already engaged in battle as well. He parried, blocked, and killed his way down the stairs to the parlor. Elizabeth had also made her way inside. Both were surrounded with men and loaded rifles. _

"_We found it."_

_Wills and Elizabeth both screamed as they bolted to the man holding the Dead Man's Chest. In it was the greatest leverage a man could acquire. _

_Wills tripped and fell. He rolled on his back. Sudden sharp pain stung in his mind. _

_Nothing._

* * *

Wills snapped his eyes open. A hand was gently caressing his hair. His head was lying in his mother's lap. He looked into his mother's smile of relief. Slowly sitting up, with assistance from his mother, he touched his aching head. On the left side of his forehead he could feel dry blood from a cut above his eye. Glancing around, he found he was in a prison cell with a few very annoying inmates next to them that whistled and called for Elizabeth as though she was a dog.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Wills.

"In a prison cell at Port Royal, Jamaica. That's all I know," replied Elizabeth.

"Mum, they have father's heart," Wills told her suddenly.

Remembering as well, Elizabeth nodded. She began trembling knowing why anyone would want that chest. Whoever had the heart of the _Flying Dutchman _had the power to control the seas and, in this instance, Will would have to obey. The question now was who.

Both were finally beginning to dose off into sleep in each other's arms when chains rattled and keys jangled. Looking around, they saw three marines. One held a set of keys that were unlocking the cell while the other two held shackles.

Wills and Elizabeth found themselves shackled and led away. Elizabeth gazed at her former home. Things had changed from when she was a child. Even more Port Royal had become a military base. They were taken into an office. Two men were hunched over a table.

"The prisoners, Lord Beckett."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a few beats as she found it difficult to breathe. It wasn't true. Beckett was killed. She saw it. Wills also turned his head curiously. He knew the tales very well.

The two men turned. One observed them closely as they did to him. This man wore a perfectly trimmed, white wig, dark blue coat with trimming, very elaborate tunic and trousers. Wills looked seeing that he was the man who had been looking at the piece of paper with a drawing of the Dead Man's Chest. The two gazed at each other for a long moment.

"May we talk in peace without hostilities?" the man asked.

Wills looked at his mother unsure. Elizabeth slowly nodded. The shackles were removed from their wrists as three glasses of wine were poured. The man took a drink then sat in a chair behind a table. He motioned to the two chairs in front.

"Are you Cutler Beckett?" wondered Wills.

The man's face grew sour as his lip curled in a rage of jealousy. He looked at Wills. "No. Cutler Beckett was my ever so adored older brother. I was the child that was told to do everything as my worshipped brother was. I'm glad he's dead. Now I must do what my brother did not. I know who you two are Elizabeth and William Turner. For reference, as my name shall be more glorious, I am Harrison Beckett."

"Why have you brought us here?" wondered Elizabeth.

Beckett smiled with the same cruel smile his brother had. "The question, Mrs. Turner, is what reason I have not to. You are king of the Brethren Court. Your son is prince. Your husband masters the seas and commands the most powerful ship on these waters. So again, I ask what reason do I have not to bring you two here?"

"What makes you say this?" asked Elizabeth not admitting to the truth.

"Interrogation and time," replied Beckett with a pleasurable grin.

"It's not worth anything," Wills told him.

"It being what Mr. Turner?" wondered Beckett as he stood. He unlocked a cabinet and brought the Dead Man's Chest forth. "This perhaps?"

Elizabeth sighed. Inside there was a still beating heart. Only part of her was relieved however.

"That's of no use to you," said Wills.

"How so?" asked Beckett, tapping his fingers on the chest. "No, I learned from my brother's mistakes. This chest and heart is all I need. The key to open the chest is with the captain of the _Flying Dutchman, _who is currently ferrying souls of those who have died at sea. He shall soon have a new duty to accept."

"Using the chest as leverage will not be as effective as it was on Jones. My father could kill you without hesitation and he will," said Wills unafraid, very much like his father.

"Fortunately, I have greater leverage than his beating heart," said Beckett. He gave a nod to one of his men. Immediately, Wills and Elizabeth were once again shackled. Both understood well. Will's heart was not the leverage. They were.

The two of them were led to the docks. Sailors continued to load cargo onto a particular ship. From a distance away, Wills read her name: _Crusader_. Being a master carpenter, he gazed upon the build. Her framework was tough and sturdy, the sails were thick, good, tough ropes were used, this ship had no normal painting that a Navy ship would have, she was normal wooden color, and probably had never seen a voyage outside Port Royal. Apparently they were a part of the cargo as well. Surprisingly, instead of being thrown in the brig, both were locked inside Beckett's office. Worry rising due to no other exit, they sat close to each other.

"What do you think is going to happen?" wondered Wills.

"I don't know what will happen to us, but I do know that every pirate sailing the sea will soon be hunted down and killed. Beckett is back and this one knows too much. He learned from his brother's experience. He knows what he wants and how to get it. I don't know what's going to happen," said Elizabeth with a trembling voice and hands.

"He won't let anything happen to us," Wills assured, taking her hands in to his own.

"It's not me I worry about. It's your father," said Elizabeth.

"Mum, Grandfather won't let anything happen to him either," Wills told her. He looked gently into her eyes. Elizabeth thought she was looking into her husband's eyes and not her son's. "Don't worry. It will be all right. I promise," Wills added. A smile crept onto Elizabeth's face as she nodded. She touched her son's cheek, feeling better. Wills smiled. "Besides, maybe this will bring another visit from the good captain."

Elizabeth's smile widened. Will. Just maybe.

* * *

A flash of green on the horizon. Not many could say that they have seen it. The crew of the _Crusader _was now among those that could say they have. Beckett gazed upon the _Flying Dutchman _in admiration. She was a rather beautiful ship with gleaming sides, gold lion head canon ports, white flowing sails, and a legend to look upon. His smile widened. She would soon be in his command if all went according to plan.

Two men suddenly came onto the deck. One bore wavy, dark hair pulled back, vibrant sea blue eyes, and the look of a normal sailor. The other had his dark curly hair pulled back by a sun faded blue bandana. A silver earring in his left ear shone brightly. His rich brown eyes showed nothing but power and determination. His face expresses the same feeling. On his body he wore a white tunic that exposed part of his strong chest, a blue sash wrapped around his waist, dark breeches, black boots, and a dark blue coat that had seen many years. The breeze blew his tunic aside revealing a precise scar and a silver key possessing two prongs on a necklace with shells and beads. The two men were undoubtedly father and son.

Beckett smiled. "Captain Turner I presume?"

"Ah, you've heard of me then?" noted Will with a pleased smile. He looked at the man closer noticing a chilling resemblance to Cutler Beckett. Will turned to look at his father. Bill exchanged looks with him and a few nods. Both saw that look.

"It seems you have not heard of me," said Beckett. "My brother was Cutler Beckett."

Will's eyes glanced all around. A strange sensation came over him, as did a familiar sound. He watched as two marines came forth with the Dead Man's Chest behind Beckett. Bill Turner's eyes widened in horror. Will looked at the chest on deck then at Beckett with no shown change in face or apparent fear, unlike his father who moved closer to his side.

"You seem unmoved," noted Beckett.

"I trust you know all that is associated with what lays inside, including the price that must be paid to whose heart beats inside, "said Will.

"I do very much _Captain_ Turner," agreed Beckett.

Will moved closer as he spoke coldly. "I could kill you now, and I would not hesitate to do so. You can do nothing to me anyway. I have the key and only way to get what you seek. Using the chest to gain what he wanted was your brother's demise. Reconsider your actions."

"No need. I have my leverage, that, in fact, includes two beating hearts," said Beckett. Confusion came upon Will. Two other beating hearts. Beckett smiled as he motioned to one of his marines. The marine disappeared inside. Two people were brought out.

"Father!" Wills cried, so happy to see him again. Elizabeth smiled with such joy she hadn't had in years.

Both began to rush forward, but were immediately pulled back. Loaded pistols were placed against their heads. Will's smile vanished as he looked upon them in fear.

"I suggest _you_ reconsider your actions," said Beckett.

Will turned back to his family. The only feeling he had was fear. The only feeling he felt in seven years and he hated it. Elizabeth looked into his eyes, her own fighting not to show her fear and desperation. Wills, however, appeared as though he would kill them all if he had the chance. Hearing the click of the hammers being pulled back, both suddenly lost all color in their faces and looked at Bill and Will for help.

Will sighed having no choice. "What is it you wish of me?" he asked. "I am at your service."

The pistols were lowered.

"Wise choice," said Beckett as he moved closer. "I wish you to exterminate all living breathing pirates from the sea, every last one. Harrison Beckett shall be remembered as the one who wiped out freedom of pirates to the merchant world, not Cutler Beckett. My fool of a brother shall be no more than a memory. You are helping me to accomplish this. I trust you know what fate awaits you should you try anything rash. To ensure this task is carried out, these two shall remain upon my sight until all pirates, but them, are no more."

"I trust you know what fate awaits you should anything happen to them," said Will coldly.

"Then we have an agreement?" assumed Beckett, holding forth his hand. Will stood for a long while gazing at his hand. Hesitant, he accepted Beckett's hand with his own. They shook. Beckett smiled with pleasure. "Very good. Your first task is to bring down all the pirates of the Caribbean except Jack Sparrow. I wish to have a talk with him. Bring him to me. Report when you are finished. That shouldn't be too long I expect."

Will glared and gritted his teeth as he nodded. He watched as Beckett brought the chest inside his office. Feeling hopeless, he turned to his wife and son wondering how this came about. Both were pulled away and struggled not to be. Wills turned back once to look at his father with a sad, frightened face. Will nodded promisingly that all would be right soon.

Later that night Wills gazed upon the empty horizon. Elizabeth was asleep next to him on a blanket that Wills had wrapped around her. This small storage room was their locked prison now. Beckett had a point when he stated that Will wouldn't know the difference between his own quarters and a storage room. There was no escape. Sleep had not come to him. He couldn't sleep. His mind took him to the first time he had ever met his father. He was only three, but he remembered it perfectly.

_Elizabeth laughed as Mr. Gibbs crawled on all fours, neighing like a horse, with a three year old atop his back laughing and giggling._

"_Never imagined I'd see Mr. Gibbs doing that. Thought he'd break his back," noted Jack in wonder as he scurried to her._

"_He makes a wonderful grandfather, said Elizabeth. Her eyes lowered then turned to the sea. She set her hand across her chest over her heart. _

_Jack observed this closely. "I imagine it wasn't the sea or me you longed for as you said," he assumed as he bit at his nails._

_Elizabeth turned to her son as he was now amused with Mullroy and Murtogg's faces. He laughed and giggled even more. "Look at him Jack. He doesn't even know who his father is. I've sent Will more letters than I can count telling him of our son. He has never replied once. I'm worried. I need to know that Will is all right. It has been four years since I last heard of him…saw him… and was able to love him. My heart is calling. It's been for some time now. I want another day. William needs one day with his father."_

"_I wish you good fortune on that venture. The sea won't let you, because that's not a part of the duty," said Jack then reminded "one day every…"_

"_Ten years. I know Jack. I know," Elizabeth slightly angered. Jack put his palms together as he apologetically backed away. Elizabeth sighed. "Couldn't she spare one day? I would even settle for sunrise to sunset. That's less than the normal one day. William needs to see him."_

"_Don't tell me," Jack told her, casually motioning to the sea. He yelped, "Not good! Hector git away from there. I'm captain. My ship. You're chart man. We agreed on that years ago. Shoo!"_

"_Mummy, why Jack an' Bar'ossa a'gue?" wondered William as Elizabeth slipped into her nightclothes._

"_They just do. I don't know either," admitted Elizabeth. _

"_Mummy, w'en daddy 'ome 'ome?" wondered William._

"_Someday Will. He's a sailor you know. The best," said Elizabeth tucking him into the cot._

"_Wot daddy 'ike?" wondered William._

"_Wonderful. He's a good man and a very talented sailor. He's gentle and very loving. He'll love you when he can see you,"_

"_Mummy, daddy wov me?_

"_Of course."_

"_Me never seen him. Daddy wov me, why he no 'ome?" asked William with confused eyes._

_Elizabeth had no reply to that question. He had a good point, but she knew the answer. She thought a moment while her son patiently waited for his answer._

"_Because I've seen him, I told him all about you little whelp. He told said captain to tell you that he loves you and he'll see you as soon as he can," said Jack coming in to check on them._

"_Weally?" cried William jumping on the cot now, but still sitting._

"_Yep," said Jack with a nod. He turned to Elizabeth. "Sooner than you think luv."_

_She looked into his scheming eyes as he backed slowly out._

"_I wov daddy too," announced William as he curled under his blanket._

_The small child woke before sunrise. He yawned and stretched in bed as he rubbed his eyes. Seeing his mother still asleep, he pushed himself up. With a scheming smile he quickly dressed in his tunic, vest, and breeches. He hopped onto deck with one boot on and trying to get the other one on._

"_Yer up early Turner," noted Barbossa. _

"_Uh huh," said William before falling on deck._

"_Let me help ye," said Barbossa seeing that the child clearly needed assistance. He flipped William's tunic the correct way and put the correct boot on the correct foot._

_William shook his head letting his light brown, wavy hair fling all over his face. He spun around in circles until he fell onto deck laughing. "Jack" the Monkey hopped on Barbossa's shoulder while smiling as though laughing. William spit a piece of hair from his mouth._

"_Bar'ossa we play hide seek?" he asked._

"_Don't much wish to lad," replied Barbossa._

"_Pweez," pleaded William then extended his lower lip and looked at Barbossa with his big, rich brown eyes. _

_Barbossa sighed. Even he couldn't resist those eyes._

_Hiding inside a barrel, William giggled quietly. "Jack" the Monkey sat on his shoulder. Both were looking though a hole in the barrel._

"_All right Turner, where are ye?" called Barbossa looking around deck again. He peeked between the stairs below the helm then crawled between a pile of ropes._

"_Wot are you doing?" asked Jack very curiously._

"_Nothing that ye need to know of," stated Barbossa as he quickly stood and regained his composure._

_Jack looked at him oddly and heard giggling close by. He turned then lifted the lid to a barrel. _

_William waved at him. "Bar'ossa an' me pway 'ide seek," he explained as Jack picked him up out of the barrel. _

"_Hector, I didn't know you had a heart," said Jack impressed._

"_He gave me that look," said Barbossa._

"_Not so easy to resist is it?" asked Jack with a pleased smile._

_Elizabeth rushed onto deck with an expression of fear. She sighed in relief when she saw William in front of Jack. _

"'_ello Mummy," greeted William, and rushed forward for his morning kiss and hug._

"_Why are you awake so early?" wondered Elizabeth._

_William shrugged. "I no tire'. I 'wake now Mummy."_

_Elizabeth smiled. A sudden glow flashed on her son's face, lighting it green. Her heart skipped a few beats then pounded in her body. _

"_Sh'p!" cried William pointing to the horizon then ran to the bow for a closer look._

_Barely able to breathe, Elizabeth turned. The sun had just risen above the horizon. In front of that was a ship. It was a ship sailing against the wind._

"_I said it would be sooner than you thought," said Jack._

_With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck, thanking and kissing him again and again. Tears poured down her cheeks._

"_Elizabeth," a gentle voice softly said._

_Elizabeth whipped around. _

_From the bow William watched as this man that suddenly came onto deck rushed to his mother and held her tightly. They kissed tenderly for quite a few minutes then gazed into each other's eyes. William jumped as another man suddenly came onto deck._

"_Mummy," he called frightened as he ran to his mother. _

_Elizabeth knelt and took him into her arms. She stood. _

_William looked at this man that had been holding his mother only moments ago. He wore a faded blue bandana holding back his wild dark curls, a white tunic that exposed part of his chest revealing an unusual key and even more unusual scar. His skin was richly bronze and his body was strong. William's mouth dropped a bit when he looked into the man's eyes. They were exactly like his. _

"_Will this is your son, William Weatherby James Turner," whispered Elizabeth._

_Will's eyes teared._

"_Mummy," whispered William._

"_This is your daddy William," said Elizabeth moving closer to Will._

_William hesitantly touched the man's cheek. "Daddy?"_

_Will nodded with a soft smile. He found himself holding a three-year-old child. William wrapped his arms around his father. Afraid to hurt his small body, Will gently brought him closer. He shut his eyes. This child, the son he had read about countless times in his wife's letters, was his son. It was his treasure. He would never, never let him go. _

"_Who him?" asked William._

_Will turned. "That is your grandfather," he told him._

_Bill smiled at the boy as he gently rubbed his cheek. "Hello."_

""_ello gwandfava," said William._

_Bill burst into a mess of tears. _

"_He does that a lot," said Will._

"_Dat you sh'p?" wondered William pointing to the _Flying Dutchman_. Will nodded. "We go on sh'p?"_

"_Yes lets," said Elizabeth. _

_A plank was set across the two ships connecting them together. The four Turners went aboard. Still in his father's arms, William looked around in wonder with wide eyes._

"_Whose is the child?"_

"_Will's," replied Bill still in a mess of tears._

"_Wills," whispered Will thinking. He turned to his boy. "I'm going to call you Wills because you're my son"_

"_Mummy, me daddy's son. I Wills!" cried William happily. Elizabeth nodded. "Me wov daddy."_

"_Me wov you too," whispered Will. He kissed his son's forehead then spun him around._

_Both of their laughter carried far across the horizon with the sea breeze._

Wills softly smiled with a heavy sigh. That was long ago when he had not a care in the world. Now he was a prisoner to the brother of the enemy of his parents. He needed to sleep and decided to attempt. He let his head fall onto the wall. Water dripped on the floor as a creak echoed in the room. He sat up, his senses tuning. He looked around. No one was there. Another creak caused him to jump, startled. A hand was suddenly clamped across his mouth an arm held him back. Not knowing what would happen next or thinking, he bit the hand.

"Ouch! Is that any way to greet your father?"

Wills whipped around finding his father with a gentle smile on his face. "Daddy, don't do that. I thought you were someone else," he whispered.

"Well it's me son," said Will as he pulled his son into a tight hug. He held him for a long, comforting moment then looked at him realizing his small nine-year-old son had become a strong young man of sixteen that had a nasty bite. "You've grown up so much," he noted.

"I'm not nine anymore. I'm sixteen now. I suppose I've changed a lot in seven years," said Wills.

"I know. It seems like an eternity since we last saw each other," Will said as he rested his palm against his sixteen-year-old son's cheek. He couldn't accept how much his son grew and that he was never there for any of it.

"Will, is that you?"

"It's me Elizabeth. I'm here," said Will.

"Oh Will," whispered Elizabeth as she crawled into his arms. She rested her head against his strong, lifeless chest. Their fingers intertwined. Will set his cheek against her head and his arm around her back.

Wills smiled at the scene. His parents never had time to hold each other or be in each other's arms. It wasn't fair what caused them to never have time together, but they couldn't be together if it wasn't. It was complete irony. They deserved to be together. His father deserved to have his heart beating back inside his own chest again. None of this was right. They were peaceful and content, yet frightened because the moment would end and he would go again. Wills moved closer to his father, needing to be near him again. Will looked at him. Noticing the recently new wound on his son's forehead, he pulled him close as well, with a protective arm around each.

"Are you two all right? Both?" he asked quietly.

"We're fine now," said Wills as he rested his head against his father's shoulder.

Will looked to Elizabeth noticing her wounded forehead as well. "What happened?" he asked, needing to know more.

"Beckett came in the middle of the night. He wanted the chest. Mum and I fought his men until they held us back. One of them had the chest in his hands. I remember wanting to kill him before I was made prisoner," explained Wills. Guilt and pain came over his face along with fear. "I killed someone. I killed him for no reason other than my own. I'm a murderer."

"No, you aren't. You had reason. You had a very good reason to do all possible to keep them from acquiring the chest," said Will, rubbing his son's arm. "How does Beckett know? No one has mentioned anything about the chest. The only ones that know about it are you two and the _Pearl_. Why would anyone tell? They saw what happened last time."

"He told us interrogation," replied Elizabeth. She looked at Will in the eye. "He's a Beckett. They know how to get what they want."

"I fear this one is much worse," Will told her with worried eyes that were windows of his thoughts imagining the possible possibilities that could be done and several that had already been done.

"Then what do we do?" asked Wills.

"Not we, son, me. I have to do what I've been told. I have no choice. I can't lose the two of you," said Will.

"Then you'll become…tentacally," noted Elizabeth.

Will touched his face pondering that thought. "I don't have the face for tentacles, but I think I could put up with it…maybe," he told them.

"Father you can't do this," Wills said.

"I never said I was going to do this or not. A handshake means nothing," said Will.

"Then you aren't going to do what he wants. You are going to remain ferrying souls?" wondered Elizabeth hopeful.

"I won't tell you what I'm doing. You have nothing to conceal if you don't know. Beckett cannot find any information out of you two then. I'm sorry," said Will with careful consideration.

"Then it is not my burden to bear and yours to bear alone," noted Elizabeth lowering her sad eyes. Memories of his previous personal burdens and mistrust reached her mind once more. She was the one that had led him to that though.

"It is because I care for you and love you that I refuse to tell you, not because I don't trust you. Father is helping me bear this burden. He always has helped me bear my burdens," Will told her then added a gentle kiss.

"Will," whispered Elizabeth, holding his body closer. She trembled slightly. "I'm so afraid."

"Don't be. I promise nothing will happen to you," said Will softly and with deep promise and care. His eyes focused on his quiet, thoughtful son. "Either of you."

"Remember what you lost last time," whispered Elizabeth lightly tracing the scar.

Wills realized why his father had lost his heart. He lost love and feeling protecting where his love and feelings came from.

"There won't be a way to bring you back this time," added Elizabeth.

Will's eyes changed scene. He was here, back only because of a curse a friend bestowed upon him as a gift. Should anything happen, there was no way to get him back. He would forever be lost, away from all those he was brought back to. There was only one possible way that he could be lost. He shook his head of these thoughts.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. I have it all planned out. I promise," he told them and himself. "I'll keep my eye on you two from time to time. It's going to be all right. Nothing will happen."

"I love you Will," whispered Elizabeth desperately. She kissed him tenderly like no tomorrow.

Will pulled away as he told them, "I have to go now. Father will probably lecture me when I return and I don't want Beckett ever finding out about this." He gave them one last smile before turning. He turned his head with one last thing to say. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." With no more, he disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

Despite what the leverage was and the importance of it, Will did not take on Beckett's agreement likely. He traveled the world warning the souls of pirates that he should be assigning himself to ferry. Most curiously, he worried about Jack Sparrow. The captain of the _Black Pearl_ had always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, usually not by coincidence. Will refused to lose him. He could not lose him.

In World's End, Will sat at the organ, though he did not play. His mind thought deeply as he traced small random patterns on the mahogany wood. His Elizabeth and Wills were captive to a man who he feared was worse than his brother. This Beckett knew all that was needed to know of piracy. His ways, already, were effective. What worried Will most was the thought of Beckett discovering what he had been doing the past few weeks. The next souls he ferried could belong to Elizabeth and Wills because of his loyalty to them. What was he loyal to? A cursed duty bestowed upon him long ago? His treasured family? To piracy? He had no answer.

"Will, are you all right son?" asked Bill Turner gently.

"Am I doing the right choice?" Will asked his father, with eyes that pleaded for an answer.

Pondering this thought, Bill pulled up a chair next to Will, sat backwards in it, and thought hard for a moment. "Will I…er…well…"he began, still thinking.

"You don't think I am do you?" answered Will with a long sigh.

"Son, Will, putting it that way I don't," said Bill. "Too much is a stake. Your heart, Elizabeth, Wills, your very life…it could all be lost. Beckett is no fool. He learned from his brother's mistakes. We've seen this already. You've been in this world for a month nearly. You haven't been looking after them. Beckett, if he hasn't already, will discover what you are doing. Why aren't you at least making it seem as though you are destroying the pirates and not telling them to avoid the Caribbean?"

"Because," began Will. His mouth moved in to several words. Suddenly, he lost a breath as he clutched his chest. His eyes widened in fear as his face became pale.

"Will, what is it?" asked Bill hesitantly taking his son's hand. With one look from his son, he knew. Both sprinted to deck.

"Prepare to change worlds!" ordered Will as he rushed to the helm. By the tone in his voice, the crew immediately abandoned what they had been doing for entertainment to go to their posts. Will spun the wheel, changing worlds. Scanning the horizon he saw no ships. Something was happening. He knew it. Bill nodded once their eyes locked.

Will brought the ship underwater. This was the quickest way to reach _Crusader._ His mind fled and worried his soul. _No one can get to my heart. They are alive. Nothing has happened to them. I promised. They're alive. They're all right. _The unsure feeling growing, Will knew he was close.

The _Flying Dutchman _rose from the water. In front of her was the _Crusader _and a ship with black sails. Without thinking, Will found himself aboard the _Crusader _looking into the smiling face of Harrison Beckett. Will glanced around deck. Several crewmembers of the _Black Pearl _were in chains. One of which was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. He showed signs of unwillingness to becoming a prisoner from the bleeding scratch on his cheek. Gibbs and Barbossa were the same way.

"I told you to stay away," reminded Will.

"Apparently you have not been acquiring what I asked," noted Beckett motioning to the _Pearl_. "Tell me Mr. Turner, what have you been doing?"

"What I have been doing is no business such as yours," replied Will.

"He destroyed all pirates of the Caribbean, but the _Black Pearl_ as you requested because of the friendship between her captains," said Bill coming next to his son.

"That's odd because I remember recently coming across other pirates. What do you say to that?" said Beckett.

"My duty to the _Dutchman _is more important than yours. Your brother's death was caused by the same occurring actions," reminded Will.

"True, but I have ways around that," said Beckett. Without hesitation, he slammed his sword through Will's chest.

Several _Black__Pearl_crewmembers lost breath, but Bill smiled as Will laughed.

"You cannot kill me by normal methods," said Will as he pulled the sword from his chest.

"That you are correct, but I have the unusual method already," reminded Beckett calmly. The Dead Man's Chest was brought onto deck. Once again, Will was unmoved. He glanced at it then at Beckett. Bill moved close beside his son and the chest.

"Just what do you intend using that for?" wondered Will motioning to the chest.

Beckett held out his hand. "The key if you will," he requested.

"No," Will told him simply.

Struggling was heard as men moved aside. Elizabeth and Wills were brought forward. Relief was on Will's face. They were alive.

"Again I ask, the key," said Beckett with a raised eyebrow.

Again, Will made no notion of handing over the key. Beckett gave a nod. A knife was drawn as Wills was brought forward. The knife was placed across his throat. All three other Turners and Jack tensed. Wills's eyes lit with fear. The blade was deadly with smooth sharpness. He looked at his father with eyes of fright. He shook his head.

"Don't do it," he told his father. Whimpering as the blade was pushed farther against his throat, he moved his head to the side.

"Do not test me Mr. Turner," said Beckett with eagerness in his voice.

Will was torn between the choices. Handing over the key meant forcing himself to become a slave, to not could mean his son's life. He gazed deeply into his son's frightened eyes. Never before had he seen him so afraid. Then again, he had only seen him four other times now. He thought said his name, though, is sounded distant and unimportant. Wills cried out as blood drops dripped down his throat.

Will ripped the key from his neck, breaking the necklace. "Here it is! Take it!" he screamed with such fright.

Pleasured, Beckett took the key. Never before had he seen a key such as this as he felt the weight. He couldn't imagine what such a weight hanging from his throat would feel like. Satisfied, he gave another nod. The knife was lowered from a pale, trembling Wills. Elizabeth held her tears in her eyes. Jack attempted not to show his tension. Will breathed hard, fear still consuming him. He had no memory of a feeling so strong. He watched as Beckett lowered to a knee in front of the chest. He set the key in the lock then slowly turned until the chest opened.

"What are you doing?" asked Bill.

Beckett smiled slyly a he opened the lid. His eyes, only for a moment, gazed in wonder at the contents that lay inside. He reached slowly inside the Dead Man's Chest. As he stood, Will Turner's heart beat steadily in his palm. No words were spoken, not even muttered. They could only gaze at the heart. That's what a heart looked like. Pirates and marines reached slowly to their own chests to clutch their hearts as if fearing that theirs would be lost as well.

Eventually Bill turned away as his eyes were squeezed shut. The thought of removing it hurt his own heart. Once he did open his eyes, he found himself looking upon the scar across Will's chest. Never would he forgive himself. Ever. Will seemed lost in an empty gaze. Movement drew his attention back. Beckett slowly pulled a knife from his coat.

"You have to do it then," Will told him suddenly waking from his mind. "One day on land, ten years at sea. Stabbing my heart means replacing me. You must ferry the souls of the dead or end up like Jones. You will live forever under a curse that is more unforgiving than death. It's not worth it."

"And you wish me not to stab it?" wondered Beckett curiously.

"No man deserves this fate," said Will.

"And you?" asked Beckett.

"In my position it was a gift. A gift for a new life and to continue on in a way," replied Will. "Stab the heart the burden belongs to you."

Lowering his eyes, Beckett thought about these words.

Will turned to Elizabeth. Tears of fright consumed her eyes. She couldn't lose him again. There would be no bringing him back. Movement from his son caused him to glance at him. One marine held his body back. Another had brought the blade back against his throat. His hands were now shackled. Fear compelled him. He waited and tried to struggle away from the hold. He wasn't going to let his father die. They had known each other for such a short amount of time. He loved his father. Their eyes met. Both pleaded for nothing to happen.

"One day on land for every ten years at sea," Beckett said to himself. "Ferrying the souls of the dead, captaining the most powerful ship on the seas, mastering the seas…I never was one for land. So I've been told, souls only need help finding their way to the land of the dead. In all actuality, they can find that way on their own, though it will take longer time. Tentacles wouldn't be so horrible, neither would a claw."

"Please no," whispered Elizabeth, tears dripping from her eyes.

Wills's struggling worsened, only causing himself to cut his throat more.

Bill set a protective arm around Will's shoulder, though it did nothing to help.

Jack, to amazement by everyone else, was horrified. He knew what would happen. It was too much like last time.

"Why would you want this?" wondered Will.

"My brother should have done this. To do what is requested sacrifices must be made. Should my soul be the terms to rid the world of all that causes it to be unpurified, so be it. As I told you, I have learned form by brother's mistakes," said Beckett raising the knife.

Bill shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his son. It took three to pull him from Will and two to hold him back.

Now alone, Will gazed at his heart then Beckett.

"Tell me William Turner, to you fear death?" asked Beckett.

"No," Will told him simply. Nothing could be done now and he knew it. The proof was in his eyes as they filled with tears.

"Ah, I thought not. Your soul will do good lost in the sea of the dead then," said Beckett. He plunged his knife through Will's beating heart.

Will gasped in pain as he clutched his chest. He struggled to breathe. He heard so many screams. His knees gave as he suddenly lost all strength, falling to deck. Someone held him close.

"You're going to be all right. Stay with me Will," whispered Bill clinging to Will's body.

Will's eyes grew heavy. He was hardly breathing anymore. A tear rolled down the side of his face as he shut his eyes. Finding his last bit of strength, he barely opened his eyes and softly whispered, "I'm sorry." His body collapsed against his father.

"No! Come back! Will, please, come back. Don't leave me. Please!" Bill screamed desperately. He cried in Will's hair and rocked from side to side.

Jack turned to Beckett. Will's heart was still in Beckett's palm. It was still. Jack looked at Will, seeing the same calm expression on Will's face as he saw the last time Will faced death, but this time he was in his father's arms.

As it was last time, hushed chanting carried with the sea breeze. _Part of the ship. Part of the crew. Part of the ship…_

Beckett smiled as he stepped back while unbuttoning his clothes. The crewmembers of the _Flying Dutchman _surrounded him. One of them held the Dead Man's Chest, open and empty. The marines backed away in fear.

All sought the opportune moment, led by Jack. The pirate rushed to Will's heart, gently held it between his palms, and ran across the plank connecting the two ships already shouting orders. Wills and Elizabeth did just the opposite. They fell onto their knees beside Will. Elizabeth touched his face. For the first time ever, Will was actually cold and showed no life in him. Wills took his father's broken necklace into his hand. He felt hands pulling him to his feet, as did Elizabeth. Barbossa and Gibbs pulled them back.

"Bill, come on!" shouted Gibbs.

Bill Turner snapped out of his mind only long enough to carry his little boy to the _Black Pearl._

"Jack, get us out of here!" hollered Barbossa.

The chest was shut. A heart began beating slowly. Once more, Harrison Beckett breathed as his scarred chest rose and fell. His eyes attempted to open to the living world several times.

"Lord Beckett, are you all right?" Roberts asked, Beckett's aide.

Beckett's reply was a nod. He remained on deck allowing his senses to come back. Two helped him sit up. Seeing the chest and hearing the heart beating, with widening eyes, he glanced upon his own chest. On it was a precise mark that Will Turner also bore. The precise mark was made to remove his heart. Feeling nothing inside of him, Beckett clutched his chest. No pulse beat back. His chest was now an empty cavern inside his body. Everything he had heard about the curse was true after all.

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped. Do we follow?" asked Roberts.

"No. We will allow them to contemplate the recent death among them. I will find them soon enough," said Beckett as he took Roberts hand in assistance to stand again. He reviewed the men in front of him. "I expect you are the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_?" The men nodded dully. Beckett smiled and added, "Who among you is in charge?"

"You are."

"And who are you?" asked Beckett.

"Andrew Davis, second mate and best friend to Will Turner," said the man.

"Not anymore. On deck then," said Beckett. Seeing none moving he told them, "I am your captain now."

"You may be our captain, but a captain is useless without a loyal crew," said Andrew as he gave Beckett a cold glare. Turning, he nodded to his fellow mates. They returned to their ship sorrowful and burning in rage. Andrew turned and added, handing Beckett the chest, "This and the key must be in separate places for proper security. The key remains with you."

"The key shall remain with me as will the chest where I can keep watch on it," Beckett told him.

"As you wish Captain Beckett," said Andrew in a mocking tone.

"They will soon learn to appreciate me," said Beckett. He turned to two marines. "Bring my personals to the _Dutchman _and make sure the crew doesn't do anything rash. Now, we must discuss our plans."

Captain Beckett brought Roberts to his office to discuss the limitless options.


	2. Two

**Two**

Somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, the _Black Pearl_ sailed without a heading through the clear, starry night. Barbossa was at the helm as temporary captain. The crew sat on deck in their own places away from each other. Even Pintel and Ragetti were not near each other. They could only think and recall the events that took place earlier. Light only came from Jack's cabin.

Jack, Gibbs, Elizabeth, Wills, and Bill sat in Jack's quarters around Will's body that rested gently on the cot. No one spoke. The only sound was that of soft crying and sniffling. Wills wiped his eyes and nose. He glanced at his father again. Whimpering, he turned back into his grandfather's chest and cried more. Bill stroked his hair as he tightened his hold around him. He rested his cheek against Wills's head. His eyes once again fell upon his son.

Will lie on the cot as though sleeping gently. His hands were at his side above the blanket that covered him to his chest. He was stripped to his breeches and tunic. His dark curls were freed from the bandana. His face was gentle and calm, glad to be free from the duty. There was something about him that made him look heavenly. The candles made his face glow orange, giving him a soft appearance. Biting his lip, Bill turned away.

"It's all right luv. Hush. Shh, he's fine now and said pirate won't let anything happen to you," whispered Jack to Elizabeth who cried in his arms. Jack accepted her pain and held her closer.

"No. My little one will never be free. His soul is forever going to roam the sea in World's End, doomed to have to find his own way. Beckett will never ferry his soul," said Bill hopeless.

"What did you say?" wondered Wills as he slowly pushed away.

"I said your father's soul is never going to be free. He'll be lost in the endless sea forever," repeated Bill. Tears finally fell from his eyes as he rubbed his son's cheek with the back of his fingers. After a moment, he buried his face in his palms, hopelessly sobbing. Gibbs set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Jack, where are the navigational charts that you received from Sao Feng?" asked Wills with unusual curiosity.

"With the other ones in the cabinet next to the window in me cabin. Right side," replied Jack, not bothering to let go of Elizabeth.

Wills rushed out then immediately returned to the room. He spread the charts onto a table and brought a candle over. Jack watched in curiosity as Wills moved a certain ring one way and held the other, then switched. Moments later, his index finger pointed to the words he mouthed. He looked at Jack.

"I need to look at you compass," he said.

"It doesn't point north little whelp," reminded Jack.

"I don't want north," Wills told him with a hopeful smile.

Seeing the hope in his eyes, Jack released Elizabeth. As he went to Wills he pulled his compass from his sash. Handing it to Wills he peeked at the charts. "It doesn't point in that world," he said.

"I want a way to get there," Wills told him, watching the compass needle spin. His mouth widened into a smile as his eyes expressed more hope. He looked at Jack. "I have a way to get there," he said.

Jack leaned over not believing him. Even his eyes widened seeing the needle holding steady. He had the teenager's plan figured. "Mr. Gibbs, we have our heading," he announced.

"Jack, where?" wondered Gibbs not seeing what Jack and Wills saw.

"To World's End mate…again," replied Jack. He looked at Elizabeth who had finally taken her eyes from Will. "You made the journey once and survived. We can do it again."

Realization dawning, Elizabeth's tears of mourning became tears of joy. She rushed to her son's side to hold him tightly. "Wills, you're brilliant," she told him.

"I don't understand," said Bill.

"His soul is in World's End. As you said, Beckett will never ferry a single soul because he only wishes to add more souls. Will is going to be waiting for us mate," said Jack.

"How?" wondered Bill, not understanding. "That journey will take months. Will's body won't last that long. We don't even have his heart."

Jack raised a finger, "That is what you are wrong about," he told him walking backwards. He went into a small corner between the wall and a shelf, knelt, and began throwing papers and maps from it. Moments later, he crawled back out dragging a small chest along with him. Everyone watched in curiosity as he took a key from his pocket, set it on the chest, and pointed at the chest.

"His body and heart are here. Two out of the three and the third is the most important. Last time you went there, the ship was destroyed. There won't be a ship waiting for us. We simply cannot do this. We don't have the time. I just want to bury my son and so I know there is no more that I can do," said Bill.

Wills smacked him across the head hoping to knock sense into him. "We have the time, we can do this, and this is the one more thing we can do," he told him.

"Wills I know you lost your father, but this going too far," said Bill.

"Then I'll go myself," said Wills.

"You will have help Wills Turnah."

All heads turned to the window. The sea goddess, Calypso, stood before them in the human form that they once knew as Tia Dalma. Jack's face went pale as he hid behind Gibbs. Coming into the light more, Wills saw her complexion. She was everything he was always told: mysterious, powerful, frightening, and, in an odd sort of way, beautiful. At the moment she did look beautiful as she gently traced Will's jaw with her finger. She turned to Wills.

"Tia Dalma…sorry…Calypso," began Wills.

"Eider name be okay," said Calypso with a smile.

"What do you mean when you say I'll have help," wondered Wills.

"Da currents of da seas be changing at dis moment, taking da _Black Pearl_ to World's End. Not'ing be in da way. Da _Pearl_ and her crew be having safe passage. Willyum Turnah's heart and body remain as it be now. Him heart cannot return to him body until him soul can as well," explained Calypso.

"You're helping us save my son?" asked Bill. Calypso nodded. Bill smiled. "Thank you."

Calypso turned to Wills and studied him closely. As she went to him she spoke. "You be more like your fada dan you t'ink Wills Turnah. Your fada may be saved, but you two not have many years togethah. A price must be paid in da end." Looking into his curious eyes, she added with her palm against his chest, "Dis heart be as precious and important as its fada's was near seventeen years ago." Without another word, she disappeared into the darkness.

"That was odd," noted Wills.

"She is quite odd isn't she?" agreed Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs at the helm. William, give him our heading if you will," ordered Jack.

Wills nodded as he pushed Gibbs out the room.

Elizabeth sat beside Will no longer crying hopelessly. She took his hand. "He's going to be all right now," she whispered.

"I know," said Bill as he tucked loose curls behind Will's ear. He caressed his son's forehead. Perhaps it was a good thing that Beckett only wanted to add more souls.

* * *

The air was cold, too cold. White covered the landscape. Sharp crystal formations came from the water and towered above them. A mist covered the setting sun giving the land an eerie feeling. Wills looked over the rail as the _Pearl _sailed past more white patches in the water. The ship and everyone were covered in white and shook uncontrollably. Wills squeezed his teeth together to keep them from chattering. That only made his head tremble more. He couldn't stop shaking. The white things on his clothes and skin were so cold and wet. To top it off, white fluffy things that resembled cotton fell from the gloomy sky. He caught one in his hand. It became water. He looked up. More fell onto his face. He quickly removed them. Trying to get warmer, he brought his knees to his chest. His body continued to shake. He was so cold he could no longer see his trembling breaths. He felt he would never feel warm again. Nothing helped.

"Mr. Turner, why are you crying?" asked Blackheart as he knelt in front of him.

Before he could talk, Wills coughed harshly. His severe coughing fit caused many to look at him. His whole body jolted with each cough. More tears rolled down his freezing face. He looked into Blackheart's pale, storm blue eyes.

"I'm so cold," he finally told him.

Blackheart nodded. "Me too," he said.

Elizabeth came over and sat beside her son. She watched her son shake worse than anyone else. His face and fingers looked frost bit. His entire body was ashen, but his dark blue lips.

"Mum, what is all of this?" Wills asked.

"This is called snow," said Elizabeth as she caught a flurry in her hand. She pointed to the water as they sailed past. "That is ice." Lastly she pointed to the crystals coming from the water. "Those are a mixture of ice and snow. They're called glaciers."

Wills nodded. His teeth chattered worse than before. He couldn't stop. Elizabeth pulled him against her body. Despite everything, Wills's pulse was rather weak and slow. She felt him lean against her more.

"Josh, come here," called Elizabeth.

"What is it?" asked Gibbs.

"It's Wills," replied Elizabeth. "He's never been out of the Caribbean sun before. When he was a child being caught in a simple rainstorm would chill him terribly."

Gibbs touched his face and took his pulse. "We need to find this boy warmth and soon. He's going to freeze to death if we don't."

"We knew we were coming back and didn't bring extra blankets," said Pintel as he came to see what was wrong.

"I knew we forgot something," said Ragetti.

"I'm so tired," whispered Wills.

Gibbs shook his shoulder. "No lad, you need to stay awake. This is common for victims of the cold. They're tired and want to sleep so they do. Usually they don't wake up, which could be you because you've already gotten worse," he said. He turned rushed to Jack who stood at the bow.

Jack whipped around and faced Wills with wide, frightened eyes. Wills's eyes locked with his for a moment. Jack sprinted below deck.

Wills looked to the horizon, as everything darkened. The sun was gone. What little warmth it provided could no longer warm him. Surrendering, he allowed his eyes to close.

When Wills did finally open his eyes again, he was looking at his grandfather's smiling, fire lit face.

"Welcome back," greeted Bill.

"How long?" wondered Wills.

"About a day," replied Bill pulling the coat tighter around Wills. "You know if it wasn't for Jack having given up his three blankets and coats, we would probably be looking for your soul too."

"Daddy," whispered Wills. "How is he?"

"He's just fine. Your mother is with him now," replied Bill.

"Where am I?" asked Wills.

"Jack's cabin. I've been holding you since they brought you in here," said Bill.

"You don't look cold," noted Wills.

"I'm not. I feel normal actually," admitted Bill. Wills looked at him with jealous, very confused eyes. "I'm still part of the _Dutchman's _crew. My senses and feelings are not as strong seeing as I am part dead."

"Shouldn't you be on the ship then?" wondered Wills.

"Aye, but Beckett doesn't know that," Bill told him with a sly smile. Wills shut his miserable eyes again. Bill held him closer. "You rest now. We won't be out of this passage for another two days and you're forbidden by Jack to go on deck until we are."

The air was much more tolerable now. The cold had finally passed two days ago. All were exceptionally pleased to feel warmth again. Jack allowed Wills back on deck as long as he had a blanket around him. The fright he gave them all had gotten to Jack the most surprisingly.

Wills walked across deck to the bow. He looked at the sea then the sky. It was reversed. There were no stars in the sky. The stars were in the sea. He had never seen them so vibrantly bright and colorful. This was most defiantly one of the last passages to World's End. He suddenly shuddered.

"You aren't cold again are you?" asked Elizabeth coming behind him.

"It's just a feeling," replied Wills as he looked at her. "I don't think I'm going to survive this journey. I'm going to come back here very soon."

"Of course you won't come back. You will survive this journey. We did once before," said Elizabeth.

"I don't just mean to World's End either. Father survived this journey, but not the one that followed," said Wills.

"What makes you say this?" wondered Elizabeth curious.

"It's just a feeling. Forget I ever mentioned it," said Wills with a forced smile. He turned back to the misted horizon. In the distance, there came a great roaring sound. He squinted, seeing white water. The mist lifted. The water seemed to suddenly end.

"Barbossa!" hollered Elizabeth.

"Aye. We're back mates!" shouted Barbossa. "Find something to hold onto. Here we fall over the edge."

"Edge? Wot edge? Edge of where?" cried Jack.

"The edge of the map Sparrow," replied Barbossa.

Wills's eyes widened. He was dragged by his mother to the helm stairs. She tied a rope around his wrist to the rail and did the same to herself.

"Does this have anything to do with involving the waterfall that Gibbs was describing?" wondered Wills.

"Yep," was Elizabeth's reply.

At first Wills felt his heart racing in fear as the ship began tilting. Suddenly, among the screams and Jack's cursing, he laughed. This wasn't that bad. It was actually fun. His world began spinning. He didn't know what was up and what was down. Everything was swallowed up by cool water. Moments later, a dry cloudless sky and dry air came to them. Wills, along with everyone else, choked and sputtered water.

"Are you all right?" asked Elizabeth setting her palm against his cheek.

Wills nodded as he untied the rope. He shook his head letting the water fling from his hair. His eyes suddenly widened. "Father," he told his mother. By the time he got to his father, Bill was already there. The room was completely dry as was Will. Wills rushed to his side and shook his father's shoulder. "Daddy, wake up. We're here. Wake up now."

"We're halfway there Wills," said Bill. "We need to find his soul now."

Wills nodded. "Shouldn't be too difficult. What do we do?"

"We watch the souls that pass by and wait. It's all we can do," said Bill.

"That's it? That's easy," said Wills then went onto deck. He looked over the side of the ship. If they were to look for Will's soul, then why couldn't he see any souls? Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. Glancing to the side, he noticed Jack's odd behavior. The pirate paced at the bow talking to someone, but no one was there. He turned then answered himself. That was definitely not normal, but Jack was far from normal so it brought no shock to him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked seeing Bill leaning over the rail into the water. Wills looked down. "It's water."

"Beckett's already destroyed hundreds of lives and not just pirates. There were no souls when Will was here," said Bill astonished. He noticed Wills's face and explained. "I am part of the crew Wills. Each crewmember of the _Flying Dutchman _can see the souls of the dead day or night. It's our duty."

"One person looking…I can't wait that long!" cried Wills with his arms flinging about in a very Jack like manor.

"Don't worry lad. When this world is nothing but darkness a mortal soul can see the souls of the dead," said Gibbs.

"We have to wait until night?" wondered Elizabeth. She couldn't believe this. Even with Calypso's help it took them nearly two months to get this far. She hadn't seen Will smile or breathe in that time. This land was vast and impossible to navigate. To everyone but one, this world was unknown. One person would take such an unfair amount of time leaning over the side of the ship staring into the souls of the dead. This was such a heavy burden for Bill to bear, especially since it was his own son. Elizabeth nodded though. She was willing to wait all the time it would take for them to find Will's soul to bring him back, than to never hear his heart beat again.

Once night did finally come, all mortal gazed into the waters of the land of the dead. No one spoke a word except an even odder than normal Jack Sparrow. On occasion, Jack would talk to himself. He would face one way then turn and face the other while talking. During the day, the mortals would sleep, leaving only Bill to search. Poor Bill refused to sleep. When he did fall asleep on his feet, no one would wake him and each time he woke he would spend an hour shouting at them rather than looking for his son. As the days drifted past like the souls below them, more arrived each hour. Only Bill was comfortable with looking into the faces of the dead. Everyone else was frightened and unsure. Even Elizabeth had to look away a few times. Peculiarly, Wills seemed perfectly fine. He was as comfortable as his grandfather; however, this was Bill's duty after all. Wills had not been searching and ferrying souls for eighteen years. Each glance at her son, Elizabeth hoped he was just ignoring his true thoughts. The calmness of her son frightened her to death.

The sun disappeared beyond the horizon again. No one moved to their usual places as they did around this time. Wills finished his ration of water then went to his place at the port bow.

"What's the point? We're never going to find him," noted Pintel.

"We've been at this for over a week. More souls come every night. I don't plan to become part of this world searching for one soul that's probably gone forever," agreed Barbossa. He stood then set his palm against his chest. "Will Turner, you were a good man and damn fine pirate. I wish you good fortune on your search to the other world!" he called.

"Don't say that," said Wills.

"I'm beginning to agree myself," admitted Marty.

"Our food supply is running low," added Gibbs. Murmurs and nods of agreement spoke in hushed tones.

"We'll find him, just help me," said Wills.

"I say we take a vote. All those in favor of staying, go to the portside. All those in favor of leaving so we don't eternally roam here forever, come here by the starboard side," said Barbossa.

Wills folded his arms against his chest and did not move while half the crew immediately joined Barbossa followed by all but three. The ship tilted that way.

Jack, Bill, and Elizabeth stood in the center of deck, not having decided yet.

"Please, I can't do this alone," pleaded Wills.

"Sorry little whelp," apologized Jack as he stepped toward the starboard side.

Elizabeth found herself crying as her feet took her slowly beside Jack.

"Mum…but daddy," said Wills.

"I can't Wills. I can't do this anymore. I know Will would want us to move on and not to die here. He would want you to let him go so you could live," said Elizabeth.

Wills turned helplessly to Bill. "Grandfather…please," he whispered.

"Your father will find his way on his own. He's taken others there enough times I think he knows the way. If not, he'll have plenty of company in this world," said Bill moving slowly toward the rest.

Wills stood at the port side alone. All the rest stood on the side that decided to abandon their cause. He looked at them in tears. "Please don't do this. I want my father. I love him," he told them desperate then screamed. "Why? Why do you want to go? My father has done so much for you. He waited eighteen years for souls to come, waiting for your souls if it had to be. He died saving your miserable lives. Twice. I never knew him as all of you did. I saw my father four days in my entire life. It's not fair. The world needs him. He can defeat Beckett. Without him, we might as well stay here rather than watch our world fall apart. Daddy would do the same for anyone he loved and cared about. He would stay here and search for the rest of time. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to give up. Pirates don't give up. Imagine Beckett's face when he sees my father back. You defeated his brother. We can do it again, but not without the one that made it possible. Don't leave my father alone. Please. He loves all you. He really does. His life was cut short just as he began to live it. He deserves another chance to live. This time he can really live."

The words sank into them like twenty anchors. No one spoke. Jack thought a moment. Will, though it was for his own reason, helped bring him back from this wretched place. He nodded and tightened his hat atop his head before walking towards Wills with determination. He turned at Wills's side, looking at the rest of his crew. Wills looked at Jack as though he was a god or savior. Elizabeth moved beside her son followed immediately by Bill.

"I will help you find him. I promise. Will would do the same for both of us," Bill whispered in Wills's ear as he held him close.

Gibbs sighed. "Just like your father. Always dragging me into things," he said as he joined him.

Realizing the world did need Will Turner fiercely, as did their own hearts, the rest slowly came to the port side. The ship now tilted that way leaving Barbossa alone. Even "Jack" the Monkey climbed onto Wills's shoulders. Wills looked at Barbossa with those eyes.

"It's been proven twice now. No one can resist those eyes," muttered Barbossa as he too stood by Wills. "Fine, I'll help you find him lad."

Much later the crew once again stood at the rails looking down into the water of souls below them. Oddly, it was much less than normal.

"We must be close to the correct area. This is what we would now call the heart of Harrison Beckett's Locker. It's where all lost souls seem to travel to," noted Bill with a glint of hope finally reaching him.

"I wonder what would happen if we would drop a cannonball on one of them," said Ragetti.

"Well, Mrs. Fish isn't here," noted Pintel. Ragetti nodded as he rubbed his palms together. The two of them very quietly snuck down to the hold.

"The sun's going to come up soon," whispered Wills looking at the dark blue light on the horizon. His body trembled. He knew his words would not last many more nights. Perhaps he would have no more nights after tonight.

Pintel and Ragetti came back from the hold attempting to not be obvious to the fact that they had a cannonball behind their backs. Tiptoeing to the rail, they giggled.

"Wot are you two doing?" asked Jack noticing their not so sneaky attempt.

"Nothing!" both cried at the same time.

Jack noticed the cannonballs. "Wot the bloody hell are you thinking? You could drop one of those on Will!" he shouted.

Pintel and Ragetti dropped the cannonballs. Many surrounded them in anger and began to holler at their foolishness.

Wills turned back to the water. Another soul floated by. His eye widened as he suddenly couldn't breathe. Will Turner's soul floated past him.

"DADDY!" Wills shrieked as he leaned far over the side of the rail.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed pulling him back onto deck.

"No, let me go I have to get him," Wills told her.

Looking down, Elizabeth saw it too. She cried out, her grasp loosening from Wills.

"No one can leave the ship," Jack said as he grabbed Wills's arm.

Wills struggled. More grabbed him to keep him on the ship. In a single moment, he froze and lost all color to his face.

Bill returned onto deck, holding a soul in his arms. Wills pulled free. He ran to his grandfather. His eyes were fixed upon his father's soul lying in Bill's arms.

"Now what?" asked Jack.

"We return him soul and heart to him body," replied Calypso. "Jack and Bill, come wit' me. I need you to help."

"I'm helping," announced Wills.

"Me too," said Elizabeth.

"No. Not yet. Him be fine soon," said Calypso shutting the doors.

Wills stood there unable to move, wondering what was happening and what did just happen. The sunrays shone on the mahogany doors. He and Elizabeth waited. Both could barely breathe. Movement came from inside.

The doors flung open as Jack hollered, "Josh, water and bandages! Now!"

In an attempt to run in, Wills was held back by Mullroy and Murtogg. Barbossa held Elizabeth back. Gibbs immediately went inside with all that was requested. Surrendering and fearing the worst, Elizabeth turned into Barbossa's shoulder and cried in fear.

Still sitting on the barrel facing the doors, Wills hadn't moved. He had an imprint of his father's necklace in his hand. Elizabeth turned to look at the doors again. One opened. Gibbs came out with his sleeves rolled up and a bucket in his arms. Calypso appeared in the doorway and gave a nod. Wills ran past her.

Elizabeth hesitated in front of the doors gazing into the beautiful sunlit cabin. "Calypso, I can't lose him again. What if I lose him again? What is going to happen?" she asked.

Calypso touched her shoulder. "Him be alive now. Go," she softly said.

Drawing a deep breath, Elizabeth walked inside the cabin, then to Jack's quarters. Coming through the door, she found she had no control as to how fast her feet took her to Will's side.

"He's all right Mum. He's back," said Wills.

Will was lying gently under the blanket. Color and life returned to his face. His chest was heavily covered in clean bandages, as was his left shoulder. It slowly rose and fell with each soft breath that he took.

"Elizabeth, you're…youngish again," noted Jack quietly.

Elizabeth shot him a cold glare.

"No, he's right," said Bill.

Jack handed her a small mirror. Looking at her reflection, Elizabeth softly gasped. Her dulling hair was beautiful and shone. Her face had grown more youthful. She looked as though twenty-two again.

"Oh Will," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. Her eyes widened. For a moment she couldn't breathe.

"Aye, it's back. He has his heart back," said Bill.

Will's senses were coming back. His fingers slowly curled around his son's hand. His head moved to the side which Bill was rubbing his cheek. He was fidgeting in bed. Below his eyelids, his eye moved about wildly. Allowing fresh air to come in, Jack opened a window. A sea breeze blew lightly through Will's curls. With great effort and struggle, Will's eyes slowly attempted to open. The four moved closer holding their breath. Losing the struggle again, Will softly groaned as his eyes fell shut.

"Will it's all right now son. Come back to us," whispered Bill.

"Daddy," Wills called holding his father's hand tighter.

"Wake up whelp," said Jack.

"Will, open your eyes now," Elizabeth whispered.

Breathing deeper, Will did open his eyes about halfway. He blinked then looked at each of them. "Am I dead?" he hoarsely asked.

"You're alive Will," Bill told him, pushing the curls from his face.

"Daddy," whispered Wills.

"Wills, you're all right," said Will with a smile.

"So are you," Wills told him as he rested his head against his father's chest. "I thought I would never see you again. We thought we would never find your soul."

"Soul? So I really did die? Beckett really did kill me?" wondered Will.

"Yes, but now you're back," said Bill.

"All of you," added Elizabeth setting his palm against his chest.

Will observed the bandages in wonder. He couldn't be hurt. The captain was immortal but…his eyes widened…the captain also didn't have a pulse. Will clutched the bandages, feeling something he hadn't in so long. It had to have been a dream. He had to be dreaming.

"It's back little one. Your heart is safely nestled inside your chest where it should be," said Bill, knowing his thoughts.

Feeling emotion again, Will began to softly cry. He couldn't help himself. His tears fell gently down his face. It felt so good to be able to feel tears upon his cheeks. He was smiling and laughing though. He suddenly remembered that sometimes, when people were filled with happiness beyond all reason, one had to cry. Will's laughter and tears of joy mixed perfectly together.

From what they had thought, it was noon in World's End. Gibbs decided to check on Will's condition. He poked his head through the doorway. A smile widened. Will was gently sleeping. Wills was lying next to him with his head across his father's chest. Will's arm was tightly around him as was a blanket. Elizabeth's head was lying on the pillow beside his head. Both seemed to be touching. Their hands were intertwined. Bill was asleep in the chair with his head lying on the bed. At the edge of the bed, Jack kept watch on all four of them. He had joy and comfort in the smile he gave them. Will suddenly tensed. His forehead wrinkled and eyes moved wildly below his closed lids. His breathing was heavy. He seemed trapped in a nightmare.

Jack rushed to his side as he hushed him while stroking his head. "Shh. It's all right Will. Hush. Jack's here. He's watching over you now. Shh,"

As if hearing him, Will calmed. Sighing deeply, he slept peaceful again. Sensing this, Jack nodded. He pulled the corner of the blanket over Will's bandaged shoulder. He returned to the edge of the bed and continued to keep watch.

Seeing all was well, and he was not needed, Gibbs turned with a smile. Jack had everything under control in there.

Ever since everyone was told of Will's healing condition, the spark of joy ignited in the crew. This was very good news for two reasons. One: Will was alive. Two: they could go home and finally leave this world. Finding amusement for that day, some played liar's dice, talked, sung, and, in Bill's instance, thought of ways to keep his son safe. He knew that Will was mortal again after nearly eighteen years of being immortal. Will would have a difficult adapting process because, quite often in fact, he used his immortality to his advantage to frighten his father to death or to simply out of boredom. Hearing the cabin doors creak open, he turned his head.

"Elizabeth, I'm sore. I'm not going to break," Will told his overacting wife as he walked onto the sunny deck with a blanket around his shoulders.

"Not good! William Turner wot are you doing out of bed?" cried Jack.

"I would like to know as well," said Bill with more fury than Jack.

"Have either of you any idea what it feels like to lose your heart and then get it back with all of your feelings and emotions? I want to feel the sun on my face and the sea breeze through my hair and I want to get up. I want to live again!" Will shouted happily.

"Just don't overdo it," said Bill understanding his son's feelings.

Will was immediately dragged into countless handshakes and hellos. After, he slumped against the side of the ship, wrapped in his blanket, taking in the warm sun with shut eyes. This wasn't even the real sun and already he hadn't remembered this good of a feeling in a long time. He set his palm over his chest again. If he had a piece of eight for each time he had done that today, he would probably be richer than the King of England. He couldn't resist though. It was such a wonderful feeling to feel alive and human. A shadow blocked his sunlight then someone's head rested on his shoulder. Will opened his eyes to find it was whom he thought.

"The sun feels good," said Wills. "I thought I would never feel it again. I almost froze to death on the journey here in the Ice Passage."

"How long have I been here?" wondered Will.

Wills shrugged. "Two months,"

"Do you know what day it is?" asked Will. Wills shrugged. "What's the date you bilge rats?"

"May twenty second William," replied Bill.

Wills immediately brought his head from his father's shoulder. He smiled.

"Happy seventeenth birthday son," said Will.

"You knew?" wondered Wills.

"Of course I know my own son's birthday," said Will then hollered across deck. "It's Wills's seventeenth birthday!"

Wills lowered his face as the pirates sang the worst birthday song he had ever heard. It was completely out of tune, but it did make him laugh.

"Sorry we don't have any gifts for you," said Jack.

"I got my father back. That's better than any gift I could ask for. It's what I've always wanted," said Wills.

Will smiled as he went back to his old habit of twisting his earring in boredom. Wills looked at the earring in admiration.

"Little whelp, come with me. I may just have a birthday gift for you after all," said Jack noticing the look on Wills's face.

"I'll be back in a few moments," said Wills as he stood.

A fierce growl came from Will's stomach. A few glanced at him. "I forgot what that feeling is like," admitted Will then added "it feels great."

"So would a full stomach," said Elizabeth, standing. She returned to Will's side with water and a small piece of salted pork.

"Don't eat it too quickly," Bill told him noticing the food now in Will's hand.

"What is the worst that could happen? It's just food," said Will.

"That you haven't technically eaten in eighteen years," muttered Bill.

Will took a large bite just to irritate him. His eyes shut as he slowly chewed. To taste food again, to truly taste food again…he missed it a lot. Taking another bite he decided to let the salt melt off the pork before he ate it.

Seeing nothing wrong was happening, although he had been expecting something, Bill was very pleased at this. His little boy was eating and drinking without a problem. In fact, Will seemed stronger than he had a few hours ago.

"He's going to recover quicker than I thought," Bill said to Jack who came up from behind him.

"Well, he's strong. There must be something though. All those lonely years without a heart and living half dead in this world, and nothing happens. The most he's done is bleed. Curious isn't it? You and I both know Calypso. Even her most favored cannot get away with this without something happening," noted Jack.

"Let's hope nothing does happen," said Bill. "I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now. How do we get out of this world?"

"Flip the ship at sundown," replied Jack

"You might want to do that soon then. Sundown is in ten minutes," said Bill.

Jack cried out as he began hollering orders. "Loosen all cargo! Up is down! Start at the port then go back and forth. You know how this works. Time it with the swell as Will suggested last time. Hurry! Ten minutes! Up is down!"

Running to the port side, Elizabeth noticed Will. He could hardly walk. Watching the rest get into position, she remembered how it felt last time. Will was not strong enough to do this. An idea struck her. She walked to Will with a smile.

"Will just in case we don't get out of here alive, I want you to have this," she said. Will nodded. Elizabeth pulled his lips onto hers. Not having a kiss like that in years, Will shut his eyes. Savoring every moment of it, Elizabeth backed him against the mast. With one hand, she reached down his right arm, the other on the back of his neck. _Click._

Will pushed her away. Elizabeth smiled innocently. Will looked past her. Jack's face went white, horrified, as he nodded. Will looked down at his hand that was chained to the mast. He shook his head as he turned to Elizabeth

"Pirate," was her sweet reply as she traced his jaw line.

Will sighed then began ordering. "Hurry! You don't have much time and I want to get out of this world! None of you but one…two…knows what it feels like to be here for such a long time other than me. Honestly, I hate it here! Run faster you scurvy cockroaches. Father, don't look at me like that. I always said you needed a little exercise. As for you Elizabeth Turner, this is not funny! Wills, stop laughing."

"William, will you please shut it!" Jack shouted as he ran past.

Will grumbled and did shut it. He watched them run past him again and again while rocking from side to side to keep his balance. Turning to the horizon, he felt his heart throbbing inside his chest. He loved this feeling of anticipation to go home and fear that they might not make it home tonight. He suddenly lost his balance, and grabbed the mast not to cut his wrist.

As it had before, the _Black Pearl_ slowly tilted, flipping upside down underwater. They waited. Elizabeth's eyes met with Will's. He gave her a playful glare. She smiled however. Wills looked around, watching loose cargo fall. Seeing the navigational charts were among them, he reached for them. His other hand slipped from the rail. Elizabeth reached for him, but her hand was too late. Instead, Wills managed to take hold of a loose rope that helped him cling to the rigging. Suddenly, below them, the water fell towards them. In the true world, a green flash shot into the sky signaling their arrival back just before the _Black Pearl_ surfaced.

"That was fun," noted Wills as everyone choked up water.

"Someone get me out of here. I now know what the kiss of death felt like Jack," announced Will.

"No you don't. You didn't free yourself just as the Beastie came to eat you for a mid-afternoon snack, then drag you down to the Locker. We rescued you from there not sent you," said Jack with a squeaky voice.

"We rescued you too Jack," reminded Will. "Now get me out of here."

After a quick, pointless argument, Jack freed Will from the shackle binding his hand.

"Re-secure everything. Wills, check me ship for damages," ordered Jack.

Glancing at the masts, Wills noticed his father lean against mainmast with an expression of pain and discomfort. Will set his palm against his chest, over the scar. His face lost all color in a single moment becoming ashen. Wills watched in horror as his father fell to his hands and knees immediately vomiting the food he ate a mere hour ago. After, Will collapsed against deck, lifeless.

"Daddy!" Wills screamed as he rushed to him tightly taking his father into his arms.

"I can't…breathe…" Will told him gasping for air. His body shook violently as he struggled to take in a breath.

"JACK, GIBBS, MUM, GRANDFATHER!" Wills shrieked.

They rushed to his side just as Will was able to take in a few breaths. He suddenly began choking only to spit up blood and bile. His body suffered severe tremors, as he didn't breathe again. Blood soaked the bandages across his chest.

"William, breathe," Jack told him.

Wills felt his father collapse against him. "Stay with me!" he screamed.

Will took in a few more gasps of air then was cut short again. This time, he choked up mouthfuls of blood and bile. Countless people were screaming his name and for him to stay with them. He found strength to look at his son. His attempt to say that he loved him failed. His eyes rolled back into his head as his world became dark and cold.


	3. Three

**Three**

Light danced above his shut eyes. Something was being poured. A damp rag was set across his forehead. Moments later, it was taken away. Murmurs and soft voices echoed dully in his mind. _Will, are you there? Come back son. Will. Will._ Finding strength, Will opened his eyes. Jack, Gibbs, Wills, Elizabeth, and Bill gazed down at him. They were close, as their heads were touching.

"Since when do you have an earring?" Will asked his son in a raspy voice.

"Birthday gift from Jack," replied Wills with a forced smile.

"What happened to me?" Will asked them weakly.

"We don't know," said Jack, still horrified.

"You were consistently spitting up blood and your heart stopped beating several times. You couldn't breathe half the time and your body trembled severely. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding. I thought I was going to lose you," said Bill pushing aside the soft curls on Will's still ashen face.

"That was exciting," noted Gibbs in a very mocking tone.

In mid breath, Will felt his heart suddenly stop beating, forbidding him from breathing. He squeezed his father's hand with a white knuckled grip as he squirmed. They crowded around him.

"Don't you dare do this to me again!" screamed Elizabeth. "BREATHE!"

After a torturous moment of nothing but pain, Will managed to take in a few short breaths before finally being able to breathe deep. His teeth chattered. He felt he would never be warm again. Blankets were piled on top of him. He curled into them. "What's wrong with me?" he pleaded.

"You be mortal again, and wit' a heart," Calypso told him.

"Is my body rejecting my heart?" wondered Will.

Calypso nodded. "Among oder t'ings."

"How long will this last?" asked Bill.

"Is he going to be all right?" wondered Elizabeth, gently holding his head as a terrible shiver consumed him.

Calypso nodded again. "In time. No less dan one week, no more dan two weeks until him be fine. Him also need adapting to da mortal life. Him need to know what fighting wit' a sword be like again and him need to find him strent'. Dat you must help him wit'. Once him find him strent', him fate no longer be in my hands." She smiled at Will. "Him be free to live." With that smile, she left to return to the sea.

Hearing those words after so many years, Bill smiled. All his life, for the past eighteen years at least, he had wanted to hear those words. Feeling the same, a small smile came to Will as he shivered among his blankets.

"How long was I like that?" he asked curious.

"A day. The longest day of my life," replied Bill.

Will looked at Elizabeth. "I've been with you for over a one day now. Tomorrow it will be two days. After, it will be three," he told her.

"Yes, but you need to rest. I'll be right here," said Elizabeth.

"I know you will," whispered Will with a weak smile.

Wills knelt to his father's level. "What did you try saying to me?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you," said Will.

Wills nodded with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "You sleep now. We'll be here looking after you," he said promisingly.

Will slowly fell into an uneasy sleep. His breaths were rough, but he was breathing steadily. That was all they wanted to know.

"Well then," began Jack as he stood. "We need to find clothes and supplies for William. He can't be running around deck in nothing but his breeches."

"Let him," said Elizabeth. She gave Will a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Rolling his eyes, Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust then opened the door. He suddenly cried out in fright, causing the rest to jump as well. Several crewmembers stumbled into the room, having been leaning against the door. Jack gave them the most frightening disapproved expression. They ran away for fear of their lives. He quietly shut the door. Not a moment later, they heard Jack hollering and cursing at them.

"Typical Captain Jack," noted Gibbs rolling his eyes.

In his dream, Will weakly smiled.

* * *

After that, for nine days, Will continued to have the normal symptoms of adjusting to his heart returning to his body and his body returning to mortality. Each time his entire family was there and Jack most of the time. They would always bring him back to life after dying of suffering pain for so long. Unusually, he would wake from it all and act as though nothing happened to him. They figured that he was trying to be strong for them. It was also discovered that he could drink only water and the food that they had on the ship did not suit him well. He wasn't able to keep food inside of him after eating it. After those nine days, he found strength to sit up in bed and have decent conversations with those around him. Coincidentally, that was the same day the _Black Pearl_ arrived at the Brazilian coast.

"Come," said Elizabeth following three light taps on the door.

Will smiled. "Hello Jack."

"William, you're looking quite strong today," noted Jack very pleased.

"What do you want?" asked Bill.

"I was wondering if you would like to come ashore with us and pick out your own clothes rather than said pirate captain," said Jack.

Will opened his mouth, but his father answered for him. "Absolutely not Jack Sparrow. He is not leaving this room. He just began to sit up today," said Bill.

"Please, I think I'm fine now. I've been breathing normal all last night and this morning," said Will.

"William, you're mortal again," reminded Bill.

"What does that have to do with anything?" wondered Will.

"No, you're not going. Don't say it. I don't want to hear your excuse. Now that you are no longer captain and first mate, you take orders from me because nothing outranks father. Understand?" said Bill. Will nodded and lowered his head as a child would after being scolded. Sighing, Bill set his hand on his shoulder. "I will go ashore and bring you back clothes and proper food."

"But I want to go on land," said Will. "I haven't set foot on land in years."

"I'll stay with you," Wills told him. "I never was one for land legs."

"I'll stay too," said Elizabeth.

Will slumped against his pillow as he played with his fingers in boredom while pouting.

"I don't mean to be angry with you son, it's just I've never understood the meaning of father until these past nine days. I don't ever want to see you in that amount of pain. I hate watching you suffer," said Bill very fatherly then gave into his son's pouting. "Would you feel better if I brought back a few chocolate truffles for you to eat?"

Will pondered this thought for a moment. He looked at his father. "And some chocolate dipped strawberries with caramel drizzle, fresh strawberries, pineapple, apples, oranges, and bananas?" he asked.

"Fruit. That should be easy enough. Do you two want anything?" said Bill.

"Soaps. You need a bath," said Elizabeth.

"I want a sword," replied Wills.

"Me too," said Will.

"Well, since you two are staying, perhaps he'll let you change the bandages. Put the ointment on and make him take a nap," said Bill. He leaned down to give his son a tight, gentle hug. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I'll be waiting," said Will as his father left.

Not a half hour later the ship was silent. Jack wasn't tossing maps and charts aside trying to discover where they were at and the shortest route to land. He wasn't complaining about the deficit of rum to them knowing very well they couldn't do anything about it. No one was running around on deck, singing very out of tune, hollering liar, wrestling, or running from the hairy devil. The monkey wasn't being screamed at and Barbossa wasn't threatening. Will sighed. He watched as Wills and Elizabeth return, though he didn't even know they left. He softly groaned seeing what their intentions were due to the cloths, bandages, and steaming water.

"Since you're doing this can you pull out the stitches? They're beginning to itch," said Will.

"I think I could," said Elizabeth, unsure, as she helped him sit off his pillow. She and Wills unwrapped the old bandages and observed the wound. "Yes, I can remove the stitches."

"Do you know what they did?" wondered Will.

"Jack held your soul while grandfather cut into your chest with the same knife that did it before. Simultaneously your soul and heart were put back together. I was told that it got a bit bloody after," explained Wills as his mother pulled out the stitches.

Elizabeth smeared the ointment onto the scar. Will tensed. It stung horribly, but he would never admit that to them, even though they could probably see it in his face. Wills stitched the wound after Elizabeth refused to for fear of hurting him.

"You have it!" cried Will grabbing the necklace that dangled from his son's throat. "I thought I lost it."

"No, I found it and kept watch on it for you until you got better, which you are now. Here, it's yours anyway," said Wills, taking the necklace from his neck.

Will stopped him. "Keep it. It was a gift from your mother after I rescued her on our first grand adventure with Jack. I've added a few things. When you get older and move on to your own life, you will always have something of us. It could be your birthday gift."

"Please tell me Jack didn't do this," said Elizabeth as she touched the earring.

"Then I'm not going to tell you he did," replied Wills with an innocent smile.

"I hate to admit this, but I'm going to sleep for a while," said Will as he lied down again. "You two should go on deck and get some sun. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Yes. My body has finally allowed my heart back inside. We're at port and Beckett cannot set foot on land for a decade. Why would he be at a port in Brazil anyway?" said Will shutting his eyes with a sigh. A moment later he opened one eye. "Why are you two not gone yet?"

He watched their every move until they finally left him alone. Satisfied, he curled into his blankets then into a very good sleep.

After a few hours, Will woke from his nap to his wife's face as she played Liar's Dice with Wills. She was so beautiful shouting at Wills and accusing him of cheating. There was something different about her though. She seemed more beautiful than she had when he was still captain. She seemed so young again; like that night he left her on his one day.

"Hello sleepy head," said Wills noticing he was awake.

"Elizabeth you look different and more beautiful than ever," said Will.

"Well, I'm four years older than your son as you are five years older," said Elizabeth abandoning her game because she was losing.

Will made a quick calculation. "That cannot be right. You would be twenty-one. You should be much older."

"Calypso returned me to the age I was when you were last free," said Elizabeth.

"I love you," Will told her before pulling her into kiss.

Wills stuck his tongue out in disgust as he turned away. Seeing as his parents were still in their kiss that was growing more passionate by the moment, he made kissy noises. Both turned from their kiss to look at him. He yelped as Will began tickling him followed by Elizabeth. Wills squirmed on the bed trapped in laughter. Among his laughter, loud rushed footsteps ran through Jack's cabin.

Jack bolted through the door. "Wills, Elizabeth, we need to get out of here now! Beckett's men are here. They saw us and one was told to inform him. Beckett is close," he told them.

"I'll help you," said Wills running from the room with Jack.

"He's here," whispered Will, his face losing color in horror. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him for comfort. He clutched her arms.

On deck Jack hollered and order. "Keep to the Code! Any man who falls behind is left. Hurry before Barbossa comes!"

"Nothing is going to happen. You're going to be all right," promised Elizabeth. She hummed and rocked him.

"Elizabeth in times like these my father always orders louder than anyone, and I can't hear his voice," said Will.

"He's here Will. Jack would never leave without him even if he did say we were keeping to the Code," said Elizabeth knowing what he was meaning.

The _Pearl_ began to sail away. Will still hadn't heard his father's voice. His heart was racing. "Elizabeth, I think we left my father behind. He would have come to see that I'm all right by now," he said.

"He's all right darling," whispered Elizabeth fearing the same thing. She knew Bill would have come by now. Attempting to calm him, she stroked the back of his head.

Will stared at the doors just waiting. It was worse than waiting ten years. He always had his father with him. No one could keep him safer or knew him better. He promised he would be back soon. Soft footsteps roamed around Jack's cabin. Will waited, trembling horribly. The door finally opened. It wasn't whom he wanted. A tiger cat leapt onto his lap and looked at him with green eyes while swishing its tail.

"Ah, I see you've met Jack's pet. His name is Hector," said Bill as he dropped a sack in a chair.

"Father!" Will cried desperate, nearly leaping out of bed.

Noticing the fear in his son's face, Bill sat in front of him. Will threw his arms around his neck. Feeling him tremble, Bill set his arms on Will's back. He rocked and hushed him though he didn't even know what was wrong.

"I thought you fell behind," Will said at last.

"No, I came here with Jack," said Bill.

"Then why didn't you come to me? You always do that," said Will pushing away.

"Because Wills told me you were all right. I was more concerned with getting you out of here than your well being at the time. We nearly left Gibbs behind. We did leave three behind in fact, though, Jack didn't like them anyway," replied Bill. He took his son's trembling hands. "Calm down. I'm here as I promised you I would."

Calming, Will nodded. "I'm sorry. I got a bit too emotional," he said.

"I hope so. Anything can ignite your feelings since you haven't had them in a while," said Bill understanding. He gently rubbed Will's bear arms.

"What did you bring me?" asked Will.

"New everything," said Bill reaching for the sack. He brought out black boots, dark brown breeches, a white tunic, sapphire blue vest, bright sash with the colors of the sunset, and black belts. He and Elizabeth helped dress Will in everything but the boots and belts. "I hope you never have need for this," added Bill as he set a sheathed sword in Will's lap.

Will, of course, had to unsheathe the sword and look over it. It may have been long ago, but he still remembered how to distinguish a good sword from poor. "The balance is a bit blade heavy, but it shouldn't affect the performance," he said.

"Mine's better," said Wills with a mouthful of chocolate dipped strawberries.

Will hardly noticed the food in Wills's hands. His eyes were fixed upon Wills's crimson velvet coat trimmed in black with gold buttons. "Who gave you that coat and how did he find enough money to purchase it?" he wondered.

"It's his birthday gift from me and I did just find the money," said Bill.

"Find? How do you just 'find' that much money?" asked Will.

"Son, you're a pirate too. You tell me," said Bill. Will smiled with a few ideas. "I brought you as much fruit as I could find and flour tortillas to get you started eating again. Later, you can put jam onto them," added Bill.

To settle his starving stomach, Will was given a piece of the tortilla and a very small amount of chocolate truffle. They began telling him of their shore adventure.

"Can we come in?" wondered Marty with his head through the doorway. Pintel, Ragetti, Mullroy, and Murtogg were behind him.

"Aye, I need more entertainment than family," said Will before anyone, his father, could object.

The five stood around him. Murtogg set a wrapped object in his lap.

"We got you this," added Marty.

Will unwrapped the black cloth to find a small, hand carved redwood chest with intricate patterns. "It's beautiful," he said. He looked harder. The chest was the size of both his palms together. The bottoms of the sides had ocean waves. The front and back had two ships sailing toward each other with the horizon and a setting sun in the distance. On the left and right sides of the chest, was a heart made from intertwining tentacles. The flat lid of the chest was an image of the _Dutchman _sailing on calm waters in the midst of a setting sun. Will looked at them. "Where did you find this?"

"In the market with lots more carvings. Captain Jack suggested that you might like a little chest. The owner claimed that they were all handmade," said Ragetti.

"This one reminded us of you," said Murtogg.

"Seeing as that ship does look exactly like the _Flying Dutchman,_" added Mullroy.

"That's because it is," said Will. "The rest of the carvings and this are all hand carved. I didn't know what else to do, and, seeing as I was needed at shipwrecks, there was plenty of wood for me to collect and save until I wanted to carve something else."

"You carved all of them?" asked Pintel with a raised eyebrow.

"This was the last thing I carved," said Will looking at the chest.

"That's an odd coincidence," noted Ragetti.

"Open it," Marty told him.

Will did so like a child on Christmas. Inside was white, black, pink, and tan sand. He touched the sand, never feeling sand so soft. Resting on top of that was a mahogany compass. His initials were etched on top in beautiful calligraphy. Once he opened the compass, his eyes widened and mouth dropped. The inside of the compass gleamed in solid gold. He looked at them.

"You're welcome Mr. Turner," said Ragetti.

"You have a glass eye now," said Elizabeth.

"Aye, Bill gave it to me. He said it would make me look proper," said Ragetti.

"And you do," said Elizabeth causing him to blush.

The five continued to talk with Will for a bit until Jack kicked them out of the room. While leaving they waved. Jack also left as he told them he would be back soon.

"Who would spend this much money for one person?" asked Will still amazed at the compass.

"I didn't even know they had money," admitted Elizabeth.

"Maybe they 'found' it," suggested Bill.

Will's face suddenly became paler and sickly as it often had before his heart stopped beating and he fell into the pain. His stomach made nasty noises. Gagging, he clamped his hand over his mouth. Knowing that look, Elizabeth quickly set a bucket beside him as Wills took the chest from his hands. Not moment after the bucket was set at his side, Will was emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Not good," noted Jack as he returned with a few wrapped things.

"What am I going to do with you?" wondered Bill as he held his son's hair back. "You cannot even eat half of a tortilla."

"It wasn't the tortilla," Will told him between gasps before continuing.

Bill glanced at the plate where the truffle was, although, the truffle wasn't there. "Do you understand why I didn't let you eat it all now?" he asked.

Will nodded. After a few more moments, he left his head over the bucket just in case while breathing deeply. He weakly sat back up. "I'm okay now," he announced.

"Poor Will," whispered Elizabethshe wiped his face and mouth. She handed him a bit of water to rid the taste in his mouth.

"What are those?" asked Wills pointing to the wrapped objects.

"Things for each of you," replied Jack handing them out.

Each of them undid the cloth only to find a wooden carving. Elizabeth had a swan that looked as though it was sitting on a pond with its head tucked in. Wills had a monkey with its arms raised above its head and legs wide apart. Bill had a sea turtle. Not surprising, Will had a sea turtle as well.

"I have one too. Mine's a sparrow," said Jack.

"It has my name on it," noted Wills.

"They all do. The curious thing is I found them in a pile of carvings already like that. Me sparrow has me name on it and it even says captain. That doesn't happen too often," added Jack, with his eyes on Will, clearly showing that he knew whose hand carved these.

"These were the first ones you carved," said Bill touching his sea turtle. The back was worn through age. Other than his own son, it was his most treasured possession.

"So, do we have a heading yet?" wondered Will.

"Shipwreck Cove. We should be there in a week if Calypso favors us," replied Jack.

"_The_ Shipwreck Cove?" asked Wills.

"I haven't been there either," said Will. He immediately had a relapse of emptying his stomach.

"Poor whelp. I should leave you to your rest," said Jack.

Will sat up as he pushed his hair of his face. He looked at Jack with a smile. "Thank you."

"Think of it as a gift of gratitude for all you've done for me and me ship," said Jack.

* * *

Not sure anyone would approve of it and not caring the least bit, Will stood at the helm the next morning. On the table beside him were his new compass, the route to Shipwreck Cove, and a mug of hot water. A sudden cool sea breeze chilled him to the bone. He shuddered and pulled his coat tighter around his body as well as reaching for another drink. To the east, the sun began to climb over the horizon, plainly displaying where sky met the sea, and cast an array of colors in the sky. While the east was filled with warm colors, the west was still dark and star filled, leaving him a feeling that he was looking into two worlds. When he thought about it he was looking into two worlds. A sunrise and sunset was happening at the same time, but no sunrise was more welcoming and beautiful than this one.

Will coughed roughly into his shoulder. He groaned while clutching his throat. This had recently begun and it hurt quite a bit. He once again took a drink to settle his sore throat.

"You all right lad?" asked Gibbs coming to check on him again.

Will nodded. "Aye, thank you," he said with a nod.

"That explains the coughing," noted Jack in a very displeased tone. He stood next to Will with an eyebrow raised, arms folded against his chest, and his foot tapping. "Wot are you doing here?"

"If I lay in bed one more day I'm going to lose my mind. How will I find my strength if I just lay in bed? I won't, so that's why I'm here," replied Will.

Jack swung his hands in front of him waving that off. "I don't care about that. Why are you at the helm of _my_ ship?" he asked.

Will shrugged. "Old habit I suppose. I'm used to being at the helm of a ship," he said peeking at the direction of the compass needle then confirming it with the course on the charts. With his eye on the compass, he turned the wheel to right slightly. One more time he consulted the charts. As he did, his head tilted to the side, much like Jack's did when he looked at a direction. Approving the course, he nodded.

Jack scurried to the table and did what Will just did. He glanced to the sky then cleared his throat. "Tell me William, which direction is the wind coming from?" he asked.

"East wind, three degrees of the starboard bow," replied Will before taking another drink.

"Very good. How far down are the sails?" asked Jack.

"Not quite full. A bit of drag creates a bit more speed."

"The water currents?"

"Favorable as usual Jack."

"How about the weather?"

"It's a warm morning with a yellow sun, but it's early yet. A storm could blow in anytime. The best time to predict weather is by the noon sun. It shines equally on the sky providing proper view. Oh, and, I think by adjusting the mainsail we may be able to coax a little more speed. In which occasion we may be able to knock off a day of travel time depending on the continuation of these favorable conditions considering Calypso's mood could change anytime."

"Yeah, you're good enough to be at the helm," admitted Jack impressed.

Will smiled. "Father often compliments my seafaring skills, especially captaining. Apparently I'm a natural," he said.

"I told you pirate was in your blood," reminded Jack.

"That's part of it. If one can navigate the waters in World's End, one can navigate a sea that has some sense. You have no idea as to how difficult that world is," said Will.

"William, I spent a week trying to navigate me way through that world of yours looking for you," reminded Jack. "How are you…?" He thought for the opportune word.

"Feeling?" finished Will. Jack snapped and nodded. Will smiled. "My body has accepted my heart finally. It's rather amusing; my heart accepted my body the moment you helped put it back. I'm also not cold much anymore, but this breeze is chilling me, nor am I weak and I now am privileged enough to have strawberry jam on my half tortilla, lightly of course."

"WILLIAM ALEXANDER JONATHAN TURNER!"

"I think you father discovered where you aren't at the moment," noted Gibbs.

"I didn't know you had two middle names," said Jack.

Below, the crew immediately scattered below deck, scurried into the rigging, or went in corners to hide. They had seen enough of Bill Turner in the previous months to know that it was best to hide when he became angry.

"I'm going to check on the rum," said Gibbs as he immediately rushed away from the helm.

Will calmly stood there occasionally glancing at the morning sky. Bounding feet came to the helm. Even Jack cowered behind Will after one look at Bill. Will gave his father a smile that meant hello.

Bills fingers clenched as he went to Will. The two looked at each other a moment as if waiting for the other to say something. Since his father had nothing to say, Will looked back to the sea. He turned his head from his father to peek at the course.

As he usually did, Bill clutched a handful of his son's curls and forced him to look at him. "What are you doing on deck, out of bed, without my permission?" he asked.

"I feel fine," said Will. "Now let go."

Bill pulled down harder. "Not until you agree to go back to bed," he told him.

Will took one hand off the helm to reach for his knife only to find he didn't have it with him at the moment. He innocently smiled and shook his head. Crying out, both hands loosened from the wheel as he twisted into his father's grasp. He was dragged, by his hair, down the stairs and onto deck. "Ouch! Let me…ow!" he whimpered as he went.

Elizabeth came from the cabin to see what the entire ruckus was about. She saw a young man's hair in Bill's fist and saw that the man was in quite a bit of pain "Bill, whose hair do you have?"

"Who do you think?" said Bill pulling up causing Will to whimper again. "He now wants to captain the ship when he should be in bed resting and regaining his strength."

"How am I to regain my strength if I don't do anything that requires strength?" asked Will.

"Bill let him go!" cried Elizabeth slapping Bill's hand. Will held her tenderly as a thank you for freeing him.

"Sorry son," apologized Bill knowing Will did pose a very good point.

Wills, in nothing but breeches and his hair a mess, yawned as he stumbled to the doorway, still half asleep. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No, nothing more than father dragging me by my hair to go back to bed," said Will with a glare to his father. Wills nodded with a long yawn. "Go back to bed," Will told him.

"Okay," yawned Wills as he stumbled back.

"The whelp is good enough to be at the helm," said Jack, changing the subject.

"Almost as good as you," said Bill.

Jack nodded. "Not just as good as said pirate, almost better," he said.

Will looked away to hide his smirk, which his father saw anyhow.

To everyone's astonishment, Will was allowed to stay on deck. All those who heard, which was in fact everyone, agreed to the point Will brought up earlier. They did see that he was no longer having his frightening 'mortal curses' as he called them. He was kept close watch on though. To Bill's delight, Will took a long nap on deck in the sun as he often did on the _Dutchman_. During that time, hardly anyone said a word for fear of Bill pulling their hair from their head. Elizabeth stood across from Will watching the breeze blow through his curls as his chest slowly rose and fell. Wills spent his day sitting on the crosstree to mainmast, giving everyone a fright. It was explained that that was his haven. He saw nothing but the vast horizon and felt nothing but the breeze. There is where he usually was found to think and sort his mind's thoughts out. Bill occasionally looked up there at him seeing a mirror image of his son.

As Will woke from his nap, the sun was beginning to go beyond the horizon. Still half asleep, he stretched and dragged himself to the bow. He leaned on the rail and woke while watching the sun lower slowly. There had been many sunsets that he watched in his life but none as beautiful as this. Fingers intertwined with his. Someone crawled under his other arm. Will smiled at his son and wife.

"Every night, after I met you when I was nine, for a few months, I would sit on the beach only to watch the sunset. Each time I hoped to see a green flash. Each birthday I wished at sunset you would come home. It was my only birthday wish. Of course, Uncle Jack came every other year to wish me a happy birthday, but it was never you. I remember crying myself to sleep some nights or sleeping under the stars because I needed to somehow be near you," whispered Wills. Going on and on again, he got to his point. "What I mean to say is that I have never not wanted or needed to see the green flash before. You're already here."

Will wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. Letting go of his Elizabeth's hand, he also wrapped that arm around his child. With both of his father's arms around him, Wills smiled. Nothing could ever go wrong.

"I miss how you hold me," whispered Wills.

"Look," breathed Will.

The sun dipped below the horizon. Wills suddenly clutched his father's arms. If his father had to go, he would go too. He wouldn't be left behind again. A moment later, he turned to look at his father.

"You aren't gone," he noted

"Aye son, I'm still here. Why would I have need to go anywhere? I'm where I belong already. I'm with you and your mother," said Will.

Hearing this, Elizabeth clutched his arm. Will was truly back.

Seeing that supper was announced the three of them claimed their places on deck. Unlike Wills and Elizabeth, Will had his food delivered to him by his father. He looked at the tortilla with light jam and mug of warm water. Deciding not to fight it because he was hungry, he accepted his food until he saw what everyone else was eating. The normal, healthy bodies ate pork lightly glazed with honey, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and whatever they wanted to drink. It turned out that Ragetti was a fine cook. After trying to sneak a piece of the pork from his father's plate nearly having his fingers broke by it, Will pouted and watched them eat. Wills did sneak him bits of real food when no one was looking.

"So, now that you are much better, what should…rather, what are you able to do now?" asked Jack.

"I was thinking of staying at the helm and helping out on deck with as much as I can," said Will looking at his father. Bill nodded in approval.

"Jack, are you still going to teach me those sword skills?" asked Wills.

"I can show you a few things too," said Will as he took another piece of pork from behind the crate.

Jack's eyes lit with an idea. "Why don't you? I'm not that good with a sword at all."

"Jack you're wonderful with a sword," Elizabeth told him before asking, "Isn't that overdoing it a bit? He did just get out of bed."

Will rolled his eyes. "If it isn't father, it's you," he muttered.

"We're at war. Beckett could come anytime and he'll want a battle. I can't believe I'm saying this. I agree with Jack. Will does need to learn how to handle a sword again. He'll have to learn sometime. We better begin now. I know he's forgotten how it feels, and this is the most important aspect of his healing. If he can't fight, he might as well be dead. Beginning tomorrow, Will shall have sword lessons by anyone available," said Bill.

"Are you sure about this?" wondered Will finding it difficult to believe his father's words.

"I'll admit this," began Bill looking at Will, "you're a damn fine swordsman. I'm not concerned with your skills as much as am with you acquiring the strength to use those skills. You need to learn to love battle again. I am sure about one thing and that is keeping you alive with any means possible. Learn to embrace mortality son."

Will took the remains of his father's plate of food. "Then I'll have to eat real food."

Bill nodded, "I don't know what you can and cannot eat yet though," he said.

"Honey glazed pork and steamed vegetables," replied Will, he pointed to his son. "All his idea."

Wills innocently smiled as he licked his fingers clean.

More into the night, the crew spoke about past experiences and memories. Elizabeth shared, as Will said, a most amusing story about their engagement ball.

"He did what?" asked Jack again.

"Loosened my corset," replied Elizabeth. "Nothing happened. We went into a back room, he loosened it, and we were off again. I did lose my balance and fall on top of Will. Our laughing caused father to observe what we were doing. Him walking in made it much more funnier."

Jack burst out in laughter. Realizing what she had just said, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Will rapidly shook his head then let it hang a moment against his chest.

"Are you tired son?" asked Bill.

Will shook his head. "Uh-uh," he told him looking straight at him.

"Well, I don't think you've heard about this story with your mother and I so don't go falling asleep now," said Bill. "Charlotte and I had known each other for few months now. We were in the country where I lived when not at sea. The morning was lovely and clear without a single cloud in the sky. I decided to take her on a picnic. I should have known my wonderful Scottish weather. In the middle of our picnic, it began pouring rain. What did we do Elizabeth? Well, since we were already wet we rolled down the hills and made mudslides. Since our clothes were already ruined, we threw mud at each other, rolled around in the mud, caught raindrops in our mouths, and ran around as two three year olds would do. The rain, not surprisingly, diminished as quickly as it came. The sun came out and gave us double rainbow on the horizon along with illuminating the hills with rays of light. She sat in my lap, looking into my eyes and I into hers. We kissed for the first time. I knew in that moment I wanted to live with her for the rest of my days in this world."

"That's so romantic," said Elizabeth with a heavy sigh.

"That was only part of what we did together," said Bill.

"What happened then?" asked Jack.

Bill motioned to his right wrist. Understanding, Jack nodded. Bill felt something slump into his lap. Glancing down, he saw Will's head resting in his lap with the rest of him sprawled out across two crates on his side. His feet and right arm hung off of them. With a gentle smile, Bill laid his coat across Will's body then gently began caressing his boy's hair. Not noticing, Will didn't move other than his chest with each soft breath.

"Jack, to answer your question earlier, I chose Alexander and Charlotte chose Jonathan. It is rather common for noble children to have two middle names," said Bill.

"Noble? My father is noble?" asked Wills.

"His mother was a lady of England. He is half lord and half pirate," said Bill.

"Then he is a pirate lord," noted Wills bursting with laughter.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" wondered Jack motioning to Will.

"It's not the first time. I'll put him back in bed later and it's a warm night. Mind you, he isn't used to sleeping every night. Being part of the crew, one is able to go days without sleep," Bill told him. He glanced at his sleeping son. "I would do anything to be mortal again. To be normal and live is the greatest gift anyone could want. Life is a precious gift that should never be taken for granted. Once it's gone, there is no going back even if you are brought back. Part of him will always remain part of the ship…I mean dead."

"No, I see it too. I was only nine, but I remember it. Once part of the crew, always part of the ship," said Wills.

"How do you know so much?" wondered Bill astonished.

"My father was captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ I should know," replied Wills with a tone of voice saying that was an obvious answer.

"But not that much," muttered Bill as he turned to his son's sleeping face again.

* * *

Early in the morning, Will woke to his father shaking him, which greatly surprised him. He was to begin the most important component to his mortality. Each day he would be woken early by someone, usually Jack or his father, to go on deck to stretch before having his lesson for the day. During the first few lessons, he would have them at dawn to mid-morning and then again at evening and a few hours before midnight. Bill or Jack usually taught those lessons. More than often, Jack would teach the lesson. His methods were unusual, yet very successful. He would go over footing with Will without a sword then add the sword. Other times, he would stop in mid swing and ask Will what he his next move would be. Not only did this sharpen his skills, it also sharpened his mind. To his delight, Wills was also dragged into these lessons.

Sooner than what everyone anticipated, his father forced Will to swordfight in the hot noon sun. At first he could strip to his boots and breeches with all the water and breaks he needed. As his strength grew, Bill slowly made everything as to how a real battle would be. Will fought, fully clothed, including his coat, during the hottest part of the day. Ten crew members would switch off randomly giving Will the effect of a weakening opponent to an opponent with complete strength. He was the only one that remained continuing to fight. If he was tired or thirsty, Bill refused to give it to him for the simple reason that, in battle, rest and drink would not be an option. Regrettably, Bill severely overdid it with that last day not thinking about his son's conditions inside. He only saw Will getting stronger and able to push it a bit more each day. So overworked, hot, exhausted, and thirsty, Will's mind and body couldn't accept it any longer. He collapsed on deck in the middle of a swordfight, unconscious. He was immediately taken to Jack's quarters out of the sun, given cold water, stripped, and covered in damp rags. Bill spent the next few hours crying and apologizing to him, even long after Will had fallen into an exhausted, much needed and well deserved sleep that lasted the rest of the day and all night.

At the helm once again, Will looked at the near cloudless sky. There was one fluffy, white cloud that hung in the sky.

"I see you have your strength back," said Bill as he came to his side. Will nodded. "I'm so sorry son. I truly am. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm fine now. What came over you was that you saw me getting better and my determination to go on until you said enough. My mind just said enough before you did," said Will. "What do you make of that?"

Bill decided to take Will's hint and ignore yesterday's events. He turned to the cloud. "She wouldn't, not after yesterday. Let's just hope it is only a cloud and not the outermost edge of a storm."

While the day continued on, more fluffy clouds appeared in the sky. Will's behavior rubbed off onto Jack and Bill. All three spent more time gazing at the sky. By mid-afternoon all three had their boots off, hair pulled back, and lose ends removed from their person.

Wills looked at the clouds. They were white, fluffy, and towered into the sky. "I may be no expert sailor, but I do know storm clouds when I see them and it's no coincidence that the seas have roughened. We're in for a storm aren't we?" he asked.

Jack, Bill, and Will nodded. Concern was filled inside everyone. The three of them knew more about the sea and sailoring than anyone could imagine. Wills also removed his boots, coat, and pulled his hair back.

"What is going on here?" wondered Elizabeth.

"We may be in for a good blow tonight luv," replied Jack.

"Why would Calypso do this? Will is still finding his strength," said Elizabeth.

"She does everything for a reason," said Bill.

"Why are you not wearing your boots then?" asked Elizabeth.

"Better grip on wet deck," said Jack as he set his feet on a barrel.

"Jack, you have rather tanned feet. I thought you kept them in boots all the time," noted Elizabeth.

Jack looked at her insulted. "My feet like the sun too," he told her.

"You have cute toes," added Elizabeth.

Forcing a smile, Jack's face went red.

Unluckily, the night was dark and starless. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed in the distance. Water drops fell from the sky then poured down on top of them. The seas churned and rocked the ship. Several cursed to the sea. Calypso was not appreciated at all.

Bill grabbed his son's arm. "Get inside Jack's cabin now. Stay there," he told him.

"Everything she does is for a reason. I think I'm the reason for this storm. Trust me. I have to do what I can," said Will, before running off to secure ropes.

The violent rocking of the ship ceased once her captain took the helm. Barbossa knew very well and hated to admit that Jack had a talent for singing through a storm with his _Pearl_.

With night continuing on, the storm worsened. Will remained on deck doing all that he could possibly do. He and Wills gave the entire crew a fright when they climbed the rigging and nearly killed Bill when they were on the crosstree to mainmast securing the sail. Above them, lightning and thunder crashed. Below them, the seas were wicked as ever. A great wave suddenly engulfed the ship for a moment, knocking several to the side. Swallowing a great amount of water that burned his throat and nose, Will choked and coughed. Lightning flashed and held steady for few moments. In that moment, he noticed a small, pearl white crab with black eyes looking at him. It clicked its claws together. Will nodded. Another wave pounded on deck sending his father next to him as he continued to choke.

"Calypso enough! Please. This is making him worse!" hollered Bill. He took Will's head between his palms. "Are you all right?"

Will nodded. "I just forgot what sea water feels like going into my body and how much it stings."

"Sunrise!" shouted Barbossa. "Hold on you cockroaches! Dawn approaches."

"Hold on a little bit longer," Bill told his son.

Nodding, Will stood. He turned to the east. A few rays of sun touched his face. The entire crew screamed in terror. Will whipped around seeing a towering wave above the _Pearl's_ masts. He shut his eyes not wanting to watch it fall on top of him. As it came down, he was thrown against the ship. His head slammed against the rail, immediately knocking him unconscious.

Near his father, Wills screamed in pain having his hand slammed against the rail. His eyes welled with tears as he looked at his left hand. Each of the fingers were bent at an odd angle and hung limply. Regardless of the pain, he pushed himself to his feet with his right hand.

An eternity later it seemed, the storm ended. The seas calmed and wind lowered. The pouring rain became a drizzle that faded in moment. Sunrays peeked through, the clouds until the _Black Pearl_ sailed out of the cloud line marking the end of the storm. Behind them the storm raged on. In front of them was nothing but clear skies. Most cried out in joy and spun around dancing. Others sighed in relief.

Bill saw his son lying on deck deathly still. He rushed to him and pulled him close. "Will, son, say something! William! Son, come back," he called. "Joshamee, get over here now!"

Gibbs made a quick check on Will finding only a wicked bump that already bruised black and blue on his forehead. Nothing was broken or cracked. He just got knocked out.

Will was dried, received dry clothes, and put in bed where he was covered with a blanket.

"He'll be fine, although, he'll have a headache when he wakes," said Gibbs.

The Turners and Jack nodded. Wills breathed deeply and softly whimpered.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth pushing his hair aside.

"My hand. I can't feel my fingers," Wills told her.

"Let me take a look at that hand of yours," said Gibbs leaning over. He touched one of Wills's fingers. The teenager cried out and took his hand back. "Bill, hold his arm. I need to push his fingers back in place. They're dislocated and he'll lose all use in them if I don't."

Not having a choice, Wills was pulled into his grandfather's arms. "It'll hurt only for a moment," Bill told him.

Gibbs took his hand. Each finger was pushed back into place with a disturbing crack. Wills tensed and breathed sharply. Not a moment later, Bill was gently bandaging his hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Gibbs.

Wills shook his head. He collapsed asleep beside his father. Elizabeth covered him with a blanket. They left to leave them alone and find rest as well.

* * *

Will bolted awake as a scream echoed in his ears.

"Hush Wills! You'll wake your father."

"I'm sorry, but some pirate, Barbossa, needs to watch whose hand he slams his fist onto!"

"Then move yer hand."

"Stop arguing. I won't have the _Dutchman_ finding us again and attacking. Will still hasn't woken."

"Listen to the Pirate King. She knows what she's talking about."

"And what do ye suggest Sparrow?"

"I don't know Hector."

"Shut it. We have to do something. I'm not going to let Beckett touch my son again. Being within one league of the _Dutchman _is bad enough."

Hearing enough, Will sat up. Beckett was close, within one league too close. He quietly hopped out of bed, went across the floor, and peeked through the crack. Jack, Bill, Wills, Elizabeth, and Barbossa sat around a table with the sun dying on their faces.

"We always could embrace the old pirate tradition," suggested Jack and added, looking directly at Barbossa, "I have not always run from a fight. This reason to run is obvious and asleep in my quarters."

"If Beckett saw us we have no choice but to fight," said Bill.

"If he did then what?" wondered Elizabeth.

"We hope that Calypso is in a good, mortal saving mood," said Jack.

"Or avoid it all," suggested Will as he entered. "Let's go along with this. Let Beckett come closer. I can go aboard and talk with my crew. Trust me. They won't listen to Beckett. I'll be back in an hour with information to bring to the Cove." No one said anything, considering this. Bill raised a finger. Will added, "Yes you may come. I need someone to watch my back."

"Thank you but no. Too risky," said Bill.

"Do you have another idea? Beckett already knows we're here, but not that I'm back. No one knows I'm back," said Will.

"What's your plan?" asked Jack, nearly accepting this.

"Row over in the middle of the night. Talk. Acquire the chest for whatever leverage we can barter from it. Come back and then embrace pirate tradition to the Cove," replied Will.

Jack nodded, "I like it."

"Then I'm going too," announced Wills.

"No, no one is going. We cannot risk this," said Bill.

"Last time it was my life when we decided to wait to see what happened next. I'm not going through this again. We must act this time," said Will. He set his palm against his father's cheek. "You'll be there beside me the entire time. You promised not to let anything happen to me. It's a dark night. I think we're meant to do this. We can get close enough. I have faith. Risks must be taken if we are to overcome again."

"Will, I agree. This is too dangerous," said Elizabeth.

"He does know what he's talking about," noted Barbossa.

Bill sighed as his eyes shut. "Do you think you can do it Jack? Do you think you could get us quiet and close enough?"

"Of course I can," said Jack.

"If I sense anything, we leave without another word. Understood?" Bill told his son. Will nodded.

"I'm going too," reminded Wills.

"No, you're staying here. You'll be distraction. If something touches your hand you're going to announce our bloody arrival which we don't want," said Will.

"But," began Wills.

"No," the five told him at once.

So sick and tired of being treated like a child, Wills glared at each one of them, the harshest to his father, before turning from them to leave below deck.

As the final plan was placed together, Will remained quiet. That last look Wills gave him hurt. He never meant to treat his son like a child, but he missed his son's childhood. He didn't know how to raise a teenager. He felt like he didn't know how to do anything good for his son.

Just far enough and close enough, Will's little plan began to carry out. Will came back from Jack's cabin with the bandana around his head and black knife at his right side. He glanced at the faces on deck.

"Where's Wills?" he asked.

"Still pouting in the hold most likely," said Jack.

"Be careful please," whispered Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around Will.

"I'll be gone for no more than an hour. Nothing will happen to me. That I promise you," said Will.

Not satisfied, Elizabeth tenderly kissed him. She would never let him go ever again. This was a bad idea. "I love you," she whispered with her forehead against his.

"I love you Elizabeth, with all my heart," Will told her. He gave her one last kiss. "I'll be right back and then you and I can kick Wills and Jack out of Jack's quarters for the night."

Pulling away, he turned. Elizabeth watched as her husband and his father quietly row to a ship in the distance that was lightly lit.

* * *

Both Turners climbed up the stern of the _Flying Dutchman_. Gripping the sides of the ship, they walked along the hull. On deck, the crew gambled and talked. Will rolled his eyes, as nothing was new there. They quietly slipped below deck. The ship hadn't changed yet. She was still beautiful. Hearing voices approach, Bill pulled Will into the rum cellar. He hid Will behind a stock of cases rum while he hid behind the door in a corner. Will held his breath as his heart raced. Someone came into the room. He held his breath as a bottle of rum was taken. He and Andrew looked at each other a moment, startled to see the other.

"Will…I need to quit drinking," said Andrew as he set the bottle back.

"Good, it's you," Bill said as he quietly shut the door.

"What are you doing here? Why are you alive?" asked Andrew.

"Andy, I need your help," said Will as he came from behind the rum. Andrew gazed at him as though he was a ghost from the past. Will nodded. "I'm here. It's me. They went to World's End and found me."

"What is Beckett planning? We need all the information you can give us," said Bill.

Andrew sighed as he took his bottle back. He sat, leaning against a support, and put his feet up. "That's a lot of time mates. To begin, Beckett has pretty much rid the Caribbean of pirates and is now moving across the world. Some pirates are just giving up the cause and turning civilized. It's not just pirates either. Anyone who gets in his way is going to World's End. Any man that resists is either killed or interrogated. Trust me, it's bad. Just to make sure things get done on this ship, he forced five of his men to serve: Roberts, Lewis, Symon, Taylor, and Culliford. Everyone else refuses to obey him. Hoping to gain my acceptance, he appointed me his quartermaster since I've served under you longest."

"Does he have any information on Will?" asked Bill.

"None. He thinks he's dead. To tell you the truth, I thought he was dead until now myself," said Andrew. He turned to Will. "He wants your wife as a prize and your son dead, just in case you're interested."

The door swung open. Bill immediately pulled Will against him.

"Go on deck," Harrison Beckett told them calmly then walked out again.

The three looked at each other. That was too calm, considering he was looking at Will when he said it. It was as though he already knew Will was alive. Cautiously, the three went on deck. Beckett stood at the hold entrance, waiting for them. He stepped aside and motioned them to come. Will glanced around curiously. A man with three severe lash marks on his back was on his hands and knees breathing hard. He was suddenly dragged to his feet by a handful of hair. Wills cried out. Will and Bill stood motionless, looking at him. Wills looked at them with frightened, pained eyes.

"I caught this child attempting to take the chest from my cabin," said Beckett motioning to Wills. "For what I do wonder. You know the only way to kill me."

"I wasn't going to do that," said Will.

Beckett moved closer. "Then why are you here Mr. Turner?"

"I was brought back to rid the world of your kind. I'm here to finish my destiny," said Will.

"Now why are you on this ship then?" asked Beckett. He nodded.

Men held Will and Bill back as Wills was held against the mast.

"What are you doing?" asked Will, seeing a marine uncoiling a cat o' nine tails.

"Completing my destiny Mr. Turner. I am just exterminating another pirate, the pirate prince in fact," said Beckett, taking the lash into his hand.

Will's mind fled back to his moments first feeling his skin being cloven from bone. The warm red blood ran down his back. A cry of pain brought him from his thoughts.

"What about Pirate Queen rather than Prince?" he shouted.

"What was that?" asked Beckett.

"Me for him. He goes, I stay," said Will.

"Father no," Wills weakly said.

Bill looked at Will with frightened eyes. He shook his head. "No, Will you can't. You're not healed enough. You could be killed again! You're mortal!" he shouted.

Beckett's eyes lit. Will Turner was now mortal. Pirate Queen rather than a child. Mortal interrogation. Information on the pirates from one who has lived in that world several years. This could turn out to be a good night.

"Well?" asked Will.

"I accept," agreed Beckett. "Release the boy."

Will rushed forward to catch his son.

"Why daddy?" whispered Wills weakly.

"Because I love you. You're my son. You're my greatest treasure," replied Will, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Davis, I thank you for keeping them occupied below deck," added Beckett looking at a stunned Andrew.

"Why you…" began Bill.

"And you Mr. Turner, why are you not on this ship?" wondered Beckett.

"Be grateful I'm not," said Bill as he knelt beside his son.

Wills weakly groaned.

"You have to get him out of here," Will told his father.

"I'm not leaving you Will. I made you a promise," said Bill.

"That was Captain Turner you promised never to leave, not Will Turner," said Will.

Fighting to hold in his tears, Bill shook his head.

Will stood with his son in his arms. He carried him to the side of the ship. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he whispered then let him go over the water. He pushed his father into the sea.

Bill surfaced and immediately swam to a drowning Wills. He held him in his arms. His eyes met Will's. Will sadly smiled at him with tears running down his face. He was immediately pulled away.

The _Flying Dutchman,_ with Will still aboard, disappeared beneath the waves. In a single moment the water calmed.

Elizabeth perked up and looked to the side. The ship was gone and she saw two figures swimming. She smiled apparently things didn't go according to plan, but Will and Bill were coming back now. She watched Bill climb over the rail and turn to help Will. Blood poured down his back.

"Will, are you all right?" she cried rushing over.

Wills tensed and cried out in his grandfather's arms.

"Where's Will?" asked Jack.

Bill turned to the last place where Will was: the location where the _Flying Dutchman_ had been moments ago. Turning back, his face revealed tears of fright.

"No, he can't be," said Elizabeth.

"Wills went back with me. He traded places with his son aboard the ship," said Bill.

Elizabeth covered her mouth in horror.

Wills gasped for air, slowly fading.

"Where is he hurt?" asked Gibbs.

"His back," replied Bill.

"Is that normal?" wondered Jack pointing to Wills left forearm that was bent in half with a white splinter protruding among the flowing blood. He shook his head, answering his own question.

Will suddenly choked up blood and trembled.

"Wills, stay with me! Stay Wills," shouted Elizabeth taking his head between her palms.

"Him need healing not of da mortal hand."

"Calypso," said Elizabeth relieved.

"Where be Will? Him should be here," noted Calypso looking at the faces.

"You must do something. Beckett has my little boy on the _Dutchman_," Bill told her.

Calypso looked at him with a frightened expression that caused him to lose control of his tears. "Whatevah happens on dat ship be not under my command. Dat be da choice of da captain. Him have da choice to do him assigned duty or to do whatevah him want. Da _Flying Dutchman_ be under da command of da captain only," she told them.

Bill's eyes stared into the distance where that ship had last been. Elizabeth's pleading and screaming for Will was distantly in his mind. Will, his little boy, was on his own. There was nothing that could be done to save him. He was going to lose him again.

Calypso opened a small bottle. She tilted Wills's head to make him drink.

Wills was calmed and exhausted suddenly. He was blank to all that had been said. His mind knew only one thing his father was gone. He felt like he was dying.

"Daddy," he called no louder than a whisper. His mind and body went limp in Bill's arms.


	4. Four

**Four**

Will wasn't sure what was going on. He couldn't breathe. His throat burned. Cold and wet consumed him, though, someone was holding him close. He was coughing and choking on a burning liquid. It all suddenly stopped. Gasping for breaths, he opened his eyes. He choked up more water. A bright light blinded his mind, it was screaming and throbbing.

"Come on Will. Come back! Breathe! You're all right now. We're out of the water."

"That was merely the beginning Turner."

Will's mind went blank.

Inhaling deeply, Will opened his eyes. Now able to, he looked around through a world distorted by bars on his side. Knowing where he was, he pushed himself up with great effort inside this cell on the _Flying Dutchman_. Allowing his mind to return, he breathed slowly and deeply.

"Will. Finally!"

"What do you want?" Will asked Andrew.

"You nearly drown last night. I want to know that you're all right," replied Andrew.

"Why do you care traitor?" wondered Will as climbed his hands on the hull to help him stand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your son was there. I was to keep you entertained while Beckett was preparing. I swear I didn't know," said Andrew.

"How can I trust you?" wondered Will quietly.

"If I wasn't sorry and I didn't care, why would I bring you back and keep an eye on you?" said Andrew. Will looked him. Knowing that look of sincerity, he nodded. Andrew set his hand on his shoulder. "You're lucky to be alive. You've been out all day."

Jangling keys drew their attention. Roberts and Lewis approached.

Almost immediately, Will was shacked and led to his own cabin. Beckett sat at a table with many foods and dishes around. Not noticing that, Will was taken by Beckett's image. He had his brother's storm blue eyes and was growing facial hair. His hair was not covered by the white wig, revealing his sandy blonde hair. He wore dark brown boots, black breeches, a white tunic, vest that was partly unbuttoned, the color of blood, and a dark blue, faded coat. Will had to admit; he looked like a fine sailor.

"Can I assume that we can enjoy a calm, civilized dinner?" asked Beckett.

Optimistic about this so far, Will nodded. Once the shackles were removed, he rubbed his wrists as he walked around a bit, looking and brushing his fingers over things. Oddly, every last one of his possessions was missing. Feeling he was being watched, he turned. Beckett motioned to the chair across him before eating. Will sat slowly. For obvious reasons, he followed Beckett's fork.

"The food is unharmed. I have no intention of poisoning you," said Beckett.

Verifying that the food wasn't poisoned, Will ate the smallest amount. He was still alive. Still very unsure, he ate small amounts and slowly. They sat quiet in an awfully eerie silence for a few minutes.

"Don't be bashful, we can converse," said Beckett.

"About what?" Will asked with a shrug.

"Well, for one, this ship is beautiful. Two, I hate my own crew. Three, this is a magnificent coat," said Beckett.

"Your brother gave it to me for agreeing to help him find Shipwreck Cove," replied Will.

With a look of utter disgust, Beckett dropped his utensils to remove the coat. Like a worthless piece of junk, he threw the coat across the room.

Will watched with a surprising amount of anger. He hated to admit that he was rather fond of that coat. Making an attempt he asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Having no heart beating inside takes time to adjust," said Beckett.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look like a fine sailor," Will said quietly.

"Nobility I do not mind. The dress for it I can do without. I much rather prefer this," admitted Beckett.

"You could make a good pirate," said Will pointing at him with his fork.

"Absolutely not!" Beckett thundered, slamming his fist on the table.

Will pressed his palms together with a look of apology. That answered that question, but he still had one more. "Aren't you curious? I'm alive," he said.

"Yes, that. You're son told me already," said Beckett. Will's lip curled. He shook his head in a fit of anger wishing that his son would grow up and not be so stubborn. "Well, I've left my mark on him and perhaps he'll be wise enough to learn," added Beckett then muttered, "Sparrow didn't."

"What mark did Jack leave on your brother? I already know which mark Jack was left with," wondered Will. This was something he had never asked, but always wanted to know.

Beckett smiled. "As a boy, near your son's age, Jack was an employment in the East India Company as a merchant sailor. He and my brother were acquaintances and still despised each other. Jack was given a cargo of slaves to deliver to the Colonies. The profit would be tremendous. The slaves never made it. Jack released them. The loss was insulting to my brother. Poor Cutler lost part of his fame and glory. He was laughed at and mistrusted for a time. He hunted Jack down and branded him."

"What mark have pirates left on you I wonder?" asked Will casually before drinking his tea.

Beckett's eyes misted with tears of pain and sadness. His lip trembled as he enlightened Will. "Do you know how old I am? I'm forty-six. My wife was thirty-seven. My two daughters were twelve and seven. My son was sixteen, practically the same age as your son. I've been without them for eight years. You and your kind killed them for no reason. Their only crime was sailing under the colors of the Company. They were innocent! They were coming here to live with me because I was assigned to the Caribbean and I wouldn't return to London until I retired. My travels and sailing had ended. I was going to settle down on a quiet Caribbean island and live with them. Once news reached me, I swore on their souls that I would kill every pirate breathing!"

"Their souls were ferried to the other side long ago. They're at peace now," Will told him gently. He slumped, knowing how it felt to lose someone close. "I'm sorry."

"Who are the Pirate Lords? Where is Shipwreck Cove?" demanded Beckett.

"If you expect me to tell you anything, you may want to reconsider that thought. Just like you I am loyal to my family. Why do you think I'm here? My son would be taken advantage of because he'll talk. He's a child. I will not betray my kind," Will said.

"Very well," said Beckett.

Again, Will sat in the cold, damp cell. Thinking, he reached down to obtain his knife from his sash. It wasn't there. He beat his head into the hull. Having another idea, he searched around his cell. There weren't any benches either, which meant no leverage. With no escape or entertainment, his thoughts turned on his son. He wondered how his boy was. Wills had gotten three lashes and then a total of eighteen with two swings of the cat. Seawater got into them, increasing the risk of infection. He hoped Gibbs was good enough to keep Wills alive. For a reason, his mind went to the last image of his father. Bill looked at him with eyes that even frightened him. Will saw the one thing his father must have been thinking in those eyes. He turned to the side seeing many shadows approach. Hoping it was a few of his crew; he leaned to get a better look. Seeing Beckett and his five marines approach, he just looked at them until he saw what was in Beckett's hand. He gazed at the orange metal, shaped in the letter of a "p".

"Since you have claimed that you are loyal to your filth, I thought, with all that is to come, this will help you to know where you allegiances lie. I wouldn't want you betraying your kind," said Beckett. Three marines held Will back as one ripped the sleeve of his tunic to reveal his right wrist. "I remember when your friend Jack Sparrow was in this similar place. It pleases me to mark the Pirate Queen," added Beckett.

While the searing heat touched his skin and the smell of burning flesh came to his senses. Will just looked at him showing no pain. Curious by this, Beckett applied more pressure onto Will's wrist. Will tensed and breathed sharply, but continued to look at him.

"I was a blacksmith," he reminded. "I've had many burns in my lifetime."

"But none so wretched as this," said Beckett lifting the metal from Wills hand.

All six looked at the mark that burned vibrantly white outlined in dark pink and then going to normal flesh color. Beckett nodded to Will then left with his men.

Will gazed at his wrist. His heart began sobbing just as tears came to his eyes. Would she still love him? Would his Elizabeth still love him? The last time this mark had come into his life, he lost his father for nearly twenty years. Would he lose Wills? He knew he could never be the same man again. He was marked for something that he was dragged into. He had always been careful about what he said and how he acted not to give away that he was a pirate. Now he had no choice. A simple handshake hello or his sleeve slipping…he would be hung. The world now knew and he was doomed to this world.

Gratefully, Andrew came to him with a cold, wet rag to wrap around his burning wrist. It was then when he learned that Beckett planned to acquire what he wanted by means of interrogation.

"What do you mean by interrogation?" asked Will curious.

"He calls it interrogation. We've come to call torture," said Andrew.

"What…what does he do?" wondered Will quietly.

Andrew took a deep breath then told him. "Lash until death. Suffocate by means of a bucket of water. Pouring boiling water onto flesh. Cutting flesh from bone with knives I've never seen. Pushing needles between fingernails. Removing limbs by pulling them off. He knows how to keelhaul now…He knows how to get what he wants."

Will didn't breathe. He couldn't, his body was trembling. He shut his eyes and softly burst into tears of fright and the longing of his father. "I'm never going to see my family again am I?" he asked.

Andrew's reply was not of words. Instead, he tucked Will's head under his jaw and held him before the storm.

Thinking of his home on the beautiful island, Will smiled. He saw his nine-year-old son running into his arms and then swinging him around. Keys jangling caused him to switch his feelings. If Beckett ever knew how terrified he was, it would cause everything to worsen more.

Will was bound to a chair in the organ chamber. He was in the middle of the room, his wrists and palms tied to the arms of the chair, ankles shacked, and torso wound around with rope.

"We can do this the easy way or not Mr. Turner," said Beckett casually entering with a jar. He set the jar on the table. "Tell me, have you ever had a needle between your fingernails?" He pulled out a long needle that was handed to Taylor.

Will gazed at the sharp point, glistening in the sunlight. He shook his head. "No, in fact I haven't," he said.

"Who are the nine pirate Lords? Where are they from?" asked Beckett. Will said nothing. Beckett nodded. "Very well then."

Taylor moved to his left hand. Will watched as the point of the needle traveled through his fingernail. What made it all worse was that he was able to see the needle move farther and farther. He had never felt this before. It was an icy, burning pain that shot through his entire body.

"Do you have something to say?" asked Beckett.

Will shut his eyes and breathed, no longer feeling the needle travel farther. "My words are marked on my wrist," he told him.

Beckett nodded. He pulled a chair in front of Will, sat, crossed his legs, and watched Will bite his lip and tremble as another needle went through his hand.

Enjoying afternoon tea, Beckett walked around the room sipping his drink in silence, as it had been for the past hour.

Will breathed heavily and his breaths trembled. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at his hand again. His right hand was spared, probably so he could clutch the arm of the chair with the white knuckled grip he had. A sudden sharp pain went through his body. Breathed through his teeth and shut his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at his left hand. All five of his is fingernails had turned red and blue. A black line highlighted where the needles currently were inside. Silver lines came from all of them. Turning away, he shut his eyes as the clock chimed a new hour.

"Well, you've had them in your fingers for an hour. Is this enough pain to make you say anything about the nine lords?" asked Beckett. Nothing but glare. "We'll try again tomorrow then."

Slumping against the cell, Will didn't even remember the needles being pulled from his hand. He knew they were out because nothing was coming from his nails anymore. Instead, he saw strange things. He saw his family and Jack. Tears at last spilled from his eyes. Nothing had ever hurt worse in his entire life, not even Jones stabbing him.

Much later, Will lay on his stomach, beginning to doze off. His left hand was tucked close to him, the pain having dulled and numbed. The pillow and blanket Andrew provided for him gave him a sense of comfort. Everything was so quiet. He was so tired, but afraid to sleep for fear of not waking. A smile widened on his face. Jack had a compass that pointed to whatever someone wanted most. Will could think of a few people who probably wanted him most at the moment. Hearing a great roar, he pushed himself up. He managed to suck in a great amount of air before being dragged underwater.

Light on his face, Will woke. He was lying on deck, stripped to his breeches. His wrist was shacked to the mast. A smile came to him. It was all a dream. Elizabeth chained him to the mast again.

"Lovely day isn't it?" asked Beckett.

Will turned, his joy fading. It was real. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Nine pirate lords mean nothing to me. I'll find them. I doubt you know the coordinates to Shipwreck Cove seeing as you used Jack's compass to find it for my brother. I want you to sing the song that summons the Court."

"It will only call if the one singing has a piece of eight in his hand," said Will. A shiny piece of eight was dropped in front of him. "Don't you know it?"

"In fact I don't. They all died before the song was complete and don't have the proper words. Please, carry on," said Beckett.

"If I refuse," began Will.

"I've found main deck is easiest to wash away blood," said Beckett.

Symon came from below deck with different knives, smooth, sharp, dull, long, short, jagged, thick, thin, and anything else that was sharp.

"No worse than being cut in battle," said Will sitting against the mast.

"You really don't understand the meaning of interrogation do you?" wondered Beckett.

"I heard this was torture," said Will.

"If you slice it that way, interrogation sounds nicer," said Beckett.

The day was lovely indeed. The sun brightly shone. The sea was calm. A seagull flew past. Hearing another weak scream, he turned his attention I front of him. Will was on his stomach trying to breathe. Symon flipped him on his back revealing his work. He reviewed knives. Choosing the dull knife, he scraped layers of skin from Will's arm. Defenseless, Will allowed it. He squeezed his hand and bit his lip. Beckett smiled, watching tears fall from his already sore eyes. He whistled the part of the song he knew then wiped his mouth. He had to stand over Will again. Will screamed and cried out for his father and Jack.

"That's enough for now," said Beckett to Symon. He looked at Wills body. Will's body was coated in a layer of blood. His flesh was torn and cut away. Earlier, his attempt to fight back cost him half of his forefinger on his left hand. Warm blood poured out of him. Beckett knelt and elevated Will's head slightly to look at him. Will, barely conscious, looked back with blood caked eyes.

"You're missing something," noted Beckett. He pulled a knife from his coat.

Will was conscious enough to know that it was his black knife. He also was conscious enough to realize what was happening. Sudden sharp pain throbbed on his chest, as Beckett opened the scar that removed his heart so long ago. His mind screamed as Beckett became his father. _No. I want my heart. Leave it inside me! Please. Father stop! Don't do this! Please! _His mind surrendered to his father and him wrestling each other as he choked on blood. He felt the sour taste pooling in his mouth.

"There. Much better," said Beckett.

"Lord Beckett, I think he's had enough. We're not getting anywhere," said Symon seeing Will for the first time.

"Hm, you're right. I don't want him bleeding to death now do I? Call his loyal friends. Let them do as they wish," said Beckett. He returned to his cup of tea and watched as Andrew came to deck first followed by the rest of the crew.

Andrew barely took Will into his arms, before Will fell unconscious. "Below deck. Now," he hollered.

Beckett sipped his tea as Andrew carried Will's dying body below deck. He looked at the pools of blood on deck. A smile came to him once he glanced at the black knife beside his china plate, glistening in sunlight with warm blood from Will Turner's body. Lovely day indeed.

Water poured slowly. Countless feet walked back and forth, some quickly, others slowly. Hushed voices spoke unclearly, something about more warm water and bandages. Tightness across his arms and legs. Pressure against his head. Light danced around him. Will opened his blood-coated eyes. A blurred image of Andrew came to them just before they fell shut from pain and heaviness. _Come on Will, come back. Stay with us. We have you now. You're safe again. It's me. It's Andy. Stay with me. _Will's eyes cracked open again. He weakly choked on blood pooling in his mouth. Someone had his hand under his jaw. His mind told him to let go, and heart accepted.

Unknown how long had passed, Will found his strength returning. A cool, damp rag was laid across his forehead. Something was tucked tighter around his body. His head was lying on something very soft. A hand gently combed through his hair and kept it off his forehead. It felt exactly like his father's hand. He smiled feeling warm and comfortable. He was rescued finally. Jack's compass had led them to him. Will attempted again. Fighting hard and finding enough strength, his eyes opened, anticipating his family.

"Andy," he whispered.

"Lie still. You're all right now. We've got you," said Andrew.

Will looked around. He was below deck in what appeared to be the rum cellar. The crew was sitting close beside him playing dice or reading. Coats were beneath him for gentleness. Blankets were wrapped around his body. His head was lying on a pillow that was on Andrew's lap. Cold, he shivered. Another blanket was piled on him.

"Stay with us Will. You might not come back if you leave again. We barely got you back last time," said Andrew as he patted Will's forehead with a damp rag to help keep him awake.

"You nearly bled to death," said Roberts, re-bandaging Will's still heavily bleeding arm.

Will watched him, more curious than afraid, but afraid nonetheless. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Here you need to drink something," said Culliford tilting Will's head to the rim of a mug containing cold water. To his surprise, Will didn't put up a fight and drank willingly.

"Why? You're his men," asked Will again.

"This is wrong. I've asked Beckett the same question. Will, Beckett knows the information he's asking. He does not know the location of Shipwreck Cove. That is the only thing he does not know. He already sung the song. He knows the nine pirate lords," said Roberts.

"Then why does he have me? Why is he doing this?" wondered Will with hurt pleading eyes.

"_You_ are the only person he fears. It was _you_ who defeated his brother. _You_ are master of the seas. You have power inside you that he fears. He's doing this to take away that power. He wants to see you weaken before his eyes. He envies your loyalty and strength. Beckett has never had either. He had a difficult childhood in part of his brother. He is jealous of everything that you are. To be honest, he wanted your son not you. All this was meant for your son. He told me in time he'll get to your boy," said Roberts. He smiled at Will. "Last night we had to suffer another of his tantrums. This time he was whining that you wouldn't talk and you only started screaming half an hour before he had to let you go."

"Why did he let him go? Why didn't he just tell me to kill him?" asked Symon.

Roberts hesitated to reply. His uneasiness caused each person in the room to look at him. "Where is the one place on him that you were told to stay away?" he asked.

"His back," replied Andrew.

"He already has ten more men from another ship to hold us back," began Roberts.

"Hold us back?" wondered Lewis.

"He knows the five of us are done. He knows we have surrendered to the _Flying Dutchman, _her true crew, and captain. I have a feeling he told me this for a reason. He's only told me," continued Roberts. "Have you noticed that we haven't gone underwater since after Will was given to Andrew? We haven't change course. He is allowing the _Black Pearl_ to catch up."

"Christen, what is he going to do to Will?" asked Andrew.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" asked Will quietly.

"Tomorrow, he is going to lash you himself then pour saltwater on your back, and then boiling water, and finally salt that has been dried from seawater thrown onto your back. He knows there is nothing we can do," said Roberts.

"We could let him go in a boat tonight," suggested James Tosa.

"He'll find him either way," said Roberts.

"Can we mutiny?" wondered Taylor.

"The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain," said Andrew, hopeless.

"How do you know Beckett told you for a reason?" wondered Marcus.

Roberts took a small vile from his coat containing a liquid. He looked at Will. "You'll need only one drop and you'll never feel tomorrow. Either way, I don't think you'll survive tomorrow. Please. Do something for yourself."

All eyes turned to Will. Will gazed upon the bottle. Poison. He shook his head. "That's what Beckett wants. He wants me to drink poison. He wants me to stoop to his level. I won't. If I'm going to die tomorrow, then I'll die the noblest way I can," he told them.

"And you're family? What will they think?" wondered Roberts.

"I'm going to die anyway. It won't matter. Promise me one thing," said Will. The entire room nodded. "See to it that my family acquires my body." He looked at them without tears. Many had tears growing in their eyes.

"You at least have to fight back," said Andrew.

"I don't have the strength," said Will.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Andrew.

Will smiled weakly. "I'm a Turner," he told them. "Besides, they can always go to World's End and get me again."

"Knowing your father and his love for you he'll let you go, not wanting to risk you facing death again," said Andrew.

"He probably would," said Will with a small smile. He turned to the crew. "If he makes you watch, which I expect he'll do, don't show any emotion or feeling. It'll be all right."

"I don't think I'll ever know someone more stubborn and foolish than you," said Roberts.

No one had anything to say. They could only watch Will show no emotion other than shut his eyes and bury his face into the pillow. A moment later, Andrew noticed his body trembling. He stroked Will's hair. The crew heard whimpering and soft crying. They scooted closer to Will, including Beckett's former men. The vile was set beside Will, where it sat the remainder of the night, untouched.

That day was brought to life with a blood red sun. Beckett smiled. How appropriate. He turned to the ten men behind him and gave a nod.

The crew watched as Will was dragged to deck and stood in front of Beckett. His bandages were ripped from him, exposing the confusion that was his body. He watched as the vile was handed to Beckett.

"Consider this question carefully Mr. Turner," began Beckett as he drained the liquid from the vile. "Do you fear death?"

Will said nothing. His eyes turned Beckett's right side. A cat o' nine tails and three large buckets rested on the table. Beckett curiously glanced at what he was facing. Will looked at him. "When I die today by your hand, this war will begin, in which instance, you and I will meet again. I don't fear death, Captain Beckett," he told him with such power and courage.

"So be it," said Beckett. "Eighteen to match your service to them then."

Will's hands were shackled above his head to the mast. He glanced beside him to the dawning day. The sun warmed his face and soul. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. The sea air had never smelled better or more welcoming. He heard the whip fly through the air before cracking upon his back in the equivalent of nine. He breathed sharply and heavily as he felt the blood warmly drip down his back. Seventeen more. The same stinging, flesh-cleaving pain struck his back again. He bit his lip. His body trembled, already crying, but he refused his eye and face to show it. Fifteen more. His mind took him in and out of unconsciousness. Elizabeth. She was _so _beautiful as she stood on the cliff waiting for him with a nine-year-old child beside her. Wills. He was his treasure. The two of them had the best of times sword fighting each other on the _Pearl_. Someone shrieked in pain. _Who? It can't be me. Father promised nothing would happen to me. He's never broken a promise to me before. _He suddenly felt like he was stabbed with thousands of knives. Another laughed. Warm liquid ran down his back. Every drop was touched by his senses. It was sticky and so warm. He was finally warm. For so many days he had been cold and wet. Now he warm again. _Elizabeth. She's pouring warm water on my back and then she's going to give me a massage. No one gives me massages like her._ Everything changed. Something was scratching his back. _Wait a minute. Beckett. He's the one scratching me. He's lashing me. No! Stop! I didn't do anything to deserve this. I just wanted to save my son. I love my son. I want to see him again. I need to see Wills again! I __**have **__to hold him! Leave me alone please. I'll do anything. Stop. Please. I'll do anything. Father, help me. Take it away. Yes. I'll do it. Yes I fear death. I do!_

"What was that I heard?"

"I…I fear…death…" gasped Will.

"Will you serve the _Flying Dutchman_ under my command on for eternity?"

Will senses returned. He wasn't standing. His arms were being pulled. Warmth dripped down them too. Sour blood pooled in his mouth. He tried swallowing it. Instead, he choked more. Drops dripped. His back. All he could feel was his back. It was _so_ warm. The rest of him was _so_ cold. His torn breeches were wet and sticky with his blood. _It all can end. If I say yes I'll never feel pain again. _Eighteen. There were eighteen marks on his back. _Wait. It was the cat. I don't have eighteen. I have…no I can't have that many. _Somehow, his mind recalled the pain of getting them, the pain growing worse each time. _I don't want any more pain. It hurts. I'll serve. Yes, I'll serve. Please, just take away the pain! I'll serve forever!_

"Mr. Turner, answer me."

"Never."

"So be it."

Sudden cold, wetness rolled down his back. _No! Stop! You're taking away my warmth. I don't want to be cold again. _The feeling changed from freezing, to hot beyond anything. His skin burned and flamed. It was worse than receiving the mark on his wrist. _What is happening to me? Why don't I know? _His skin was being eaten away…by what? It hurt. As quick as it came, the pain numbed.

"_Will."_

_Will turned. A woman with caramel blonde curls, warm brown eyes, and a gentle smile stood on a white sand beach with rolling, emerald green hills, and a sunlit town behind her. Her curls and cream dress blew in the breeze. "Mum?" The woman nodded. "How?"_

"_You were captain Will. You've made this journey countless times. Your soul knew where to go and your heart allowed. You weren't able to reach me last time because your heart wasn't inside you. It couldn't tell you to go. You're heart has returned, it told you to go, knowing your soul would take you here," replied Charlotte Turner. She held out her hand to him._

_Will grasped her soft hand. He smiled._

* * *

The needle was holding steady as it had for two days. Jack's knuckles were white from grasping the wheel as hard as he was. Six days. It had been six days.

"Jack, relax. The Turners are bad enough," said Gibbs. "We'll find him. Your compass has held steady for a few days."

"It's not finding him I'm troubled about. It's how he is when I find him," said Jack. He turned to Gibbs. "There was a red sun this morning. It looked like someone bled on it."

Elizabeth stood at the rail, wearing Will's coat. She lowered her face to his coat to once again smell his scent of seawater, rum, and sweat. She imagined his face. A hand gently grasped her shoulder. She turned. Wills gave her a weak smile.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked.

"Mum, he's Will Turner. He's my father. He'll be all right. He always fights back," replied Wills.

"Ship on the horizon!" hollered Barbossa.

Before anyone else could, Bill took the spyglass. His eyes widened with hope. "It's the _Dutchman._"

"I'm coming aboard," said Wills.

Elizabeth nodded. "Me too."

"All right," said Bill. He didn't have the heart to say know because his heart feared the worst. The past six days had been a living Hell that he could not escape. His heart continuously pounded in his chest. He did not leave deck for any reason nor did his hands stop trembling. The ship was sailing towards them. What were her intentions? Was she to attack or not? Bill brought the spyglass to his eye again, attempting to gain a better view. The crew was lined on deck, blankly staring at something. Spying Andrew, he looked at his face. Andrew's face was heartbroken. Tears welled in his red eyes, but none were evident upon his face. Bill tried to look at what their attention was fixed upon. His view was blocked by a poor angle.

A plank was put between the two ships by Beckett's men. No one on the _Pearl_ moved. They feared what they would find on that ship. Bill made the first move followed by Wills, Elizabeth, and Jack. Bill froze in the middle of the plank, only for a moment, seeing a heap lying deathly still in blood at the mast. He hopped on deck.

"Welcome back Mr. Turner," greeted Beckett, sipping tea. "By the way, this belongs to you." He held out the black knife.

Bill's eyes swelled with tears, not because of the knife, but because both of Beckett's sleeves and hands were blood stained, along with a few drops on his face. He took the knife. Beckett motioned in front of him. Bill turned. His feet slowly took him to the mass lying on deck. This mass was coated with a layer of blood. What skin was left on its back was white with red lines, unmistakably infected. Its breeches were mere pieces of cloth. It was lying on its stomach in the same position it fell on deck when released. Its skin, what was left, was pale. Its head contained brown curls coated in blood. Bill lowered to his knees beside it. Too blind by tears, already knowing, he blinked. Gentler than he had ever done something before, he turned the mutilated body into his lap. His face went ashen.

"WILL! NOO!" he shrieked desperately.

"His company was well enjoyed," said Beckett.

Jack, Wills, and Elizabeth dropped to their knees around Will's body losing their breath and beats of their heart. Tears consumed all of their eyes, including Jack's.

"Jack," whispered Bill with a hoarse voice.

"Captain Sparrow, I have no need to follow. You will be on your own," added Beckett.

Out of raging fury, Wills rushed to his feet then to Beckett. He wanted nothing more than to kill him. Andrew grabbed him before Beckett could touch him.

"Bill, get him out of here," said Jack. "Get him to my quarters."

Unconsciously, Bill picked up Will's limp body and rushed to the _Pearl_. Elizabeth followed. Jack dragged Wills over. Before Elizabeth or Wills could go into Jack's quarters, the doors were locked immediately after Jack entered.

Not even an hour later, the doors were opened.

"Go to him, now," Gibbs told them. Wills and Elizabeth ran in.

"Well?" asked Barbossa.

Gibbs merely looked at them. His blue eyes misted. No words were needed.

Silence. Will lied on Jack's cot. One blanket covered his body to his chest. His face was ashen and scratched.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Wills.

Bill shut his eyes. He shook his head. "It's not likely he'll be here after dawn," he told them.

"No. He can't die. He's my father. My daddy. He can't die. I _need _him!" screamed Wills. He was pulled into his grandfather's arms where he cried hard.

They remained there. Jack stayed longer than he thought he could. Wills and Elizabeth had cried themselves to sleep. Not having the heart to stay and watch his friend die, Jack suddenly left. He hesitated to look back at his friend one last time.

For the next hour, Bill stroked Will's cheek with the back of his fingers and talked to him as if Will was really there. His hand suddenly stopped. Something deeply frightened him. He checked Will's pulse. By the second it grew weaker. Somehow it grew weaker and weaker.

"No. Will, don't leave me. Don't do this. You're going to be all right now. I'm here. Daddy's here. He's going to look after you," Bill whispered softly as he set his palm across Will's heart. He smiled at his son.

Feeling nothing below his hand, the smile faded. He shook his head and took Will's pulse again. Desperate for him to stay, he pulled Will into his arms and rested his head against his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket around him. He stroked his son's hair.

"Don't leave me. _Please._ Will, you're going to be all right. I'm not going to let you go. Don't you let go too. This was just a dream. You'll be all right when you wake up. She can't have you. I won't let Charlotte have you. You're _my _son. _I love you,_" he pleaded.

Bill continued to stroke Will's face. He heard nothing. He couldn't hear Will breathe. He didn't see Will's chest moving faintly. Tears streamed from his eyes. He gently took Will's pulse. Will's heart, the one that beat so strongly, no longer beat. It was silent and still inside Wills' chest. Bill shook his shoulder lightly, then harder.

"William. Will _please._ Will…" his voice choked with tears. Knowing there was no more life fighting in his son, he rested his forehead against Will's forehead.

He rocked back and forth, wailing. His tears poured down his face, causing them to drip down his little boy's. The only thing humanly possible for him to do was cry. What could he do? Will, _his son_, was dead…again and for the final time.


	5. Five

**Five**

Knowing if he opened his eyes his pain would return, Bill kept them shut. He told himself it

was just a dream. His little boy was alive and not tortured so cruelly. Also knowing that was a like, he couldn't accept a lie. Opening his eyes, he sighed. Oddly, he was sitting in the chair leaning over the cot. His head had been on his arms. His hand was holding his son's. Will was lying on the bed not in his arms. Shaking it off, Bill figured Jack probably did it. He pushed the curls from Will's face. Will was still lifeless and cold.

Turning to Wills and Elizabeth, Bill's heart sank more. They were still asleep; unaware of what happened last night. Someone had to tell them and he was the only soul who knew. How would he tell Wills that his father was dead? Would letting them find out themselves be better? His eyes misted with tears, simply not having the heart to tell them. He still couldn't tell himself. Hope filled him as his eyes glanced around the room and gazed upon the navigational charts. They did it once before. They could do it again. Returning to World's End meant eternal months of journey, Wills nearly freezing again, and finding Will's soul to recover. Last time was difficult enough. By now there had to have been twice the souls meaning more time having to look through them. Bringing Will back meant he must suffer again adapting to life, but it wouldn't be so bad since he did have time as a mortal. It also meant the risk of Beckett murdering him again.

Bill looked at his son's face seeing the calm expression Will bore. He hadn't seen his son that calm and peaceful ever. Being alive meant that he would have to die again. Will had died three times now. People only died once, not thrice. Bill leaned down close to his son's face. He touched his forehead to Will's.

"I'm letting you go Will. I'm not letting you die a fourth time. You deserve to be free. This world is too cruel for you. You're free to be with your mother now. Wait for me, I'll come someday," he whispered. He kissed his boy's face. "I loved you more than my soul…I'll still love you. Keep an eye on all of us."

Bill felt horrible for saying that. He remembered something Will had said to him long ago it seemed. _Healing sometimes means you have to let go, even if it is that which is most precious to your heart._ That conversation was ironic at the time because Will gave his heart to the one that he did let go. This time it was anything but ironic. It was as though Will knew his father would make this choice someday. Unfortunately, it was the only way to heal both of them. He had no choice but to let go, but how would he? Torn between emotions, he buried his face in his palms.

"It wasn't a dream," whispered Wills.

Bill looked at him with sudden fear and uncontrollable tears in his eyes. He slumped, and opened his mouth to speak. Elizabeth waking took the voice from him.

Wills gently rested his head against his father's chest. He shut his eyes. An expression of pain and sadness passed across his face. His lip trembled. Sitting up, he could only look at his father's face. Elizabeth wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her.

Bill broke into soft tears. He looked at them. "I'm glad you weren't awake. It's best that way. He would have wanted it so. It was peaceful and accepted. He was glad to see the end," he told them.

Wills shook his head. "Daddy's still alive. Now I have to watch and wait for him to die. I wish he had died last night. I don't want to be there."

"Wills he died last night," said Bill quietly.

"No, he's still clinging onto that last thread of life. Why won't he just let go?" said Wills.

Bill looked at his face. Wills looked as though he was waiting hopelessly.

Elizabeth touched the blanket covering Will. "It's so warm," she noted.

Looking at the blanket, Bill wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. He was holding Will in a white blanket, not a sea green one.

"Mum, look," said Wills with his arm against the blanket. "Gibbs said that Calypso wrapped my arm in seaweed rather than bandages. She said it would heal quicker. It's the same seaweed, but has sea grass woven with it and crabs that look just like hers."

"Did those keep him alive? He wasn't going to live to dawn you said," Elizabeth said pointing to bottles sitting on the table beside the cot.

Not remembering those, Bill glanced over four clear glass bottles each with a piece of seaweed wrapped around the rim. Beside that was a note addressed to William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. Bill read the note. He read it again, then one more time. This wasn't right. He looked at the bottles. The greatest bottle was larger than that of a bottle of rum by a half a bottle with 'back' etched to the glass. Inside was a sea blue liquid. Next size bottle, the size of that of a bottle of rum, was etched with 'cleaning', and contained a sea green color. Considerable smaller, the size of a flask, the bottle was filled with clear liquid. A note hung from the side that read: 'nutrients'. The smallest of the bottles was the height of his middle finger and had the width of a piece of eight. The note hanging from the seaweed read: 'pain relief'. Bill noticed a small cup. He observed the cup. It was made from colorful seashell fragments bound together; the circumference fit in the palm of his hand, and was as tall as the pain relief bottle.

"When did that get there?" Wills asked himself taking a thick letter from his pocket. The paper felt like sand and looked like the paper from the other notes. It was addressed to him. He opened the letter and read silently to himself.

_Wills, _

_You're father's soul had found its way to his mother. He had made the journey and knew where to go. Like you will have someday, he had a choice to stay with his mother in peace or return to this world. He chose to return for many reasons, you being one. Your father is exceedingly fragile at the moment. His soul and life are returned to his body. These medicines will heal him as long as they are given properly. To heal his back: soak cloths in the liquid and apply across the wounds. Once the cloths return to the color as they were, the medicines have soaked in his back. Remove cloths and bandage. To heal: lightly massage cream into any wound on his body. If required, bandage or stitch. You will know the wound has healed once it is a mere scar. _

_To give proper nutrients that are acquired when eating: add three drops of the nutrient bottle to the cup. This will give him all that he would gain from eating and drinking along with internal medicinal assistance. The cup must be filled with fresh seawater before. The most important bottle, you will find, is pain relief. The bottle is the correct size. This contains powerful components of the sea and my powers. It will relieve his pain in a way that does not allow him to be awake due to what happens when he is not. The components mix with his blood to slow his heart to near motionless, allowing the medicines to remain in one place to heal as well as internally heal his wounds. It is a difficult process to explain so do not ask. Know that this will save your father most. Add two drops, one and ONLY two drops, to the seawater and nutrient drops. Your father must swallow every drop. The sea blanket MUST be around him after consuming liquid. The blanket has my powers woven with it. The powers will either keep him warm or cold depending on his condition. No healthy_ _mortal must ever consume this medicine. It will lead IMMEDIATELY to death. His body has been severely harmed upon and no mortal healing can ever heal as well as this small drink. Allow him to drink whenever in pain, holding off will ultimately lead into an immeasurable amount of pain that could very well kill him. _

_I know he is a stubborn Turner like his father, but you must make sure he drinks this. When agreeing he was told of the consequences and pain he would endure, but was willing to for you. None of these medicines or anything I can give him will heal him as well as your hand. Never leave his side. You have the gift of healing your father as you always have. Always have his hand in yours if not anything else. He'll know. His one day became, not his one day with his wife, but his one day with his son. Will did his duty to see you. In his eyes, ten years away from you for one day with you was worth every moment. _

_At this moment, you're father is within a very, very deep sleep by my powers. The healing liquids and creams have been applied to his wounds in quantities greater than what you need apply. He has an infinite number of nutrient drops in his blood along with several drops of pain relief to allow the process. He will wake no less than one week, no more than two. The night after he first wakes, you MUST apply his medicines to his body and wrap with clean bandages. Until he is strong enough to remain awake for an hour without pain, you must see to it that the medicines are applied and bandages changed every other night. Until then, LEAVE the seaweed wrapped around him. After, every three nights. The amounts are measured properly. His healing medicines will be used before his pain relief. Once the contents of the smallest bottle are through, he will be healed. This will take no less than a month unfortunately. While this process is repeated, add physical healing that no liquid can heal such as sitting up in bed and moving about slightly. From time to time expect a glimpse of a white crab. _

_Remember that you are near him more than anyone. Keep his father close too. The more love and care from the more people he receives, the more he'll heal. I will soon inform Edward Teague to allow him time to prepare. This coming month will be very demanding physically and mentally. You MUST have solid minds to restore Will back to health. __**ALL OF YOU**_.

_Please, do this, not just for you and your family, but for me as well._

_Calypso, Goddess of the Sea._

_By the way, he can keep the cup and blanket. He will need the blanket in the future._

"She does love him," said Wills setting down the letter. "She healed him last night. Daddy really did die."

"But now he's back and I'm free from the _Dutchman_. My heart found a more worthy duty. Every curse has a counter curse. My heart found a death that I feared more than my own. Loving Will and fearing his death the way I did for those six days relived me of my service aboard the ship. I'm free. I'm no longer bound. I'm a mortal human again. I'm free to be with my son," said Bill, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"Everything is going to be all right again," said Elizabeth.

All three looked at Will grinning. Wills grabbed his father's hand with his own, holding tightly.

A quick, hesitant knock tapped at the door. Moments later there was another. Glancing at the crack of light beaming through the bottom of the door, Bill saw a shadow of two nervously moving feet. He had an idea who it was.

Jack stood outside the door, debating if he should knock again. He hadn't slept that night. Something wasn't letting him. He had never had a night like that before. For an odd reason all he saw was Will laugh and smiling with him. The two of them were playing dice and he was accusing Will of cheating. He still owed Will that money. Other times he saw himself teaching Will how to fight and the two of them parrying each other. Jack lowered his eyes. Now he saw Will lying in his father's lap comfortably asleep on deck as Bill stroked his hair. He didn't want to go inside. Will wouldn't live to see dawn. That was what Gibbs told him. He had to go in though. Someone had to be there for all three of them. He tapped the door with his knuckle. Waiting patiently, something he never could do, he rocked on his toes and heels. The door slowly opened. Paying no attention to who opened it, he leaned over seeing Will still unconscious on the cot and his wife and son close beside him.

"He's going to live Jack. Calypso paid him a visit last night when we were asleep," said Bill.

Jack slowly nodded. Hesitant to move, he leaned forward then changed his mind. Bill gave him a push in. Jack went beside Will. Very unsure, he hesitated several times before gaining the courage to brush the few curls from Will's forehead. He groaned in a worried, whining tone.

"Jack, he'll be all right now. I have this letter from Calypso to prove it. She explained everything including how to give him his medicines and why he's back," said Wills.

"How long will he be like this?" wondered Jack.

"In this current condition, no less than one week, no more than two," replied Wills.

"He looks helpless and cold and lonely and deathly and sad and…and I feel icky," said Jack. He never did know what possessed him to flop beside Will and lightly rub the shallow cut on his cheek.

"I think I'll find that heading to Shipwreck Cove now. Can I borrow your compass?" said Bill. With a nod of permission from Jack, Bill untangled the compass from the pirate's belt. Though he didn't want to leave his son, he needed to get Will to a place where he would be safe from the world. Bill shut the door halfway then opened the captain's cabin doors to let the warm sunshine give warmth to the room. The entire crew surrounded the doors before Bill could go onto deck.

"How is he?" asked Barbossa before anyone could open their mouths.

"He's not doing all that well at the moment," admitted Bill while weaving his way through them to reach the helm. "He's going to live permanently. Calypso brought life back in him to stay and provided us with medicines to heal him. The longest and most important journey is yet to come. Joshamee, find us a chart to plot our course to the Cove. For now, Jack's compass will do well. The rest of you show Sparrow how fast his _Pearl_ can truly get to a destination. To your stations mates."

With Jack's compass in hand, Bill stood at the helm with one hand on the wheel. The needle pointed in the direction of the cabin. He shook it a bit then told himself what he wanted most was to find the way to Shipwreck Cove. The needle now hung steady east. He adjusted course, checked the sails, took in wind and current directions, and the heading was found.

"To be honest with you Bill, I didn't even know you knew how to do that," noted Gibbs as he worked on the charts.

"Well, when you are first mate it tends to be an essential, just in case you don't agree with your son's heading or want to take him somewhere. Let's just say I was bored and Will was bored so he gave me a few lessons. At the time he didn't think it would matter. Sometimes I guarantee he regrets it," said Bill.

"I'll take it from here. You go to Will now. He needs his father," said Gibbs nodding to the stairs.

With a smile and a nod of thanks, Bill returned to his little boy's side. He pulled up a chair, sat backwards in it as Will always did then continued his book.

Around Will, Bill read, Elizabeth braided her hair, Wills trimmed his growing hair, and Jack sat in a chair with his arms folded as his chest and his head on his shoulders snoring softly in his sleep.


	6. Six

**Six**

During the night, Wills woke with a start. He immediately checked his father's heart rate. It was still there. Worried, he tucked the sea blanket closer. The moonlight gave his father a more haunted, dead look. Not tired and wanting to see that image, he quietly went on main deck. No one was there, which was probably good. The song was playing in his head already. He knew the meaning and that it should never be called without a cause. It should have been sung long ago when they still had the chance to get them here sooner. Now it would take weeks and months, but that would leave plenty of time for his father to heal. Wills walked to the bow. As his eyes gazed across the vibrant stars and a mist that ran from horizon to horizon, he pulled his piece of eight from his pocket. He twirled it in his fingers, watching the moonlight reflect from it. He held it tightly in his palm.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by our powers, where we will we'll roam."

Another voice continued the song with him. "Yo ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die."

Together, Wills and Jack continued the song as its words carried across the waters and sea breeze through the many land of the world.

* * *

"We're here"

Wills rushed up from below deck. He looked at the island in front of him. To get a better view, he joined Jack at the helm.

"Welcome to Shipwreck Island Wills, and Shipwreck Cove, which we are now entering, and Shipwreck City which you will see ahead," said Jack.

"Have you ever noticed that pirates have brilliant minds, but can't think of more imaginative ways of naming things?" wondered Wills. "I understand why Shipwreck City. Change the name of the cove to hidden and the island to lost or something like that."

"Don't tell me. Morgan and Bartholomew thought of the name. Personally little whelp, I agree," said Jack.

Wills sighed. "He's not getting better. He still has no heart beat hardly. It's obvious that he's breathing again now, but he's still so lifeless and cold. Tomorrow he can wake finally. I want him to wake. I miss him," he said quietly.

"Wills, he could wake in a week for all we know. It's best that he's not awake. You read the letter. I read the letter. What relives his pain will kill a mortal. Now tell me that that isn't reason enough to assume that Will is better not awake," said Jack.

"I suppose," admitted Wills.

"By the way, when can you take that seaweed off your arm?" asked Jack curiously.

"Calypso said four weeks. It's been about two," said Wills. "It's not that bad really. Some days I can feel my arm. Other days my arm is relaxed and soothed. You saw my arm. It was snapped in half. Now I have two arms again rather than three. The seaweed is much more better than bandages. It's obvious to see that. My father has more seaweed on his body than he does skin."

Jack opened his mouth to speak then decided against it. Instead, he sailed his ship to the dock at the entrance. Already a shaggy, gray haired dog barked, announcing their arrival. A man came from the doors. Jack swallowed hard as he cowered down, gripping the wheel with white knuckles. They hadn't spoken in a while and their last talk ended with him getting a black eye and a loss of voice for the following day. How was he going to handle both Will and his father? He hopped Calypso explained everything so he wouldn't have to.

Captain Teague stood in the doorway leaning on the frame waiting, as he had been for a few days now. Everything was prepared, including a room for Will to recover. He was rather anxious to meet Will Turner. After all, he once was captain of the _Flying Dutchman _and is Pirate Queen. In a way he felt left out. Everyone he knew met Will at least once. He also knew that their first meeting wouldn't be a good one, considering Will still couldn't breathe normally. He watched as an attempting-to-hide-his-nervousness Jack Sparrow approached. Following, was Bill, gently holding a bundle in his arms wrapped tightly in a green blanket. Behind him were Elizabeth and a teenage boy looking around intently.

"Captain Teague, this is William Turner the First and his son Will," said Jack, unsure.

Teague shot Jack a cold look. "I know who Bill is boy. Where do you think he got the name 'Bootstrap Bill'?" he told Jack roughly. Calmer, he turned to Bill and looked at the ashen face that rested against his shoulder. His heart sank. Everything that the Sea Goddess told him was true. "Follow me. His room is prepared." He turned and left down the torch lit hall inside.

Rushing ahead, Elizabeth pulled the blankets back. Bill gently let Will sink onto the bed. He untangled the sea blanket, laid it over Will, tucked it around him, and pulled one more blanket on top of Will. He then lifted Will's head to set another pillow under him.

Trudging behind, Wills gazed across the room. The room itself was the hull of a ship. The wood was all redwood that gleamed warmly from the firelight. Darker mahogany lined the floor and window. There was a cabinet, a few shelves scattered about along the wall containing all sorts of things, maps, charts, books, a desk was in the far corner of the room facing a small window with fresh paper, a pen, and ink, five cushioned chairs lined the wall, one of which Bill had already brought to Will's side. A beautiful, gold candelabrum hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. Elegant lanterns were hung on the wall. The bed was of mahogany wood. Will rested on soft, cream-colored pillows and sheets. A crimson blanket was laid on top of Will. The headboard was etched with two ships sailing toward a setting sun on a wavy sea. There was a window seat below the main window on the center of the wall. A couch was on the opposite side of the room across the corner. Gold silk curtains blew in the sea breeze from the cracked window. On the walls hung various paintings of the sea and seascapes, adding contrasting color. Randomly around the room were clear glass bowls containing colorful pebbles or seashells. A table rested beside Will's bed. A glass blown vase swirling with blues and greens contained beautiful white lilies just blooming. Jack was now setting the medicine bottles on the table. Wills felt a tongue lick his hand.

"That's Louie. He's keeper of the keys," said Jack.

"Does this suit you?" wondered Teague.

"It's breathtaking. Not even my room in Jamaica was better than this. This is perfect for him to recover. It's warming and comfortable," said Elizabeth.

Teague motioned to a door on his left. "There is another room in there for whoever desires." He looked at Will's face. "Does he need anything?"

"Life that he may finally have the chance to live would be nice. He's lost long ago and returns captain, then Beckett kills him, we travel to World's End to retrieve his soul, he has to learn to adapt to mortality, then this all happens," said Bill with frustration.

Teague went beside him. He clutched Bill's shoulder. "We've been through a lot together Bill. If he is anything like you, he'll pull through," he assured.

"It's not fair. Why does my father have to be the one to suffer? He's done more for everyone than anyone could do," noted Wills in a whining tone.

Teague's eyes fell on Wills, Will, Elizabeth, then back to Wills. "Father?" he asked. Wills nodded. "Ah, then you're the Pirate Prince," noted Teague with pleasure. He held out his hand. "Well then, Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code. You can just call me Teague if you like."

Wills shook his hand. "William Turner. Wills for short," he said.

"You look like your mother," noted Teague. "But everything else comes from your father."

"How did you know?" wondered Wills curiously.

"Jackie," replied Teague.

"Jackie," repeated Wills. Dawning on him, he whipped his head to Jack then back to Teague, noticing the peculiar, striking resemblance between the two. He did this for a few moments then just looked at Teague.

"Aye, I am who you think I am," said Teague.

"Jack's father," clarified Wills.

Teague swallowed hard. He glanced at Jack who, with his head bowed, looked back at him. Turning back to Wills, he gave a single, slow nod. With no more, he quietly left.

Jack softly smiled. Teague had never admitted to someone that he was his son until now to Wills. He was finally admitted to being a son to the father he never had.

As everyone settled in, they found sleep and allowed. The Turners all had their heads on the bed beside Will, sleeping just as calm as he was. They finally felt he would be all right. He was safe. Quiet not to wake them, Jack tiptoed around the room covering each of them with a blanket and setting their possessions from the ship on the window seat. He shut the window and pulled the curtains back. It was too beautiful of a night to be hidden and he didn't want to chill Will more than he already was. Finally, he set the small chest of sand, open, on the bedside table along with the two sea turtles, swan, and monkey carvings. Caringly, he brushed the curls from Will's forehead. He never really noticed Will's hair was curly until recently. He rather liked the soft curls and loved to watch them spring back when pulled. Bringing the blanket closer to Will's chin, he smiled. Seeing as someone had to keep an eye on Will, he sat on the very edge of the bed, kicked his boots off, took the book that Bill had fallen asleep reading, crossed his legs, and began reading the book from the beginning. He was as calm as a cucumber.

Having come to check on them only to have watched what Jack did through the cracked door; Teague saw something he never had in his son before. He looked at Jack seeing selflessness and love. Jack had _finally_ let his feelings show. Teague could only gaze at his son curious to discover what else Jack had released through his impossible barriers. A soft, proud fatherly smile widened across his face.

After sunrise, Teague, along with a stack of papers he could barely hold, returned through the city of ships to the Turners. He softly kicked the door with his foot. Thankfully on his arms, Wills opened it allowing him to drop the papers on the table in the corner.

"Your highness, not to be rude or seeming to take advantage of this situation and with all due respect, being Pirate King is not just a name. I've been meaning to send these to you for quite some time now. I need your signature and for you to categorize a few things. Rules and agreements are becoming out of time and you need to either declare them unworthy for piracy or modify them to better with the times," he said to Elizabeth.

"A few?" noted Elizabeth with a bit of sarcasm.

Teague gave her an apologetic look. "It piles up after a while," he explained.

"I suppose. I could use a distraction from that which I cannot help," said Elizabeth.

With a nod, Teague separated the heap into smaller bindings of stacks. Some of the documents looked very old and seemed as if they would break if one finger touched them. Hearing a loud rumble on the floor, he glanced up to find he wasn't the only one with large heaps of paper.

"I see you found the library," he noted.

Bill swayed back and forth to keep his balance from the mound of books in his arms. It was a wonder as to how he found his way back. He deposited the books in a chair next to his at Will's side then picked one up and looked it over.

Wills looked around. His mother was dealing with her kingly duties that would take most of the time at the Cove to finish. His grandfather had his nose in a book and would not stop reading and ignore anything not important until the book was finished. There were more books to be read. Wills felt that was only a small part of the library. Everyone but him had some sort of thing to do to take Will from their mind. With nothing else to do, he just sat on the bed, crossed his legs, and waited while gazing into his father's face.

"It's not likely he'll wake soon. Don't worry. Explore the city for a while. I know you cannot keep a teenage boy still for long, much less, one that is a pirate," Bill told him noticing that his thoughts were plainly expressed on his face.

"He would never leave my side," said Wills.

Knowing this to be very true, Bill nodded. "Aye, but he would not want you to stay at his side if two other people were continuously at his side. You are a free soul Wills. You can't keep yourself in here forever. If any improvements are made, we'll find you. A few hours away will do well on your mind," he told him.

"It's all right now. Will is safe here. We'll look after him," agreed Elizabeth.

Deciding to take on this suggestion, Wills nodded. Just to make absolute sure that his father would be all right without him for a few hours, he looked him over one last time. Lastly, he brushed the back of his fingers against his father's cheek for comfort to himself. Knowing his father would kick him out himself, Wills smiled at that thought. He slipped on his boots then did leave to wander the Cove.

Though walking through random halls and rooms, Wills still couldn't take his mind from beside his father. He did admit the city was amazing and there was much to observe and explore. He came to two great, wooden doors that required a key. Oddly the key was already in the key hole. He understood this as an indication that he was welcome inside. Curious at this offering, he took it by opening the doors. He walked down a small hall before observing the room.

The hull of a ship formed the great hall, one of the largest Wills could figure. It was a simple room with a large table in the center. Eight extravagant chairs surrounded. At the head of the table was a throne like chair with red cushions and mahogany wood. Beside that was a cannonball resting in a permanent crater on the table. He walked around the table, his eyes never leaving the navigational star painted in the center. In the back of the room were a few crates, tables, a chair, and several guitars. One of which rested against the chair. To the left of that was a small staircase leading into another small room constructed from a sloop. Being his usual self, Wills led himself inside.

This room was not as impressive, but it was cozy. It just had a table and chair in the corner, several large, fluffy pillows in another corner, and a table in the middle. On this table was a gold silk pillow that rested beneath a satin covered object in the shape of a book.

Curious, he leaned out the room. Seeing no one was there, he pulled the satin sheet from the object and read the gold letters on it. PIRATA CODEX. His eyes widened and mouth dropped slightly. This was _the_ Pirate Code, but it was locked. Sighing in false excitement, he picked at the lock while slumping. Behind him, keys jangled quietly then louder. A loud bark echoed in the room.

"Louie," noted Wills. He opened his mouth to speak, but saw the ring of keys. Jack said something about Louie being keeper of the keys earlier. The Code book needed a key to be opened. He smiled. "May I see the keys Louie?"

The dog sneezed before plopping his shaggy body on the pillows and curled up as if going to take a nap.

Wills knelt beside the dog. Holding out his hand beneath Louie's mouth and keys he waited patiently. Nothing. Attempting again, he began to take the keys. Louie moved his head to the other side of his body, away from Wills. A sacrifice was needed to be made. Though it was going to be his snack and lunch, Wills decided this was more important than food. He held out his pork sandwich.

Louie turned his head. He sniffed the meat. Appealing to him, the keys were released from his mouth, replaced with a teenager's lunch.

Grinning with success, Wills tried a few keys in the lock then found the one he wanted. The Pirate's Code was unlocked. Excited, he brought up the chair then flipped the cover open.

Endless hours were devoted into the reading of the Pirate's Code. Completely consumed between the pages, he had taken notes, written down important laws, especially ones that would become useful in avoiding his mother's punishments, and important things. He copied maps and wrote down coordinates to islands along with a few passages that would assist him there.

Turning the page to a new section entitled _Responsibilities of the Pirate King and the Brethren Court._ He was most curious to see what it had to say about the Pirate Prince. The first page contained the first Brethren Court. It couldn't be true. He read the name of the first Pirate King over and over. He shook his head in disbelief. Davy Jones was the first Pirate King? He thought about it a moment. It was rather logical. Jones did tell them how to bind Calypso to take the seas as their own and he did master the _Flying Dutchman_. It did seem right, despite that Jones was always considered to be a heartless monster. Unlike everyone he understood Jones, but not as much as his father. They both understood the reason to Jones's monster.

Wills continued to read the rest of the members of the first Brethren Court. He learned that Jones was voted Pirate King by all nine votes. Jones was the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. His piece of eight was passed onto a pirate named Thomas Teague. Wills traced the name in wonder. A shadow stood over him.

Teague nodded once Wills turned around. "Once he bound Calypso and cut his heart from his body, he passed his piece of eight to a family that was truly pirate, as good and noble as could be. Thomas was in the Caribbean at the time, and ever since the Teague's have been Pirate Lords of the Caribbean," he explained. "I passed it onto Jackie once I became Keeper of the Code. Morgan and Bartholomew also trusted the Teague family to guard the Code and enforce the law, since the Caribbean is the most populated sea for pirates. It was fitting that the Lord of the Caribbean should also keep watch on the pirates for law. That died down quickly."

Wills nodded. He continued to flip through the pages of the members of the Court. The final one struck him most. _Pirate King, Elizabeth Swann_. He smiled and read down the list of the Pirate Lords. Only two made her king: her own vote and Jack Sparrow's.

"In the next page you will be inducted into the Code as well as your father's. Your name will be Pirate Prince and your father's Pirate Queen. The song was sung and the Lords are coming," added Teague.

"I know. I sang the song. Jack joined later," said Wills, turning the page. He read the list of all the king's duties, supposing that was what his mother was doing at that very moment, and not noticing that Teague left. Surprisingly, there was a list of duties for the queen as well, ten pages later. The duties of the Queen were merely three pages. A smile widened across his face when he saw a page given to the Pirate Prince of Princess. _It shall be the duty of the Pirate Prince or Princess to do what so ever the King, and or Queen, desires. It is expected that these requests are obeyed and done so with haste._

Wills's mouth dropped. Of course. His parents had all the true duties. He was forced to do whatever they wanted him to do. Typical. Grumbling and pouting, he folded his arms. Just because he was their child didn't mean that he wasn't capable of doing what they could. Too angry to continue with the Court, he turned to the next section, which included more rules and guidelines. It seemed the authors thought this up as they went every other page was a different topic. Along the way, he wrote down a few notes and words of wisdom.

Teague returned with a plate of food and a wrapped package in his hands. He noticed Wills writing on a piece of paper. Nearly dropping the food, he took one of the papers then looked at them all to find notes with page references, passages with page numbers, coordinates to islands and locations, redrawn maps, and the most important laws of piracy. He looked at Wills shocked. Jack would never do anything like this. He never saw Jack willingly come near the Code.

"What's that?" wondered Wills, nodding to the package.

"Something for you," replied Teague, still shocked.

After marking his place in the Code, which brought more shock to Teague, Wills unwrapped the packaging. He unfolded the emerald cloth. It fell to the floor as a velvet coat with black trim in Celtic designs, gold buttons, and a bit of lace even. He looked at Teague with an open mouth and eyes wide.

Shaking his head, Teague shut the teenager's mouth then held the coat out for Wills to swing his arms into. It was a bit big, but that was what surprised him.

"You're thinner than Jackie boy, and I thought he was twiggy," he noted.

"I really haven't been hungry lately. I have eaten, but only enough to satisfy what hunger I have. Eating is the least of my worries," admitted Wills. He reached up to clutch the necklace.

"He'll be fine boy," said Teague rather gently.

"How do you know? You've never even met my father," said Wills quietly.

Teague turned away. True. That was very true.

"William Turner, where are you? Are you in here Wills?" hollered Jack from the other room.

Teague stuck his head out the door. "There's no need to shout boy. He's in here."

"Finally!" cried Jack, throwing his arms in the air. "Have you any idea how long you've been away? Your mother and grandfather sent me to look for you. Apparently they were too busy not to look for you." He noticed what was open in front of Wills. "What are you doing with that?"

Wills shrugged. "Reading."

Jack's eyes went wide as his face turned sour. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's just something to do," admitted Wills.

"You should return to them," Teague told him.

Wills nodded as he shut the Code. "I'll come for it soon. I'm not halfway through yet."

"Take it with you. I know where you'll be if ever I want it, if not, I'll hunt you down. The Code is not to leave your father's room or to be near anything that may ruin it. Understand?" said Teague roughly.

Wills nodded seriously, but with a smile.

Hearing footsteps, Elizabeth turned from her duties.

"Found him reading _that _book," said Jack with disgust as he entered.

Wills followed with the Code under his arm. He sat on the bed beside his father and opened the book to where he left.

"May I inquire as to what book you are reading?" wondered Bill.

"The Code," replied Wills.

"_The _Pirate's Code?" wondered Bill.

Nodding, Wills showed him the cover. Everything quieted again. He looked at a few more lines in the Code then found his eyes looking upon his father. He sighed and slumped low.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

Three days passed. It had been ten days since Will was found and healed by Calypso's hand. Perhaps Will had gotten better. Possibly, he hadn't. No one knew. There had been no change in Will's condition. Those around him lost hope quickly. Bill found it difficult to read one chapter of a book. Elizabeth couldn't take her duty seriously. Jack's visits were becoming more and more. Wills abandoned reading the Code. Every other word he would glance at his father. He could only watch his father's chest slightly rise and fall with breaths that were near impossible to exist. He only wanted to be there when something got better.

Giving up, Elizabeth dropped the pen. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to sit by Will. Her hand gently caressed Will's cheek. "He's never going to get better. Nothing has changed. He's just as cold and lifeless as he was ten days ago," she whispered.

"It's all my fault," said Wills, completely miserable.

"What did you say?" wondered Elizabeth.

"It's all my fault," repeated Wills. "Daddy is hurt because of me. I made him suffer. If I would have just stayed on the _Pearl_ as I was told and not gone to find the chest, none of this would have happened. Beckett could have been dead by now and we would be home still sleeping late in the morning."

"You're right," noted Elizabeth. She thought about what Wills had just said. The past events circled in her mind. Anger consumed her. She looked at Wills trembling in fury. "How could you Wills?"

"I'm sorry," apologized Wills. "I just wanted to help."

"It's too late for that now!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Darling, what happened, happened. You cannot change the past. I've tried…on more occasion than one," said Bill, calmly rubbing her arms. His mind took a sudden turn as his eyes fell on Will. "Then again, he did switch places so you could escape what he didn't. It should be you laying here not him. My little boy has done nothing to deserve this pain. Nothing."

"Please stop. I feel bad enough," said Wills.

"Not as bad as Will is going to feel when he wakes. If he wakes!" hollered Bill furious.

"Get out Wills! Get away from him!" screamed Elizabeth, protectively moving closer to Will.

"Never come near him again. He doesn't need you. We don't need you," said Bill.

"I'm sorry," pleaded Wills.

"Forget it. You will never earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth told him as she stood.

"Father would never do this to me. If this were me, he would never forgive himself. He would do all in his power to heal me. What makes me different from him?" demanded Wills. "Why are you doing this?"

Elizabeth pointed to Will. "That's why," she said. "Get out. You will not harm him again."

"May I remind you why he is hurt?" asked Wills.

"Because you're mindless," said Elizabeth.

"At least I was willing to sacrifice my soul to World's End forever to bring him back to life, and not agree to return without him for my own selfishness unlike you!" shouted Wills.

Letting out a great scream of fury, Elizabeth smacked her son across the face.

Wills suddenly slid across the wood outside his father's room. The doors were slammed. He stood and went to open them. Locked.

"Fine, I don't need you either! I _hate_ you two!" he hollered.

"Good!"

Trembling, wiped away the blood dripping from his nose. He stood there a moment, gazing at the doors to his father's room. Tears flowed from his eyes. He turned and slowly walked down the hall. At the end, he ran.

Hearing it all Jack and Teague looked at each other. This was not going to help Will. Teague shut his eyes. Jack bounded down the hall in fury. He pounded on the door and was told they didn't care about him and was told to go away. He tried again. This time something hard was thrown against the door. Having enough of this, Jack took his pistol from his belt, shot the lock, kicked the doors open then went in.

"What the bloody hell was that about? You could have killed us," shouted Bill.

"You already killed Wills," Jack told them.

"He deserves death! He did this to Will. It's his fault!" screamed Elizabeth.

"The boy was trying to help his father," said Jack.

"What help he did. He killed his father. Jack, Will died in my arms that night we got him back," said Bill.

"Well he's alive now. Forget the past. I know tensions are unbearable. He still has four more days to wake up. Personally, I'm glad he's not awake. I would hate to be near you two," said Jack.

"Get out Jack," Elizabeth told him.

Jack folded his arms, standing his ground. "Not until I have this to say. It was little whelp that caused William to be in this state. It was also his fault that we received the idea to go back to World's End, and to stay there to find Will's soul, to help him recover, he's kept an eye on him more than we have, and it was by his doing that Will has made it this far. You shouted at Wills for nothing. He was already dying. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he did something. Sometimes I wonder if you two deserve Will. He was never this heartless, even when his heart was locked inside a chest."

"GET OUT!" both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"As you command you majesty," said Jack highly sarcastic with an even more sarcastic bow. He immediately left.

Elizabeth turned to her Will. No one would hurt him again.

* * *

Alone in the Court room, Wills sat at the throne, his body hunched over the table, head tucked between his folded arms, asleep. His eyes still held tears, of which were used to cry himself to sleep. His sleeves were darkened in moist places.

Quietly, Elizabeth came beside him. She had a change of heart after sense was knocked into her and her mind processed the words spoken earlier. Seeing her child in his current position, she sighed and pulled a chair closer. Knowing she had done wrong, she sat and gently stroked his hair.

"Wills, wake up darling. It's me. I want to apologize. I'm sorry. Wake up," she called softly. Wills turned his sleepy head, still resting on his arms as he looked at her miserable as ever. She sighed and continued. "You were right Wills. I'm sorry. I want you to come back. Please. Your grandfather also wants you to return. He told me to remind you that Will needs you more than anyone else in this world. Please come back."

"I'm too dangerous. Remember?" reminded Wills sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I had controlled all what happened to Will inside of me for weeks. What you said allowed my mind to free my soul of all the things that I have not wanted inside of me. Can I be forgiven?" whispered Elizabeth**.**

"Too late mum," Wills told her. "You'll never get it and I wish you weren't my mother. You've never understood me. You only liked having me around because I was the only thing that you could have of father. Now that he's back and will survive you have no need for me and now you are trying to throw me from your lives so you may have a chance to start over. Apologizing is merely a cover for what just happened because Jack saw. He told me what he did and I'm sorry you can't see what I did in World's End more than what just happened. Seeing as you've never truly seen me, you most certainly won't see what I do with my fate, or have a single care of how it comes." He looked at her, more tears welling up in his eyes.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm as he began to leave. "Wills…" she began but before she knew what to say to him.

Wills pulled from her reach. He shook his head, disappearing into the sunset's shadows.

That hadn't gone according to plan. Elizabeth shut her eyes. He had too much of his father's stubbornness inside him. His emotions were not easily healed after being affected, as with Will. Seeing shimmering out of the corner of her eye, she turned. Her eyes widened at the sight. Wills wouldn't take his own life. He was much stronger than that. She had seen it many times before. Then again, Will would have the same thoughts if Wills was lying on the bed unconscious and barely alive and the places would have been exchanged as like before. She knew Will had several of these thoughts with the burden he bore long ago. The thought of her loving another tore him apart. Wills had nearly killed his father all because he wanted to help him, and because Will loved him so, he was released.

Elizabeth fell into the chair realizing that had Will not exchanged places, she probably wouldn't have shouted at her son earlier. She wouldn't have watched him recover after having his arm broken in half and healed him from his infectious fever. She would have never seen him again after the debate before Will and his father went aboard the _Dutchman_ weeks ago. Will barely survived Beckett's hands. He was stronger than Wills and had the assistance of his crew. He had more moral strength. Wills was merely a child that had just turned seventeen a few months ago. He never would have survived Beckett. She had just increased the heavy burden that Wills was already bearing.

Taking the black knife in her palm, she hoped Wills no longer had his thoughts of ending his life.

Unsure what to think or do, Elizabeth sat beside her Will on the bed, gazing into his lifeless face. The knife was still tightly in her palm. She considered Wills's words in her mind. What did he mean about his fate and how it would come by? What was he planning? Her son was a Turner. All Turners did rash things, especially after heavy burdens, which usually were too late to take back in the end. She feared her son's life would be taken by his own doing. Wills's emotions were sensitive and he did not often show them with words. How would she explain her son's death to Will? What would he do? Not realizing it, though Bill did, she was crying and trembling. She felt her body being held. Not knowing who, nor caring to know, she continued to cry.

"Are we calm now?" asked Jack cautiously, as he poked his head through the doorway. Bill nodded. Still with caution, Jack entered with a bit of food. He glanced around. "Where's the little…oh, that's right. You two threw him out. Literally if I may add."

"Jack please. End it," said Bill.

Noticing Elizabeth, Jack pointed at her.

Shaking his head, Bill shrugged. He continued to rub her back.

Jack set the plates of food on the table before resuming sitting in his chair beside Will and looking at him, waiting.

Neither noticed Gibbs enter. "How is he?"

"The same as he's been for ten days," replied Bill with a heavy sigh.

"I have faith he'll wake. He's a strong lad. It's not like him to not fight back," said Gibbs. Something else was on his mind, but noticing Elizabeth's current status, he decided it best not to ask about the arguing. He especially thought it best not to ask what would cause Wills to push past them all with a knife in his hand and tears streaming down his face.

* * *

_Will watched his mother as she laughed. His father was right. Her laughter was pure. Lily giggled in his lap again. He smiled, and turned to the horizon again. His smile faded into the look of lost he often had during their time together. A gentle hand grasped his shoulder._

"_I know Will, I know. You'll take to it someday soon," promised Charlotte with a soft smile._

"_I don't even know what life is like," reminded Lily._

"_I just find it difficult to realize that I'm finally dead after having died twice before and having come back to life, knowing that this time I won't come back," said Will. "I won't be there for my family."_

"_Your father will and he'll look after them," said Charlotte._

"_I wish I could go back and have one more chance. I didn't have much of a life to live after I was saved from World's End," whispered Will. "I just wish I could go back."_

"_Wot are ye willin' ta do ta redurn to da worl' of da livin'?"_

_Will turned. His eyes went confused. "Calypso?"_

_The sea goddess nodded. "Yes Willyum."_

"_How?" asked Will._

"_It be by my powers dat ya soul was granded permission ta go wit'out ferrying. Ya soul knew da way," explained Calypso. "Now, wot are ye willin' ta do ta redurn to da worl' of da livin'?"_

"_What are you offering?" replied Will immediately. "I'll do anything to get back to my family again."_

"_Even wit' da pain dat ye will have?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Healin' ya wounds be beyon' any pain dat ye have fel' before. It not be a normal pain dat ye be in."_

"_I don't care. Pain is temporary. Father tells me that every day. I'll heal in time."_

"_If ye be brough' back by my power, I can provide a way to heal ya, but dat be all I do. Ya family mus' tad care of ya then."_

"_I know they can take care of me."_

"_Healing not tad days as ya may tink it will. Healing ya body take mont's and it not be in a mortal way. Ya never be da same again. Ya will live undah a cursed life."_

"_Did I not for eighteen years?"_

"_True."_

"_Calypso please. Give me another chance. You allowed me to come here. Allow me to return. My soul knows where it's going."_

"_When ya do redurn to ya worl', ya wounds be healed only enough to allow ya body to survive. No mortal man ever feel da pain dat ya will. If ya die again, I not be bringing ya back, even if ya family travel to Worl's End and retrieve ya."_

"_I'm willing to go through all that."_

"_Why?"_

_Will looked at her with eyes of passion and love. "I'm free to be with my wife and son. I'm free to be a father. I did your duty everyday for seventeen years so I could return to that island to have one measly day with my son. Elizabeth was someone that I longed to hold but not be with. I had known her well enough that she was always a part of me. My son, my Wills, I did not know."_

"_And da price dat I be receiving in redurn?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Wot be most precious to ya heart?"_

"_My son. Why? What are you going to do to him? Don't make him take my place as captain. He's too young."_

"_No, I be having no intention of dat sort."_

"_What are your intentions?"_

"_Nod changin' what ya son be put on himsel' long ago."_

"_And?"_

"_Ya son, Willyum Turnah, have him own touch of destiny dat him complete befah da end of dis war. Are ya willing to accept dis?"_

"_Are you willing to tell me what?"_

"_Den I cannot return ya to ya worl'. Ya must understand dat."_

"_What about my father?"_

"_Him in command of him futah now. Undah des terms are ya willing to redurn to ya worl'?"_

_Will thought a moment before he spoke. "And the war? Are the pirates to fight Beckett and his men on their own as the sea watches and waits for a soul to sacrifice his heart to a chest?"_

_Calypso smiled. "Predy much."_

"_I thought so."_

"_Dere leadah be risin' soon. Da leadah of da pirates be youngah dan you are. Dere leadah be not wot most expectin'. Den again, mos' leadahs are da mos' unexpected."_

"_Will we win this war? Can you tell me that at least?"_

_Calypso shook her head. "It not be because I won' tell ya, but because I not be knowin'. Da futah not be in my hands. Da futah of all invol' in dis war be in da hands of a chil'."_

"_Wills?"_

"_Seventeen still be a chil'. Do ya wan' ta go o' nod?"_

_Will nodded with a smile as he nodded. He remembered something. "What about my mother? And my sister. Lily has never been alive. She grew up here, and she'll never grow past nine. She deserves a chance at life too."_

"_I can't go Will. My place is here. My time was long ago. I have a place inside you?"_

_Will nodded. "Now that it's returned to me."_

"_I'm okay here Will. I have mum. It's not that bad," said Lily._

_Will sighed and nodded._

"_You'll wait for us?" asked Charlotte._

_Will nodded. He looked at Calypso. "Will I remember this moment?"_

"_As a dream."_

"_Good enough," agreed Will. He was pulled into a tight hug. "Keep an eye on me?"_

"_Always," replied Charlotte. She let her son go to rest her palm against his cheek. "You know why I didn't want your father with you was because I afraid for you. I didn't want you becoming a pirate and following him for fear that you would be hung. I suppose you were more free like your father than I thought, and turned out to be a good pirate and a great man. I'm proud of you… and your father."_

_Will leaned into her again. He shut his eyes, listening to her heart beating. "Hold me one more time, so I can always remember," he whispered. _

"_Your father needs you more Will," Charlotte told him, not letting her arms go around his back. "Go to him. We'll be here. You have a life to live. Now go."_

"_I won't go anywhere," promised Lily._

"_Time canno' stan' still for all da wor' for much longah," said Calypso with urgency._

_Will hugged his mother and sister one last time. Not turning back once, he followed Calypso from the green fields, to the edge of an endless cliff that dove into darkness. He felt fear come upon him. Did he want to go back and risk everything? He had already seen enough pain that was undeserved. The mortal world was cruel. He rather liked it here._

"_Second t'oughts?" asked Calypso._

"_Is it really worth all the pain? Am I doing the right thing?" wondered Will._

_Calypso nodded. She bore a true smile that Will had never seen before. This smile was true and sincere. "Willyum, dere be many tings in da worl' dat need ya back. Ya family be takin' care of ya well. Dey want ya back more dan anyting in da worl', even witty Jack be needing ya. Ya outta my hands and intah ya own now. I may check on ya occasionally dough. Dis life be ya last. Remember dat."_

"_I will," said Will. "Calypso, why are you doing this?"_

"_Da seas be needing Willyum Turnah. Da worl' be needing Willyum Turnah. Ya son be needing him fathah. I have no control ovah wot Beckett did ta ya. Dis is wot ya deserve. A secon' chance. Ya life be too precious ta waste away."_

"_Just say it," Will told her with a slight smile._

"_I be havin' my own luv back," replied Calypso. She took his face between her palms. "By da way, Davy Jones send him regards."_

_Will smiled. A sudden immense pain came over him. Images passed before his mind. There was screaming and immense pain…nothing._

Someone breathed in struggled gasps. He felt softness against his cheek, but everything was terribly dark and unclear. _Will, it's me. It's daddy. Come back son. Open your eyes. I'm here. You're all right. Will, no. Stay here. You're gonna be all right. Daddy's here._ What had just happened? He last remembered Beckett. What was his father doing on the _Dutchman_? _Will, darling, it's me. It's Elizabeth. Come back. We need you. _Elizabeth. She was here too. _Whelp. Come on. I know you lad. You can fight it. Certainly not said pirate, but you can. Even I need you._ Jack? What was Jack doing? Where was he? He had a feeling he was no longer with Beckett, but it hurt so much still.

_Will, I know you can hear me. Come on. I need to see your eyes again. It's been weeks. You're all right son. I have you. We have you. You're healing. Beckett can't find you. He doesn't know where Shipwreck Cove is. No one will harm you. You're in the safest place you can be. You're in my arms. You're in your daddy's arms. Open your eyes. Please._

Finding strength, he didn't know existed, Will opened his eyes. Not even halfway open, and the sight blurred, he recognized his father's face. He wanted to hold on. He tried to say something. Pain consuming him, including his strength, in all ways possible, he groaned as his eyes fell shut. Where was he? What was going on? Someone was weakly screaming as before, but it was worse. It was much worse. There were voices shouting desperately around him. The crew perhaps? _Sea water! Now!_ What did they want sea water for? His back. He remembered. Beckett was going to pour more sea water on his back. Calypso told him she would send him back, but she never said she would send him back to the pain. He wanted his mother and sister. He wanted to be with them.

_I know Will. I know son. Stay with me. You're going to be all right soon. We're going to take care of you. Hush. It's all right. I'm here Will. I'm here. I have you._

Father. He knew that voice. It was his father. He had to tell him. He had to. It hurt so bad though. He wanted to scream, but somebody already was. Wait. It was _him_ screaming. All this time it was him. Now and with Beckett it was him. _He_ was screaming. The pain was his own being inflicted upon him. Father was right there. He would be all right. Calypso sent him back to his father. He felt arms holding him in a way that only his father did. He heard the steady beat of his father's heart. Everything else was lost. There was still screaming though. He felt no pain, and yet, he couldn't stop. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see his father's face again. He wanted to ask him about Wills. All he wanted was to know if his son was all right. That's all he wanted. Why was it so difficult to ask a simple question? Feeling himself being held tighter and a hand gently on his face, the screaming quieted to whimpering and groans. _Just give it to me. I'll give it to him!_ Give what? What was his father going to give him? Whatever it was, he trusted him. Coolness wetted his throat. It was an icy burn and hurt. Everything was fading.

_Let go Will. Let it take you. You'll be all right. I promise._

He promised. Father promised. He never broke his promises. Ever. The world was leaving. He fought to stay. He wanted to see his family. He wanted to see his Wills. Altogether, his mind surrendered to the silent dark again.

None of the four said anything, or made a single sound. What had just happened seemed as clear as a nightmare. Did Will really just wake or was it another dream?

Bill let Will gently fall back onto the bed. He swept the curls from his boy's forehead. Thoughts consumed him. Will was had no strength, and yet, because of the pain he was feeling, was able to scream. It didn't make any sense.

Jack looked as pale as Will did, and bore a haunted look.

Elizabeth leaned over Will's chest, beginning to cry again.

"Well, we know he's all right," noted Gibbs, then added. "Somewhat at least."

Barely an hour later, Gibbs, with Teague following, returned, each carrying a bundle containing medical supplies. The table at the other end of the room was brought to Will's bedside. A clean sheet was placed over the wood and the items laid out.

Elizabeth looked at all of them. Piles of towels. Buckets with steam seeping through the sides of the cloth that covered them. Rags. A box of needles of different sizes and lengths. Thread. Several types of knives. Odd tools that she had no desire to ask what they were used for.

Gibbs returned with two buckets of steaming water. Teague also returned two buckets of normal water. They looked at Bill.

Drawing a deep breath, Bill nodded as he took his vest off and rolled up his sleeves.

"What is going on?" asked Elizabeth with a frightened voice.

"Continuing to heal Will as Calypso stated in her letter. Once Will woke from her power, she no longer has control over his healing. How he heals, is now depended upon us. The seaweed has lost her powers and will rot. We must clean out his wounds, make any adjustment to them as needed, and bandage all those that require it," said Bill as he pulled away the pillows and good blankets from around Will. He tied back his son's hair. Before anything else was done, he turned back to Elizabeth. "I don't think this is appropriate for you to see. I don't want you to see this. You can barely keep your sanity from looking at Will lying here like this. I can see it. Will wouldn't want you to see this. He would want you to find his son so they can be together again. Find Wills. Apologize to him. Tell him to come back. Tell him that his father woke up and needs him now more than ever. Please. Wills is the only one that can truly heal Will."

"I'm not leaving him," said Elizabeth.

"Please luv. Go find little whelp. Said pirate doesn't much want to do this, but it's better than you," admitted Jack.

"None of us want to do this, but we have to," said Teague, lighting the lanterns and chandeliers. "You're mind is much too fragile to remain here as we discover what just happened to young Will."

"I need to know too," pleaded Elizabeth.

"I don't want to know," whispered Bill.

"No one does," added Gibbs.

Elizabeth turned to Will. Her eyes looked upon the seaweed, wondering what mystery lay beneath them. She wanted to know so badly what Beckett did to her Will. She needed to know. Shutting her eyes, she attempted to imagine what was beneath them. Thinking of horrible things, she breathed in gasps and covered her mouth.

"Please, daughter, go," pleaded Bill.

Nodding, Elizabeth wiped her eyes. She kissed Will's forehead then turned to Bill. "Heal him well," she whispered.

"I will. I promise you that. We should be finished early morning, which will give you plenty of time to find Wills. Do me that favor, all right?" was Bill's reply.

Elizabeth nodded. She was given a tight hug, and then gently shooed out by Bill. One step out into the hall and the doors were shut. Something was placed against the doors, as Jack had shot the lock of not long ago. She stood there wondering of the mess that was hidden below the seaweed. Will had woken up. She wondered if he knew he was safe and in the care of his family and closest friends. She wondered why Calypso couldn't do more. She knew only one thing as she sat down. She was going to stay there, as close to Will's side as she was allowed until they allowed her to be at his bedside again. Word would spread to Wills eventually and he would come back whether she approved of it or not.


	8. Eight

**Eight**

Everything was prepared. They knew what exactly to do and where to begin. None of the four wanted to see what lie behind the seaweed, especially Will's back. Together, they thought it best to begin there, to get the worst over with and done. Once they were finished with that, everywhere else would be a sea breeze. The three turned to Bill, who remained quietly caressing his son's hair. He of all did not want to do this, but he of everyone had to know what Beckett did to his little boy.

Shutting his eyes as he drew a deep breath, Bill washed his hands in the warm soapy water. He took a small, thin blade into his palm. Looking at the bandages on Will's back, he breathed deeply, then slowly, from the top, cut down them. It seemed like an eternity before an incision was made in the seaweed. The knife was set on the table. He felt he couldn't do this, but he had to. He had to know. Drawing another deep breath, he prepared himself as he reached for the side of the incision in the seaweed. Holding his breath, unable to breathe, he peeled the seaweed from his little boy's back.

The four gazed, not knowing what to make of it. Images of what was done to achieve this circled in each of their minds. Will seemed to have no skin on his back. It consisted of a mess of dried blood from deep lash marks, raw, burned skin, blackened marks healing from infection, a glossy substance coating the deep gashes…the nightmarish mess went from his shoulders, covering his entire back and off the sides, to finally somewhat ending just above his hips.

Nearly crying, because of what he saw, Bill shut his eyes and tuned away.

"You all right boy?" asked Teague, seeing Jack gagging a bit and losing all color.

"I'm fine," said Jack turning away and breathing.

"Bill, pass me a damp rag," said Gibbs, being the strongest of them as he knew what he was doing. Once given the rag he gently dabbed Will's back to rid the wounds, and what little skin he had, of the dried blood. He soon discovered that cleaning made the living nightmare a living hell upon Will's back. The amount of gashes in Will's flesh multiplied severely. It was not possible to decipher what had done this, nor was it possible to stitch any of the wounds or bind the skin together. Will's back would be left to bind itself and heal.

The smell of the sea on a warm day filled the room as Bill soaked a rag with the contents of the largest bottle. The rag turned the same sea blue color of the bottle. He laid it gently on Will's upper back then applied light pressure. The same was done to his lower back as the other three began peeling the seaweed from Will's body.

"How could he have survived this?" asked Gibbs still in a condition of shock and wonder.

"Who's saying he did?" muttered Bill sadly, unaware that Jack heard.

"Joshamee, I think this one can be stitched," said Jack, motioning to a long, precise slash across Will's upper arm

Gibbs took a quick peek and nodded. "It's deep but good enough to bind together," he said as he threaded a needle for his own doing on Will's leg.

The bottle for healing general wounds was passed around. Before doing anything, the cream was lightly smeared into each of the inflictions. After, the wound was stitched, bandaged, or left alone. Fortunately, some of the wounds had completely healed from Calypso's powers in keeping Will unconscious. Soon, all the seaweed had been removed for healing purposes. Each one couldn't help but to sadly look at Will's backside and feel horrible for him. Will hardly had any skin. The dried blood kept everything together. What skin he had was ashen in color and deathly cold.

Cutting the loose ends to the thread of a just stitched wound, Jack glanced at Will's back. He immediately looked in wonder. The rags were cream colored as they had begun before being soaked in the healing liquid. Curious, he touched the center of one of them. Oddly, the cloth was dry. He tapped at Bill's arm.

"What is it?" wondered Bill. Jack motioned to the cloths. "Ah, it does do that. Will's back has been healed for the time according to Calypso's powers."

"Well that's simple," noted Jack.

"Far from Jack. His back has no skin to heal from. The only thing keeping it together is dried blood and whatever just soaked into the blood. He will have to remain off of his back for weeks. If we aren't careful enough, because of the condition of his back, he could become infected again," said Bill harshly.

Jack cowered back and lowered his eyes apologetically.

Once Will was gently flipped on his back, the task that was ahead was much easier than the one they had finished accomplishing. His front was still severely afflicted, but not as badly. The last bit of seaweed was removed from Will's chest.

Bill choked on his breath. His eyes filled with tears of the past as they distantly gazed at Will's chest.

Noticing what at, Jack immediately smeared the cream onto the cut that had once been used to remove Will's heart. Soon after he threaded a needle and began stitching. "Don't worry about it mate. Said pirate has it in his hands now," he told Bill.

Bill smiled at him. "Thank you Jack."

Teague gave Jack a proud nod when Jack felt he was being looked at.

Instead, Bill was occupied in healing the scratches on Will's face. He smeared the cream onto each of the cuts and scrapes. None of which were too terrible, other than a diagonal slash in Will's forehead next to his right eye. A few stitches and a close eye would heal that up in no time at all. Noticing the severe amount of cuts on Will's lips, Bill said nothing, as he knew where they came from. It was another indicator of the pain Will experienced. He also noticed a tear in Will's left ear where the earring should have been. Bill slumped. He had come to admire his son's earring and he knew how fond of it Will was. Finished with checking his face over, he had to look at Will's calm face and smile. His son had no sense of pain whatsoever and was all right. He brushed Will's cheek with the back of his fingers. Despite it all, he was glad to see his son in this condition. It would get better from here now.

"Um…Josh or Bill, can one of you look at this?" requested Jack.

Noticing it was one of the wounds where the skin had been flayed from the bone, Bill nodded. "I'll trade. There are wounds that just require a few stitches on this arm," he said. Before switching, he took a few materials that he supposed he would need. After a quick observation, he concluded that removing the dead skin was the only possible solution for the wound to heal by allowing new skin to form.

"Does anyone else wonder how unaware of anything he is at the moment?" asked Gibbs.

"He has to be severely out of his mind to not feel any of this," noted Teague.

"Well, the pain relief that Calypso provided for him will immediately kill a healthy mortal being," said Bill, allowing them to make that judgment themselves. Glancing down Will's arm, he noticed Will's hand. Taking his son's hand, he looked at the dark lines under the nail. Not wanting to know, he turned his hand over to check the palm. He supposed correctly. Reaching for the healing cream, he noticed what the cuts looked like. Curious and having an idea, he matched his fingernails with the cuts. Another mystery was unraveled. Will did this to himself to prevent showing pain aloud to the rest of the world.

"Jack, look at his palm. Tell me if you see cuts that resemble fingernails," he requested.

Motioning for him to wait a minute, Jack raised his forefinger then finished the stitches. He reached down to Will's hand. Something else caught his eyes that caused them to widen and show horror.

"What is it?" wondered Bill noticing the look on Jack's face.

Jack quickly clamped his hands around Will's wrist. He looked at Bill while rapidly shaking his head. "Nothing," he told him in an attempted calm voice.

"Let me see it," said Bill as he began to move toward the other side of the bed.

With each step, Jack's eyes lit with more horror. "It's fine. I can do it meself," he told him.

"Then why are your hands trembling?" wondered Bill. "It's all right Jack. Nothing can make Will's condition worse than it is. I think I've seen the worst of all Will's wounds."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that mate. This one is too icky for you to see so I'm going to spare you the sight," said Jack as he hid Will's wrist more.

"Jack, let me see it," Bill told him standing above Jack. He attempted to pull Jack's hands away. "Jack, please."

Jack rapidly shook his head. "Trust me, Bill, you won't want to see this one. You won't like it."

"Boy, Will is his son. Let him see it," demanded Teague.

"No, I don't want him to know about this. I'll stay here forever if I have to and I can because said pirate is immortal," said Jack.

Rolling his eyes, Bill sighed. He knew what to do because he's had to do this hundreds of times. "Do it or I'm sending you to the Locker," he said.

"Well, mate, it's not you're Locker. It never was, and if you send me there that means you'll have to take me to the Harry Bugger and then give him a chance to follow you back here therefore risking you son's safety," said Jack with a proud smile.

"Fine, two can play this game," grumbled Bill. After a moment he wrestled Jack's hands off and was able to pry them away by pulling back on one of Jack's fingers until he squealed in pain and wanted no more.

Seeing it was too late, Jack groaned sadly and sat by the window away from his friend and what he would think.

Not breathing at all and when he did in gasps, Bill was unable to turn from his son's wrist. His eyes were blinded by tears. His body trembled in sobs. It wasn't true. Will did not have a vibrantly white "P" branded into his wrist. It was just a cut made to look like the brand to fool anyone. Not believing it, Bill brought his son's wrist close to his face. It looked very much like the brand, but it wasn't. He was going to tell himself it wasn't. Going to prove that it wasn't, he took each of the medicines for healing in that room, soaked a rag, and began rubbing Will's wrist. It wasn't coming off. He rubbed harder, then even harder. Tears fell from his eyes. This ruined Will's life once. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He scrubbed as hard as he could. He had to get it off of Will.

"Bill. Bill. William Turner!"

Bill looked up from Will's wrist, to Gibbs.

"What are you doing?" wondered Gibbs as he took his hand from Bill's hand.

"I have to take it off of him," replied Bill continuing to scrub.

Once more, Gibbs removed his hands. He felt himself wishing he hadn't.

Seeing scrubbing didn't help, and desperate, Bill took the first knife he saw.

"Hold on mate. You can't do that," said Gibbs.

"I have to," Bill told him, half sobbing.

Gibbs sadly shook his head. "It's burned too deep to be cut. You could cut a vein. He could bleed to death. I think it was branded down to the bone," he said sympathetically. "He's going to have to live with it."

Bill immediately stood with a rate that sent his chair falling across the room. "You don't understand. Will's life can never be the same again if this stays on his wrist. One wrong move or slip or mishap…I'll have to watch him walk to the gallows or lose his greatest treasure like I did," he screamed in more pain than fury. Far in his emotions, he ripped off the cloth around his right wrist, allowing the rest of the world to see his greatest fear. "You weren't the only one Jack. I was thrown from my son's life because my wife found this! What if Elizabeth finds out? What will she do? I know she loves Will but how much? Now that he is free to be with her, he also has her in danger. She wasn't willing to risk her soul for his in World's End! What makes you think she's going to want to be with a marked man that could cause her death and the death of her son?"

"She loves him mate. She waited ten years while raising little whelp just to see him," said Jack.

"It'll be all right. You'll see," said Teague gently as he set his hand on Bill's shoulder.

Hopelessly, Bill looked at him. He shook his head. "You, of all people, know what happened to me. If it wasn't for you having found me, I would be dead. What's going to happen to Will?" he asked.

Teague's mouth moved into several words, but none came out. "She'll love him and so will Wills," he told him at last.

Losing all control over everything, Bill kicked a bucket of water, then threw the first thing he could out the window, but it ended up by smacking Jack in the head causing him to yelp. "I don't bloody care about her. My son is a marked man. He can never live free again. He must always worry about the brand and keeping it hidden from the world. This mark on his wrist will end up by controlling his life. There are plenty of marines out there. There will always be pirate hunters. One small suspicion, a quick look, followed by a short drop and a sudden stop…I won't let that happen. I would rather my son die from blood loss in an attempt to free him than watch him die or have him disappear and die of a broken heart. I know Will; this is too much of a burden for him to bear, especially from his past experiences with it. He'll want me to remove it. He knows what a burden it is. I want him to live free. He deserves to be free. He is not a pirate constantly on the run like you three. All he wants to do is settle down and live his life. Now he can't. I'm going to kill Beckett. I'm going to kill him. I'll gladly sacrifice my heart to see him dead."

"And leave Will alone?" asked Jack calmly. "Is that why you intend to cut out your heart? That way you won't see what fate comes to Will whether it be normal, done by himself from a broken heart, or by a rope."

This time Bill purposely threw a book at him, hitting him square on the forehead.

Jack groaned as he rubbed his forehead while rocking back and forth.

Bill looked at his son. His knees gave way at his side. Once more he took a knife. Consumed by emotion, the knife fell from his grasp. He hid his son's wrist with his hands. Bowing his head, he sobbed into his arms. His back trembled with each hopeless tear. Of all things a Beckett could do to someone…he should have seen this one. This is the worst of all wounds inflicted upon Will. This one cannot become a simple scar. The scar already formed. It was unfair. Will was never a pirate. He was a good sailor. He was a good man. The world had proof against that now. Only those that bore the mark knew what it meant. It meant a lifetime controlled by it. There was no freedom when bearing the brand of a pirate. Will was never destined to be free. He was much better than this. He didn't deserve it. Bill began wishing Calypso never gave his little boy the offer to return. Will had no life now anyway.

"Bill, we're done. He's fine now. It's hidden well."

Opening his eyes, Bill Turner lifted his head. He blinked to find Will lying on his side with many pillows under and around him, wrapped in his sea blanket. His boy's body was gently bandaged. The warm, morning sun gave a nice glow on his face that made him seem as though he was only gently sleeping late in the morning. He sat up in the chair as he rubbed his eyes. Observing the room, he saw everything had been put away, Gibbs and Teague had left, and that Elizabeth was in the corner continuing to look over her duties. Jack was still sitting in the window.

"Why is he on his side?" he asked sleepily.

"Would you want to be on your back mate?" wondered Jack.

Bill shrugged. Jack had a point there. "By the way, Jack, I'm sorry about your head," he said as his eyes fell upon his hidden mark.

"It's all right. Good thing I'm immortal huh?" noted Jack.

"How long have you been back?" wondered Bill to Elizabeth.

"Nearly an hour," replied Elizabeth.

"Found her curled up asleep in the hall on the floor," added Jack.

"You didn't even look for Wills did you?" wondered Bill. Elizabeth's answer was turning away and not answering that question. Bill shook his head as he turned to his son.

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth spoke. "Bill, during the night, you said I wouldn't love Will anymore and that a mark ruined his life. What were you talking about?" she asked.

"I was caught in Will's wounds. I hate seeing him like this," replied Bill.

"But you mentioned the brand of a pirate and Will being hung," added Elizabeth.

Jack glanced at Bill curious to hear the reply.

Bill rolled up his right sleeve past his wrist. He then unraveled the white cloth. Knowing of no other way to hide his son's mark, he showed her his. "You may have heard about Will being separated from me. His mother was afraid. Pirates had always been her fear because she lost her mother to him. I just lied to her. She couldn't trust me with her son and was afraid I would be caught and all three of us would die, so she threw me from his life. I lost my mind seeing the marks Will has on his body," he explained.

"He mentioned that once or twice. He doesn't like talking about it though," said Elizabeth satisfied. "I won't tell. Will needs you."

Bill sighed in relief once she turned away from him. He glanced at Jack who was thinking the same thing.

A cat purred as it leapt into Jack's lap. Jack gently stroked Hector's back.

Louie entered and sniffed around. He sniffed the Code then lay right beside it.

"Mr. Turner, King Elizabeth, can I come in too?"

"You can come in. It's all right," called Bill after a nod of approval from the other two.

A very unsure Ragetti poked his head in then entered with a few plates of food. "I thought you may have gotten hungry," he explained while looking at Will the entire time.

"You don't have to find an excuse to come in here. If you just want to see how he is doing that's a good enough excuse," said Bill. "I am hungry though."

"Captain Teague told us he woke up last night," noted Ragetti.

Bill nodded. "That he did, and he's doing all right. I know it doesn't seem so, but his wounds will take time to heal. He first needs to find his strength."

"How is the lad?" asked Barbossa as he entered himself in. "I heard he woke. I'm sure Wills is doing better, now that his father has finally woken from Calypso's spell. Where is he anyway? He hasn't been seen for a few days now. I thought positively he would be in here."

Elizabeth's mind turned briefly on her son. She had to admit she was expecting him to be here by now. Everyone else knew about Will. That was the question she wanted to know. He hadn't been seen in days. He should be here. Then again, perhaps it was a good thing he wasn't here. It was his fault. Had he not… Elizabeth shook her head, not starting this again. She didn't care. She had come to the conclusion that Will was innocent and all was to blame on her foolish son. That was all she did before she fell asleep last night.

"So what do the rest of you do?" wondered Bill.

"Gamble without money. Eat. Look around the Cove. Anything we can find," replied Ragetti.

"I've tried looking for Wills. I don't think he's in the Cove. If he is then he's good at hiding. Perhaps I should check the barrels, because I haven't seen 'Jack' ever since the little whelp disappeared," said Barbossa as he turned. Before leaving he added, "Let's hope nothing has happened to him. After all, he is a Turner."

"Why is the Code in here? Does Captain Teague know?" asked Ragetti.

"He gave Wills permission to read _it_," replied Jack with disgust.

"I would hate to imagine him following it," noted Bill.

"He doesn't listen to anything. I sometimes have to tie him to a chair to get him to listen to me," said Elizabeth.

"Or the mast and a league of rope," said Bill with a smile and his eyes on Will.

After a moment of smiles from that thought, everyone turned to Will and watched his body slightly rise and fall in an unsteady rhythm.

"Sometimes I wonder if he is a god trapped in a human body like Calypso was," admitted Ragetti.

"He's human and mortal. He's as mortal as any one of us now," said Bill.

Ragetti shook his head. "No, there is something about him. He's done things that no normal mortal has done."

"Like?" wondered Jack.

"Well, he's died and come back twice. He lived as the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ for eighteen years without a heart or his family other than you Bill. We brought him back and he wasn't doing so well. Then this happens. He survived the Harry Bugger and…and he's alive. He has to be a god," explained Ragetti.

"No, he's just favored by one," said Bill.

"'Harry Bugger'?" wondered Elizabeth.

"That's wot I call Beckett," announced Jack proudly.

Bill smiled. Harry Bugger. He liked that. It was most appropriate.


	9. Nine

**Nine**

From where he had been for days, he watched the window closely. His mother would occasionally look out, but not very often. The shadows stopped moving as the city was rather darkly lit. Only one window was lit and still cracked open.

Wills pulled himself just far enough over so his eyes could peer around the room. They were all asleep. He quietly pushed the window open then climbed through. "Jack" climbed from his shoulder and immediately set Jack Sparrow's hat, which was in the snoring pirate's lap, on his head. Knowing his father had woken, Wills came to see how he was doing.

Bill moved around in the chair. The book falling from his lap and smacking the floor caused Wills to jump and shut his eyes expecting someone to wake and throw him out the window this time. No reaction from anyone.

Wills sighed deeply as he knelt to the level of his father's face. Holding his breath, he wanted to hear his father breathe. It was more normal and easier. He took his father's wrist that was by his face to take his pulse discovering it was steady and much stronger. He smiled. Seeing that his father's right wrist was poorly wrapped, he unwrapped the bandage to make it neater. What he saw made him feel like crying. Not believing it, he rubbed the mark a few times. Seeing it was there to stay permanently, he slumped low. He knew exactly what it meant. Looking at his grandfather, knowing about his mark then looking at his father, he shook his head. He didn't care. It was just a mark that meant nothing as long as no one knew.

Wills pulled the blue cloth from his hair. He gently wrapped it around his father's marked wrist. "You may not think so, but I don't care about it. I don't care that you are marked and that my life is in danger because of you. I don't care. I'll help you hide it. I will always love you no matter what. I promise," he whispered.

Flattening the sea blanket and hiding his father's wrist, he knew he was there for longer than he should have been. His heart told him to stay. He wanted to stay with his father more than anything. He loved him more than anything else. If he was there when they woke, it would be bad. He turned to leave, but had to say one more thing. He set his hand on his father's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I know probably can't hear me or even know that I'm here, but I just want to say I'm sorry. I thought doing all those things before you could and saving the journey for you, would keep you safer. I was wrong and I don't deserve to have you as my father and…"

"Wills…"

Wills couldn't breathe. He was petrified. He knew that weak, pleading moan. He lowered his eyes to his father's face.

With a great struggle, Will opened his eyes and managed to keep them open nearly halfway. He seemed to recognize his son. He tried to say something else but the effort was too great. He weakly fell back with a soft moan.

"I'm here daddy. I'm here," Wills told him, tightly taking his father's hand.

Will opened his eyes with an even greater struggle. He found a tiny amount of strength. "I…," he began severely weakly then lost his strength again.

With one hand still resting against his father's cheek, the other quickly mixed the medicines together.

Will tried again. "…lo'…'ou". What strength he had became soft, weak whimpering.

Wills tilted his head. Will rejected the drink.

"Daddy, drink this. Please. I want you to have this. You'll feel better. I won't have you feel pain again. I promise. You need to drink this to get better. Please," Wills pleaded.

Somehow understanding, Will cracked his lips, allowing the liquid to pass through him, drop by drop.

The two gazed at each other

"Daddy, I love you too," whispered Wills. The faintest and weakest of all smiles briefly came to Will's face. Wills smiled and nodded. With his father still holding on and knowing the pain was great, he gently shut his father's eyes. With the back of his fingers, he lightly caressed his father's forehead. Will's head slowly fell against his pillow, having once more gone under from his medicines.

Wills checked his father's pulse and breathing and waited. Will's pulse was very slow, yet steady. His breathing was faint, even at his side. His face went completely ashen and body limp. Tightening the sea blanket around him, Wills nodded. That's what he expected. Calypso's medicines were now in the process of healing. Knowing he really had to go, Wills touched his forehead to his father's for a single moment. Seeing the black knife on the table, he took it. He wanted that knife. It was his now. On the way to the window, he patted Louie's head. "Jack", with Jack's hat on his head, climbed up Wills's arm to his shoulder. The hat fell, so Wills put it on his head instead. With one last look at his father, he smiled and cracked the window before climbing down.

* * *

Finding that day was particularly difficult to concentrate, Elizabeth abandoned her duties to sit at Will's side again. She sat at his side watching as the warm sea breeze blew his curls. Tempted, she couldn't resist combing her hands through his curls.

"He hasn't woken in two days," she noted.

"That's good for him. It means he's healing well," said Bill.

"Why isn't he getting better?" Elizabeth wondered.

"He is. His improvements are more internal than anything. He needs to heal inside out," replied Bill.

Elizabeth was quiet a moment before asking, "Do you think…"

"No, Elizabeth I don't know," said Bill before even starting again. "I don't know the answers to everything. If I did, you wouldn't be here, Will wouldn't be like this, I wouldn't be here…whoever is knocking at the door wouldn't be here. Come in."

Barbossa, the moment he opened the doors, scanned the room with darting eyes. Frustration was written upon his face. He began searching in and behind everything. Not long after, he got to his hands and knees and began searching under everything that could be searched under, the bed, blankets, cabinets…it was rather amusing.

"What are you doing?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Looking fer Jack," replied Barbossa peeping in a tight corner.

"I don't think Jack is that thin," noted Bill.

"Not Sparrow, the monkey," corrected Barbossa. "It seems everything is missing. Me monkey, Wills, and now Jack's hat. Now where is that monkey?"

"Barbossa you're right," said Elizabeth as she slipped on her boots. "I'm going to look for Wills. After reading the letter Calypso gave to him, I understand that Wills is more important to Will than I am. If Wills is the only way Will is going to heal, then I think he needs to be here."

"Well, that took long enough," noted Bill a few moments after she left the room.

Barbossa got off of his hands and knees. "Do you think she'll look in Teague's ships in the city?"

"Probably not," said Bill.

"Wills is a rather intelligent boy," noted Barbossa.

"Why?" wondered Bill curiously.

Barbossa shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps it's because I needed to speak with Teague about something and I found Wills asleep in Teague's quarters with Teague in there quietly reading so as to not disturb Wills. He's been in Teague's ships the entire time," he explained.

Bill's mouth dropped as he shook his head. "Why didn't I think to look there?"

"Are you going to get him?" wondered Barbossa.

"If Elizabeth returns without him then I will," said Bill. "I think if she finds him before I do, Wills would be willing to come back more."

"Probably best," agreed Barbossa. "If you find that monkey of mine or Jack's hat do tell."

Bill nodded. He waited for Barbossa to leave before smacking himself in the forehead with his book. Rubbing his head, he felt like an idiot.

"You know something Will, you have one intelligent son," he noted to his own son.

Through the day, he remained at Will's side reading his book that was rather good. Once sunset rolled around he looked out the window to the fluffy clouded sky. Unmistakably, those were thunderheads. They were in for a blow tonight.

"Don't come back to Will. Don't _ever_ come near me again you little bastard. I hate you Wills. Since the day you were born I hated you. I only loved you because you were all I could cherish of Will. Now that he's recovering, I don't need you and neither does he because he is no longer captain. You're seventeen. You're old enough to make a living on your own. Do me this one favor, send Harrison Beckett my regards. You belong in the Royal Navy as one of Beckett's little pets than a pirate. Perhaps we'll meet one day and I won't hesitate to kill you, since you will be a marine. I'll just tell your father this was your plan all along. He being killed didn't exactly turn out the way you wanted so you decided to leave instead. I will never forgive you. Not even at your last dying moment will I forgive you. You don't deserve the name Turner. Then again you can somewhat earn my forgiveness if you do one of these things: surrender yourself to Beckett and ask him to do all that he did to your father, leave the Caribbean and never come back, or find the nearest gallows. Either of those choices will result in me _never _seeing you again. I swear to God if you ever come near Will or me again, I will kill you…GET OUT OF HERE WILLS! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! I HATE YOU!"

The book slipped from Bill's hand. He couldn't breathe. She found him. She may have just killed him. He struggled just to breathe. Thoughts of what Wills would do next frightened him to death. He jumped as the door slammed open.

Elizabeth entered with a red face. Her breaths were broken. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.

Bill turned to Will, never feeling more frightened ever before. He had never seen a look such as that. Jones looked joyful compared to that look. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she sat herself beside Will, and gently caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. With wide frightened eyes he attempted to read his book and hide his trembling hands.

"What?" she asked him in a tone that seemed to give him a moment to live.

"Nothing Elizabeth," he quickly replied shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

Bill stuck his nose in his book, hiding his fear. The entire night, he could feel her eyes staring at him just waiting for him to say something so she could condemn him to her fury as well. The only thing keeping him in that room was his fear of Elizabeth doing something to Will. Someone had to protect Will. He was probably the only person able to be in that room with her without dying. Even that, Bill thought, was suicidal.

* * *

The rain and dark clouds consumed the Cove for two days. Neither Bill nor Elizabeth had spoken one word to each other. Whenever she was asleep, Bill gave Will his medicine, fearing he would wake again as she was there beside him. He was so afraid for both his son and himself. Part of the reason was because Will's bandages should have been replaced two days ago and his wounds needed cleaning. Nothing terrible was happening to Will. He hadn't gotten a fever from infection yet and his temperature was all right.

Bill just read his books and Elizabeth stared at Will waiting for movement or life.

A knock on the door caused them both to jump and Elizabeth to squeak.

"What?" she shouted in such a way that caused Bill to cringe.

Through the barely open doors, a white towel attached to a stick wove in the air as a flag of peace.

"Come," sighed Elizabeth, though her tone was not at all peaceful.

Gibbs and Jack poked their heads in the doorway.

"I just came to check on Will's condition," said Gibbs, absolutely terrified.

"Food," was Jack's answer.

Elizabeth nodded.

Jack placed the food on the table as Gibbs checked over Will's condition.

"Elizabeth, would you be willing to find another soft pillow for Will? I understand if you don't want to though," said Gibbs.

"No I'll find him one. I need to stretch anyway," said Elizabeth.

As soon as she left, Bill cowered into the chair and sighed.

"How are you holding up?" wondered Gibbs.

"I'm afraid to sleep," admitted Bill. "I've been giving Will his medicines. I don't want him waking or becoming infected. Have either of you seen him?" Both shook their heads. "Has anyone seen or heard from him." Again, they shook their heads. "Are all the longboats accounted for? Does everyone still have their proper weapons? Is anything out of the ordinary other than I can't stop my hands shaking?"

"All the boats are accounted for. The weapons are on the _Pearl_. Nothing is out of the ordinary and your hands aren't the only ones that cannot stop shaking," admitted Gibbs.

"Teague has been looking ever since and so have the rest of us. We can't find him Bill," said Jack. "Do you think...he…" Poor Jack couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he went by the window and watched the lightening flash, silhouetting his ship. He thought he saw something in the crow's nest. Once the lightning flashed, it held just long enough for him to see movement, slight movement. Of course. No one would think up there, nor would anyone want to get wet.

"All I know is that Wills has fragile emotions right now. They were fragile before. I don't know what happened. I don't know what to do," said Bill finally answering Jack's question. He rubbed his face then stared into the distance.

Elizabeth returned with a nice fluffy pillow. She set it below Will's head. "How is he?" she asked.

"Rather stable. He's doing just fine for what he's been through," replied Gibbs.

"When do you think he'll wake again?" wondered Elizabeth with care in her voice.

"It's difficult to say with Calypso's medicines. She doesn't have mortal ways of healing which makes it difficult to expect anything," said Gibbs.

"I think I'll be going now," said Jack.

Elizabeth nodded and continued her staring at Will.

The rain had become a faint drizzle as the sky flashed in the distance, the hopeful end of the storm. Hoping this was it, Jack climbed aboard his _Pearl_. He paced around deck a few times thinking and wondering what he would expect. His thoughts consumed his mind as he begun to become afraid. Turning to pace the other way, he found himself staring into "Jack" the Monkey. He jumped back and gave a soft shriek. "Jack" the Monkey made a few noises then jumped on the rail. He pointed to the crow's nest and made a few more noises.

"Thank you 'Jack'," said Jack.

With a lantern in one hand, Jack Sparrow climbed to the crow's nest. Right before, he breathed deeply. He shone the lantern over then peeked his head over. Rather than gently climbing in as he wanted, he fell in. His heart controlling his mind and actions, he pulled a limply laying body into his arms, wrapped his coat around it, and held it close. He peeled the wet hair from a weakly whimpering teenage boy's forehead.

Wills was soaked straight through. His body trembled and felt icy to the touch. His face and skin were ashen. Each breath was taken in slow, deep, broken gasps.

Afraid, Jack took Wills's pulse. He pulled the teenager closer. "Wills, are you awake?" he called.

"Uncle Jack?" Wills weakly groaned.

"I'm here little whelp," said Jack.

Wills looked at him with half open eyes. He violently coughed. Blood came with. He struggled to breathe.

"Stay with me Wills. You'll be all right. You're going to live," said Jack with a smile.

"I don't want to live," Wills told him.

"Don't listen to your mother. She doesn't know what to do. Listen to your heart little Wills," said Jack.

Wills slightly raised a black knife stained in blood. "Finish…finish it for me…take it out…I don't want it…too weak to cut …more," he told Jack.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack.

"My heart," replied Wills, once again struggling to breathe.

Jack immediately pulled aside his coat. Tears consumed his eyes. Wills's tunic was stained at his side and belly as well as chest. The amount of blood caused his tunic to cling to his body. Jack took the knife only to rip the tunic to see the damage. Wills seemed to have first given himself a deep gash just off the center of his belly, poorly ending at his side. The wound was at least a day old and still slightly bleeding. He then cut into his chest just off the left side of his heart. Where his father's scar began his wound did as well. A tear fell from Jack's eye as he saw the light from the lantern reflecting from a mirror that was not far from Wills. Wills did this to himself. He cut nearly down to his ribs by himself.

Jack looked at the cut on the teenager's chest. It was even more precise than Will's but more jagged. This cut nearly perfectly outlined the entire left side of his heart. Jack also discovered several slashes and cuts along Wills's body suspecting he inflicted them upon himself in a fit of rage.

"Do it…please," croaked Wills before coughing up more blood.

"No," Jack said.

"It's so dark and cold," Wills told Jack.

"You're dying Wills," whispered Jack.

"Do me…favor…" began Wills.

Jack nodded, "Wot?"

"Once…you've done it…my heart in…in a chest…give to daddy…for me…he'll…he'll want it," whispered Wills between coughing up blood and choking.

"Wills, don't do this. Don't just give up like this. You're daddy fought a difficult battle to come back to you mate. He needs you. You're mother is in a difficult mind. You know how women can sometimes get caught in a fit of fury. You should never listen. She didn't mean anything she said. She's just upset and afraid and angry at herself and she loves you," Jack told him with love. He rested his cheek against the teenager's head. "Wot about Will? Wot is he going to think when said pirate presents him with his son's heart? He'll wake up and finally have strength. He will want to see you and all that will be left of you is your rotting heart. You can't do this to him or me or anyone. You're much more stronger than this. Please. Wills, stay with me. I have a promise to keep for your father"

He looked at the teenager's face. Wills's eyes were shut. A death like expression was written on his face. He looked like his father an hour before Will died. Will was in better condition than his own son. Will was alive.

Jack reached to grab Wills's wrist. He squeezed his wrist, trying to feel anything. There was something faint. It was enough. Wills still had life in him. Jack wasn't going to let him die like this. This was not an honorable death for the son of Will Turner. Wills was just a child. He was seventeen, still so young and growing up.

Seeing light in the cabin of the _Black Pearl_ and not seeing Jack anywhere in the Cove, Teague concluded one thing. He gave a knock on the door before entering when no one answered. Peeking in the cabin and seeing no one, he cleaned up a bit. Glancing around, he heard what sounded like quiet sobbing. Seeing the light was also coming from the captain's quarters, knocked on the door.

"Jackie, you in here boy?" he called. Whimpering caused him to swing open the door. His mouth dropped at what he saw.

Jack's sleeves were rolled to his elbows. His forearms were stained in blood as were his hands. Bloody rags and towels surrounded Wills. Bloody water was on a small table beside Jack. A black knife was at the foot of the bed. Wills lay there, his bare torso exposed, bleeding, and ashen.

Turning his head, Jack looked at his father with red, swollen eyes and tears continuing to shine on his face. "Help me," he pleaded desperate.

Teague dropped his coat to the floor. As he rushed to his son, he rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

Sunrise. Bill opened his eyes to it. Groaning because of the light, he turned. This was much too early in the morning. Will seemed to like it. Color was in his face and his breathing was normalish. He seemed quite content. Sitting up, Bill glanced in the corner. Elizabeth was still there, continuing with her duties. Because the sun shone again, Bill granted his temptation to stand in the sunlight. He stretched and yawned for a long moment, then opened the window and allowed the warm rays to pour on his son's face. He smiled at his beautiful child sleeping.

The doors were kicked open. Hurriedly, Teague went around the room collecting things.

Bill noticed a pattern in the items he collected: the Code, Wills's coat, a blanket, pillow, the monkey carving, the extra clothes Wills had acquired…all of it involved Wills in some way. Watching Teague, he noticed something as he turned to leave.

"Why do you have blood on your sleeve?" he asked

In mid step, the items, including the Code, dropped from Teague's arms. With a quick glance at his rolled up sleeves, he stood there a moment, not moving. After a long moment, he turned to Bill.

"Do you need to ask?" he wondered.

Bill lowered his eyes with an idea. Looking at Teague, the idea was in his eyes. Once Teague nodded, he choked on his breaths.

"Whose blood is that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why do you care? It is just your son's blood after all," replied Teague calmly.

Elizabeth turned back to him with confusion. "My son's blood?" she asked again.

"Yes, Elizabeth, your son's blood," said Teague, fighting to hold back his anger. "My hands were covered in his blood because of you."

"Me? What did I do? I didn't do anything to _him_," replied Elizabeth, her eyes growing furious again as she continued to her papers.

"Didn't do anything to him? Then why would he have a wound on his body to match the scar on his father's chest?" hollered Teague in such a way that may have been worse than hers. "Your son, Elizabeth, has a gash in his chest to match the scar on his father's. I hope you're pleased because I don't know if he'll live or die! He's more dead than his father!"

"Good," was Elizabeth's reply. "At least Will has more life than he does. Wills deserves it all. Then that saves me the trouble of looking at his face again. Let's just hope he dies. Oh, and when you do find whoever caused that wound, thank him for me."

Trembling in anger and fury, Teague looked at her moment then gathered the items dropped. He walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned to her and added. "The gash surrounds the entire left side of his heart with more precision than his father's and I don't know if Wills is going to be alive long enough to thank him."

Bill glanced at Elizabeth. He wanted to beat her until she understood what Teague had said. She was just sitting there, writing and flipping back a few pages to confirm.

"Did you not…do you even...Elizabeth…Wills…"he said not knowing what to say.

"I'm busy at the moment," said Elizabeth, writing more.

Shutting his eyes, Bill couldn't imagine who would do such a thing to a seventeen year old. Everyone in this Cove loved Wills like their own son. They knew how much Wills meant to his father except…Bill turned to Elizabeth. She would. At this point and with this attitude, she would do something to Wills, leave him somewhere to die, and hope no one finds him until he was dead. Her plan failed Teague found Wills. She, the entire time, knew where Wills was. She could have snuck out at night to attack her son again. Bill's fingers clenched and lip trembled. It was the only possible solution. She was trying to kill Wills.

With that thought in his head, running around and around, Bill couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The moment she left the room, she would be followed. Perhaps he should do something to her before she did something to Wills again. What would he tell Will though? With his wife and son dead, he would devote his life to destroying Beckett. Then again, he always could make it seem as though it was an accident. She could have taken a drop of the medicines because she didn't feel well and thought it would work. He always could just tell Will that they didn't know one drop would kill a mortal.

Looking at Elizabeth, he liked this idea. It could work. All he had to do was poison the next bit of water that was brought in. Wills wouldn't mind. He just needed his father to survive anyway. After hearing about how his son was treated, Will would understand. In the mean time, while keeping an eye on Elizabeth, he decided to keep his mind to himself, and harmlessly continue to read.

"Bill," whispered Elizabeth softly.

"Aye, Elizabeth, what?" asked Bill.

Elizabeth just stared at the paper in front of her as she had been for quite some time now. She looked at Bill.

All that Bill had just thought of left his mind. He saw the tears forming in her eyes along with worry.

"Do you think Wills is alive?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Bill. "I thought you didn't care."

"Of course I care, he's my son," replied Elizabeth in a quiet whisper that Bill hardly heard. She looked at Will a quiet moment before asking, "Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't," replied Bill. "But I'm sure I could find someone who does. What do you care? Wills is probably dead by now."

"Can you find him and…and make sure he's all right…for Will's sake?" requested Elizabeth with a hint of desperation on her own part.

"Even if I find him, I won't tell you where he is," added Bill.

"I do not care to know where he is. I want to know if he's all right. I've been thinking and I don't know how to tell Will that his son is dead. If you find Wills is alive, tell me so I don't have to worry about that thought anymore. I can't bear to tell him. The thought of seeing his face upon hearing his son is dead kills me…so just find Wills and tell me that his is alive and healing and all right," whispered Elizabeth.

Bill looked at her. She was writing. He saw those two or three drops fall onto the paper. With a heavy sigh, he lowered his eyes, understanding. He went to her side and set his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to find an excuse to hide that you care about your son," he told her before leaving.

Elizabeth looked at the sky. _How can I tell the world that I care about him more than Will after they heard what I said to him?_ Dropping the pen, she pressed her palms to her face, to hide that she was crying for her son.


	10. Ten

**Ten**

Jack Sparrow continued to sit at Wills's side watching him to make sure that he wasn't getting worse.

Wills's condition went from bad to worse to better in such a short amount of time. The teenager's condition was stable now. He burned with a light fever that Jack hoped wasn't from infection. His face was ashen. It was difficult for him to breathe and was taken in broken gasps at different rates each time. Below his lids, his eyes moved wildly. Quite often he tensed as his face twisted into pain. Now and then he would mumble clear enough for Jack to make out words. The teenager's wounds were tended to. The gash on his chest was stitched tightly and bandaged. Bandages covered his entire chest and were wrapped around his left shoulder to secure the wound. Not at all good, Wills damaged his left forearm, once again hurting the healing bone. Fortunately, the bone was still one, just bruised. That also required bandaging. His belly required bandages as well. A blanket covered him to his waist. At all times, Jack kept a cool, damp rag across his forehead.

Jack tensed in fright as his coat was draped around his shoulders. He glanced beside him to discover Teague had done it and was giving Jack an apologetic look. He also noticed the plate of food that was set near him.

"I'm not hungry," he told him.

"You haven't eaten in days," said Teague.

"Neither has Wills," said Jack. "I'm immortal. Remember? I can't die."

"Even immortal pirate captains need to eat something," added Teague, with gentleness in his voice.

Jack looked at him hopelessly.

Teague sat beside him. Hesitantly, he set his palm on Jack's shoulder for a moment, but to Jack that was an eternity. "He's a Turner. He has his father's strength. Even hurt he's still fighting."

"You and I both know he's trapped between worlds, heading more towards World's End," said Jack.

Knowing this was true, Teague lowered his eyes. He watched as Jack dabbed Wills's forehead as the teenager tensed again.

Four light taps echoed gently in the room.

"Good, I want Josh to take a peek at him," said Jack, gently pushing on the rag across Wills's forehead.

"Come in Josh," called Teague.

The doors opened slightly. Bill, with a bit of unsureity, slowly entered. He looked at the two of them. They glared with looks that could kill.

Jack was first to turn away.

Teague still glared. It was just as bad as it was to Elizabeth.

"Compared to her looks, that one cannot kill," noted Bill. He sat at Wills's side, looking him over.

"Daddy…no…" Wills moaned weakly. He whimpered a moment then quieted.

Bill gently brushed the back of his fingers across Wills's cheek, not shocked to discover the light fever.

"Well, we know someone cares about him now," said Teague sarcastically.

"Actually, Elizabeth requested that I find him to inquire about his condition. Apparently she doesn't know how to tell Will that his son is dead. Now that I have found Wills she wishes me to tell her that he is all right. She wishes to know for Will's sake," clarified Bill.

"Do you think she cares?" wondered Teague curiously.

"Probably not," replied Jack.

Bill turned to his grandson. "What happened to him? How bad is it?" he asked.

"It's time we placed clean bandages on him anyway. I fear this fever is from infection," said Teague.

"Shouldn't Josh be here?" wondered Jack.

Teague shook his head as he began to gently cut the bandages from Wills's belly. "Josh already knows," he said.

Understanding, Jack nodded. This was the best way to tell Bill about his grandson.

Once the slightly bloody bandages were away from Wills's flesh, Bill went to the right side of the cot. Not knowing how deep it truly was, he exceedingly lightly ran his middle finger across the stitched wound that still slightly bled. The skin around it was ashen with red lines spidering from the wound and very warm.

"Infection," he whispered.

"Beg pardon?" wondered Teague.

"The fever _is_ from infection. It's from this," replied Bill.

Sighing deeply, Teague began pulling the thread from the wound. As soon as the thread was pulled the wound immediately began to bleed. It was covered with a boiling hot, wet rag. Wills tensed a moment. His head rolled to the other side as he moaned and mumbled words that were not understood. He left the bedside to mix several contents of different jars together.

Bill replaced the bloody rag with a new, clean one. He helped Teague pour a thick, liquid into the wound, realizing just how deep the flesh was penetrated. He was dead silent and watched Teague stitch the wound together. After, he gazed across his grandson's body seeing the various cuts.

"Why do I think Beckett did this to him?" he asked himself.

"Because he looks like Will," replied Teague.

"I know Beckett didn't though. He doesn't know where this cove is," said Bill. He gently caressed Wills's burning cheek. "Who did this to you?"

"He did it to himself."

Bill looked at Jack. "What? Why?"

"That's not all he did mate," added Jack. He gently cut the bandages from Wills's chest. Slowly and carefully, he peeled them from Wills.

Choking on his breath and his heart unable to beat, Bill gazed at the stitched gash surrounding the left side of Wills's heart. The wound was done with more precision than he did to Will. However, it was done in small cuts, as if to cry out in pain before continuing. The last mark went below his heart, as the last one made before going unconscious most likely. Bill didn't notice the tears absolutely streaming from his eyes. His mind took him back to many years ago when his hand did this to his own son. Afraid more than he had been when he found his son after a week with Beckett, he hesitantly lowered his trembling palm next to the severe cut. Feeling a weak pulse, his knees gave as his entire body sighed.

"It's still in him. He didn't have the strength to cut through his ribs, but he did go deep enough to scratch a few of them," said Teague.

"How?" was all Bill could say. "I cannot believe Wills did this to himself. He couldn't have."

"When I found him in the crow's nest I found these with him," said Jack. He laid out a mirror and a black knife, both with blood.

Bill quickly removed his hand from Wills's chest to cover his mouth. He shut his eyes and could only cry. After a moment, he looked at Jack. "Why?"

"He didn't want it anymore. The pain from everything had finally gotten to him. Take a peek at all he's been through ever since he was taken. Between everything that happened to his father and all the feelings he's felt in between, it was too much. He thought no one loved him. His father was still dying. No one looked hard enough for him. _She_ found him and killed him with her words. He must have come here, took a mirror and went to work trying to cut his pain from him," explained Jack. "When I did find him, he was…just lying there. I thought he was dead. He asked me to finish the job for him. He was too weak to cut more. He said he didn't want it. I was told to put it in a chest and give the chest to Will because he would want it…Bill, mate, Wills was this close to dying…He's still here."

"He shouldn't be. If he had the mind to cut to the bone and continue several times…the loss of blood…the pain…" noted Bill.

"Mate, he had this in his hand," added Jack, dangling a necklace from his finger. "He only calls for his father. I think, somehow, the two of them have met between worlds. Will is the only one keeping Wills on his last thread of life."

Bill turned to Wills. He traced his finger alongside the scar. "What has happened to you? What is your father going to do when he sees this? How can anyone explain what you've done to yourself?"

"When that time comes, we'll think of something. Now, we must bring him back, considering his father has more life than him," said Teague.

"Could you imagine what he was thinking while doing this?" wondered Bill.

"No one cared and this was the only thing he could do to get rid of it," answered Jack.

Bill let his grandson lean against him as the bandages were replaced around the teenager's body.

"Eddy, he needs to be somewhere warmer and safer than on this ship. If something happens to him he'll be easier to treat in the city. Josh can keep an eye on him. I can keep an eye on him and Will much easier. No one would think to look in a ship that is designated yours," said Bill.

Teague nodded approving that idea.

"Who's Eddy?" asked Jack, collecting Wills's possessions.

Bill looked at him oddly as he wrapped a blanket around Wills before lifting him in his arms.

"Jack, that's your father's name. Edward Teague."

Jack nodded. "I never knew," he told him.

Wills was laid in a bed and wrapped in a blanket. The fever broke not long ago. He was already beginning to lose his warmth.

Bill placed the necklace around the teenager's neck before tucking the blankets around his fragile body. He pulled a chair next to him and sat. Just to make sure that he would be all right now, he wanted to stay there for a little while longer. Thoughts consumed him. Wills had done an action that everyone feared most. He tried killing himself. Often, Bill remembered Will telling him that he felt his heart being cut and the feeling of his body being broken into. The pain was indescribable, especially when Jones stabbed him. He tried to imagine what Wills was going through.

Not wanting to, yet unable to prevent it, he saw Wills in the rain, holding a mirror in one hand and the knife in another. With each flash of lightening, he cut more with unthinkable precision, even blinded by tears no doubt. The screams and shrieks of pain echoed in his mind. He realized he couldn't hear them because of the storm and the rain pelting against the window. Having lost the amount of blood he did and the indescribable pain that he continued to inflict upon himself, Wills continued with determination that he would cut it out. Eventually he just fell unconscious from everything.

Opening his eyes, Bill didn't want to see it anymore. He blinked as he looked at Wills's _sunlit_ face. He suddenly realized it was morning.

"Good morning," said Teague, who was working on a few things in the corner.

Fearing for his son, Bill ran as fast as his feet could take him to Will's room. He bounded through the doors and rushed to his son's side. Will was just as he had been. The blankets hadn't even been moved. Listening to his son breathe gently, Bill sighed.

"He didn't wake last night either," a quiet voice sadly told him.

Elizabeth sat in the window seat, looking at him.

"Wills is safe. He…ah…he'll be fine. He just needs to rest," said Bill.

Elizabeth nodded. "Is that where you were?" she asked quietly.

"Aye," replied Bill.

"Good," Elizabeth whispered, once again barely loud enough for him to hear.

Bill sat close to Will. He brushed the curls from his face. Not trying to, his hand was caught in the blanket, which caused it to fall. Before he pulled it up, he noticed Will's wrist. A blue cloth hid the brand, not a white bandage. Covering Will's body again he smiled then kissed his forehead.

"Keep holding onto him. He needs you Will," he whispered in his son's ear.

"I wish he would wake up again. I miss him. I want to tell him that I love him," said Elizabeth.

"You need to say that to Wills before you can to Will. You're son needs to hear that more. Will knows you love him," added Bill quietly.

"How?" wondered Elizabeth.

Bill looked at her. "From past experience, you need to forget everything and just tell him," he told her with a voice that was confident and experienced.

"It's not that simple," said Elizabeth ashamed.

"From what Will has told me, personal burdens that you bear alone, have regretting consequences," reminded Bill. "Such as the last war. This one is far too reminiscent of the last. Now that Will is free, and Calypso has a new Turner…"

"Please don't venture there. That thought has come across my mind more than once each day where there is nothing but the silence to listen to," whispered Elizabeth. She turned back to Will as she stood to sit at his side. "He doesn't look like he's dying anymore. There is color in his face that is his own. He can breathe normal again."

"I don't know if you know this, Will is going to be twenty-three in a few weeks. He'll finally reach the age he never thought he would," noted Bill, needing to change the topic for his own sake, as thoughts of what next looped in his mind.

"It's Josh. I have hot soup for the two of you, and I would like to look over Will's condition."

Already smelling the soup, Bill smiled as he went to the door. Immediately, he took his bowl, then sat back down and ate.

"It's pasta and chicken," added Gibbs, handing Elizabeth her bowl of soup.

"Is he all right?" asked Bill calmly. The tone in his voice gave the answer as to who he meant, and it wasn't Will.

"Much better," said Gibbs. "I would expect him to wake tonight or tomorrow morning."

Bill nodded. "Good. I need to have a talk with him."

Gibbs made a quick look at Will's vitals and a few troublesome wounds. Impressed he nodded as he sat up again. "He's doing very well. If I didn't know better, I would say that he has more life in him tha…never mind. When was the last time he woke?"

"A few days ago," replied Elizabeth. "Why?"

"Just wondering. He should be waking quite soon. I say he'll wake within the hour," said Gibbs. "Keep an eye on him. He may be improving, but you never know with Calypso."

In the silence, they ate their soup. The only sound was that of blowing a small amount to cool before eating, or soft slurping. Both had their eyes on Will, just waiting for him to wake again. Though, they knew once he woke, he would be placed back in his sleep for another day or two. It was difficult to wait for Will to wake just to make him sleep again. Rather, everything was difficult at the moment as it had been for months.

"Wills…"

"Will," Bill cried softly. He dropped the bowl on the table then knelt to his son's level.

Will's eyes were open all the way, but looked tired and weak. He slowly glanced around the room and at the two faces looking at him. Slight confusion was on his face. "Wills…is he…"

"He's all right. He's resting right now," said Bill.

"No…hurt…" groaned Will, as he shut his eyes. "Wills…"

"But, Will, it's us. It's your father and wife. We're here," said Elizabeth, her palm gently on his cheek.

"Need…Wills," Will told them in a pleading, desperate tone. Tears began glistening in his weak and slowly dying eyes.

"Will, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Bill placing his hand on Will's face. With the other, he swept the curls from his boy's forehead.

Will just looked at him with fright and pain. "Tell Wills…I…I lo…love him," he told him with half the strength he had.

"Okay. I will. I promise," said Bill nodding.

Not finished, Will breathed in heavy gasps. He tried saying what he wanted for several minutes, but his no sounds came from his mouth other than whimpering. Determined, with a mind that was beginning to come back, he opened his eyes halfway to his father. "Te…tell him…hold…on…stay…stay here…all right…soon…" Losing all of his strength, he collapsed against his pillows, breathing in pained, heavy gasps.

"Elizabeth, make it. I need to ask him one more thing," said Bill. He gently shook his son's shoulder then took his face between his palms. "Will, come back. Open your eyes son. I need to ask you something. Come back just for a moment. Please."

Bill watched as his son looked at him in more pain than he had ever seen. He swore Will had the same expression on his face now as the one he had the last moments of his life eighteen years ago.

"Will, do you know what happened to your son? Do you know what he nearly succeeded doing?" he asked.

Will shut his eyes and gathered the strength beginning to come back. "Cut…heart from…self... Wills…tell him…love…"

"I know Will, I know. Drink this. It'll be all right when you wake up again," said Bill, taking the cup and lifting Will's head.

"Wills...need son…" groaned Will, before his whimpering became soft, weak cries of pain. The liquid that was poured gently into his mouth passed down his throat. He was so thirsty. It tasted like nothing he had before. It was cold and pure.

"When you wake again, I promise you, Wills is going to be beside you. He'll be here," said Bill as he tucked the blankets around his boy. He rubbed his son's cheek with the back of his fingers for the moments that Will's mind lingered with them. "I promise."

Trembling, Elizabeth breathed heavily. Not once did Will mention her name. Wills. All he wanted was _him_. Why him? Did he not know it was Wills that caused him to be in this situation? None of this was fair or logical. Why Wills? Why not her? She was his love. She was what caused him to have another chance at life. _Why Wills? Of all people, why him? He only noticed that Wills wasn't here. He didn't even notice me! He's completely lost his mind! He wants the one person that deserves to die!_

Bill smacked her across the face.

Elizabeth looked at him shocked, not understanding. "Did I say that out loud?" she asked.

"If I were you I would have more attention to what comes from my mouth!" hollered Bill. "I don't know how Will knows what happened to his son. It is a sad thought. He does know and you don't. Rather, it is not at all sad. You nearly got what you wanted. Wills nearly died. Will has more life in him than your son. Wills did something to himself that you wouldn't dream of."

"What did he do?" asked Elizabeth.

"If you really want to know, then you need to find him and ask him yourself. If you were listening to what Will was saying, you would know what Wills did as we speak," shouted Bill.

"Then whatever he did is not of my concern," said Elizabeth, continuing to eat the soup that was much more tolerable.

Bill's fists clenched in anger. He resisted all urge to beat sense into her. She was more mindless and selfish than he thought. He did wonder what she would do if he told her what her son did, but it would be even more painful for her to find out on her own. He knew that if this was going to resolve in any possible way, she would have to learn and take each step herself. Wills and Will were to do nothing.

Needing to do something to relive his rage, other than beating sense into her, Bill stood. He took his bowl of soup as he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Why do you care?" snapped Bill.

"Curious," replied Elizabeth with a shrug.

"Why are you not curious about why your son just suddenly disappeared?" asked Bill.

"I am. I want to know what he did, but I am not going to waste my time looking for him. That could take hours or days," said Elizabeth.

"And sitting in here is more important than looking for your dying son?" wondered Bill.

Elizabeth snapped her head to him. Fear sparkled in her eyes. "_Dying_?"

"If he would have done it, there would have been no chest to lock his heart away or a curse to keep life in him," said Bill as he began to walk out the door.

Quicker than she had in a long time, she sprinted to his side. She looked at him with fear and the thought circling in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You should know Elizabeth. It is not that difficult," said Bill.

Elizabeth stood there with one thought in her mind. Wills wouldn't. He was stronger than that.

* * *

Drumming his fingers on his lap, Jack glanced at the Code again. He was bored, but not bored enough to go anywhere Elizabeth. Will would understand if he wasn't by him for a bit. Besides, he was fulfilling their promise to each other. He was so bored though. Wills was fine. He rolled on his side not long ago and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

"You're not that bored mate. Just ignore it. You can read it in your head," Jack told himself on the debate he had been having for a few hours now.

In the corner of the room, Louie sneezed. He quietly growled as Hector jumped into Jack's lap.

Jack stroked his cat's back and played with his tail. Not even this was amusing anymore. He once again reviewed the city for anything to do. He had already taken a nap, ate, played with Louie, watched over Wills, given him few drops of the chicken broth and water, balanced an empty bottle on his head while walking around the room, he had a nice three hour conversation with himself though, and he discovered that his compass once again did not work.

Losing his mind from boredom, Jack sighed heavily, not believing that he was going to go this far. He whistled for Louie to come over. As the shaggy dog trotted over, Jack held out his hand palm up. The ring of keys that Louie kept in his mouth dropped into his hand. With disgust, Jack glanced at the Code. There was no more amusement to be had. Looking around him, to see no one would ever know how low he was stooping, he slowly scurried to the table where the Code rested. Not believing that he was doing this, he unlocked it then just stood there. Hesitantly, he poked the cover. He didn't want anything to happen that would reveal that he was about to open it. Nothing happened.

"I must be losing me mind," he noted to himself, taking the law book back to his chair and opening it to page one.

After a bit, he found that this wasn't that bad again. It had been years. In fact the last time he had even read a word in this was at the last court meeting. It was rather interesting, even after having to read it every time he was unable to escape his father's fury.

"Bloody hell. Jack Sparrow, reading the Pirate's Code of Honor," said Barbossa impressed.

Startled more than he had been in a very long time, Jack yelped. The Code was slightly thrown from his hands and slammed on the wood floor. He clutched his pounding heart.

"Did you just throw that?" asked Teague with a raised eyebrow and a stern voice.

"I was reading it before," said Jack, attempting to save himself from his father's fury.

Teague nodded. "I know. I saw you before Barbossa did."

"What _are_ you doing here?" asked Jack for curiosity.

"Ye aren't the only one whose been keeping an eye on the little whelp," said Barbossa as he stood over Wills. He rolled the teenager on his back and uncurled his body from the blankets. With gentleness that hardly any knew existed inside him, he pulled the tunic that Wills was wearing, and replaced it with a clean, cotton tunic of wine color. He also changed Wills into long, soft black trousers. After, he set the teenager back in bed, and covered him with a light blanket. This time Wills's arms were above the blanket, the left at his side and the right across his stomach. His pillows were fluffed and shifted around. Before standing straight up again, he pushed back Wills's hair from covering his face. Seeing the teenager's face, he smiled softly.

"Never seen that before," admitted Jack.

"I told ye, not even I can resist his eyes," said Barbossa.

"But you didn't see his eyes," noted Jack.

"That's not the point Sparrow," said Barbossa. "The little whelp has managed to change us all."

Light thumps scurried across the floor. 'Jack' the Monkey climbed onto Barbossa's shoulder and smiled in his face.

Barbossa cried out in joy. He gave his long lost companion a hug. "Oh, daddy was so worried about ye. Whose daddy's good boy? Yes ye are. Daddy's good Jackie."

Teague and Jack exchanged an odd look with each other. They had seen it all from Barbossa today.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Teague. "You can leave his side for a bit."

"And do what?" asked Jack. "The only other place where I would go the devil occupies at this minute."

"She's not that bad. She's going through a lot," said Teague.

"Have you gone near her then?" asked Jack, wanting to prove his point.

Teague lowered his eyes then went into another room that looked like parlor. "All right. You won this debate," he admitted from the other room.

"Is my guitar in there?" asked Jack.

"Which one?" wondered Teague.

"Ah…the black one," replied Jack with a tone of curiosity.

"Come get it," Teague said after a moment.

As he walked, Jack stretched. He stumbled in the other room. Teague sat at the table, picking at the apple he brought in. He motioned to the right. Jack's face lit as he raised a finger. He scurried to the chair in the corner where a beautiful black painted guitar rested on the chair. White Celtic patterns were painted on the black. Jack brought it back with him to the window seat in the room where Wills rested.

While wiping his hand on a towel, Teague opened another book. He barely read a paragraph before his mind was no longer able to read. A beautiful melody carried from the other room through. The book slipped from his hand. His feet carried him to the doorway as memories filled his mind. He leaned against the wood, watching Jack play while looking at the blue sky. A soft smile widened across his face. He saw his wife singing to a six year old Jack lying bed nearly asleep. How? How could Jack remember his childhood lullaby between everything that happened to him? He was just a child. Teague's smile faded. He hardly saw Jack after his childhood. He saw his boy as a child then maybe once in a few years. Each time, Jack became more and more lost. There were things in the world he would do over again if given a chance. Jack was one of them.

"I didn't know you remembered that," he noted once the melody stopped. He didn't even look at Jack.

"It's probably the only thing I remember from me child years," said Jack. "It's how I taught meself to play."

"I didn't know that, but there is a lot I don't know about you," said Teague with shame.

"Well, Bill didn't know much about his son until they found themselves together by chance," noted Jack.

"Will didn't know his father existed until you brought them together and it was by chance," said Teague.

"That soon became a mistake that I will never forgive meself for," whispered Jack.

Before Teague could say anything, Jack once again began playing. This time, Jack had to think about what he was doing. He played wrong notes and chords, forcing himself to redo them to find the one that was right. Other times, rhythms didn't fit. The beginning was well done, but it always fell apart.

"Don't remember the rest?" asked Teague.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know how I want the rest to go. I've been writing a song for a few years. I can never seem to finish it, but now I find I can add more."

"Do you need any help with it?" wondered Teague.

"I'm fine," said Jack, playing around a bit more. He played a chord and let it ring as he looked at Wills who was sickly looking back at him. He glanced down to play another chord. Before his fingers touched the strings, he looked back up to see if what he saw was true.

"Is my father okay?" asked Wills quietly.

"He's fine," said Jack as he set the guitar down on the chair he was just sitting in. He sat beside Wills. "How are you?"

Wills moved his palm across his heart. "My chest hurts."

Jack rolled his eyes. He slapped Wills across the face with a loud smack. "What were you thinking William? Bloody hell mate. What is happening to your mind? What would your father do if you did finish that? What do you think he _will_ do? How foolish are you? You've lost your mind more than I have and I thought I was pretty bad. I thought you look like your mother and everything else is from your father. I was wrong. Will would never think to do something like cutting heart out, though for a while he was, but that was from family issues, and you are having family issues though, and…oh never mind. You know you almost died from what you did. Does dying not mean anything to you? You made me worry more than I even knew how. I hope you're happy now Wills," he shouted with anger, yet love and care. He took Wills's face between his palms. He could only ask one more thing. "Wills, why?"

Wills looked into his eyes. Jack's eyes were misted with tears of fear and care. He looked worried, afraid, and did only want to know why. His touch was warm and gentle. He cared. Jack Sparrow cared. Wills lowered his eyes.

"Well said Jack," noted Teague. "Now let him be."

"Did I try to cut out my heart?" asked Wills unsure, but able to feel the heavy bandaging across his chest.

Teague nodded calmly. "Yes you did. You also cut yourself up a bit."

"A bit?" wondered Jack sarcastically. "Why?"

"You won't understand," said Wills as he looked away from their angered, curious eyes. No one will understand, except one and even he will wonder why. His eyes met a pair of sea blue eyes that looked at him relieved and happy.

Bill slowly, step by step, approached Wills. He sat in the chair Jack offered him. The two looked at each other for a long while.

"How is he?" asked Wills, wanting to know from someone who had just come from there.

"He woke a few hours ago. He was asking for you. I don't know how he does, but he knows what you did. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you, he wants you to hold on and stay here, and that everything will be all right soon. Your father just wants his little boy back again."

"Does mum?" asked Wills with pleading eyes.

Bill lowered his eyes. He bit his lip, unsure what he should say. The truth was not needed yet. He looked at Jack and Teague for help. They shrugged.

"I didn't think so," noted Wills. He was quiet for a moment before looking at his grandfather. "Why are you here?"

"A lot has happened between when you last saw me," said Bill. "Before anymore questions are asked, I have one for you. Why?"

"I don't know why," replied Wills. "I thought maybe if I was hurt too, you and mum would worry about me. I thought I deserved to have my heart cut out because of what I did to my father. Mum was right about everything. It was my fault. I do deserve to die. No one cared about me. No one came to find me, so my life was meaningless. I don't know what happened."

"You don't remember or you don't want to remember?" wondered Bill, sitting on the bed beside Wills.

The teenager's lip trembled as he turned away. His moist eyes gazed into the distance. What he wanted to say was already in his eyes. He turned to no other than his grandfather, gazing into his eyes as his own spilled tears. "I hated my life. After mum shouted at me when I came back, I wanted to die. So, I went back to the _Pearl_ and didn't think. I still don't know what I was doing. All I know is that I was screaming and I think I was crying. I wanted to die because my life was meaningless and unwanted. Because I hated myself, I think I just started cutting myself. It didn't matter. Next thing I knew, I was looking at myself in a mirror. I wasn't wearing my tunic. My face and arms and belly were bleeding. Inside I was dying. I wanted no more feelings. They were tearing me apart. If I couldn't be with my father, then my life meant nothing. I really don't remember much now. I just remember it was bloody and the images I saw every time lightening flashed. Then everything got dark and Jack came."

"How could you do that to yourself?" wondered Teague.

Wills shrugged. "I don't remember any pain. I only remember feeling cold and tired…What is my father going to say?"

"Nothing," announced Jack. "We won't tell him."

"I think he already knows," whispered Wills with curiosity towards his mind.

Bill sat closer. He pushed the loose hairs from Wills's face. "What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream about him," replied Wills. He distantly thought. "It seemed so real. I was sitting on the beach looking at the sun setting. He came beside me. I could feel him holding me. We talked about things for hours. He was telling me what he remembers from his week with Beckett. I remember what he told me, but I do remember him telling me he was all right. You were looking after him. He asked me what I was doing there. I told him what happened. He didn't believe me, so I showed him the mark I made. I think he was crying. He said it was his fault because he shouldn't have bothered Beckett. He told me that I was farther gone than he was. He's healing and it's only taking a while. When he is given his medicines, they cause him to be in this world. Most of the time, he told me that he sat on the beach just waiting to go back. Other times he was with someone name Claude, whoever that is, and they spoke about things. Well, he said I had to go back soon. He promised me that it would be all right soon and I had to hold on. Once he woke again and had more life than death inside him, he promised it would be all right. He told me that no matter what anyone said about whose fault it was or what happened, he loves me. He wanted me to heal and get better so we can be together when all of this was over. I wanted him to hold me and he did. He held me for hours it seemed. He said he needed to really hold me again. It wasn't good enough being in another world. It wasn't our world. I think I fell asleep in his arms, or maybe he had to go. It seemed too real to be a dream. Then again, right now, everything seems like a dream. I don't know what reality is and what isn't anymore."

Bill thought. All Will wanted was to tell his son that he loved him and to hold on. Wills and Will were in a world between worlds. They had to have been. Wills's dream and what Will said were too similar to be a dream. Not only that, but he and Will had met Claude before, more than once. Claude resided in the Bermuda Triangle with Calypso. There was always something about him that seemed familiar.

"I'm so hungry."

"I should hope so. You haven't eaten anything in a week little whelp," said Jack over exaggerating his tone.

Wills halfway smiled at his uncle Jack.

"Wills do you still trust me?" wondered Bill softly.

Without hesitation, Wills nodded confidently. "I do," he told him.

"All right then," Bill said to himself. With the blanket still wrapped around Wills, he took him into his arms. He turned his head to Jack and Teague. "Bring his possessions to the room next to Will."

Wills looked at his grandfather with fright. His body began shaking. "Put me down. I'm not going back. I'm not going near her."

"She won't even know that you are there. We never use that room. She sleeps in a chair next to your father or at the window seat, and I sleep on the couch. I tend to think she has forgotten about that room," said Bill.

"I trust you," repeated Wills.

"And bring him food," added Bill.

"As much as we have in the city," agreed Jack.


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

It began with a drop, and then poured onto Elizabeth's face. Waking from her nap by the coming storm, Elizabeth immediately shut the windows. It had been such a beautiful morning without a cloud in the sky. Sighing, she knew this was not surprising. Cold from the rain, she rubbed her arms and looked around for a coat. Since Wills's was closest, she swung her arms through it before occupying her chair beside Will. Compared to the coats she had seen before, even ones of nobility, she had to admit Wills had one of the finest and it was very warm.

Sensing another, she turned her head.

"I brought you something hot to drink," said Bill as he walked to her and handed her the steaming mug. He glanced at his boy's face. "How is he?"

"The same as he was when you left his side," replied Elizabeth. "Where have you been all day."

Bill shrugged. "Around," he told her.

Elizabeth's mouth opened. Sounds came out, but no words were spoken. The answer was on her face. She was worried and afraid. Finally words came.

"Bill did he try cutting his heart out?"

"No. You know who took his heart out," said Bill with a shudder.

"I meant Wills," said Elizabeth quietly.

"And you've come to this how?" wondered Bill.

"I thought about what you said earlier. I've thought about it all day. The only thing that's logical is Wills tried cutting his heart out. Is this true? I know you were with him all day," said Elizabeth.

Bill sighed. "Aye, its true Elizabeth." he said.

With horror and unable to breathe, Elizabeth covered her mouth with both hands. Her wide eyes shut.

"Why would he do something like that?" she asked.

"I think the question is why wouldn't he," corrected Bill. "You helped him do it. In releasing your fury on him because he openly shared how he felt, you had him thinking that he did deserve to die and all this was his fault. He thought no one cared about him because no one went looking for him. Things were much better without Wills Turner. After you hollered at him, he lost what sanity he had. Nothing mattered and his feelings were tearing him apart. He thought if he tore his heart from his chest his feelings would leave him forever. In doing that life nearly lost him forever. He's fortunate that Jack found him when he did, because you would have lost Will upon hearing that his son bled to death in an attempt to cut his heart from his body."

"Why would he believe me? He knows how I can get sometimes," noted Elizabeth.

"He's bearing a heavier burden than you or I or Will ever has. He's a seventeen-year-old boy who was captured, watched his father die, went to the land of the dead to find him and nearly lost his own life not to mention that we almost left without Will, watched his father adapt to mortality and was the only one that remained at his side, he reached out to his father and finally became a son, and during the storm he followed Will everywhere because he was protecting him, and when this whole thing began he tried avoiding it for father," explained Bill with understanding in his voice. "Don't you see Elizabeth? Wills was on the _Dutchman_ before Will and I even were. Once we were close enough, he swam, climbed aboard, and went into the captain's cabin to find the chest. He thought if he came back with the chest, Will wouldn't have to go any closer to Beckett. What happened was the fact that Beckett saw him just as he was leaving. Let me tell you something else. Wills fought Beckett for that chest and he fought hard. Wills was defenseless when his arm was snapped in half. He was lashed three times before we saw him. He was lashed because he wouldn't say anything about our intentions. He barely survived…"

"But he was only calm one when we were trying to find the _Dutchman_. He showed no emotion and went on as if it was another day like no other," interrupted Elizabeth, once again putting the fact of Wills's blame.

"Aye, this is true. And where was he when you saw all this?"

"On deck where he always was."

"Where was he at night?"

"I don't know. He was gone. He always disappeared somewhere."

"He disappeared to Jack's quarters where he could cry. He was being brave for you so you wouldn't worry about him too. I found him every night and held him. On that last night, I had never felt someone tremble as horrible as he did. He was afraid he would never see his father again. Already he had the idea it was his fault. He told me then what his intentions were. Everything just went wrong. Somehow it got worse. He was trembling and crying and so afraid, he got sick more than once that night and one of those times blood was included with what came back. I couldn't leave him that night either, because he didn't want to lose me as well. Keeping true to my word, I stayed with him long after he had surrendered to sleep. I agreed not to tell anyone, but I think you needed to know. From then on he wouldn't eat, still occasionally got sick, kept everything to himself which explains his unusual quietness, if he wasn't with his father he felt Will would die…the one time he did share his thoughts we also allowed our feelings out. I just didn't want to blame myself for what had happened because I was feeling horrible. That was a mistake because, with everything else he was feeling, he now had a new thought and that was unwanted and no need to live because he killed his father according to you and I."

"I didn't know," whispered Elizabeth.

"I didn't think so. You never gave Wills the chance to explain. When he wanted to explain to you what he did you thought it was another mentioning to his great plan to kill his father and therefore harmed him more," said Bill.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth told him.

"You shouldn't tell me Elizabeth. You need to tell your son," said Bill.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Elizabeth.

"You still need to prove to me that you are going to apologize," said Bill.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "This means I have to waste hours or days of my life to find him doesn't it?"

"If truly want him back then you will find him. Will is going to be all right. While you look for your son, I'll stay here with Will and keep an eye on him for you."

"But I want to stay with Will. Why can't you just tell him?"

"Bloody hell," shouted Bill. "Elizabeth, you do this every time! I finally get you to want him back and you always refuse to find him. I know you want to see him, but he doesn't know that he is welcome. He won't come back until he knows he can!"

"What is he afraid of?" asked Elizabeth.

"You to begin," replied Bill.

"I'm his mother. He shouldn't be afraid of his own mother," noted Elizabeth.

"If I recall, it was you who blamed him for everything. If he comes back he's afraid you will kill him for good so he cannot harm Will again," said Bill.

"I won't kill him. I won't speak to him so I won't say anything. I'll just ignore him completely," reasoned Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth I need to know something," began Bill. "Do you care about your son or not?"

Debating this thought, Elizabeth took Will's hand. She stroked it with her thumb. Alone with her thoughts, she moved around uncomfortably for a few minutes.

"Is Wills alive and all right?"

Bill nodded. "He's alive and doing all right. He's just a little sore from his injuries. Give him a few days. He'll be walking around soon."

"That's all I need to know. Since he will be walking soon again, then he can come here. He can't stay away from his father much more longer."

"You don't care about him do you?" asked Bill beginning to see the light.

"He's alive. That's all I care about," said Elizabeth.

"Then you don't care about how he feels, what he did, or what he'll do when he hasn't gotten permission to come back?" asked Bill.

"He's alive," repeated Elizabeth. "Besides, he has you and Jack."

"Elizabeth," began Bill. "You don't care about him at all do you?"

"Will and I can have more children, children that will be better than him. We'll just replace him. I'll just tell Will that he died from an infection caused by his broken arm. Once Will holds his new child, Wills will be a distant memory," said Elizabeth.

Bill's eyes swelled with tears. He looked at Will, wondering how he could speak of replacing his son as Elizabeth spoke of replacing Wills. He turned to her. Without a word, he stood and left the room. Immediately, he went to the next room over. Wills wasn't lying in bed. Bill dashed around the room with his eyes. His entire body slumped at the sight of Wills.

The teenager was lying against the door; head bowed low, arms limply at his sides, body trembling, and softly crying.

Knowing Wills heard that entire conversation rather than sleeping as he should have been, Bill carried him to the bed. Instead of letting go, he held him close. Wills limply sat in his lap. Bill tucked the teenager's head beneath his chin. As he had done with Will several time, with most of those times successful in calming him, he pressed Wills's ear against his heart.

Wills choked on the tears he tried holding back. Being held so tight, he began wailing.

While hushing him, Bill hid Wills's face against his chest. He kissed his head.

"I would never want to replace you for anything in the world and neither would your father," he told him.

Wills looked at his grandfather. "Grandfather, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" replied Bill.

"Take the knife and run it through my heart, then give my heart to my father in a chest," requested Wills.

Not wanting to hear another word, Bill pressed Wills's face in his chest again. Not only was it to dull the wailing, but also to hide his own tears. He cried into Wills's hair while rocking him.

Watching the storm, Bill just sat there thinking. His eyes were still red. The words heard earlier still plagued his mind. Behind him, Wills was gently sleeping, with a little help from a few herbs.

"How is the lad?"

A tear rolling down his cheek, Bill slowly turned his head.

Teague made his way to his side in a brisk pace.

Bill wiped his eyes as Teague sat beside him. He shook his head with his hand across his forehead.

"William, what is it?" asked Teague.

"Could you ever replace Jack with another? Would you ever want to replace your own son?" wondered Bill. Teague appeared more confused. "She hates him Eddy. I didn't think she did, but she really does. She doesn't care about him. She wants him to kill himself so she and Will can start over. She wants to replace Wills with another child. I don't know how she could want that. I could never, never replace Will. Losing him when he was three nearly cost me my life. You know how that one turned out more than anyone."

Teague nodded. "Aye. You were to the point of killing yourself. You had already devoted your life to rum and bar fights. Had I not found you, Will wouldn't have survived."

"I know where Wills acquires his thought of suicide," noted Bill. He felt his neck. "I sometimes can still feel the rope and what it feels like to suffocate. Not many pirates can say they've attempted to hang themselves twice; once by their own hand and surviving by a poorly tied knot and the other by giving themselves to the Royal Navy. I'm just glad you were in the square at the time, though I still don't know how you got me out."

"It's called a crew helping a fellow pirate in need," said Teague.

"It's strange what goes through a man's mind as he's preparing to take his own life. I've still never forgotten," said Bill.

"I've never forgotten how long it took to bring you back. It took months. We couldn't allow rum on the ship, we had to hide all weapons, you were needed constant watch upon, when you fell into one of your moods I was the only one to bring you out, and there were many more attempts to take you life that you were in the process of planning," reminded Teague.

"My little boy is my life. He is half of me literally and figuratively. What kept me sane in the hands of Davy Jones was devoting my hours thinking what Will had become or what he was doing at the moment. I had come up with everything but what he was destined to be," said Bill. The gazed the boy in a drugged sleep. "How would you ever want to replace Wills? He is unexplained. His mind thinks in a way that I've never known. He knows things. One look at those eyes and all one may see is power. I have a feeling he is needed by Calypso for something."

"What makes you say that?" asked Teague.

"She mended his arm, took him to a world between worlds where he spoke with his father, she probably kept him alive in the crow's nest, and just a few hours ago, with her help, I placed Wills in a drugged sleep. She said it was similar to what she gave to Will. It would heal his wound, give him the proper nutrients he's lost from starving, and allow him to sleep peaceful and calm his mind when he woke."

"Knowing her, and with what you've told me, Wills's purpose in life will yet to be shown," agreed Teague.

"Do you think he's to replace Beckett and continue the duty that was once his father's?" asked Bill.

"A seventeen year old, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" wondered Teague.

"I know it's young, but Will was only five years older," admitted Bill.

"A lot can happen in five years Bill. Look what happened in one week," whispered Teague. "Now what are we going to do with Elizabeth and Wills?"

"I promised Will the next time he woke, Wills would be there," began Bill. He drew a deep breath and turned back to Wills. "Elizabeth had better enjoy not seeing her son while Will is still asleep. The moment Will wakes I'm not allowing Wills to leave his side for anything even Elizabeth's fury."

"There was this one person I wanted to be my son rather than Jack," admitted Teague quickly. The tone in his voice was unsure and ashamed.

"Who?" asked Bill.

"I've wanted to tell you this for years. After you disappeared aboard the _Dutchman_ I never had the chance to tell you this," said Teague. He looked at Bill. "I sometimes found myself wishing you were my son rather than Jack. You were more open and learned from your mistakes. You grew up. Even at seventeen you were very mature. Jack still acted like a child and he never learned. He was whining consistently. Somehow, every time he found me, he managed to mess everything up and you always corrected it. You were the son I wanted."

"Do you think of that now?" wondered Bill.

"That was long ago. You are a father and grandfather, nothing more. I found someone to replace you in fact. It took time, a lot of time, for Jack to replace you. It's odd though. I just began feeling like this a few days ago. When you first arrived I still thought of you as my son. Now I know Jack is my son. He's done well for the current situation. Looking after Will has taught him a lesson," said Teague.

"Jack changed eighteen years ago. His past was forgotten the moment the knife went through Jones's heart. Because he was the one that caused Will to be captain, he's learned to open his feelings to people and show them that he cares. It's a slow process, but he's getting there. Wills and Will are the only two that he has allowed to know, even if they don't know," said Bill.

"And you, Bill, were Jack's ideal father. I know this because he told me. When he came back once, he told me something that I had never forgotten. We argued again, and he told me that he wished you were his father because you understood him, listened, and never abandoned him. Whenever I think of it, that thought still hurts," added Teague.

"Well, looks like I'm drifting away from you two, because, don't deny this, I've been seeing you and Jack together quite a bit lately. It seems he's beginning to open his impossible barriers to you," noted Bill with a smile.

"That he has and I'm willing to give him the chance he should have had long ago," Teague told him.

Nodding, Bill smiled. He paced around the room then finally settled at Wills's side. He softly rubbed his cheek with the back of his finger. As he had done for Will many times before, he watched him sleep.

* * *

The storm continued to blow through the night. It worsened by the hour. A great clap of thunder shook the city, waking Elizabeth with a start. Her startled cry woke Bill as well. She looked at him, surprised to see him there.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she apologized.

"It's not me you should apologize to and I wasn't sleeping anyway," Bill told her, yawning, then burying his face into his folded arms.

Elizabeth looked outside as she shuddered at the lightening. "It's so dark and frightening out there. The morning is usually so beautiful and warm. It's probably one of Calypso's doings. Only she can change something beautiful horrible." Turning back to Will, she changed her mind. "Except, she did bring life back to Will and give him medicines to ease the pain."

"That reminds me of something. Wills is beautiful. You turned him into an ugly mess," said Bill through his arms.

Saying nothing that could cause him to say another word, Elizabeth fiddled with her fingers and the ring Will gave to her a few years after they were married. According to him, the world needed to know that the most beautiful woman ever was already claimed. Hearing a creaky floorboard, she turned to the door.

"Hello Jack," she greeted with unusual calmness. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Hello to you too Lizzy," said Jack unsure. He jumped as thunder rattled the window. "And good morning Calypso."

Bill lifted his head. Spotting an unused pillow at the edge of the bed, he plopped it on top of his head. His arms kept down the sides. Releasing a great sigh, his entire body slumped.

"At least someone doesn't have to face Calypso's fury," noted Jack, playing with Will's soft curls. Feeling the warmth that came from Will's skin, he checked Will's pulse. A smile of joy and relief widened across his face. "He's much more better now isn't he?"

"He's breathing normal. His heart beats strong and steady. He's actually warm. All he needs is strength," said Elizabeth.

"And his son," added Bill, muffled by the pillow, though Elizabeth knew exactly what he said.

Jack pulled a chair opposite of Bill next to Will. Clearing his throat, he folded his arms as he crossed his legs. A moment later, he uncrossed his legs, folded his hands, and leaned forward on his arms.

"You know, Lizzy, don't send me to you…the Locker for this, he does have a good point. Will does need little whelp," he said casually. With one look from Elizabeth, he lowered his eyes and slouched back into the chair, considering the thought of abandoning the room while he still had the chance.

"He needs his son," reminded Bill.

"Wills."

"Does he have another son?" asked Bill.

"He should," announced Elizabeth.

"Oh shut it. It's Will. He's awake," said Jack.

Bill lifted his head from out of the pillow and his arms. The pillow fell to the side, revealing a confused, curious look on Will's face. A soft smile widened across Bill's face.

Will's eyes were completely open. They slowly darted across the part of the room he could see since he was lying on his side. He hid his face into the pillow and tensed as lightening blinded him and thunder boomed.

"It's only a storm little one. You're safe inside," Bill told him.

Will opened his eyes to his father. "Where's Wills?" he asked with a soft, pleading voice.

Bill glanced to Elizabeth and Jack then back at Will, brushing the curls from his face.

"You said he would be here," reminded Will weakly.

"I'm sorry Will," said Bill.

Will lowered his eyes that shut for a moment. He opened them to glance at the sky. Movement drifted his eyes across the room.

"I'm right here," a soft voice said.

"Wills," whispered Will, in a tone that caused his son's name to be more of a question.

Wills slowly knelt at his father's side. He took Will's hand and kissed it. "I'm here Daddy. I'm right here beside you," he told him.

Elizabeth watched as Will's fingers slowly curled around Wills's hand.

"Are you all right?" asked Will.

"I'm fine. I'm with you now," said Wills. He no longer was able to resist the urge to throw his arms around his father's body.

Will tensed for a moment then settled in his son's arms. He smelled his son's hair. It smelled of seawater and illness. "Wills let go," he told him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Wills, terrified. He could feel his mother gazing at him with a cold glare that would kill him if he looked. Tears swelled in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. You just don't look good. You don't look like the Wills I remember," said Will, slowly weakening.

"Some things have happened to me while you were hurt. A lot of things happened to me," Wills told him. He saw the fear in his father's eyes. He brushed the curls from his father's forehead. "But don't worry. I'm all right now."

Will nodded slowly. "I know. You're here. You're safe." As his breathing became heavier, his eyes fell shut.

"Stay with me Daddy. Don't leave me again," pleaded Wills.

"It hurts. I'm so sore. Everything hurts," whispered Will.

"I know, but you're getting better and so am I. I healed from it and I won't do it again," promised Wills. "I promise. I love you."

Knowing what those words meant, glow returned to Will's pained eyes. An attempted smile reached his face. The smile was barely there, but it was the first sight of their Will they had seen in nearly a month. The lightening just illuminated it more. He slid his hand across the bed as much as he could, but the small movement took all the strength he had built inside of him.

Seeing his attempt, Wills took his hand.

"Don't leave me. I need you at my side. Even when I am asleep I'll still know that you are here," begged Will.

"I told you I won't leave you or do anything stupid," said Wills.

"I love you," whispered Will.

The two found themselves in an endless look of comfort and promises. It was a look that apologized for everything and held promises for the future. In that moment, the pain vanished from Will's face. For an instant a true smile widened across Will's face, causing Wills to softly laugh.

_This isn't fair. He hasn't even noticed me. All he cares about his murdering son. Why does he care about him more than me? I love him too. Does he not love me anymore? I hate that child. I hate him. Now that he's back, he better watch what he does. One wrong movement and I will kill him myself._

Seeing Will allow another hug from his son, Elizabeth suddenly stood with a force that caused her chair to fall behind her. She left, her feet pounding on the floor. The door slammed, rattling the lanterns and glass bowls.

"Sometimes I wonder whose fury is worse, hers or Calypso's," noted Jack, shuddering. He cringed then stuck his tongue out.

The connection with Wills was broke when Will fell against his pillows, with such an expression of pain. His grip on his son's hand became increasingly painful. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering softly.

"Here, you do it," whispered Bill, handing Wills the seashell cup with its contents.

"Daddy, you need to drink this. It's water. It'll help the pain," said Wills. He lifted his father's head. Drop by drop; he poured the liquid into Will's mouth, allowing it to trickle down his throat with ease.

"I love you little one," whispered Bill, gently kissing his boy's forehead. "Sleep well."

Will looked at him in wonder and curiosity.

"I'll be here when you wake. You sleep now. Let it take you. Everything will be all right," promised Wills.

Continuing to look at them in wonder Will, truly didn't know what was going on. He just felt his world fading, as he was increasingly tired. Gazing at Wills until his blurry eyes fell shut, he held on as long as he could. Losing all strength and sense, he slumped against his pillows more, slipping into his usual deep unconsciousness.

"What the bloody hell happened to her?" Bill asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know the female creature as well as you or the two whelps. The only thing I know is they have bad tempers and slap hard and without reason. I rarely deserve it. Well, I did deserve it that one time."

"Jackie, what did you do to her?" Teague growled, coming in.

Jack's mouth dropped, insulted. "I did nothing," he announced.

"Well then what did happen?" demanded Teague, raising an eyebrow.

Jack and Bill looked at each other shrugging.

"I'm here, so she got up and left," said Wills, watching his father fall into his usual condition.

"I should have known. She requested I remove the Devil's child from beside Will," noted Teague. "She entered the room and I took to the noblest and oldest of pirate tradition."

"You run away more than I do. I came to face my doom," said Jack.

"I do not run more than you," said Teague in a stern tone.

Jack thought a moment as his head tilted to the side. He nodded with a smile. "Yep. You do."

"Watch it boy or you won't have the tongue to tell anyone again," warned Teague.

Immediately, Jack turned to Will as if nothing had happened. He was rather fond of his tongue and liked it where it was.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

Tensions in that room were just as high if not have gotten higher for the next week. However, in that week, Will grew more and more normal. He held decent conversations with everyone that was willing to talk with him, which consisted of the entire _Black Pearl_ crew. He was properly introduced to Captain Teague. The two of them spent as long as Will could handle staying awake just talking with Bill. Some of the time, Teague told Will stories about his father, a few of which were quite embarrassing. Though this was wonderful, Will still didn't feel right. A constant, bitter tension tightened more and more in the room. Wills and Elizabeth had not said one word to each other, much less been on the same side of the room. Bill told him all he knew, which wasn't much or he just didn't want Will knowing.

Having already beat his mother to it; Wills sat beside his resting father.

Elizabeth sat on the couch by the window watching the gloomy day pass by if not gazing at Wills with a glare that would kill. For once she appreciated Calypso's storms. It made her mood all the more better because her mood was as wicked as the storm. Her mood was worsened as a melody was softly sung.

"Bill, can you tell _him_ to shut it. I prefer the quiet," she requested.

"Grandfather, tell _her_ to ignore it," said Wills.

"Bill, tell _it_ to mind his mouth," added Elizabeth.

"Both of you shut it. I am not doing this again," hollered Bill, frustrated as he threw his book on the floor. He especially grew tired of this behavior.

Wills cleared his throat and continued louder. Another voice joined in.

"Hello," greeted Wills with a smile.

"Same to you son," said Will sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Wills. "Never mind, that was a dumb question."

Will nodded. "Just a little."

"Well this isn't. How are you feeling today?" asked Bill coming beside him.

"All right, glad I'm not wrapped in so many bandages though. Of course the one place I don't want them I need them," said Will.

"You need them on your back still. It wasn't looking that well last night when we cleaned it," Bill told him.

Will clucked his tongue a few times as he unconsciously rubbed his right wrist. "So…how much longer will I be like this because I still can't move without hurting myself more?"

"Do you trust me?" wondered Wills, scheming.

Elizabeth looked at Will curious for that answer, hoping he would say something along the lines of no or go away.

"Why wouldn't I?" was Will's reply.

Wills nodded. "This may hurt, but it must be done for you to get stronger. I'll help you don't worry. Push yourself up."

Will looked at him as if he lost his mind and in slight horror.

"I'll help you. Trust me," added Wills.

Slowly, as to not hurt himself, Will lay his palms flat on the bed. With his son's help, and all the time in the world that was needed not to mention a few tears and soft cries and whimpering, Will was sitting against two pillows that were behind his back on the headboard. He breathed sharply for a moment, cringing, and squeezing the sheets to not cry out again before breathing deeper and calmer. He looked at himself in this position and smiled not believing he was sitting up.

"I'm sitting up," he told them, with a bit of fright even. All three nodded. "I'm sitting up." He felt as though he could leap from bed and run and jump around the room laughing, figuratively of course.

"You won't get better if you keep lying in bed all day. From today on, I'm making you sit up until you can sit yourself up. After, you'll stand, then walk, then run, then swordfight. Each day you need to do things to build you strength back. Even grandfather can't argue with that."

"Again," muttered Will. He smiled as he heard his father laugh silently to himself in the corner.

Will watched as his son brushed off the dark blue vest he had come to wear a week ago. It wasn't like Wills to look as proper as he did. He always kept half the buttons on anything unbuttoned. With this all but the first one was buttoned. Wills rubbed his arms as he glanced around. He swung his arms through his emerald green coat and pulled it tight. It simply made no sense at all.

"I've been meaning to ask you," began Will. "Why are all but one buttoned?"

"It makes me look older," replied Wills.

"Why are you so cold?" wondered Will. "No one else is."

"You know me. I'm like you. I can't stay warm easily," said Wills.

Wills exhaled deeply, a small expression of pain written on his face.

Finally truly looking, Will noticed his son's thin frame. He knew Wills was eating because he saw him, but he knew Wills wasn't eating much. Wills's skin was always paler than it should have been. He looked like he had lived inside and not at sea his entire life. His cheeks were a bit sunken in and eyes dark. The teenager always had an ill look upon his face. Will knew this. He also knew he had more color in his skin and appeared healthier than his son, which was one thing that made no sense at all. On occasion, he would also be wrapped in a blanket. Will knew as well that his son had developed a light case of pneumonia. He wanted more than anything to know why his son was like this.

With sadness, he took his son's wrist. "It's so small," he noted softly to himself.

"Hm?" Wills wondered, coming out of his mind.

"You're wrists are tiny and you look miserable," Will told him.

"I haven't felt good in at least a month and I think the pneumonia is getting worse because I feel worse every day. I'm never hungry either. I'm never warm," said Wills.

"Have you spoken with Joshamee?" asked Will.

"He doesn't know what's wrong either. No one does. All I know is I feel like I don't belong in this world. I feel lost and unwanted," whispered Wills.

Will pulled his son's head against his chest. He stroked his son's hair. "You've just been through a lot for someone your age. Everything doesn't feel right. I don't even feel like I belong in this world."

"You shouldn't even be in this world," noted Wills.

"Well, anyway, I need you," Will told his son.

"I need you too," admitted Wills. "It was so lonely without you. I thought I would never see you again."

"You know, I had a dream about you," began Will, still holding his son.

Wills shut his eyes, listening to his father's beating heart. "Uh-huh."

"You and I were on a beach. We were talking. You were telling me that your heart was nearly cut out. You were afraid and just wanted to be held. I told you that you were in a world between worlds and you farther in it that I was. I think I told you that everything would be all right soon and you needed to hold on for me. You told me you were the one that nearly cut your heart out. I didn't believe you so you showed me the scar," explained Will.

Wills's eyes were wide with fright. They gazed into his grandfather's eyes that peered over the book. His answer was Bill's subtle head shaking. He slowly pushed from his father.

"It was just a dream. No one knows where your mind goes after being given Calypso's medicines. Don't worry about it," he told him.

A rather obnoxious growl echoed in the room. All eyes turned to Will who had his hand across his belly.

"I'm hungry," he said quietly.

"I'll get something," announced Wills as he sprinted from the room before Elizabeth could help Will.

"Do you trust me too?" asked Elizabeth as she slowly walked to his side.

"Absolutely. You raised Wills yourself and he turned out better than I could ever imagine. I'll trust you with anything," said Wills

Elizabeth crawled on the bed. Her face was Wills. She set her palms on his cheeks then pulled his lips gently onto hers. The gentle kiss became tender then passionate, which continued for several minutes. She gave him one last small kiss before completely releasing him.

"Are you blushing? Why are you blushing?" she wondered while laughing.

"I don't remember the last time you kissed me like that," replied Will with glowing, dreamy eyes. He sighed with a soft smile.

Elizabeth pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Hearing it, Bill peered over his book. He raised an eyebrow. Will had more strength than he thought he did. Deciding to leave them alone for his own sake, he brought his book higher.

Gibbs walked into the room. "How is…oh, beg pardon. I'll just be going now," he said then immediately returned from where he came.

Behind his book, Bill laughed and attempted to keep it back, of which he was not doing very well at doing.

Will suddenly pushed her away. "Wait. This isn't right," he told her.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why won't you talk to our son? What is going on between you two? You aren't on the same side of the room. When your eyes meet, you two are locked in a glare that could kill. You use my father as a means of communication. You fight over who sits at my side first so the other can't. You can't stand being near each other. Why?" asked Will. He looked at her. "Sounds familiar doesn't it? Remember what happened last time you didn't talk to someone, glared, ignored, fought, and didn't tell anyone else what was wrong? Do you remember what I lost? I lost you for nineteen years rather than eighteen. I don't want Wills going through the same thing. He's been through enough already.

Elizabeth rested her open palm against his heart. She smiled. "That doesn't matter anymore. It's back and you're free," she reminded.

"It does matter and I don't want to be caught in the middle of this," said Will.

"You aren't," assured Elizabeth.

"There is something I learned as captain. Never take what you have for granted, especially those that you love. You could lose them with a single second action and never see them again. Not everyone has a curse to keep them alive their last moment of life. I was fortunate to have come back. If something happens to you or Wills, I can't save you or him. We have the chest for one and I would never resort to that option. I can't lose either of you because it will be forever," Will told her.

Elizabeth set her palm against his cheek. "Will don't worry. Nothing will happen to me," she said.

"And Wills?" wondered Will.

"Food has arrived," said Wills as he entered with a plate piled with meats, pastries, and fruit. He sat on the opposite side of his mother.

"Is that my chocolate truffle?" asked Will.

Wills nodded as he took a cup of water and a small bottle into his lap. "I saved one for me. Jack ate the other one. You ate the first one."

"I ate it for only an hour. The last taste of it was very unpleasant. I want that truffle," whined Will.

"Shut it and drink up," Wills told him.

"…me 'earties yo ho," finished Will as he took the cup from his son. Wills barely let go before the cup nearly fell on the blanket. Will looked at his son. "A little help please."

"I was wondering about that," noted Wills as he helped his father raise the cup to drink.

"I feel weak. I can't even raise a cup to drink," Will said ashamed.

"You are weak little one," said Bill as he shut his book before sitting at his side. "But look at the strength you have already gotten back. You were deathly hurt Will. Now you have all the time in the world to recover."

Will shook his head. "Beckett is still out there killing merciless. Any with the black colors, if there are any, are being murdered every day. If you aren't acting against Beckett because of me, I'm responsible for all those deaths. It's only a matter of when, not if, Beckett discovers Shipwreck Cove."

"Son I've told you this countless times. I have it under control. Don't worry. It's all going according to plan," said Bill.

"When have you ever had a plan?" asked Will.

"I haven't," admitted Bill.

"Why am I not hungry anymore?" wondered Will.

Wills smiled slyly as he lifted a small bottle from his coat pocket. "This particular bottle relieves all hunger and gives you what you need from eating."

"You poisoned me," noted Will.

"Just relieved your hunger," corrected Wills.

Will slumped, pouting like a child.

"You are adorable when you pout," said Elizabeth with a soft smile.

Will's pout had a hint of anger and insult making him more adorable causing all three to giggle.

* * *

Will opened his eyes with a great effort. His body felt numb and very sore. His mind was still asleep and in the other world. He glanced at his father with weak eyes.

"You poisoned me," he whispered.

"No. You were feeling pain. You were sleeping," corrected Bill.

"Poisoned," insisted Will.

"Is that what it is now?" wondered Bill.

Will nodded. "Aye."

Bill slowly moved to his son's side, sitting on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. I don't want to move anything. I want to lay here all day and not move and just lay here," said Will, despite that he was lying on his stomach.

"Then don't move. I'm not making you," Bill told him.

Will nodded slowly. He sighed and shut his eyes again.

Smiling softly, Bill gently massaged his son's head. Rain continued to bounce off the windows. The weather was depressing and ironic. It had been this way since Wills and Elizabeth argued again.

"I like your new look. You look normal that way," noted Will glancing at his father's complexion.

Having found Teague, Bill acquired a tunic, black vest with slight shimmering floral patterns that was halfway buttoned, as was the tunic, dark brown, long trousers and slippers rather than boots, and a sage green coat. His hair was pulled back with cream lace.

Will watched Bill set his right ankle on his left knee before returning to his book, calmly reading. He smiled. His father hardly seemed like a pirate. Perhaps the mark was the only sign of piracy he had.

"Will you're awake again!" cried Elizabeth, running to his side. She gently cradled his head to her chest. As she had done to her child, she kissed his head while combing her fingers through his curls.

"Where is he Elizabeth?" asked Will.

Immediately, Elizabeth stood with a cold glare. Apparently she didn't apologize yet. She looked at Bill with cold eyes then sat at the desk, continuing to work.

"They got into another argument," explained Bill quietly. "Wills ran out. Jack went looking for him. He told me to stay here to keep an eye on you."

Will rolled his eyes. As he always did when he was upset, he reached to his left ear to play with his earring. He soon discovered and remembered that the earring he once had was a healing cut. Sighing, he slumped in the pillow. He lost all of his possessions, his signature blue bandana, the coat, and his earring.

"Ouch. Damn paper cuts," muttered Bill after franticly turning a page in his book. He sucked on his forefinger then shook his hand. He noticed the odd look Will gave him. "Paper cuts hurt Will. Perhaps if you read occasionally you would know. Then again, slivers hurt worse because you need to pull them out. Never mind. You don't need any more pain. Why are you looking at me like that? It's like you've never heard of a paper cut."

"A paper cut hurts you. You're not supposed to feel physical pain," noted Will. "I've stabbed you before and you've only looked at me before returning the favor. Now a paper cut hurts. How?"

Bill shut his book not understanding. Realization lit in his eyes as he glanced at his finger. "To every curse there is a counter curse. Yours was a miracle."

"I was fortunate. Calypso granted me life," reminded Will.

"But still a counter curse," continued Bill. "Joining the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ is a curse which has a counter. You of all know this. What is the reason for joining?"

"Fearing death and postponing it for one hundred years," replied Will.

Bill nodded. "What would be the opposite?"

"Not fearing death…I don't know. What do you mean?" asked Will.

"When a soul himself joins the crew, he fears his own death more than any others. When a soul fears the death of another more than his own, his soul is free from the duty. He has a new duty and that is to protect that whose death he fears more than his own for one hundred years. Because of this new duty, his bond and all relations to the _Flying Dutchman_ are broken. He is once again a normal, not cursed mortal," explained Bill. Will seemed to catch on. Nodding, Bill took his hand. "When Beckett had you and just got you from the switch, in that moment, I was afraid you would die. I was afraid of your death more than my own. The next day I was always hungry and cold. I needed to sleep that night. Food tasted better than ever and my feelings were strong. Unusually I bore no sense of the _Dutchman_ or had the ability to find my way there. I've been like that since then. A mortal cannot watch whose death he fears for one hundred years because a _mortal_ does not live one hundred years. Therefore, he cannot return to the _Flying Dutchman_ alive to complete his duty there."

"You're free?" asked Will.

"As free as you little one," replied Bill.

Will smiled with tears in his eyes. "We can finally be together and I can really be your son."

"And I your father," added Bill.

"Sleep in each other's arms and really feel what it's like," said Will.

"Roll around in the sand together," said Bill.

"Eat until we can't."

"Sleep late in the morning."

"On the beach of course."

"Fish in the afternoon."

"Until sunset."

"Travel to towns."

"Run around in the rain and catch it on our tongues."

"Sunburn."

"Get drunk."

"Sit by the fire at night."

"Return home," both said together. They smiled.

Having listened to them Elizabeth also bore a smile. It all sounded wonderful. Will was finally free to do what he wanted and when he wanted with his father. Maybe none of this was all that bad anymore. Just maybe.

"What the bloody hell are ye doing to him?" hollered Barbossa, bolting in.

"What?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Look at him Elizabeth! For once just look at him!" Barbossa hollered shifting a body in his arms.

Will's face went pale and horrified.

Wills was lying in Barbossa's arms limp. He was pale and soaking wet, his hair still dripping.

"Where?" asked Bill taking the teenager into his arms.

"The crow's nest on the _Pearl_ is where he's probably been all day and night in this rain. Are ye trying to kill him Elizabeth?" said Barbossa.

"He does have two legs that work perfectly fine. He could have gotten himself out of the rain if he pleased. It's his own fault," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, shut it!" screamed Will unable to hold it back. "What is going on between you two? You haven't said a word to each other. No, father, I won't calm down. Why? My son is dying and she doesn't care if he dies. Elizabeth what happened to you? I love the woman I married long ago, but not this heartless being you've become."

No words were spoken. Elizabeth looked at him.

Realizing what he said and now, Will gazed into her eyes watching her heart break. As lifeless as she felt, she stood. Without a word and looking at no one, she calmly walked out.

Jack, with Gibbs following close, entered the room moments after she left. The two, Barbossa, and Bill with Wills in his arms, went to the other room and closed the door.

Alone with his thoughts, Will lie on his stomach thinking about all that he said wondering which one was more heartless. At the moment he found a new feeling he hadn't felt yet. He felt his heart breaking as it had so long ago.

Hours later, Will glanced at Elizabeth. She sat at the window watching the rain with a distant, thoughtful gaze. Not once did she look at him since she returned, not even a glance. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wished he knew what her thoughts were. How would he apologize? What was happening to this world?

Sudden stabbing pain returned. Breathing deeply and sharply, he bit his lip while squeezing the pillow in a white knuckled grip. This time his body throbbed in pain. It didn't go away or lessen. He blinked away the tears. Holding on as long as possible, he had to know what was wrong with his son. No one came out of that room. His back felt like it was burning. Everywhere else throbbed. An image of a child running and laughing toward him came in his mind. Will shook his head, not allowing his mind to block the pain as it had last time. The pain would leave him soon. It did every other time. He had to know about Wills, but it hurt terribly. He felt as though he would be sick. The pain and him lying on his stomach did not go very well together. Gripping the blankets more, he quietly whimpered into the pillow as his body shook. He suddenly began crying. The pain was worsening and had nothing. He had to know though. He had to know Wills was fine. Wills was his treasure and reason for life. Without him, life would have no meaning.

A door creaked as it opened. Looking to Elizabeth, he saw her gaze now fixed upon something else. Footsteps came across the room close to him. Another pair of feet rushed to his side.

Bill knelt to his son's level. Guilt came upon him as Will whimpered again while clutching the blankets. He had forgotten about his son. He quickly made Will's medicine, adding only one drop of pain relief. He lifted Will's head.

Will clamped his mouth shut as he shook his head.

"Will you must drink this. You're in pain and this will take it away," Bill told him. Will shook his head again. "Why don't you want this?" No answer. "William Turner you drink this right now. I'll not have you in pain." Will winced in pain but did not open his mouth. "Fine, I'll give you desire it so."

Having enough of his son's stubbornness, Bill smacked his palm in the center of Will's back where the worst of it was. Will screamed, but not for very long. Bill poured the liquid into his boy's mouth then shut his mouth, forcing him to drink.

No choice, Will swallowed, but only to scream more.

Realizing how hard he smacked him, Bill dropped the cup, taking Will's head close to his chest. He stroked his head, allowing Will to cry while hushing him.

"I'm sorry son," he whispered.

"Wills? How is Wills?" asked Will among his pain. He had to know.

Bill hesitated before telling him. "Sleeping. You go to sleep too Will. Sleep now little one. Sleep." He comforted his child by gently stroking the back of his head. Continuing to softly coo him, Bill watched Will slowly surrender.

Will's eyes shut, his mind going into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Though it was a few hours, Will opened his eyes a moment later. Two sickly, weak eyes opened then closed, followed by coughing.

"Wills," whispered Will, touching his boy's face.

A cool rag was set across Wills's forehead, another on the back of his neck.

Will looked at his father and Jack for answers.

The two looked at each other. Jack pointed at Bill to explain.

"Little one, this will be difficult to hear, but you are seeing now," began Bill. "Wills's pneumonia worsened…"

"A lot mate," added Jack.

"And he's developed a high fever as well," continued Bill. "We're doing all we can. We thought it best that you two are together, healing again. He needs you as badly as you need him."

Will felt Wills move his head into his chest. He lightly rested his jaw on his son's head. He took his son's sweaty hand. Wills weakly grasped it.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Will.

"We don't know when this began. We do know that he is one sickly pirate that needs Calypso's help," said Jack.

"Why? Won't he get better?" asked Will, not wanting to hear it.

"He's not doing well," said Bill.

"Why won't she help him?" wondered Will.

"Who says she will. You know how she is," said Bill.

Will held onto his son's body. He watched Wills's face tense with each struggled breath. "She has to help him. I won't let him die. He's just a child still. He cannot die this young, especially from this. I'm free. We can be together now. I'm alive because of him."

"He's not well Will. I never said he was dying or going to die," said Bill.

Will looked at him then Wills. The teenager already looked dead.

Will watched his little boy weaken more with each passing minute. Wills breathed lightly and with such great effort. He coughed harshly and trembled with fire from fever.

Sometime during the day, Elizabeth moved closer and closer until she was beside him closely. She took on the position of holding his hand along with Will to prove that someone was with him at all times.

The teenager's mind was going farther from sense. He hallucinated and spoke to no one. Will always spoke to him, helping him keep his mind as solid as he could. On occasion he made his son look into his eyes and swore to him that he wasn't going to let him die.

Gibbs entered to take a look at Wills. Checking him, he made no notion of anything. After, he peeled the sweaty hair from Wills's face to replace it with a cool, damp rag. He gave Wills a gentle smile with a few nods.

Wills shut his eyes as he struggled to breathe, which became coughing.

Will watched as everyone that could walk met Gibbs by the window. He leaned that way; however, Gibbs spoke too softly for him to hear. His attention was returned to Wills, who was coughing. After, Wills didn't breathe for a few moments, because he simply had no strength. He choked on his breaths and whimpered.

"Hush Wills. You'll be all right soon. You'll get better very soon," Will told him.

"I am not poisoning him! How could you even say that?" shrieked Elizabeth.

Will rolled his eyes, muttering. "I'm fine."

"Now you care. It's a little late Elizabeth. It's just a month too late and I'm not going to let him suffer any longer," said Bill.

"And the whelp?" wondered Jack.

"I'll poison him," said Bill.

Will slumped. He was hurting a bit, but not that badly. Why would they worry about him this much. He was perfectly all right. Wills needed the healing. As his father came beside him, he groaned. Two drops of one bottle and one drop from another were mixed in the seashell cup of water that came from a bucket.

"I won't let you!" screamed Elizabeth.

"We have to. I don't want him to be awake," said Bill swirling it all together.

"There must be another way. Why won't Calypso help?" said Elizabeth.

"Because even she must realize that this is a better option for Wills," said Bill.

"Would you poison your own child? Would you poison Will?" asked Elizabeth.

"If it meant peace then yes. Just to let you know Elizabeth, that night, when he died, I wasn't going to bring him back. I was going to go to the island where he had his one day and bury him. I wasn't going to let him die again," said Bill.

"How could you? I won't let you," shouted Elizabeth as she took a small bottle from Gibbs and ran from the room.

"Elizabeth, please. No," shouted Bill chasing after her.

Gibbs and Jack followed him out.

Will listened at them shouting at each other down the halls until there was no more to be heard. He pulled his boy closer. He looked at Wills with a gentle smile.

"Him time not be now Will."

"Calypso," cried Will turning his head. "I knew you would help me."

"It not be you I'm helping. It be your son dat needs help," corrected Calypso.

"What is wrong with him and Elizabeth?" asked Will.

"Dere hearts and feelings for you be gedding in da way of dere minds," replied Calypso, bringing forth a small vile. She looked at Will. "Dis be similar do wot you be gedding. However, dis have much less strengt'. Him have da same symptoms as you do."

"Which are?" wondered Will.

"Near deat' feeling in all ways. Him be between worl's," replied Calypso.

"Between worlds where I always am or in the triangle with Claude?" wondered Will.

"Wit' you Will. Him be wit' you," said Calypso.

"So this means I need to sacrifice my consciousness for a day or two to be with my son between worlds and to keep him with me?" asked Will. Calypso nodded subtly. Will sided and shrugged. "I suppose, if that's the worst, I can handle it."

"I know you can," said Calypso.

"Will I ever see Claude again? I want to ask him a few more questions," wondered Will.

"Perhaps I can answer dem for you?" said Calypso.

Will looked at her. "I've had this feeling the moment I spoke with him. Being with you in the Triangle also brings me to this conclusion. Is Claude just a name Davy Jones uses when I'm there?" asked Will.

Calypso tilted her head as she shook it. "No. Davy Jones be at peace."

"You're right. What was I thinking," Will asked himself. He held onto his son as Wills coughed and choked.

"Him not have much time lef'," noted Calypso.

Will nodded. He set his arm behind his son's head to elevate it a bit. As Calypso poured the liquid into Wills's mouth, he watched closely. Once the contents were gone, he set Wills flat on the bed. Wills's eyes immediately rolled back as his body slumped limply into the pillows.

"Him be all righ'," said Calypso, noting Will's fear.

"My turn?" wondered Will.

Calypso nodded, already having the cup in her hand.

Will drank with her help of course.

"Thank you, by the way, for saving my life and keeping for me," he said.

"Your hear' be precious and still has a dudy dat which will 'appen soon enough," said Calypso.

Too tired to understand her riddle, Will snuggled his head into the pillow and shifted his body more comfortably since he was lying on his side. He shut his eyes, thinking about what he and Wills were going to talk about until one of them woke up.

With both between worlds, far from consciousness, and near dead, Calypso unwrapped the blanket from Will to lay it across Will and Wills. Just for a moment, she stroked Wills's hair.

"You 'ave a touch of destiny about you, Wills Turnah," she told the unconscious teenager. She turned to Will. "And yours not be completed Will."

Before leaving, she admired her medicines for Will as she left a note on the table along with a crab claw, her calling item.

Teague sat beside Wills and Will, watching over them. Will was in his usual state after being given his medicines. Wills was in the same state, but there was nothing to worry as Calypso paid them a visit not long ago. He did wonder when Bill and Jack would finally drag Elizabeth back in here. In the meantime, he continued reading the book Bill was, while keeping a watchful eye on the two.

"No let me go. Please, Bill. Jack, don't let Josh do it. I need my Wills. I love him."

"Elizabeth it's too late. He's probably dead by now and my little boy is probably isn't far from that. When we get it there, I'm going to tell Will this was your fault. If you would have just listened to me in the beginning, none of this would have happened."

Teague looked up just as Jack entered with a rag across his eye, followed by Gibbs with a cut on his cheek, and Bill with Elizabeth, who had her hands bound together with a piece of cloth, over his shoulder.

Bill dropped Elizabeth in a chair at Will's bedside.

"What's wrong with little whelp?" asked Jack, brushing Wills's dead face.

Teague handed him the note left by Calypso.

"There is more to Wills than is shown. His time is not now. It will come soon enough with the coming battle," Jack read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"I have an idea, but I'm hoping it's not true," said Bill quietly.

"Will and Wills are in the same condition together. We can do no more than wait for one to wake," Gibbs told them after having looked them over.

"Should Will ask, we were never going to poison Wills," said Bill as he untied Elizabeth's wrists.

"Agreed," replied the rest in unison.

Elizabeth's eyes glanced one last time to the bottle in Gibbs's hand as he quietly left them. She kissed both of her Wills. They were both going to be all right now.


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

Wills felt as though he was waking from a horrible nightmare. He felt cold and didn't want to move a muscle. More than anything, he wished he could lie there all day and sleep more. His mind desired sleep, but his heart caused him to open his eyes. He was looking at a mahogany wood ceiling shining with sunlight. Shadows moved around the sunlight, causing him to feel dizzy. He shut his eyes, turning his head to the side. Looking clearer, he saw whiteness, soon realizing them to be the bandages across his father's chest. Why was he lying beside his father? He tried remembering what had happened. He remembered feeling cold and wet and unwanted. He felt there was no reason to live anymore. Feeling more awake with sense, he moved his head to look around. He smiled when he saw his hand tightly in his father's and his father's arm around him. It felt wonderful to be in his father's warm arms again, though, he had just come from that. Another hand massaged his curls. He looked over.

"Mum," he whispered, unsure if she was there.

Elizabeth nodded with a soft smile. "Yes Wills. I'm here. I'm here.

"What happened?" Wills asked more unsure.

"You were dying. Sitting in the rain worsened the pneumonia and a fever developed after we brought you back here. It worsened. We were going to let you go, but your father and Calypso saved you from leaving. You've been asleep for three days Wills. We had to give your father more. We had to trick him this time too. Now you're both better though. Don't worry. You're normal again," Elizabeth told him.

"You look afraid and sad," noted Wills. "Why? I thought you wanted me dead."

"I was afraid, I am afraid," whispered Elizabeth. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought my little boy was going to die. This was all my fault. I'm so sorry Wills. I'm just…"

"I know mum. A lot's happened in this last month. No one knows what to make of it. I was dumb enough to believe all this and allow you to blame me," said Wills.

"But I wouldn't listen to you when you wanted to talk to me," reminded Elizabeth. "I do love you Wills and I do care. I'm sorry it took approaching death for me to realize that. I'll never do this to you again. I promise Wills." She kissed his head lightly.

"Mum, just forget the past. Forget this ever happened. It's in the past now and the past cannot be changed. Just forget it all. We need to be here and now, not in the future either. Whatever comes comes. We'll do with it what we can. I'm sorry too mum, for everything. For all that I've done to you and father," Wills told her.

Elizabeth nodded. She brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"What were you two arguing about in the beginning?" asked Will groggily.

Elizabeth sighed. "Don't worry about it Will. It was in the past and now it's over. It's all over."

"You're beginning to sound like my father," noted Will with a laugh. He pulled Wills closer. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better. Much more better," replied Wills with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Oddly, but not to Will or Bill, the sun shone in the Caribbean once more. No tension remained between anyone, though, Will did have a grudge with hi s son.

Wills was abnormally thin and still didn't eat much. He never left his place by the window in the sunlight reading the Code for an unknown time, with his coat wrapped around him and the vest still buttoned high. This unusual behavior was beginning to irritate Will, considering he appeared healthier than his son.

Teague took this hardest though. Every day he would set a plate of Wills's favorite foods in front of him. Only a few bites would be taken.

Having enough of this, Will sat up. "Wills, come here son," he said quietly.

"What do you want?" asked Wills as he marked his place in the Code.

"For you to come here," repeated Will, motioning him to come.

Wills sat in the chair. "What?"

"Do _you_ trust me?" asked Will.

"Of course," replied Wills, wondering why he was being asked that question.

"Take your coat off," said Will.

"Why?" wondered Wills cautiously as he slowly pulled the coat off.

"And the vest," added Will.

This time Wills hesitated. With a comforting, trusting nod from his father, he realized he had no choice.

"And the tunic," Will told him.

"No!" cried Wills, shaking his head rapidly.

"Why not then? I need to show you something," said Will.

"I don't want you to know about something," said Wills.

"You know you can trust me," Will told him as he took his son's face between his palms.

Wills looked into his gentle eyes. He knew he trusted his father, but it was himself he didn't trust. Hesitant with fear, he slowly unbuttoned his tunic down to up. Halfway he stopped. What was he going to tell him about the scar? He very well couldn't tell his father he did it himself. It would kill him. Beckett of course. Beckett did it to him and he just reopened it because of everything. Then, technically, it wasn't his doing. With that established, he unbuttoned the rest and just sat there, looking at his father.

"Look in the mirror, and take the rest off," said Will. "I need you to see this."

Wills walked to the mirror hanging beside the dresser. He let the sleeves to his tunic slip off his arms. In that moment of first seeing what he looked like, he couldn't breathe. Tears filled his eyes. He touched his sunken cheeks then visible ribs. His once strong, tan sailor body was lost. He barely had muscle left on his arms. His chest was sunken in slightly and bony. He had no belly. Curious, he felt it. There was nothing but skin. Only skin and faint muscle kept his body together. He stood there, unable to turn, seeing himself as a walking skeleton.

Not able to bear the image of his son's face, Will turned from that. Tan scars zigzagged across his visible spine. How did he get those? Where did he get those?

Wills sat on the bed. He covered his chest with his arms. He didn't want anyone to see his horrific body.

"Wills, where did you…how…who lashed you?" asked Will.

"Beckett," replied Wills. "On the day you made the trade."

"Wills, there is something very wrong with you. You are beautiful son, but not like this. Something inside is tearing you apart because you've kept it to yourself for too long. Tell me what is going on inside this mind of yours so I can help you. I won't have you worsen," said Will.

Wills dropped his arms, still with wonder and fright. "I don't even know what's gotten into me," he admitted.

Sighed heavily, Will reached to touch his necklace. His hand moved to a healing cut beside his son's breast. Running his fingers along the cut that surrounded the entire left side of Wills's heart and more, Will felt the unevenness of the stitches. The cut began where the scar on his own chest did. Tears swelled in his eyes.

"How?" was all he could say.

"Beckett," replied Wills.

"That was a while ago. These stitches are recently new," said Will.

"There is only one place to begin," said Wills. He drew a deep breath. "Ever since you came back and we brought you here I hadn't been eating because I was too worried about you. There were greater priorities than eating. I also had this idea in my head that what happened to you was my fault. Mum and Grandfather got that idea too, because I gave them that idea. I shared my feelings for once, and they threw me out of here. Mum said she couldn't trust me to be near you. I waited in the court room for a day for someone to find me. Mum found me and I was too angry with her to apologize. I hated myself for what I had done so I went to talk with Teague. For a few days he let me rest in there because I had this idea that if mum wanted me back or anyone, they would have to look for me and with Teague was the most obvious but tricky place. No one did find me. Mum found me. She got into another argument. She said she hated me. She wanted me to either surrender myself to the gallows, Beckett, or join the Navy so she could kill me. With this in my head I wanted to die so I went to the crow's nest of the _Pearl_. I was alone with my thoughts for too long and the cut that Beckett began inspired me. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I didn't want to feel my emotions so I took a knife and mirror."

Only for a moment did he look at his father. He turned away while squeezing his eyes shut.

"You could imagine what happened next. I cut myself up a bit before I began reopening the scar. I was too afraid. My mind and emotion got in the way. By the time that occurred I had already lost too much blood to continue. Jack found me and took care of me. He brought some sense back into me. Apparently he made a deal with you to take care of me if you couldn't. Grandfather apologized when he found I reopened this. He didn't want to blame himself for you because he promised you nothing would happen. Mum still has it in her head that this was my fault. We argued again and that's how I got worse. I sat in the rain, crying, allowing my pneumonia to kill me. I still have that idea in my head. Sometimes I still want to cut my heart out, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from me."

"There are two things wrong with that. You don't have the right chest to lock away your heart and I won't ever let that happen to you," said Will.

"Do you know what I fear most?" asked Wills. Will shook his head. "I'm afraid of the pain that comes with death. I'm afraid to die because I don't want to feel my death. I don't want to know what it's like, but I do know. I've been dying for weeks."

Will pulled his son's body against him. He let his son listen to his beating heart. Covering Wills's freezing, bony body, he brought the sea blanket around both of them.

"I've told no one this before, not even my father," he began. "I'm afraid to die too and I think you're afraid because of what you've been through because of me. I'm afraid of dying because I won't know what happens to you or anyone. We have one chance at life and there is no going back. All these times I've come back from death, I lose a little bit more of myself. I've never really felt human since before I knew about Davy Jones. Even before I've never felt human. I've never had what it takes to feel human. Next time I know I won't come back. I'm afraid of death because I know I won't come back. There is something about death I don't want to face again. I don't want to die again because I'm afraid of the pain and being torn by waiting to die and wanting death to come more than staying alive. I hate the thoughts that go through my mind when I'm dying. I hate feeling myself fighting to hold on when my soul has already left."

"I don't want to die anymore. I don't want to die. I want to get better. I want to be alive again. Help me please. You have to do something. Don't let me die. Don't let mum kill me. I know she still hates me. I want to live," sobbed Wills.

"I can't stop death from coming to you, but I can postpone it for a lifetime as long as you fight back," said Will.

Wills nodded. His nodding became helpless crying that he couldn't control.

Will pulled him closer to his body. He tucked his son's head under his jaw then gently began rubbing his back.

Laughter approached down the hall. Elizabeth and Bill entered, still laughing merrily.

"How could you?" asked Will harshly.

"How could I what?" wondered Bill.

"We had to eat. You and Wills were fine," said Elizabeth.

"Fine. Wills is fine. Have you not seen what he looks like lately? Do you even care about him?" Will shouted.

"What are you talking about?" wondered Bill.

"Have you seen what he looks like?" Will asked again.

"Like a walking skeleton," replied Bill with a nod. "I've known for a few weeks. I've tried to help him but someone always seems to get in the way. She speaks before thinks."

"There is nothing wrong with him. Wills is absolutely normal," Elizabeth told them.

Will pulled the blanket from Wills. He pushed his son away from him.

Still with his upper body exposed, Wills bowed his head, not feeling comfortable. He looked at his mother wondering if she even saw what he looked like.

Elizabeth did not remember the last time she actually looked at her son. Though, when she last did look at him, he was a mirror image of Will's body. Now he looked like he was skin and bone. She knew she would never forget this. Having difficulty believing this, she leaned closer. He was fine an hour ago. He was just sitting in the sun reading. She reached to touch his face.

"Don't touch me," Wills told her. "I don't trust you."

"And you trust your grandfather more? It wasn't just me Wills," said Elizabeth.

"He apologized and tried helping me," said Wills.

"It's more than you can say," added Will. "Even Jack and Teague have done more than you."

"What have they done that I haven't?" asked Elizabeth.

"Cared for your son like their own!" hollered Will. "You've been too occupied with me and trying to get my attention to realize what you're doing to Wills. Why haven't you told me?"

"I couldn't," said Elizabeth innocently. "It wasn't…"

"Yes it is Elizabeth. Now it is. Bringing life back into my treasure is my burden to bear. Your burden has already been beared," Will told her.

"Oh, what was my burden then?" asked Elizabeth.

Will pulled Wills closer. He covered him with the blanket. "This was just the beginning."

"I beg your pardon. What happened to him is my fault now? Bill agreed with me," hollered Elizabeth.

"To say it out loud, yes, both of you did this to him. You mainly," said Will.

"Yes and you were a help as well."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"That's not my fault is it? I couldn't do anything because I was too dead. I can stay awake for nearly three hours now. I just found out today what has happened to my son. I traded places with him for a reason."

"What reason was that I wonder?"

"Wills wouldn't have survived one day with Beckett."

"Even you admit that he is weak then?"

"His name is Wills Elizabeth."

"I don't care."

"I noticed. Beckett has more heart. Jones had more heart than you. He offered an alternative to death at least. You are the heartless monster Elizabeth."

With a furious scream, Elizabeth scratched Will across the face.

Will touched his cheek. He felt the blood dripping. Not thinking, he threw his fist in Elizabeth's face.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm trying to look after you."

"You're killing Wills."

"Why do you care about him more than me? You married me."

"I'm beginning to wonder if that was a mistake now."

"I begin to wish you had died."

"How could you? I forgot. You're heartless."

"You always do this. You always refer to your curse. If I didn't know better I'd say you want people to feel sorry for you."

"You should. You put me under it."

"It was your destiny."

"What do you know about destiny?"

"Since it is not complete and you're free, I hope Calypso puts you back as captain. Do you know why?"

"Why Elizabeth?"

"When you give me your heart I'm going…"

"What makes you think I'd give you my heart anyway?"

"So I can throw it with Wills in his grave."

"Wills is staying with me Elizabeth. I don't think he wants anything to do with you."

"Then he'll have to die."

"No, he'll be part of the crew. I'll kill him myself to make him a crewmember. I think he'd be happier half dead than with you."

"Not if I don't kill him first."

"Mum, Daddy, please. Stop it," screamed Wills, tears streaming down his face. His body shook violently. "I'm not going with either of you if you don't stop."

"I'm not finished Wills. I've only began," said Will.

"Just end it," pleaded Wills.

"So, you tell me to end it and not your mother. I'm trying to help you," said Will.

"You aren't helping by arguing. It just makes things worse. Trust me on this. It makes everything worse," Wills told him.

"Not necessarily," said Elizabeth. "It did me good. You nearly died from being in the rain. Calypso has more to do with though. That is the only reason you are alive."

"You really don't care about me do you?" asked Wills.

"No I don't!" screamed Elizabeth.

"Why?" asked Wills.

"Shut up and let your father and I continue," said Elizabeth.

"No I want to know why you don't care about me. It must be more than what happened to my father. It has to be more than that," said Wills.

"Wills leave," demanded Elizabeth.

"Not until you tell me," Wills told her.

"Wills just stay out of this," said Will.

"No, I want to know," Wills told them.

"Leave Wills," said Elizabeth.

Wills remained standing. He folded his arms and shook his head.

"This is not involve you Wills," said Will.

"Yes it does. You two are arguing over me. It was never over you, father. All the arguments I've been through…they've all ended up being over me," noted Wills. He looked at his mother. "You do care. You just don't want to admit it. Arguing over someone means that you care for that person. All this time you've cared."

Elizabeth beat him in the chest. "I do not care about you Wills. I hate you."

Having the breath knocked out of him, Wills lie on the floor gasping for air. His heart beat irregularly. Bill helped him to his feet.

"Yes you do care about me. You won't admit it because you've done so much to me that no one will believe you," said Wills, in between gasps.

"Get out Wills," Will told him.

"You're not afraid to admit that you care," said Wills, looking at his father. "Right?"

Will didn't say anything. He looked away, and slumped into the pillow behind him. He bit at his nails.

"I don't know anymore. Now that I think about it, you worked at port at home right?" he said.

"Yes. That was my work. I take after you in crafts. I was thinking about asking if you could teach me to forge a sword," said Wills.

"Did you repair any Navy ships?" asked Will.

"Of course. I had to. It was my work," said Wills.

"You introduced yourself as Wills Turner?" wondered Wills.

"Actually yes," said Wills.

Will looked at him. "Then all this time it was your fault. You gave them all they needed. You pretty much led Beckett to my heart."

"By introducing myself and being polite?" asked Wills.

"You didn't have to use the name Turner," said Will.

"So now you are blaming me for everything," wondered Wills. "You're free because of the messed up situations I put you through. Once we defeat Beckett we can go home as family and never worry about this happening again."

"Not if you don't shut your mouth. There will always be someone searching for us. We're pirates," said Will.

"Then I guess you'll go first. You wear the brand. Not me," said Wills.

Will's face went pale. "How do you know about that?"

"I came here to see how you were doing. You just woke up finally. I saw it and hid it with the red cloth it hides under now," said Wills.

"It would be wise for you to leave now," said Will looking out the window.

"Why? You don't care either?" asked Wills.

"Well since I am branded all I have to care about is keeping myself alive. Do what you want with your life. I really don't care anymore," said Will.

"So, what if I was to bleed to death in an attempt to cut my heart from my chest? Would you care then," asked Wills.

"That's a poor way to die," said Will. "But worthy enough for you, a traitor."

Wills nodded. He turned to his mother. "Would you like to add anything to this?"

"In fact yes," said Elizabeth. She went to the desk, pulled out the drawer, took an object then handed it to Wills. "Use this," she added.

Wills unfolded the cloth. It was the black knife. He looked at his parents feeling the hot tears come to his eyes. Neither one looked at him or made any notion of anything. He nodded, leaving the cloth on the bed. He pulled the necklace from his neck.

"It's yours anyway. I'm sure your next son would like to have it as much as I did," he told his father while dropping the necklace into his palm. He turned to his grandfather, the emerald green coat now in his arms.

"Wills just let them be. They'll be all right tomorrow. You know how they can be," said Bill.

"Teague gave this to me. It was meant for Jack, but he liked his old coat better. Tell Jack I want him to have it," said Wills.

"Don't do anything rash," Bill told him. Wills smiled slyly. Bill shook his head, his face growing paler by the moment. "Wills don't. Don't do it."

Wills turned to his parents. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I loved you two while we still had love between all three of us…I still love you. I want your lives to be much better than this. Good bye."

Bill immediately rushed to his side and grabbed his arms. "Wills no. Don't do this. Tomorrow will be better. You'll see. Don't."

Wills nodded. "Tomorrow will be better," he said, pulling away. "_You_ will see." With a sigh he walked out.

His mind scrambled from all that was happening, Bill hesitated a moment before rushing into the hall. Both ways Wills was nowhere to be seen. He covered his mouth a moment as he began trembling. He returned inside the room. Just for a moment, he stood there looking at the two of them.

"You two may have just done the greatest mistake of your lives," he told them.

Neither said a word, nor moved.

"I'm going to find Wills," Bill told them. "I don't expect either of you to help."

Elizabeth quietly returned to her paperwork.

Will glanced at the necklace in his palm. He noticed a piece of eight. That wasn't there before. Curious, he brought it closer. On the back a "W" was etched into the metal. Will remembered. So long ago, when Wills was three, the first time they met, he gave him a piece of eight. Later, he etched the letter on it so the world would know that this piece of eight belonged to a three-year-old boy. He brought the necklace to his heart. What did he just do?


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

The morning arose with a crimson sun. Wills smiled. Perfect. A blood red sun. His eyes were probably as red as the sun. After a night of thought, this was the only solution to better his parents' lives and give them their chance to start new again. He would be all right too. Everything would be all right soon. He stood at the window, looking into the sky.

"Calypso, don't help me. No matter what they want, don't help," he told the sea.

Breathing deeply, he shut his eyes. Tears began falling from his eyes again. He stood in front of the mirror seeing his mark. He took the black knife into his hand.

"I'm sorry," he told them all.

He raised the knife…

* * *

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, her heart stopping for a moment then rapidly beating. The red dawn caused the room to glow like the sun on blood. She turned to Will. He was quietly sleeping as usual after given his medicine. That scream…she knew that scream, but where did it come from.

Jack knelt in the pool of blood that continued to increase. He pulled the knife from Wills's chest. Blood spurted more, including onto his face. Never having been so afraid, he began crying and screaming for someone to help him. With some sense still inside him, he ripped his sashes from his waist and pressed them onto Wills's chest as hard as he could. With the other hand, he pressed his palm against Wills's cheek and laid his head flat against the wood.

Bill and Teague ran into the room together, however, only Teague made it to Wills's side. Bill stood in the doorway, petrified. His knees gave right there. He could only watch Teague and Jack push harder onto Wills's chest to stop any bleeding they could.

Everything was suddenly quiet. All that happened happened slowly in his mind.

Teague removed his hands from the cloth to press his fingers against Wills's neck. He just sat back, looking at Jack's attempts to end the bleeding. He put his arms around Jack.

"It's too late Jack. He's gone," he told him.

Jack shook his head. "No, he can't be. I promised Will he would be all right. I made him a promise!" he cried.

"I know, but sometimes things happen where one cannot keep a promise," said Teague. "Let him go Jack."

"No!" screamed Jack. He reached for Will's wrist. Nothing. Trembling, he reached for his neck. Nothing again. Not believing it, he lowered his ear to Wills's face. No breathing. Losing all control over his mind. He screamed.

Teague pulled his boy's face into his chest. "There was nothing you could have done Jackie," he told him.

Bill crawled to his grandson's side. He brushed the hair from Wills's face, leaving bloody finger marks. What was he going to tell Will and Elizabeth? What were they going to do next? Letting his emotion through, he did it in a great cry as he brought the teenager into his arms. He cried in Wills's hair, swaying back and forth in the pool of blood.

"Him time not now eder."

Bill turned. "Calypso. Please."

Calypso nodded. "Lay him down."

Her eyes, somehow, held tears. She shook her head moved the sash from his chest. Her body trembled. "What cruel man do this to him?"

"Himself," replied Bill. Calypso looked at him in shock. "The human heart has a way of not handling an over abundance of pain. Wills had too much and wanted to end it all. There was only on way."

Calypso turned back to Wills. She looked at the wound. The knife went deeply into Wills's body, directly beside the center of his heart, managing to cut two ribs and a cutting into the side of his heart.

"Do you think it hurt?" asked Jack.

"He probably lost consciousness immediately. He may have felt it for barely a moment," said Bill, after having looked at the wound. "Can you help him?"

"I don't know," replied Calypso.

"When I cut Will's heart from him, the ribs were put back together and his skin healed itself. That has to help you somehow," said Bill.

"Him was still alive ad da time," reminded Calypso.

"So you can't help him?" asked Bill. "You have to. Even you said Wills has a greater meaning that will be shown before the end of this war. He has a destiny doesn't he? If he has a destiny then you have to find a way to bring him back."

"I'll come back," said Calypso before disappearing.

The three continued to kneel in the still warm blood that looked black.

"What am I going to tell Will?" asked Bill.

"I think you need to tell him the truth. Wills stabbed himself to better their lives and that he knew they didn't care anymore," said Teague.

"Dis be helping him enough ta bring life back," said Calypso returning with bottles, seaweed, coral, and crab claws. "One of you needs to open da rest of da wound." As she spoke she looked at Bill.

Jack and Teague looked at Bill as well.

Bill threw his coat on the bed and rolled up his sleeves. "How much do you need open?" he asked.

"All of id," replied Calypso. "I need to get to him heart."

Bill's eyes widened as she realized what she meant by all the way. He shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, no. I am not doing that again."

"You must," said Calypso.

"As in through the bone?" wondered Jack.

"How else will she get to his heart Jack?" asked Bill.

"Come on Jack. Let's get you cleaned up," said Teague.

"Go with him Jack. This won't be pretty," said Bill.

Teague gently led Jack from the room.

Bill reached for the black knife as Calypso laid Wills flat on his back. "I can't do this again," he told her. "I can't."

"Him heart not being taken out. Him heart need to be placed back together," said Calypso.

"Do you have anything that will erase my memory of ever doing this?" asked Bill horrified.

"Is dat wot you want in return for my help?" asked Calypso.

Bill nodded. "I don't want to remember doing this twice."

"All right. Now do id," said Calypso.

Bill raised the knife over Wills's chest, where the scar began. _Just follow the scar. The work is already done. Just follow it and do it. It's not coming out. It's going to be connected again. That's all. _He shut his eyes before plunging the knife into the teenager's chest. Following the scar, he heard the snapping of a rib. This was worse than last time; because now he could see the ribs he was about to cut though. He jerked the knife through more bone and tissue. His nervousness and terror was slowly relieving. Instead, he focused on making this a cleaner cut than what he did last time. Once this was over he could return to Will. Will. His eyes widened as his hand stopped and mind fled.

"Bill, no' now," said Calypso, waking him from the memory. "I know what id is you see. Dat is no' dis."

"I'm nearly finished," Bill told her arching the blade around. He cut through one more to even out the wound. He motioned Calypso to do what she was going to. As she began reaching inside the wound, chanting, Bill squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head. He heard the sound of a bottle being opened, but dare not open his eyes. He prayed it was either the crab claws or the coral that was being snapped. He focused his attention on her chanting. It was beautiful and calming.

"Open your eyes. Dis you need ta see," said Calypso.

Bill opened his eyes before slowly turning his head. The broken ribs were reattached with pieces of both crab claw and cream coral. Beneath that, Wills's heart continued to be still.

"How will his heart beat again?" he asked.

"Dat does no' come before closing da wound," replied Calypso.

Bill watched her fold the pale skin over Wills's ribs. "You know, it was me who thought of the name Wills. I didn't mean to. When Will came back onto the _Dutchman_, he was asked whose boy that was. I said Will's. Will liked that. The idea of people calling him Wills comforted him. They were saying that it was his son. He was Will's son and his name is Wills. So, no matter how far apart they were whenever someone called for Wills it reminded the world whose son Wills is," he noted, in gasps from softly crying. He brushed the hair from Wills's forehead. "This is my fault. I should have followed him here. I could have talked sense to him. Will is going to be a mess when I tell him. I don't know what Elizabeth will do because she's done enough to him. It's going to take time for Wills to heal and Will is going to want to heal his son, which will interfere in his healing and therefore it will take longer for him to heal. This world doesn't make sense anymore."

"You've adapded ta da land of da dead. You understand dat worl'. Dis worl' is confusing an' cruel," said Calypso.

"Is that why you hid when you were trapped in human form?" wondered Bill.

"Partly. I had seen da cruelties of da worl' through da sea. Being trapped in dis worl' forevah was my wors' punishmet'. I dought I could be cruel. Dis worl' is crueler dan I am," said Calypso.

"Well, right now, and lately you haven't been cruel to us," noted Bill.

"Dere is too much crueldy on da seas already. Wills have him own destiny," said Calypso.

"Does it have anything to do with the _Dutchman_?" wondered Bill.

"Yes, bud dat only be a small par' of id," said Calypso.

"You do realize if anything happens to Wills, Will is never going to forgive himself. He will never come back to the Will we know. He already won't," said Bill. He shook his head and dried the tears in his eyes. "Can we just close the wound and bring his life back?"

Calypso nodded. She set his palm across the skin that was pulled over Wills's ribs. In a bowl, she crushed coral and seaweed then mixed them together with seawater until the mixture was a cream like substance. With a single finger, she pressed the cream against the wound and between the layers of skin. A light green highlighted the cut.

An hour later, Wills was lying on a bed in one of Teague's room. The bloody floor was cleaned of the blood and dried. The mess made by Calypso was disposed of. Wills was lying limp as he had been an hour ago. His chest and left shoulder were wrapped heavily in seaweed bandages. He was dressed in long trousers alone and his body cleaned of the blood.

"Now what?" asked Bill.

"Return him soul to him body," replied Calypso.

"And how do we do that?" asked Bill. "We're not in World's End. It'll take a month to find his soul. At least a month."

Calypso smiled. "I know someone who knows dose waters bettah dan your son. Him already have Wills's soul."

"Who?" asked Bill.

Calypso walked to the window then disappeared.

Bill sighed, stranded alone with his dead grandson. By now he thought death would have been accustomed to him. It was, but not the deaths of those he loved. After this war, the only death he would yet have to face would be his own. He had a feeling something was going to happen to Elizabeth, considering something happened to her husband and son.

"Poor lad."

Bill turned. "Claude?" he asked.

Claude nodded. His appearance was striking with his long, scraggily gray beard and hair that sprawled from his hat. His face was tanned and weathered, clearly showing a lifetime at sea. His eyes were a gently, pale blue that had seen too much. They always reminded Bill of his own son's eyes. His clothes were very finely made with floral pattern, bold colors, sheer elegance, and dated very old. The most striking appearance was the white soul lying across his arms that bore Wills's face.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" noted Claude. "Much has changed I see." He motioned to Wills.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," admitted Bill.

Calypso approached. She nodded to Claude, and immediately began softly chanting.

Claude gently set Wills's soul over his body.

Calypso took Wills's head between her palms. After a moment, she set her palm against Wills's chest.

Watching and waiting, Bill took Wills's hand. He knelt beside the bed. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder in a sense of comfort. His heart leapt when Wills's chest slightly rose. He held his breath, clutching Wills's hand tighter. Tears swelled in his eyes, hearing Wills breathe. They didn't remain in his eyes for much longer as they rolled down his cheeks.

"Dere is no more I can do," said Calypso.

Bill nodded with a smile. "What should I expect of him?"

"Him be weak and near dead for a few days. Him has no blood in him body. It take time for him blood ta return. Da best ting for him is ta be wit his fathah," replied Calypso. She handed Bill a small bottle. "Dis will help him blood return, two drops, and dis be exactly wot Will has to relieve him pain."

"You said that would kill a mortal," reminded Bill, taking both bottles.

"A healthy mordal. Will be no' healthy. Even now, him need healing. Wills needs healing more dan anyting. I tink you should give dem to him now," said Calypso.

"How is William?" asked Claude.

Bill smiled at him before giving Wills the required drops. "He's awake, sitting up, laughing, talking with me, but confused with all that is happening," he told him.

"That's good to hear. You two deserve to be free from that ship," said Claude.

"Yes, bud someone need be replacing Beckett," reminded Calypso, her eyes slowly moving on Bill.

Not looking at her. Bill's eyes widened. Who would be willing to replace Beckett and take on all that the captain does. He shook his head of that thought. He wasn't going to do it. Finally, he was free to be with his son after all these years. He wasn't going to lose Will again.

"We'll worry about that later," he said. "There is too much happening with the present situation to care about the future. I'm just trying to keep Wills alive and figure out what to tell Will."

"The truth," both Calypso and Claude told him at the same time.

"That's easy for you to say," Bill said.

"And our agreement," reminded Calypso, giving Bill his own small bottle.

"Nothing else can be done?" asked Bill one more time.

"It be in yours and Will's hands now," said Calypso.

"Send Will my regards," added Claude.

Bill nodded. "Will do," he agreed. He turned to Calypso. "Thank you again and I do apologize for having to summon you as often as I do, but that, I suppose, is what happens when someone befriends a goddess that can restore life."

"You be welcome," said Calypso.

Now alone, Bill turned to Wills. The teenager already began shivering. Bill went around to all the rooms, collecting blankets to wrap Wills around and pile on top of him. As good as he could ever be, Wills rested. Bill pulled up a chair after dressing back in his coat. He spent a good deal of time looking at the bottle, wondering if he should do it. It wasn't that bad…but it would come back and haunt him. He didn't want to say anything to Will or anyone about what he saw. Deciding this was best for everyone, especially himself; he uncorked the bottle and drank the contents, which didn't taste too badly. As quickly as his son did, he rested his head against the back of the chair, surrendering to his mind.

* * *

Hearing voices, Bill opened his eyes. He wiped them and looked at Wills. Hearing voices again, he turned his head. Teague and Gibbs spoke softly at the table. Jack was looking at Wills with a haunted, miserable expression. Bill noticed Teague glance at his son then rub his back with a nod. Jack attempted to nod and smile.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Bill.

"He'll be all right in a few days," replied Gibbs.

"I see Calypso paid him a visit. Only she can restore life into the dead and leave more medicines to force down another throat. He doesn't look to good," noted Bill.

"What did she do?" wondered Teague.

"Calypso?" asked Bill. Teague nodded. "Why would I know?"

"You were here while she healed Wills," reminded Teague.

"I was?" asked Bill. "I don't remember it. I just remember seeing Wills on the floor in…I'm not going to describe it."

"But you had to cut Wills to get to his heart. You don't remember that?" added Jack.

"Thank God I don't," said Bill.

Teague nodded, understanding. "I think he was given something to prevent remembering what he did, because I saw him helping her bandage Wills. We'll just leave it this way."

"Does Will know?" asked Bill, standing.

"Not yet," replied Teague then added, looking at Jack. "He nearly did."

"What does he know?" wondered Bill.

"He was hurt and Calypso was with him," said Teague. "That was yesterday."

"I'm going to see how he is," Bill told them. "Keep an eye on Wills. I'll come for him soon enough."

Along the way, Bill went to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat. He went inside Will's room while munching on the sandwich.

Will was awake, sitting up, looking outside distantly. Around his neck was the necklace. The beads at the bottom were clutched in his hand.

Elizabeth was sitting at the window, looking outside as well. She noticed Bill first, but said nothing.

Seeing her attention move, Will turned. His eyes widened with wonder.

"Well, how is he? Jack said you were with him!" he cried.

"He's all right little one. He's resting. He is going to need a lot of rest to recover," said Bill going to Will's side and sitting down.

"How bad is he?" asked Will.

"He's alive. That's all that matters Will," said Bill.

"You're only saying that because he's barely alive. I know you. Just tell me the truth. If Calypso was needed to help him he did something terrible. What did he do?" asked Will. Afraid beyond all reason, his body lightly trembled. Tears slowly began pouring from his eyes.

"Will, it's all right now," said Bill. He took off his coat to drape it around Will's shoulders. He rubbed his son's arms.

Will lowered his eyes with a heavy sigh. His breathing stopped in a short gasp.

"What is it?" asked Bill.

"Where is he? I need to see him. I need to know he's alive! I need to know he's all right!" screamed Will desperate.

Bill followed his son's eyes. He realized there was blood on his rolled up sleeves. Perhaps he did help Calypso. There was a lot of blood, not only on his sleeves but his breeches as well. At the moment, he pulled Will against him and held him close, allowing him to cry and tremble.

"I promise you he is all right. He is resting and recovering right now. He needs his sleep," he told him.

"No, I need to see him," said Will.

"We don't want to move him right now. His body is fragile," said Bill.

"Fragile," repeated Will in a hoarse voice.

"He was hurt badly," said Bill.

"How?" asked Will, pleading.

"We don't know. We found him. He was near death, but we, with Calypso's help, brought him back," Bill told him. "I'll bring him here tonight. All right?"

"Now," pleaded Will. "Please."

Bill took his face between his palms. He looked into his son's eyes. "Tonight. Trust me, he's all right and I'll bring him to you tonight."

"I just want him. It was my fault. I told him he started all this because he gave his name to someone," said Will.

"Don't worry about it," said Bill. "I'm going to change clothes then we can talk all right?"

Will nodded slowly. He wiped his eyes and watched his father go into the other room with an armload of clothes. Unconsciously, he clutched the necklace again. It had become a habit of nature. He looked at Elizabeth. She didn't seem to make any motion about curiosity towards her son. She hadn't said anything to him anyway. He tried talking to her, but she ignored him. On top of the guilt he was already bearing, he wanted to know what she was bearing inside. He wanted her to be open with him. He thought last time was a difficult enough lesson to learn. Apparently she hadn't learned last times lesson dealing with personal burdens. In his mind he really began to wonder if all that happened to Wills was her doing by her own hand. Every time she was near Wills, the teenager would move closer to him and seem afraid. It wouldn't truly surprise him if she was doing all this.

"Well, what should we talk about?" asked Bill, sitting beside Will with clean clothes on his body.

"What has Elizabeth done to Wills?" wondered Will.

"Didn't Wills tell you? That's why this argument began. I thought you already knew," noted Bill.

"Has she been the one harming Wills? He's come back with cuts and injuries. Each time I see him something else is wrong with him. He can't take much more of this. His body is already weak from not eating and recovering from pneumonia and what his mind has been going through. He would never do any of this to himself," said Will.

"Elizabeth had her hand in this, but she never physically harmed Wills. She did something much worse. She harmed his mind. I cannot tell you what has been going on. You need to ask Wills. He won't open his mind to anyone else. You are the only one he knows and trusts well enough," said Bill.

"If I could see him," hinted Will. "I feel as though I haven't seen him in years. It doesn't feel right without him. He needs me."

Bill sighed. "You may just be right. I think you are the only person that can bring Wills back and save him from his mind. Someone needs to wake him from his mind. You have done the least, you have a connection with him, and he needs you now more than ever. I'll be back. I'm going to bring him back to you. I will warn you. He isn't the most healthiest of people at the moment. You look better than him."

"I have for a while," reminded Will.

"I'll be back," said Bill, walking out slowly.

Returning to Wills, he couldn't believe he was allowing himself to do this. It was the last thing he wanted his son to see. This was the one thing that Wills needed though. He needed his father, love, and an escape from his mind.

"That was quick," noted Teague.

"I'm bringing Will his son," explained Bill.

"Not good!" cried Jack.

"No, it is good. Wills needs him," agreed Teague.

"What do we tell Will what happened?" asked Bill.

"We found him in the old, frail part of the city. He fell through loose boards, cut his chest, and nearly bled to death. He needs Calypso's medicines because of the infection he gained with his wound and to relive the pain," replied Teague.

"You put thought into that didn't you?" noted Bill.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell him what his son did. Wills is going to have to tell his father the truth," said Teague.

"Is she there?" asked Jack.

"Yes, and she hasn't spoken a word to Will," said Bill.

"What do you think she'll do to him?" asked Jack.

"Nothing. Will and I won't let her do another thing to him," said Bill promisingly.

He wrapped a thick blanket around Wills's body before gently bringing him into his arms. He was placed into a state of wonder. Wills was lighter than anything he had lifted in a while. The teenager was dead white without life inside him. He was shivering cold. Bill remembered another reason why it was best to have Wills with his father. Will had the sea blanket and Wills was given the same medicines as him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I am quite sure," replied Bill.

"For Will is this a good idea?" added Jack.

"Every father needs to know about his son, even if his son is dead or dying or needs him. Every father has the right to know," said Bill. "You can come if you want. I have a feeling Will is going to need all of us to get past this."

Will's head turned as he heard voices and footsteps come near. He recognized one voice as Teague's and another as his father's. When his father entered the room he thought nothing of it. He figured Wills was asleep and cold from being hurt. With a bit more strength than he had used yet, and great effort, he scooted to the right side of his bed, allowing space for Wills.

"You'll need to share the sea blanket too soon," said Bill, gently letting Wills sink into the pillows.

Will touched his son's face. He immediately gave his son the entire blanket.

"No, Will you need it too," said Bill.

"Not as much as him," said Will.

"I know. He's here now. He is where he belongs," said Bill.

Will helped his father tuck the blankets around Wills's body. He brushed the hair from Wills's face. His little boy hardly had a heartbeat or warmth or color or life for that matter in his body.

"I looked like this, didn't I?" he asked.

"I know this will be difficult to believe, Will you were worse than this for a week," said Bill.

"Why am I alive?" Will asked himself.

"The same reason Wills is," replied Bill. "Your destiny isn't completed yet."

"I'm not going to worry because you can change destiny and fate. I proved that to the world," said Will.

He stroked his son's cheek with the back of his fingers and hummed a song. It was his childhood lullaby, which, now and then, his father sang to him.

Curious, Teague glanced at Elizabeth. Her eyes were wide with horror and face pale. He noticed her gently trembling. Wonder and thought and guilt were in her eyes. He looked at Bill who saw the same thing. Perhaps she actually did have feelings for Wills.

* * *

_He opened his eyes to the world, just for a moment before it all came back. He couldn't stop screaming. Nothing had ever hurt him this much. He had never felt this pain before. Everything was relived for a moment. His father's face. He was beside his father. He tried to talk to him. He wanted to say he was sorry for doing it. Someone was touching his body. It hurt so much. The liquid pouring down his throat was cold and pure. He was gently lying flat against softness again. That song, he knew that song and that voice. He made one more attempt to open his eyes. Mum. Nothing._

Of all things in the world, he just wanted to lie there and go back asleep. He was warm and comfortable, but the dream he had was painful and haunting. They were like his other dreams, except, when he woke from the other ones, he wasn't cold and in the dark alone. At the moment, he was warm. Light danced around his shut eyes. His hand was in another hand, he was sure of it. He curled his fingers around the other hand, immediately feeling more pressure. Something else was stroking his cheek. He smiled. Everything was perfect.

"Wake up son. It's all right. We're here."

"Daddy," whispered Wills, opening his eyes.

Will smiled. "Welcome back son," he greeted.

"Hello," replied Wills with a smile.

"Wills," whispered Elizabeth.

Wills slowly turned his head. His mother was sitting on the bed beside him. He looked at his hand. She was holding it tightly in hers. He looked at her confused. She lowered her lips to his forehead then let her cheek rest against it for a moment. He looked into her eyes not seeing the fury and anger she usually had.

"This is a dream. Isn't it?" he asked.

"No, this is real Wills," replied Will.

"You woke from the dream," added Elizabeth.

"But, you're not arguing with me or slapping me or telling me that I deserve to find Beckett so he can have his way with me or that you hate me," noted Wills.

Elizabeth continued to caress his cheek. "Forget it Wills. I spoke with your father. He brought sense back into me. He made me realize how I've been treating you and what happened last time someone was treated similar this way. I don't want to lose you the _Flying Dutchman_ as well. I'm sorry for all that I've done. I don't know what got to me. I really don't. Every time I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about Bill returning with you not Will and then I saw Will a week later. Each time…"

"Mum, shut up," Wills groaned.

"I'm being truthful Wills," said Elizabeth.

"Prove it to me," said Wills. "All you've done is hurt me. I was afraid to come near you because I didn't want you to hurt me anymore. You hate me. You didn't care how sick I was with pneumonia or how long I waited for someone to find me. You didn't care that my own hand, a knife, and a mirror made the scar on my chest. You never cared. You never will. I don't see why all of a sudden you want me to accept you again. I never said I would ever let you back into my life. You almost took it away. I nearly killed myself because of you. You may not hate me anymore, fine. I hate you."

"You have every reason to," said Elizabeth.

Wills pulled his hand from hers and moved his face away. He looked at his father instead.

"Wills, what do you mean your own hand, a knife, and a mirror? You told me Beckett made the mark and you just traced it," noted Will.

"I lied to you to save you the pain," said Wills.

"Then…you made the mark yourself?" asked Will.

Wills nodded. Despite the worried voices and bickering, he sat himself up. He rested his head against his father's shoulder for a moment. His face tensing in pain, he clutched his chest.

"You fell through loose boards and cut your chest," said Will.

Wills blinked. He traced the mark with his finger. He knew exactly where it was. It all came back. He glanced around the room. Horror came to his eyes. He reached across his father's body, to the table beside the bed. He held the black knife in his hand. Looking at his reflection, he saw it happen again. Tears slid off the blade, like they had before.

"I didn't fall through loose boards," he told them, mainly his father. "They just don't want to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" asked Will.

"A knife, mirror, his hand, and a broken heart with nothing left in the world," replied Bill with a heavy sigh. He shut his eyes and lowered his head.

"Wills, what did you do?" wondered Will with terror on his ever so slowly paling face.

"I asked you if you would care if I bled to death in an attempt to cut my heart from my chest. You said you wouldn't care. Mum gave me the knife to do it. It was also you who said I began all this and you weren't sure you could trust me. That was exactly what mum was saying to me and I knew she meant it. I thought you meant it too because you encouraged the idea of killing myself. You were the last person that cared about me. The crews only helped when asked, Jack and Teague only helped when they saw something wrong, mum began it all, and you were unable to contribute to either side until now. You said the only thing that I didn't want you to. I realized there was only one thing I could do. I took your advice and did it," said Wills.

"You cut out your heart," screamed Elizabeth grabbing his shoulders.

"No, it's still inside of me," said Wills. He handed her the knife. "You can finish the job if you want I really don't care about anything anymore. I don't care about life. I don't care about what I could have done in the future. You two don't deserve to have a son like me. I don't want you to have a son like me. I want you to use me as a sacrifice for the war. I'll switch places with him to end this war. Someone has to do it. I'll bury my heart on an island so you two don't have to worry about keeping it safe and no one can find it, therefore capture you again. At the same time, I won't be in this world and I won't have to feel any emotion. And, daddy, you can do whatever you want with grandfather since he is free. You and mum can have lots of more children and take care of them together. Your lives can go normal again. Just say the word and I'll do it."

"Why do you want this?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because, if me dying and leaving your life forever will make you happy again, then I'll do it. I just want you and daddy to finally live your lives together. I'm sure your children will love you better than I did," said Wills.

Will smacked him lightly across the face. "Stop talking like this. I was angry with your mother and I was looking for another fight. I'm still finding emotions. Anger is one that I just found. Your mother introduced it to me, and I couldn't back away because I forgot how to control it."

"Do you remember what it was like? Your heart being cut out that is," asked Wills.

"Actually I do. It's one of those things that will never leave me," said Will. "My life was gone but my soul was still with my body. I could feel and hear every bone being cut through. I felt my body losing blood as quickly as I was. My mind was screaming because I was aware of what was happening the entire time. I felt the hand reach inside of me for my heart. I don't know how to describe the feeling of the last moment with your heart inside you. One moment you're warm and yourself. The next, there is no warmth and you're lost from all that you know."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Wills.

Will held onto his son's body. "No, I'm not letting you do it. I won't ever lose you to the _Flying Dutchman_. I swear to you that won't happen. I'm sorry for being angry with you, all right? I'm just trying to catch up on what I've missed. I know how you feel. Every time I saw you, you looked worse than before. I thought it was just on the outside. I was wrong. Your mind is more hurt that your body. As long as I'm alive I will never hear of your heart being locked away in a chest. I love you Wills. I love you too much for that to happen. I owe you my life so I'll do it instead. I'll sacrifice my heart for you. Say anything you want me to do; just don't cut your heart from your chest. I don't ever want to hear that again. I'm sorry. I love you. I need you in my life. I swear it. I traded places because I knew I had a better chance to live than you. I wasn't going to bury you on an island in the middle of nowhere. That thought killed me. I traded placed because I love you more than anyone in this room. I love you more than life itself. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself. It was you I waited ten years to see. It was you I was willing to be a world away from for ten years just to see, not your mother. I love you Wills. I don't know how many times I need to say it just to bring you back to me. I miss the old Wills. I miss my son. I loved my son and I love you. I want my son back. I love you. Tell me how many times I need to say it before you understand me! I love you!"

He cried pleadingly into his son's hair, his grip around his son tightening more.

Wills lowered his eyes. He listened to his father's beating heart. He swore he could hear it breaking with every beat. This was something he never heard from his mother. She never told him that she loved him in a month. She never held him or cried for him. His father was different. He did care.

Slowly, Wills pulled from his father's grasp. He nodded with a small smile. "Can I be the one that is forgiven?" he asked.

"Of course," replied Will. "What you did was understanding."

"What I did was the result of my mind," said Wills. "Can you help me? My greatest enemy is my mind. I tried to listen to my heart, but it was too hurt. I'm dying and I know it. I haven't eaten hardly anything in over a month. I've completely surrendered to the horrors in my mind. I've nearly killed myself twice. I need help badly."

"I'll help you. We'll help you," said Will.

"I think you're the only one who can help me. You're the only one who cares about me anymore," said Wills.

"That's not true. Jack has done a lot for you. All these times, he was the one who found you and got help for you. He's looked after you more than me. You know I asked him to look after you if anything happened to me. Something did happen to me, and he did look after you," said Will.

Wills looked at Jack, who sat at the window distantly looking at the cove. "Maybe, but I need to be saved from myself."

"What you need is to remember love. That's all you need. You've been without it for so long," said Will, pulling his son close to his body again. "I love you."

Wills smiled. "I know," he whispered.

Bill looked at Teague. They nodded. With Wills having finally been put on a righter track, Teague stood and left. Bill looked at Jack. Of all people in the world Jack Sparrow was most capable of taking care of the two.

When Bill returned, Jack was sitting in a chair beside the two. Both had been given their poisons, since Wills acquired that name to it as well, and wrapped in the blanket. Wills's head was resting against his father's shoulder while Will's cheek rested against his son's head. Jack even looked like he could use rest, his head nodding quite often.

"You go rest Jack. I'll keep an eye on them," said Bill.

"No, I want to stay here with them mate. You're always here. Now that the devil is gone I don't have to worry about being with them," said Jack.

"You've cared for Wills more than his own family. If it wasn't for you, Wills would have never made it this far," noted Bill with such guilt.

"Without you Will wouldn't have survived at all," said Jack.

"I've done nothing. Wills brought life back to his father twice. He's kept Will alive for all of us. He's been the strongest, but all the strong have a certain point when their strength no longer carries with them and it was my fault," said Bill.

"It was all of us," Jack told him.

"But you did the most to correct it," insisted Bill. "You are a good man Jack, better than any of us. Better than I ever could be."

"The problem is that little whelp found an impossible route to the heart I sometimes forget I have," admitted Jack, lowering his eyes.

Bill caught on, immediately realizing something. "You love him don't you?"

"Him and Will more than you know mate," Jack slowly said with such quietness.

Watching him a moment, Bill did see love and care in Jack Sparrow's tired eyes. "That's nothing to be ashamed of Jack."

"From what I've known about love, which isn't much, showing it just means you cannot love someone just as quickly if something happens," said Jack, his eyes now showing he knew that exact meaning.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" asked Teague.

Bill noticed the look in Jack's eyes grow. He set his hand on the pirate's shoulder, understanding. He turned to Teague. "No, I have not. Why?"

"No, one has," said Teague.

"I think she needs time alone for a while after what Wills said earlier. She needs to realize that she hurt him more than she thought," said Bill. "If she doesn't come back in two days I'll go look for her."

"Remember what happened last time you waited to look for someone?" reminded Teague, motioning to Wills.

"She won't do that. She's too afraid of dying and that would contradict all that she did to Wills for Will," said Bill.

Teague nodded. Good point.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Rain returned to the Caribbean once more. Everyone could honestly, even for a pirate, say that they were tired of the rain. Wills was talking more openly about things and eating much more. He was beginning to get out of his mind and return to the Wills everyone knew. To be with him more, and out of boredom, Jack began teaching him to play guitar. Will's severe healing pains returned, causing him to be a victim of his poison more than being awake. Most of it was caused by his injuries not being cleaned and the bandages changed in a few days. Oddly, Elizabeth hadn't returned yet. It was three days later. Bill began to worry about her for the simple reason of what happened to the other two when they went missing for a few days.

"Father?" called Will, waking from his unconsciousness again.

"I'm here," said Bill brushing the hair from his son's forehead.

"I'm sore," said Will, shutting his eyes and face tensing in pain.

"I know. We cleaned your wounds and changed the bandages the other night. You'll feel better in an hour," said Bill.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not that chord. That makes this sound someone's dead. This one," cried Jack then showed Wills.

"Oh," noted Wills. He smiled. "Much more better."

Jack nodded with his gold tooth smile.

"He's still teaching him," noted Will. "Nothing has changed since I was awake."

On the floor Louie rolled around on his back, the keys jangling.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Elizabeth hasn't returned," said Bill.

"It's not like her. Even angry at me she'll still be near me. I know her. Being near me gives her comfort no one else can provide for her. Do you know where she is?" said Will. Bill shook his head. "Jack, I need to see your compass."

"Wot for?" asked Jack.

"I need to find something for my father," said Will.

Jack unwrapped it from his new emerald green and black sashes. He threw it to Bill who gave it to Will.

On the bed Will opened it. The needle pointed at Wills to begin then shifted and held steady, pointing to the east.

"There's your heading," he told his father.

"Will, you're brilliant," Bill said.

"Just keep her in your mind," reminded Will.

Bill took the compass into his hand. The needle, not surprisingly to both, pointed at Will. After a moment, it pointed where it did a moment ago. With his heading, Bill pulled his boots on and then pulled his arms through his coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Wills.

"I'm going to look for something. It shouldn't take long now that I know exactly where it is," said Bill.

"Whenever you find it, can you come back with a bit of hot food or just ask Ragetti to get it for me? I have a feeling he wants to see me again," requested Wills.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you," said Jack. He scurried to the table where a small bell sat. He gave it a ring then set it in Wills's hand. In moment hurriedly walking footsteps approached the door. Ragetti, followed by Pintel and Marty entered.

"I thought I'd never hear that bell," noted Pintel.

"What can we get you?" asked Marty.

"Hot food would taste good," said Wills.

"What do you want?" asked Ragetti.

Wills lowered his eyes in thought. "Pasta soup and a rum cake for dessert," he said.

"Coming up," said Pintel with both forefingers raised.

"I told you that bell was a good idea," Ragetti told Pintel as they left.

"It was my idea," reminded Marty, chasing after them.

"I like that," noted Wills.

"Just ring it whenever you need something," said Jack. "That's what they told me."

"I should be back in an hour or two," said Bill, leaving them.

Listening to his son's guitar lesson, Will pushed himself up. He brought his little chest of sand in his lap and began sifting it through his fingers.

The needle held steady as it had for an hour. That was what worried Bill. Ahead was the weakest, most deteriorating part of the city. Pieces of ships were sticking in and out of holes. Rain dripped everywhere. Bill knew his heading, but, because of how everything was, it would be a maze just to find her and get to her through all this. He checked the compass needle again. Sighing, he touched his foot on the boards in front of him to check if they were stable enough to support him. Before going any farther, he reached around the corner for a lantern. This was going to be a long night.

"Elizabeth, where are you? Elizabeth, say something. I need to talk to you. Will wants to talk to you. They need you back. Elizabeth, please. I don't want something to happen to you. Will and Wills were bad enough. We almost lost them. I don't think Will can lose you. Elizabeth, please tell me where you are. Elizabeth."

Bill sighed and paused. He was tired and soaking wet. His voice was nearly gone. His calls were hoarse and getting worse. Still, the compass needle held steady. Above him, severe lightening, followed by pounding thunder, lighted the black of night. He groaned, not sure how much longer he was going to be able to take this now that there was no escape from the rain. He came to the end of the wood in this area, which was the highest part. She was nowhere. Now it was a matter of getting down. He leaned over the edge, holding the lantern out farther. Thinking he saw something, he leaned more. Lightning flashed. It was a hand lying limp, coated in blood.

"Elizabeth!" he screamed.

Bill retraced his steps to find some way of getting down a few levels. He found one, but not in the way he was expecting. Overcome by feeling, he ran. The pressure against the wood caused it to give. He fell though two levels of the city. Once he finally stopped falling, he lie there a moment, trying to gain his mind back. He was dizzy. Nothing had hurt that bad in a while. He laid his arms behind him to sit himself up. Immediately, he cried out in pain, grabbing his right arm. He moved it to the lantern. A piece of wood was poking through his forearm and was still visible from his skin, not having gone all the way through. His head was also lightly bleeding. His back and side, were aching.

Not worrying about himself, he checked the heading again. In front of him. He got to his feet. Due to the non-stop lightening, he didn't bother with the lantern. The wood went down. A body was lying limp at the ledge. He rushed to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

Dried blood covered her forehead. Bruises, cuts, and scratches were visible everywhere. She was soaked to the bone.

Bill checked her vitals. Seeing that her heart was still beating and she was breathing, he sighed. However, both were weak and fading. Her body was freezing. Curiosity arising, he glanced above him. Just as he did, she fell through loose boards. She fell higher though. With much pain on his own part, he took her into his arms. That attempt failed due to his right arm, which was beginning to go numb from pain. Instead, he gently threw her over his left shoulder. He wrapped the compass around his wrist. Getting back without killing them both was going to be the difficult part of this.

* * *

With his son's guitar lesson in the background and the Code in front of him, Will, as Jack said not long ago, was as content as a cucumber. He was warm and relaxed, away from the storm.

"Do either of you whelps notice whenever it storms something bad happened?" wondered Jack with curiosity.

"I've noticed," said Wills.

"That's because you did that to yourself in the storm," noted Will. He nodded. "But, to answer your question Jack, aye, I've noticed. That's the reason why I feel my heart is going to leap from my chest. It's been over an hour and he's not back. I hope she's all right."

"I'm sure she is whelp," said Jack.

"You haven't called me 'whelp' in a long time," noted Will. "Lately you've just called me by my name."

"I have many more names for you than whelp…whelp," said Jack.

Will smiled. "Don't forget little whelp," he added.

"Or little Will as the meaning translates to," said Wills.

"Ah, so someone discovered the meaning," said Jack, delighted.

"I knew from the beginning. My father did as well," said Will.

"You're supposed to know mate," Jack told him obvious.

The doors swung open and smacked against the wall. Bill limped to the couch in the corner, and gently set Elizabeth down. He fell to his knees, breathing hard and clutching his arm.

"Mum!" Wills screamed, sprinting to her side.

"Jack, get Josh," Bill told Jack, hoarsely and in pain.

Wills touched his mother's face. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know," replied Bill, his voice nearly done. He began falling.

Wills caught him. "Grandfather, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My arm and my head," replied Bill. He turned his head. "William."

Will's eyes flooded with tears that poured down his terrified face. His body shook. He didn't seem to breathe. One was able to see his heart beating if he looked at his chest. He wasn't blinking. He just stared at them, losing color in his face.

With help from Wills, Bill limped to his son's side. Will continued to gaze at Elizabeth, until Bill turned his head. Bill pulled his son's head against his chest with his left hand. He felt Will clutching his tunic and crying.

"She'll be all right Will. She just fell. Once we get her dried and stitched she'll be fine," he told him. He pulled Will away as he coughed. Color was rapidly going from his face.

"Father," Will whispered hoarsely.

Bill blinked. The image of his son was darkening. "Will, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm right here," said Will, setting his palms against his father's cheeks. He looked at his son. "Let him lie down by the window."

Wills nearly dragged Bill to the window seat. He let his grandfather slump on the cushions then wrapped a blanket around his shivering body. He turned back to his father.

"I know you are going to kill me for this," he began, taking a seashell cup and filling it with seawater then adding three drops.

"I can't Wills," Will told him.

"You have to. This has already hurt you. I'll keep an eye on them. Jack and Gibbs and probably Teague will be coming soon. I don't think they'll want you awake. Please," said Wills. He turned his father's head to look at him. "Daddy, please. Everything will be normal when you wake. Besides, it's about time you are given this. You can't last much longer than two hours. Trust me."

"I do," said Will. With help from his son, he drank his poison. As he lay down, he looked at his father. He squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see more of this nightmare. Wills was hushing him and brushing the hair from his forehead. He took his father's hand. Will clutched his hand. _This is just a dream. Nothing happened. It is just a dream. Father and Elizabeth are all right. Nothing is wrong. They're all right. It's just…_

Will opened his tired eyes. The morning sun was shining on the redwood. The gold curtains blew gracefully with the breeze. His treasure was sleeping in the sun on the window seat. He smiled, looking up more.

Wrapped in two blankets, Bill was sitting in a chair beside him, asleep. Color was back in his face. He wasn't dripping wet or shivering. He was in warm, dry clothes. There was a stitched cut on his forehead, surrounded by a light bruise.

Will reached out to take his right hand in sorrow. It was wrapped in bandages. Still, he clutched his father's hand.

Feeling the touch, Bill's head moved. He opened his eyes and immediately smiled.

"Hello Will," he whispered, curling his fingers around his son's hand.

"Are you all right?" asked Will.

"I'm all right. Josh says I just need to stay warm and rest. I'll be all right," said Bill.

"What happened to you?" wondered Will.

"I fell, nearly broke my arm, and cut my head. I bruised my side up pretty badly but I'll be all right," replied Bill.

"What about Elizabeth?" asked Will.

Bill wasn't sure of what to say. He bit his lip and motioned in front of him.

Will turned his head. His Elizabeth was lying beside him under all the blankets as well. He touched the stitched cut on her forehead. The bruise surrounding it was yellow. He checked everything. Her breathing was normal of that for sleeping, her beating heart was strong and as normal as her breathing, she was warm and alive, but something wasn't right. He knew something wasn't right.

"Something isn't right. I know something isn't right," he told his father.

Bill shook his head. "No, something is not right."

"Is she going to be all right?" asked Will, fearing the worst.

"If you consider being like this for the rest of her life all right then, yes, she'll be all right," replied Bill. Will looked at him confused. Bill sighed before explaining to him. "Will, she fell and hit head quite hard. Josh looked over her. We know she bruised her skull, but we think she fractured it. The seriousness of it also caused her to have a severe concussion." His mouth moved into many words, though no sounds came out. He just had to tell him. "By the impact against her head and by how severe she hit her head, Josh said it's not likely Elizabeth will ever wake. She'll be like this until her time comes, which will probably be soon."

Will looked at him not believing a word, but the tears rolling down his face and the hopelessness in his eyes proved to his father he knew it was true. Saying nothing, Will turned his head to his wife. He pressed her forehead against his lips. He kissed her until his tears overwhelmed him. Crying into her hair, he rubbed her cheek.

Days passed. Everything was the same. Elizabeth's condition did not improve. She remained lost to the world. Will insisted that she remain beside his side. He and Wills were determined for her to wake. She had to wake. The two of them always remained beside her. Wills felt this was his fault because he told her that she hated him. He wanted to apologize with all his heart. He and his father talked together. Each day, they gave her one drop from the nutrient bottle and smeared the healing cream against her head. Though it frightened everyone to near death the first time, Will surrendered a drop from the smallest bottle to her every other day. He knew it did more than just relive pain. It worked internally as well. It had to do something for her.

Continuing with the Code, Will was sitting up with Elizabeth's head in his lap. Wills was beside him with the Code against his bent knees.

"Jones was the first Pirate King," Will told himself again.

"I know. I didn't believe it when I saw it either," admitted Wills.

"It does make perfect sense though. He did give pirates control of the seas," said Will. "Does Jack know where his original piece of eight came from?"

"He knows everything there is to know in this book," said Wills. He brushed a piece of loose hair from his mother's face. "I still say this is my doing."

"Don't tell anyone I said this. I hate saying it, but it's the truth, " said Will. "She got what she deserved. She got what she's been doing to you all along. You said something that hurt her and I supported it. She usually said something to you or about you and someone else supported it. Just like you did, she took those words to heart and believed them. I know that is a horrible thing to say considering she'll never wake, but, then again, you died."

"I know. I've been dying for a while," said Wills.

Will shook his head. He touched the bandages across Wills's chest, tracing the scar. He looked at him.

"Wills you really died. When you did this, you lived only a few moments longer after doing it. You broke two ribs and sliced your heart. You did bleed to death in an attempt to cut your heart from your chest. Calypso brought you back," said Will.

"Remember when I told you I didn't want to die because I didn't want to feel my death?" asked Wills. Will nodded. "I did feel my death. Just for a moment I felt it. I felt the knife go through my body and into my heart. You were right about remembering the pain that is associated with dying. I think I was in World's End. I was in a boat just looking at the dark horizon waiting. There were others around me. I remember the lights. Then I remember someone calling my name. I was floating from the dark and I remember misty waters. Once the mist cleared I floated to this- don't laugh -castle of limestone, coral, seashells, marble, sandstone…anything you would find in the sea. There was this man who helped me from the boat. He said his name was Claude and he told me to wait with him. It would only be another moment or two before my body needed me."

"I've been there. You were in the Bermuda Triangle, otherwise known as Calypso's home. Claude is her only companion. You could say he helps her with her planning. Being goddess of something so great as the sea is not easily done by one's self. That is why she began the duty to ferry souls to another. It's a difficult duty, but the greatest of all. It's the most important. It's given or, in my instance, destined to someone who she can trust. The duty is actually very honorable. There is no other greater honor that can be placed upon someone. The only problem is love and already having a duty."

Wills rested his head against his father's shoulder. "Daddy, when I was in World's End again, I felt more comfortable than I ever have here. When I was there I felt like I belonged. I was needed there. Something told me that, one day; these souls would depend on me to help them. I have a feeling as to what that means."

"Don't worry about it right now. I know you have a destiny about you. Calypso told me. I'm not going to worry about it. We do not know what it is. It could be something as great as mine was or something so little like killing Beckett's most loyal follower. Don't worry about that," said Will. "I told your mother this before your pneumonia nearly killed you. I learned, from my destiny aboard the _Dutchman_ that one should never take for granted what he or she has. You should be grateful for what you have here and now. You never know when something will happen and you lose it all. Your mother is alive. You and I are alive by miracles. Just be glad with what the way things are. I'll do what I can when the time comes. If your mother is to be like this until she dies, then fine. At least I still have her heart beating against me."

"That's what I kind of told mum. I told her just to forget the past. What happened to you happened. You're alive. I told her just to live here. I wanted to start over because I had just nearly died from pneumonia. She said she would start over and forget the past. She didn't," said Wills. "Now this happens."

"She's just afraid. Everything is happening quickly and too much like last time. She is afraid of the past. Her greatest fear is seeing me captain again. Losing me was the worst thing in the world for her. I kept her safe from all harm and took care of her when she needed it. I am all she has left in the world. You and I are her life. She got afraid when I was hurt, but I don't know why she let her fury on you. Usually it's Jack," said Will.

"If she ever wakes up, I want to give her a chance. I need to know why it was me and I need to tell her my side of the story," said Wills.

"She knows your side. Father and I already told her for you. She knows everything about your story and what you've done to yourself," said Will.

"I just want her to wake up. I just want things to go back to normal again," said Wills.

Will set his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "Me too," he whispered. "Here, this belongs to you." He pulled the necklace from his neck and set it around his son's.

Wills smiled. "Do you know where this came from?" he asked, holding out the piece of eight.

"Me," replied Will.

"Mum, made it into a necklace for me, and ever since I was three, it has rarely left around my neck," said Wills.

"It's true. At four he bruised my eye when I tried taking it off for his bath. I haven't tried taking it off his neck since."

Will and Wills looked at each other for a long moment, until Wills looked down.

"Mum," he shrieked.

"Elizabeth," Will cried.

"Hello," whispered Elizabeth woozily, looking at her two Wills.

Wills couldn't resist laying his head against her chest and crying, holding her arm.

Will kissed her head over and over.

Elizabeth took each of their hands into her own.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't mean what I said. I really didn't. It just came out," said Wills.

"I deserved it Wills," said Elizabeth.

"Mum, I need to know this answer. Why was it me?" asked Wills.

"I saw Will in you. You were acting exactly like Will did eighteen years ago. I was afraid of the past. I was afraid Will would end up captain again or even you. I was afraid of you. I thought if I could keep you away from Will he would be safe. What came out of my mouth was what I was afraid of," replied Elizabeth.

"Why did you run?" asked Will.

"I'm ashamed of what I've done and said to Wills. When you told him that you needed him and loved him more than anything, I realized I nearly killed your meaning in life. I was very ashamed," said Elizabeth.

"You don't think when you're angry," said Will.

"But what you say when your angry is a reflection of what you feel," noted Elizabeth, looking at her son. "All those words I've said to you."

"I wasn't thinking either. I believed them all mum," said Wills.

"Because I hurt you," reminded Elizabeth.

"Mum it wasn't just you. Yes you began it, but it was everyone. We were feeding off of the emotions of others. That happens when you want to feel better. I was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. My emotions and feelings were already weak and vulnerable to anything. Daddy brought sense back into my mind. He brought me back," said Wills.

"You two tried to start over. I've started over…seven times in my life," said Will. "If I can do that you two can try a second time. I'm expecting tension for awhile from both of you, but please just try," said Will, with a bit of pleading in his voice.

Elizabeth touched her son's face.

"Mum, just don't say anything," said Wills.

Will stroked her hair. He helped her sit up.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes then head. She leaned into Will. Not able to resist, she pulled his lips against hers.

Will accepted and tenderized that kiss.

Wills groaned as he turned away. Two arms pulled him back. He knew those arms to be his mother's.

"Hold me like you did when I was a child," he whispered.

Elizabeth tightened her arms around him. She leaned her head against Will's shoulder.

Will covered his son with a blanket that was draped across the back of a chair beside his bed.

"He's sleeping," he told her.

"I know," whispered Elizabeth with a smile.

"I missed you. I thought you were never to come back to me," said Will.

"I supposed, you've come back to me so many times before, that you deserved to have me come back," replied Elizabeth. "And I saw them. I saw my parents and James. They told me I had to take care of Wills because he was dying and you couldn't do it alone because you were hurt. They weren't proud of me. I wasn't being as strong as they knew I could be. I had never let my fears control my life before. I was told to be strong and live again."

"You are strong Elizabeth. You are the strongest person I know," said Will.

"By the way, your mother is beautiful," added Elizabeth.

Will smiled and kissed her. Their kiss was ended when they both jumped from yelp that belonged to no other than Jack Sparrow.

"It's either Jack or Wills who ruins it," noted Elizabeth.

"Lizzy luv," said Jack, nearly leaping onto the bed, but jumped while sitting in the chair instead.

"Jack, I was sleeping," moaned Wills.

Elizabeth tucked his head under her chin. "Go back to sleep Wills. Jack won't say anything," she told him.

"Elizabeth," whispered Bill, coming in.

Stunned to see her awake, he glanced outside just as a white crab left a note on the windowsill before disappearing.

"Thank you Calypso," he whispered.

He plopped in a chair beside Will.

* * *

Wills munched on the warm ham sandwich slowly, just to irritate his father. He liked his fingers.

"Are you done yet?" Will asked, trying to ignore it.

"Nope," replied Wills with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, let him Will," said Elizabeth.

Will slumped against his pillow, pouting again.

Elizabeth laughed at this pout. Her laughing soon became another coughing fit.

Will took her head between his palms until she was gasping for air, but no longer coughing.

"She's not the only one who's got a cough," reminded Bill hoarsely.

"I'm fine," announced Wills proudly, pointing at himself.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. What happened to your arm and why is there seaweed wrapped around it?" asked Will.

"I broke it. You know, seaweed makes a better bandage than real bandages. That's how my arm healed so well," said Wills. "Calypso must have put the seaweed back on when she brought me back."

"I suppose so," said Will. "But seaweed still seems odd."

"You were completely wrapped in it a month ago," Wills told him.

Counting back the weeks, Bill's face went pale, like his son's did when something bothered him.

"Seven weeks today. Seven weeks ago, I found you on deck," he whispered.

"That can come off little whelp. It's been over a month," said Jack.

Will rolled up his son's sleeve to unwrap the seaweed from his arm. He noted the scar on Wills's arm. The mark was in the center. It was unusual. No blade could have made that.

"How did you break your arm and don't tell lie because only an object with a corner could have done this. Someday ask your mother how I know this," said Will.

With a nod from the three others in the room Wills sighed and explained. "The Harry Bugger slammed the chest into my arm and broke it."

"The wot?" asked Will.

"That's what Jack calls Beckett," replied Wills. "When I went on the _Dutchman_ to take the chest so you wouldn't have to, he caught me. We fought over the chest. It slipped from my hand. When tried reaching for it again, he swung it at me and I heard the bone snap in half, but not as much as I felt it."

"At least you only suffered from a broken arm," Will told him with a sad smile. He looked at part of his scarred arm.

"Do you remember what happened?" Wills asked quietly.

All heads turned to Will. They wanted to smack Wills for asking such a question, though, they couldn't. They wanted to know as much as Wills.

Will gazed distantly out to the rays of sun shining on the wood trying to remember himself.

"I remember not being able to breathe a few times and pain. I really only remember pain that no words can describe. You would need to feel it to understand, which none of you will. I…well…images really. I…remember the men looking after me once or twice, then more pain. Sometimes I think I knew what was happening to me, but I don't because I remember strange dreams and past memories. Most vividly I remember a woman. She had caramel blonde curls. Her skin was soft and china like, yet very bronze. Her touch was gentle and her arms around me were warm and comforting. She had soft, warm eyes. They looked like mine. There was someone else. It was little girl. She couldn't have been older than ten. She was crawling around in my lap and sitting there. She called me her 'bigger brother'. I swear she looked just like you father. I remember Calypso talking to me about what is yet to come. It was about Wills. She mentioned that the fate of piracy was in the hands of a child. She said seventeen was still a child. She warned me about the pain. Before the pain returned, she told me even she needed me."

"Lily was everything you dreamed she was wasn't she?" asked Bill.

Will nodded. "But she and mum are dead," he reminded.

"You were too," said Bill. "You didn't survive that night."

"But the whelp's alive and he died at sea not land. Last time someone told me anything, a certain cursed captain of a certain cursed ship can only let the dead souls free from those waters," noted Jack.

"Before there was the _Flying Dutchman_, Calypso ferried souls herself," explained Bill.

"Is that why you told me he died?" wondered Wills.

Bill nodded. "Aye, that's why Wills."

"I've died three times now," whispered Will.

"It won't be a fourth time. I promise," said Wills.

"No, there will be a fourth time. Everyone dies," said Will. "Even if the two didn't deserve to die, everyone still dies. I've never told you this Elizabeth and now is opportune. The first time I saw you when you rescued me; I thought you were an angle because you reminded me of my mother."

"What do you mean 'the two of them'?" asked Wills.

"My mother and sister," replied Will, looking at his father who knew as well.

"I didn't know you had a sister," noted Elizabeth.

"Wot happened?" asked Jack, the tone in his voice made it seem that he already knew.

"Mum had complications during birth. She died from a loss of too much blood nearly immediately. My sister lasted no more than an hour and she was my real sister. We had the same parents," said Will.

"You and I have something in common mate,"

The Turners looked to Jack who opened the Code, ignoring that they were there.

"I know this is difficult for you, me father once loved me and me mum. I remember sailing on a ship with him and mum. He was laughing and I remember being intrigued with mum's growing belly. I still remember that night. We were home in Ireland. Me mum died immediately after giving birth to my stillborn sissy. I still hear me father calling for me mum's name. I don't know why he did so, but father hated me from then on. He abandoned me in Tortuga when I was eleven, a few months after mum died. I never really saw him again and when I did, he abandoned me again. I remember waking a few times with bruises and really bad headaches, you have no idea, on an unknown port and he was long gone, never to come back. At least one of us has our father's back though," Jack explained.

No one knew what to say. Jack Sparrow opened a barrier that no one else could come close to. He willingly told them about his past no one but two people knew about.

Elizabeth and Bill breaking into severe coughing fits broke the silence.

Will held his wife, allowing her to cough while looking at Jack. He never realized how similar their pasts were.

"What is wrong with this family?" Teague wondered as he entered. "You two are coughing like you're dying." He pointed to Bill and Elizabeth. "You are thinner than a twig." He pointed to Wills. He pointed to Will. "I'm not going to say anything about you."

"I'm fine," announced Jack.

Teague gave him a cold glare. His eyes suddenly widened as he raised his head as Jack often did in wonder. He went to Jack and stood over him.

"Are you reading the Code again?" he asked.

"Paging," said Jack.

"Jack you've 'paged' through the Code already and I've been watching you highly 'page' through," said Bill. "You're reading the Code and don't deny it."

Jack didn't deny it. Instead, he turned page.

"You're never near that 'thing', as you call it, Jack and now you're reading it. I never thought I would see you reading the Code twice or three times in the same month," said Teague astonished. "May I know the reason why?"

"I have nothing much more better to do," replied Jack. He sighed and looked up from the Code. "And I accepting me duty. A Pirate Lord should know every law in the Code and I know I'm going to be keeper of it one day so I might as well read it again so I don't spend more time looking for proof of a law being broken."

Teague knelt beside him. He looked at him with a proud, teary-eyed smile. "You're ready Jack. You're ready to become Keeper of the Code and something much greater."

"I told you," Jack said to the Turners.

"Not yet will that name be placed upon you, but you're ready," said Teague. He set his hand on Jack's head as he stood then rubbed his son's back. "I'm proud of you son."

Sudden tears came to Jack. He didn't know what to say. Watching his father leave, he saw that proud look on his face he always wanted to see. Instead of continuing to read the Code, he stared into nothing wondering if it was true or a dream. Never once had he heard that from him. They barely said a word to each other. He pinched himself in the arm. Feeling the sharp pain, he somewhat smiled. Yep, it was true.

"I know that look. Curiosity," said Will.

"I wonder what it tastes like," noted Wills taking the smallest of four bottles in his palm.

"You do know, you just don't remember it. We were instructed to give some to you," said Bill.

"Still, I wonder what it tastes like," said Wills

"Well, let's ask your father shall we. He looks like he needs it," noted Bill with amusement.

Will sighed knowing he could no longer hide the pain much longer. It was already near eye tearing.

"But I want to try it," corrected Wills.

"I don't think so. I'll just pay attention this time," said Will as he took the cup. He looked at the sea blue water. Taking a smell, he gave them an expression of disgust. "It smells like rotting seaweed." He looked at his father. "You actually give me this?"

"It obviously works well Will," said Bill then harshly told him. "Drink it."

Will took a swallow then slowly drank. He handed the cup to his father impressed.

"It's the most fresh, clean, coldest water I've ever tasted," he told them as he lied on his side.

"Now I really wish I remembered what it tastes like," groaned Wills.

"Either he's getting better or it's getting more powerful," said Jack.

Will was already out cold on his side and beginning to have the symptoms from it.

"No, it's becoming more powerful because he's becoming less dependent upon it," said Bill.

"Good, because there isn't much left mate," Jack noted holding the bottle in front of a candle, seeing just a few drops left.

"I think she would know how much he needs," said Bill.

"You never know. She is the worst goddess of them all," Jack told them. "And Will is mortal."

Mortal. Wills slumped. He looked at his father. He still hadn't gotten it through his head that his father was a normal, _mortal_ human and not a god that mastered the seas. Normal was dying and remaining dead not dying three times and returning all three. There was nothing normal about that.


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

It was quiet, far too quiet. No one was talking to another. Pages of a book weren't being turned. No one made annoying noises. Will moved around as he came back to the world. No one was there in front of him. Someone was always there though. No one was. Feeling his heart throb faster and harder, he pushed himself sitting up.

"Is anybody there?" he asked with a trembling voice. He hadn't been alone in a month. Someone was always beside him, looking after him.

A rough tongue licked his hand. Louie had his front paws and head on the edge of the bed looking at him.

'Jack' hopped on the edge of the bed. A rice hat was on his head. He grabbed it while laughing.

'Hector' leapt onto the bed and began rubbing his back against Will's leg, purring.

Will patted the bed beside him with a whistle.

Louie hesitated a moment before jumping beside Will and sitting. He sprawled out, laying a paw and his head in Will's lap.

Will patted his head and rubbed it.

Louie shut his eyes, taking a quiet nap.

'Jack' scurried onto the table next to Will then onto the windowsill, holding his hat as he moved.

'Hector' found new entertainment by chasing the light dancing on the floor by the hanging glass.

As he pet Louie's head, Will's hand continued to tremble. He had a dog, cat, and monkey with him, but he wanted his family more than anything. Why did they leave him alone? They promised they would always be there. Now they were gone.

"I thought you would be waking soon young Turner," noted Teague with his head in the door.

"Where are they?" asked Will, afraid.

"The first members of the Court arrived this morning. The _Empress_ crew is talking with their captain and her family. I expect they lost the time," said Teague. "You look worried."

"I woke without anyone beside me but a dog, cat, and monkey," Will told him.

"I would imagine how that feels," agreed Teague. He noticed the dog. "Louie, off the bed."

Louie whimpered and whined as he plopped back onto the blanket beside the Code.

"Can I ask you a question?" began Will unsure.

Teague nodded as he sat in the chair beside Will. "That depends on if it's answerable."

"Why did you abandon Jack?" asked Will quietly.

"You wouldn't understand," Teague told him.

"My father abandoned me when I was three," reminded Will.

"He could have returned when he pleased," said Teague.

"I know about his mother and sister. You left him from that moment on and didn't have a care for him. Each time he found you, you would throw him at another port and abandon him again. Why?" wondered Will.

Teague sighed. "He is much too like me, reckless, kniving, until recently, feeling less. I never meant to abandon him. I wanted him to have a better future than piracy. Each time that boy found me, my anger grew. After time, I thought truly abandoning him would get it through his impossibly thick head. It only made him whine worse until I did something I never will forgive myself for."

"What was it?" asked Will.

"I beat him until he was bleeding and told him I never wanted to see him again. I left him…I don't remember where I left him. It was after then when I saw him once every few years," replied Teague. "He still has scars from it."

"It seems to me Jack Sparrow only wanted his father. Perhaps he thought you were testing him. Each time he found you and you saw how much more of a pirate he had become, you would grow prouder. He became who he is now because of the challenge you didn't know you place under him. I know what it is like to want a father and family that will love. It hurts knowing that they're out there somewhere, but not being able to truly grasp them," said Will providing input from his own side of the story.

"You know more about him than me," noted Teague.

"We share a lot in common. I think it's more than we even knew as well," admitted Will.

"Becoming pirate was the last thing I wanted for my son. You know he made a pretty good marine, until he did what was right, which caused him to be pirate by force. He was marked and thought he might as well devote his life to piracy," said Teague

"I'm not even what one would call pirate. I'm just marked that way," said Will.

"You'll adapt. We did," Teague noted.

Will looked at him oddly. "We?"

"We," Teague told him, pulling his sleeves up on his wrist then unwrapped a black cloth. A white 'P' vibrantly glowed on his wrist. "Not even Jack knows. There are but two souls that now know and two is not anyone outside this room. See to it that it remains this way William."

"I will," said Will. He hesitantly unwrapped the red cloth on his wrist. "Is there any way to erase it?"

With a heavy sigh Teague rewrapped the mark on Will's wrist. "This is the only way to erase it. It was branded too deep to cut and scar. Your father asked me that same question. He was told the same answer."

Will nodded with a distant look in his eyes.

"I'll tell them you're awake," said Teague.

"Thank you," said Will.

"No, thank you Will," said Teague as he walked out.

* * *

Elizabeth shook her head in guilt again. "I can't believe I forgot about you," she said for the one hundredth time that night.

"Don't worry darling. I had company," Will said again. He took her hands. "How was your day?"

"Good. It's nice to talk to people other than the ones in this Cove. Jack's crew does not know how to keep decent conversation," replied Elizabeth.

"Ragetti's pretty good at it," noted Wills. "We spent nearly the day talking about Krakey."

"The wot?" wondered Jack.

"That's why he calls the equivalent of the beastie Jack," said Will.

Jack's face lost all color as horror swept him. He shuddered at those thoughts.

"It wasn't so terrible as everyone thinks it is. The beastie's breath is no worse than mine I expect," he noted.

Sighing heavily, Will shut his eyes as he leaned farther into the pillow behind him. An expression of pain burdened his face as he pulled his blanket tighter around him.

"I feel like my back is reopening and it itches terribly, so does my body. My whole body itches and has an icy burn," he said

"It has been a while since we cleaned those wounds," noted Bill. He looked at Jack. "Tell Josh it's time and to bring the usual necessities."

Elizabeth lightly smacked Wills's arm, then motioned to the door with her eyes. Wills nodded slowly. Without a word they quietly stood and took a few steps.

"Where are you going?" Will asked curious.

"Out while you're healed," said Elizabeth.

"Stay, I don't care," Will told them.

"I don't think that's best son. It still isn't pretty," said Bill.

"It's my body. I know they want to know and they deserve to know," said Will. He looked at the place where they had been sitting. "Stay. I want you to."

"I suppose they could help for a while," agreed Bill, mixing the medicines and seawater.

"So do I," added Will. Bill looked at him. "I want to know what my body looks like too. I want to watch you. I want to be awake while you do this."

"Absolutely not Will!" shouted Bill as though Will had been insane and just didn't want Will to feel it.

"I need to do this," Will told him.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"I need to prove to myself that I'm strong again," said Will.

"You are strong son," Bill told him, taking his head between his palms. "I don't want you to do this because I know it will hurt. I promised myself that I would never allow you to be in that amount of pain again. This is what it will be. You'll have nothing but pain."

"I can handle it. I know I can," Will said confidant then asked. "Do you trust me?"

"With my heart," replied Bill.

"Then let me do this. You and everyone have had proof enough. I need to prove it to myself. We're doing it my way. From now on if I need to be poisoned, I'll tell you. Half the time I don't even need it. I need you to trust me to know when I know enough is enough and allow it. I know what I'm doing. You may not think so, but I do," whispered Will. He took his father's hands. "Trust me."

Bill nodded. "I do. I always have."

"Do you two trust me?" Will asked.

Elizabeth and Wills nodded slowly.

"You're still awake?" wondered Jack holding the usual bundle of cloths and bandages with Gibbs following with his box of medical supplies.

"We're doing this his way tonight," Bill told him.

Will smiled.

Jack and Gibbs exchanged a glance not wanting to know.

Though none agreed with this, they had no choice. Will sat above the blankets and off the headboard as Bill unwrapped the bandages around his back while Elizabeth pulled his hair into a tight blue ribbon to keep it out of the way. With each layer exposed to air, Will breathed deeper, hiding the stinging pain hat he was feeling. Bill set the old bandages aside. Seeing Will's face express pain, he reached for the cup.

"I'm fine. I just haven't felt air exposed to my back yet," said Will. "Jack hand me that mirror." He pointed to a small mirror sitting on the table. "Elizabeth, give that one to my father."

"Will what are you thinking?" wondered Bill taking the mirror.

"Hold it behind my back a ways," said Will, holding the other mirror.

"No, Will. Don't do this," said Elizabeth.

"I have to know what he did to me," whispered Will.

Bill held the mirror behind Will's back.

His heart pounding, Will slowly raised the small mirror until it aligned with the other one.

Elizabeth lowered his eyes not to see his reaction.

Will looked into the world he felt, but never saw. His entire back was a mangled mess of scars, scraped, burns, deep cuts, dried blood…he had no skin it seemed. Towards his upper back, partly on his spine but more towards the right was a patch of dried blood where every lash mark seemed to meet an s where the salt and boiling water mixed. He lowered the mirror, not imagining how he could have survived. He nodded with tears in his eyes now knowing what he looked like. Glancing at his body for the first time in a month, he was nothing more than a mangled mess of cuts and healing wounds that never would truly heal. He would always look like this. He wanted to hide from the world. How could they ever love him for him again? How could any of them just see him and not gaze upon the scars. Never again could he roll up his sleeves or work in nothing but breeches. He had to wear clothes constantly. He had to hide this mess that was his body. Beckett had done more than he wanted. He really did kill him, because he could never be himself again, no matter how hard he tried or wanted to.

A sharp pain brought him out of those thoughts. He was lying on his back. Bill was looking at his right arm. Elizabeth rubbed a cream onto a cut on his left arm. Wills was taking out stitches on his leg. Jack was doing the same to his other leg. Gibbs was cutting dead skin from a gash on his side. No one spoke. They just did what they were told.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bill noticing him flinch in pain.

"Fine, not too bad," replied Will.

"You don't look too bad either. I was expecting more than this honestly," said Wills.

"I was too. The scars are very light, the ones that have healed, though, others are rather horrible, but that's expected," said Elizabeth.

"You don't mind," said Will.

"Why would I?" wondered Elizabeth.

"But I look horrible. I have more scars than skin," Will told her.

"I don't care Will. It's still you. You're still you even if you do have scars. You shouldn't be judged because you have several scars and marks. I will never judge you, no matter what mark it may be," said Elizabeth.

"Any mark?" asked Will with curiosity.

"Of course. A scar is just a different shade of the same skin. A mark is a mark," said Elizabeth.

"Any?" Will asked again, looking at the red cloth around his wrist.

Jack and Bill exchanged glances, knowingly.

"Will what is it?" asked Elizabeth.

Will hesitantly lifted his hand to her. "Any mark?"

Elizabeth took his hand. Touching the red cloth around his wrist, she looked at him with a soft smile. She watched his eyes tear with fright as she slowly pulled the cloth off. She looked down. Finally seeing it for herself, her eyes glistened with tears. Something that she had nightmares about had become closer to a reality. Each fear could be true. She could lose Will because of this mark on his wrist. The white 'P' branded into his wrist glowed in the candlelight. Why Will? That was her only question. His life was never again his own. This mark would control him. Sighing, she knew she couldn't do anything. To her it meant nothing. It was just a discolored part of his skin made into a shape. She brought Will's wrist to her lips and kissed the mark just as tender as any other kiss.

"I've known about this for a few weeks Will. You were asleep when I found it. It doesn't matter. It's just a shaped scar, no more," she said.

"You still love me? Do you not know what this means?" wondered Will.

Elizabeth wrapped it again. "We'll just have to be careful. Why would I not love you? You're my husband. Who would stop loving their love over a piece of discolored skin? It's not worth fussing over even if it does lead to…" She couldn't say it. It was already happening. "I love you Will." Proving it, she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She noticed tears slipping from Bill's eyes.

Will reached for his father's wrist. He looked at him nodding.

"The reason Will asked if you loved him and why he's so afraid of that mark, is because this mark has done terrible things in his life. This mark took him from his father until he was twenty-two. It ruined his life. A simple mark tore him from me. He was afraid you would do the same as Charlotte did to me," whispered Bill.

"Do you?" asked Elizabeth looking at his wrist.

Bill pulled his sleeves up far enough to see the beginning of the same mark on Will's wrist. "She didn't love me as I loved her."

"No, she loved you. I remember asking often. She said she wasn't willing to risk me sharing your fate. She took me away from you because she knew if we were caught with you and the mark was revealed, she was afraid we…I would face the gallows as well," said Will.

"How can she forgive me for what I let happen to you?" wondered Bill, crying more. "It's my fault."

"Grandfather, don't. One of me is bad enough. This time I'll knock sense into you to knock me out of you and I'll use your own book to do it," Wills told him.

Bill smiled with a few laughs.

"That's over mate. You have you son and right now I tend to think he wants us to hurry it up a bit," said Jack, noticing the irritated, pained look on Will's face.

Wiping his eyes Bill nodded. "Aye, you're right Jack." He continued to gently rub the healing cream on Will's scratch.

Will laid there surprisingly content. Elizabeth was now rubbing a cream onto his scratched cheek. He barely noticed. He was warm and comfortable. The healing cream smelled of the sea on a warm, sunny day and gently soothed the burning itch.

"Wipe that smirk off your face boy," said Bill.

Will's smirk grew.

"It hurt a lot didn't it?" asked Wills, tracing the scar on his father's chest.

"I already told it did," said Will. "Ouch, don't poke so deep."

"Sorry Will," apologized Bill. It hurt him more than his son could ever know.

"Did it hurt you?" asked Will with a raised eyebrow and slight anger.

Wills nodded. "Both times, but the second time hurt more waking up."

"I hope so," said Gibbs.

"What happened to your face?" asked Wills, pointing to the scratch. "You haven't always had that."

Each one immediately stopped what they were doing to look at Elizabeth and Will.

Wills smacked his forehead lightly. "Never mind. I remember now. We all got hurt that day or a few days later. We probably deserved it."

"I'm not denying that," muttered Bill.

Now that his front side was cleaned gently, will was rolled onto his stomach. So far he had done very well. He did flinch and show some signs of pain before. As Gibbs finished off the stitches in his leg, the others looked at each other.

"Well, continue," Will told them.

"William," began Bill.

"I know you are on my back. This is what I mean. Not until I say do you give it to me. You've done it my way all this time. Keep going," said Will.

"We're doing this my way now," Elizabeth sternly told him as she sat on the bed, placed a pillow on her lap, and his head in her lap.

Wills pulled up a chair knowing he could do nothing.

As Jack, Gibbs, and Bill prepared, fear began showing in Will's eyes. He watched their shadows on the wall. He knew this would hurt, but he had to.

Bill took the small, sharp knife from the box, Jack soaked strips of cloth in the blue liquid, and Gibbs pulled out stitches. Bill looked at Elizabeth. Knowing his thoughts, she nodded, gently pressing her palms against Will's shoulders to keep him still. Wills took his father's hand.

"All right," Bill whispered. He began cutting dead skin and dried blood mixtures from Will. As he finished a section, Jack set the soaked cloths on that area.

Will breathed deep and sharp, but did not say anything.

Wills felt the pain as his father squeezed harder each passing moment.

Just halfway up his back they paused.

"How do you feel?" asked Jack.

"I can't feel anything. My back feels soothed and cool," replied Will. "You're at that spot aren't you?" He watched Wills nod. He shut his eyes. "Do it."

"Bill, you can't" said Gibbs.

"I agreed. He hasn't spoken yet," Bill told him, taking the thinnest, sharpest knife they owned. He lowered the knife then ran the blade bit by bit under the hand-sized place on his son's back.

Elizabeth poured all her strength onto Will's shoulders.

Will cried out in pain for only a moment. The pain was so great, he couldn't make a sound, but his face twisted into the pain.

"Enough! We've done this your way, mum's way, and now we're doing it _my _way!" shouted Wills, reaching for the cup. He lifted his father's head.

Not surprisingly, Will drank willingly.

Elizabeth slowly felt him fall into her lap until he collapsed.

"Thank you," said Jack relieved.

Bill had to agree. He let it go too far. Now able to, he removed the patch of whatever it was on Will's back. The best that Gibbs could tell them was that it was healing infection, scarred, bloody mess. They soon had Will's back bandaged and his body wrapped in the sea blanket. They looked at him.

"He's proved enough to me," said Bill, undoing his son's hair, letting the curls cascade across his shoulders.

"Bill," whispered Elizabeth horrified. She pointed to the table.

Bill looked over. The smallest of all four bottles was on its side. He gasped and trembled while taking the bottle right side up. Trembling horribly, it slipped from his hand. Wills reached to grab it. Each one lost a breath when the bottle shattered on the wooden floor.

Wills couldn't breathe as he dropped to his knees. He scrambled the pieces together then realized something. He touched the table and stared at his father in horror.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth. "Please tell me you have more."

"Will drank the last two drops. The glass is dry as is the table and floor. There is none left," Wills told them, with a haunted look upon his eyes.

All eye turned to Will knowing after healing he was especially in pain.

"Oh bugger," Jack whispered.


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

Will smiled hearing laughter and birds singing. He curled into his pillows and blankets feeling warm and comfortable. He enjoyed waking like this more and more, but he was sore for an obvious reason.

"Will, are you awake son?"

"Uh-hm," Will sighed as he opened his eyes.

Bill knelt to his son's level. "How do you feel?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sore," replied Will.

"Any other unusual pain?" wondered Bill, gently stroking his cheek.

"I'm just very sore," replied Will. "No unusual pain." He sat himself up with a bit more pain than usual.

Wills, Elizabeth, and Bill looked at him in fright.

"How do you feel whelp?" asked Jack, poking his head in the door way.

"Just sore. Why does everyone want to know?" asked Will suspiciously.

Jack opened the doors.

An entire crew of Chinese pirates followed him in. Each one gave Will a low, respectful nod.

Will looked at them all, especially one.

"Tai Huang?" he wondered.

The pirate nodded. "Hello William Turner."

"I thought talking with other people would brighten up your day a bit," explained Jack.

"That's why 'Jack' had the hat," noted Will.

"Yes, Barbossa thought it would be amusing," said Tai Huang.

"It was rather adorable though," admitted Elizabeth.

Tai Huang motioned to three of his men. Each set a basket on the bed.

"Gifts from Singapore to the royal family," he told them.

Elizabeth opened her basket to find a red silk robe with gold and silver thread oriental patterns.

Wills received a red sash with the dragon in the center and on the ends, in silver thread, Chinese characters.

"Pirate Prince," read Elizabeth.

"You knew about him?" wondered Will.

"Of course they did," said Jack.

"That looks beautiful on you," said Will after Elizabeth slipped her robe on.

"Let's see what you got," said Wills.

Will nodded. He pulled out a silk robe as well. It was dark turquoise trimmed in black. The black trimming contained gold dragons sewn into it and the turquoise contained silver oriental patterns. He also pulled out a soft wine colored cotton tunic, long, dark brown cotton trousers, and black slippers. He, as well, received a dark blue silk sash with the dragon and large characters.

"Master of the Seas," read Elizabeth.

"You know you still are," added Bill.

"We thought you would enjoy this on those days when you were not needed for the souls and needed time to relax and be comfortable," said Tai Huang. He raised a forefinger. "Except you have are not captain and have no need to care for souls."

"Thank you very much. I can still use this at home," said Will. He slipped his robe on to cover the scars and bandages. Against his skin, the silk felt wonderful.

"That is not all either," add Tai Huang.

Three sheathed swords were set on the bed. Each one had a different colored leather band in the hilt.

Elizabeth took one, surprised at its light weight. She unsheathed it. The blade was thin and slightly curved. Characters were etched into the blade beginning at the hilt.

"This is yours my pirate prince," she said handing the blue leather to Wills. The red hilt one belonged to her, reading Pirate King and Lord of Singapore. "Master of the Seas." She handed the green leather to Will.

Will took it, amazed he could lift it. "It's so light."

"The blade is thinner and lighter, but just as strong. It allows more movement and swifter strokes," clarified Tai Huang. He took Will's into his hand. "These are swords of the Samurai, the protectors of old. These were made from the remains of older swords that had served and died under their protector. Their strength and soul will protect you in battles to come."

"Did I get anything?" wondered Bill.

He was given a large, clear glass bowl. Inside were many hand-sized pouches. He smelled one and immediately smiled. After a moment he stuck his face against the mouth of the bowl.

"Teas," explained Tai Huang.

Will nodded. "Tea or books," he noted.

After an hour or two of talking with them, Will's condition became uncomfortable and pained. Tai Huang, knowing very well what was going on, decided to leave. Thankfully, Will rested by himself. He naturally slept quietly most of the afternoon. He hadn't done this yet. Just hoping he was getting better, Bill wished Will no longer needed Calypso's pain relief medicines. It was all going well so far, but once Will woke, that would determine how the night would be.

"Beckett has the Armada out there Andy."

"I know Bill. We're still loyal to you and your son as are his five marines made crewmembers."

"Do you have any more information?"

"I told you all I know. I don't know why Beckett still thinks I'm loyal."

"How do you know where we are and that Will is alive anyway?"

"Calypso of course. You know, I think she's in love with him."

"When is she not?"

"She's never going to let him from her control is she?"

"Andy?" Will asked opening his eyes.

"Hello Will," greeted Andrew Davis.

"What are you doing here?" asked Will.

"I came here to see how you were and to share information to your father," said Andrew.

"Tell me," Will said as he sat up.

Bill's eyes widened, noticing the pain and struggle Will had to from doing that.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Andrew.

"Just very sore," replied Will, wrapping in his blanket.

"Well, this should brighten your dusk," said Andrew, setting a sack on the bed.

Will looked into it. A smile widened and joy lit his eyes. He pulled out his dark blue coat that was given to him by Beckett long ago. Tears formed in his eyes as he noticed faded blue cloth folded in and out of the pocket, knowing exactly what it was. He held the bandana close to his heart. He never knew why he loved it so.

"Allow me Will," said Bill.

In a moment's time, Will was adjusting his bandana in the mirror. There were a few patches keeping the holes covered. The color was close. In fact, he liked it better. He traded his robe for the coat. He looked like himself again.

"Once Beckett took captaincy, we removed most of your possessions from his sight. A few things he could never lay his eyes upon," said Andrew.

Will pulled more from the sack including a chart of World's End he made, coordinates to locations, another chart of the waters in Worlds' End that gave an approximation of where in the true world this location was, his journal and private letters, last of all he pulled out two glass turtles, though one had half its shell smashed off.

"Thank you Andy," said Bill.

"How much is Beckett paying you to distract me?" wondered Will.

"Nothing. I'm going this on me own. I will never forgive myself for what I did. This may not earn your trust, but I had to do this for myself," said Andrew. "I need to return. I shouldn't be here already." He took a few steps then turned. "I think Beckett knows where Shipwreck Cove is. You'll have about a week before he arrives. Then again, I can tell him where the 'real' location is to make his journey more enjoyable." He added with a smile then disappeared into the approaching night.

"Don't worry about Beckett Will. He's not here. Let's try getting though tonight," Bill told Will knowing that look in his son's eyes. "How do you really feel?"

"It hurts more than sore, but bearable," said Will.

Bill nodded but his eyes expressed fear.

"You're Will again," shouted Elizabeth rushing to his side and touching the coat and bandana.

"Andy," replied Will before she asked.

"He shared information which will be useful at the meeting," said Bill.

"This is not normal. How can you understand this?" said Elizabeth looking at the chart to World's End.

"It's not that difficult," said Wills, looking through it and tracing it with his finger. "It's rather easy. For example, here is where souls come, the currents are not consistent and always change. As the soul goes farther into the world, the currents remain the same and every soul meets at the same place to gather which is here. Oh, this also the Bermuda Triangle. All souls meet where Calypso once gathered them. The waters meet at her home so she can ferry them as they come. This is very easy to read."

"Wills, I don't even know how to read this," said Bill.

"He's right about everything though," said Will. "It's as though you… that makes no sense."

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"You were the one that found my soul correct?" wondered Will.

"Yes," replied Wills slowly. "I pretty much sailed through those waters. I felt like I knew where I was going."

"It's as though you know that world as well as I, but you weren't the one living in it for eighteen years," said Will.

Wills slumped and lowered his eyes, feeling them stare at wonder.

Shifting uneasily, Will leaned into his pillow. He looked outside. The setting sun gave the room a warm, red glow, but gave him no comfort. He wrapped in his blanket, feeling horrible.

Noticing, Bill set his book down. He sat close beside Will with terror in his eyes.

"Father, after last night, or whenever that was, I feel like I shouldn't have stayed awake," Will said. "And it hurts now. It's not sore. It hurts. I should have taken it before you began on my back. I know I was strong then and you trusted me so trust me now." He looked at his father as Bill was shaking his head. "Give it to me."

Wills and Elizabeth immediately dropped what they were doing. They looked at him then moved close to his side.

"Please," he whispered.

"Will we can't," said Elizabeth.

"Why not? I need it," said Will.

Bill covered his mouth a moment. He held glass shards in his hand.

Will looked at the other three bottles. Terror struck him as he realized which bottle it was.

"It wouldn't have mattered. The last two drops were used before the bottle shattered," Bill whispered. "We have nothing to help your pain."

Will's eyes gazed at the window. How? How could he have nothing? His body was throbbing and burning pain. He knew it would get worse. Tears of fright rolled down his cheeks. He looked at his father angered.

"You once promised me nothing would happen and something did happen. You then promised me that I would never feel pain again," he reminded.

"I know Will, I know," Bill said, wiping away the tears. "Stop crying Will. You'll need all the strength you have to get through tonight."

Will shut his eyes. How could he stop crying? He was lied to again. He looked at his father with tears, horror, and hatred for everything.

They changed him from his coat and bandana into more comfortable clothes. As the night slowly came, they watched him move around in pain and his eyes scream. His breaths were deep and sharp. He squeezed his eyes shut as he breathed through his teeth sharply.

"We have to get you on your stomach. Your back is the worst," said Bill.

Will pushed his arm away. "You've done nothing for me but lie. I don't want you."

"You can hate me all you want. I stay," said Bill.

Once they got him on his back, he began to softly whimper now and then.

"Oh bugger."

"Jack," whispered Will weakly.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

Will shook his head. "Nothing Jack. I'm fine."

"Stay strong Will. I'll be back soon," Jack told him then ran out.

Will cried out in sudden pain. All their hearts raced. They exchanged looks not knowing what to do.

Night continued. Will worsened. Thankfully Tai Huang heard Will cry out a few times and gave him Chinese pain relief. It worked…but not long enough.

Bill, Elizabeth, and Wills helplessly watched as Will continuously whimpered. To keep from screaming, he held his breath and squeezed the pillows and sheets. His eyes were mostly squeezed shut. On occasion, his entire body winced in pain. They watched him tremble from the pain. He did not scream though. He prevented himself from screaming. He had enough of his mind to know not to scream, but even his mind was beginning to go.

"Hurts," Will whimpered.

"I know," whispered Bill, rubbing his head.

"Poison me…need it now…please."

"We can't Will. It's gone. We told you already," Bill told him.

Elizabeth began sweetly singing to Will and gently rubbing his cheek with the back of her fingers. Will looked at her for a moment then finally cried out, and quickly concealed it.

"No, Will let it out. Don't hide it from us. We know. We don't care," Elizabeth told him.

Will cried into her hand, softly telling her. "Back…hurts…burning…help me…"

Jack once again bolted into the room. He looked at Will.

"Jack please tell my you're doing something," said Elizabeth.

"We have been for days. Father and I have a new poison. We need more hours. You need to distract him longer," Jack told them.

Sudden pain came to Will as he screamed. "Hurts…leave me alone…no…Beckett…stop…" He continued to scream for minutes. The four of them held him down, telling him who they were and that Beckett was not there.

"He doesn't have more hours," shouted Bill.

"His back is bleeding," whispered Elizabeth.

The once clean, white bandages were soaked red in blood. Will was quickly loosing blood.

Wills suddenly went to the other side to the small table as quickly as he removed his vest and tunic. He ripped his tunic into long strips then set them in a bucket. He poured a fair amount of blue liquid in it. He took a knife to cut the bandages away from his father.

Immediately knowing what would happen next, Bill sprung on Will's shoulders as Jack to his legs. Wills poured the contents of the largest bottle onto his father's back.

Will shrieked in more pain than anyone could ever imagine. His body shook violently in pain.

Wills set the ripped cloth across his father's back then re-soaked the cloths.

Will continued screaming and shrieking in pain.

Elizabeth, so afraid, ran from the room crying and covering her ears.

Wills waited a moment then repeated the process. He ran to his father to look into his face. He squeezed his hand and stroked his hair.

"Shh. Hush daddy. Shh. It'll all be over soon. Hush. Shh," he whispered. His ears began ringing from his father's screams.

Slowly…so slowly, Will calmed. He whimpered horribly, but his body calmed and laid still. He opened his eyes.

From experience, Wills quickly got a bucket.

Will choked up blood and other things Wills didn't want to know about. As calmly as he could, he rested there.

Wills knew he was barely lingering and just wanted him to go. He wanted the pain to take him away, but it didn't. All three waited.

Will's voice softly called out. "Wills."

"I'm right here. I'm here," Wills told him, squeezing his hand tighter. He looked at the other two.

Bill trembled. His face was terrified and bore several tear lines.

Jack looked frightened beyond all reason. He showed evidence of tears as well. One ran down his cheek.

Wills rested his head against his father's forehead and cried softly.

Will's pain was temporarily numbed. It was there but his mind had come back. He was somewhat talking again. To keep his back from bleeding a small amount of the contents of the bottle was dripped onto the soaking rags.

Elizabeth was dragged back in by Jack.

Wills wore his father's coat to keep him warmer.

Pain came back into Will's eyes.

Wills had an idea. "Remember the first time we met?"

"You…three," whispered Will.

"You swung me in the air and we laughed. I remember that too. What about when I was nine?"

"Wills, slow down," said Bill noticing Will becoming more alert.

Wills nodded. "Remember all that we did. We played on the beach the entire day. I tripped you and you rolled down the hill and I rolled down too. You threw me in the water then mum pushed you in. Grandfather pushed her in and then jumped in. We sat by the fire singing a pirate's life. I fell asleep in your arms that night." He watched his father's sore, red eyes sparkle. Elizabeth and Bill nodded for him to go on. "And you're hugs were never the same. I always knew when you held me. You didn't have a heart. I didn't care though. Remember Bootstrap "Sea Turtle" Bill?"

Will smiled.

"I remember taking a nap on the beach and waking as a sea turtle sculpture of sand," noted Bill.

Wills went on. ""I tried climbing the rigging. You let me swing on the rope instead Mum was furious. You gave me my first sword lesson and it was with a real sword. We played hide and seek but I let you find me because I wanted to be with you. The meals we ate. Mum and I made so much food we ate that for a week…and…um…oh remember playing Dice after we brought you back. Jack tried wrestling you for his money back and you dislocated his thumb. He cried like a baby for an hour after. You and Jack shot the monkey for target practice. Barbossa chased the two of you around deck with a pan. Jack got the pan on his head. Grandfather smashed a bottle of rum over Barbossa's head before he got you too."

Will let out the smallest of laughs but the strongest smile. The pain was gone temporarily.

Wills looked at the other two. He was out of ideas and felt his hand being squeezed tighter. "Remember all the times we've had together and all that we've done. After tonight, after this war is over, it's just going to get better."

That thought comforted Will somehow. He shut his eyes. For minutes he seemed to be asleep. It started right back up again soon after. No one knew this time what to do. Will constantly whimpered and called out random things.

Once again Jack bolted in the room. He pushed his way to look at Will.

"He's dying Jack. I think he's actually dying," said Bill.

"Jack…kill me…" a voice pleaded.

Jack looked at Will. It started hesitant and soft then grew louder and confident. Jack was singing. "…We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up me 'earties yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mummies and dads, drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for you."

Will was mesmerized by Jack's beautiful voice. He just stared at him a moment. His eyes rolled into his head as it came back.

"Hurts…kill me," pleaded Will.

"Then I would have to be un-immortal to take my own life as well. You're not going to die Will. As long as said heart beats yours will too," promised Jack. He sprinted out again.

Each moment passed. Will grew weaker and more and more unconscious. He had lost his mind but not the pain. He cried out and whimpered.

Elizabeth, Bill, and Wills let him knowing the pain would eventually take him. What else could they do but watch helplessly? They had done all they could. Elizabeth stroked his cheek. Bill gently combed his fingers through Will's curls Wills held his father's white knuckled grip. He couldn't feel his hand. They lost how much time Will had been like this. It was a night of living hell. Will had a sudden relapse of ear piercing pain. Those were becoming more frequent. So used to it, they hushed him until it calmed.

"Enough," said Bill. He stood then went to the bookshelf.

"How can you read?" cried Elizabeth.

"Who said read?" wondered Bill taking the largest, heaviest book he owned. He raised the book above Will's head.

"I've got it mates!" hollered Jack, bolting in startling all three.

Bill dropped the book.

Jack lifted Will's head. Since Will was pretty much unconscious at the time, Jack let the liquid drip down his throat.

They watched Will's body and mind finally relax. Everything loosened up. He sighed heavily as his eyes shut and he gently slumped against the many blankets and pillows.

"Ouch," Wills softly moaned as he took his hand back. Four deep nail marks in his palm continued to bleed.

For a few quiet moments, Elizabeth bandaged Will's hand as Jack and Bill bandaged Will's back. They gazed at Will not speaking. He was quiet and pain free. Light poured into the room.

"It's morning," noted Wills. "Sunrise."

"Sunset to sunrise," whispered Bill rubbing his son's cheek.

Their minds finally relaxing and last night's adrenaline leaving, one by one Wills, Elizabeth, Bill, and Jack surrendered to an exhausted, deep sleep around Will. That entire night seemed no more of a reality than a nightmare.

* * *

The only sound echoing in the Cove was Teague's footsteps down the hall. Stopping in front of the door, he pressed his ear against it. No movement, sounds, or painful suffering. Sighing, not even knowing how things truly were, the silence gave him relief. Quietly opening the door, he entered the room. A soft smile widened across his face at the sight of Will. Will was on his stomach quiet and peaceful. Evidence of pain was still on his face, but barely shown. He was wrapped in his sea blanket.

Wills was lying beside him on the bed, though his arm hung down the side and his feet were off the bed as well.

Elizabeth and Bill were asleep in chairs. Her head rested on the bed.

A black mess barely peeked over the bed. Curious, Teague leaned over.

Jack was sitting against the bed on the floor. His legs were sprawled out, an arm hanging, and the other in his lap. He looked very uncomfortable compared to the rest.

Not having remembered when he last did this, Teague dropped to a knee. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch he son's cheek. He slowly flattened this palm against Jack's cheek. Seeing him as a bouncy, carefree child on deck with red bandana tails flying behind him as his own colors, he smiled. That boy was his treasure. He hadn't changed from this young man. Some things none have ever heard of had affected this young man. Looking at Will, Teague understood why the two were acting more like each other every day. They had been through similar moments in their lives. Both had gained and lost lately. He wondered who lost more or maybe gained more.

Turning back to Jack, Teague considered this next action carefully. Glancing at the rest, he saw they were asleep just as deeply as Will. He swallowed hard hoping Jack wouldn't wake, yet part of him hoped his son would wake. He set an arm behind Jack's back and under his knees, then pulled Jack against him. He lifted his son, surprised at Jack's weight, carried him onto the cushion. Shaking his head, he took all the extras that Jack still had on his belt such as his compass and pistol. He always did wonder why Jack always carried a pistol or some sort of weapon. It was probably his influence. With an odd urge and feeling of having to, Teague lifted Jack's sleeve just above the brand. Jack was proud to have gotten this. Teague remembered that day he found out. Jack was barely eighteen years old. He came aboard glowing. He presented this wrist for all to see, hoping it would please him greatly. It did anything but.

"I'm sorry Jack," Teague whispered. "I would like to take it all back as much as you. I don't hate you son. I don't know how t be a father, but you could use lessons on how to be son as well."

Figuring Jack would be asleep here for quite a while, Teague pulled off his boy's boots. He pulled the curtains. After, he found a pillow and blanket for Jack to be more comfortable. He set a blanket around the remaining three others who appeared to be there for a while as well. With one last glance at Will, seeing the medicine did work well, he quietly left to make more.

As the noon sun fell in the sky, Teague, having made more medicinal powder for Will and prepared more, collected the finished product in a jar that would hold twice as more than already made. He blinked his tired eyes open. While everything was burning together, he rested leaned against the wall, folded his arms, crossed his ankles, and took a nap.

Walking past the main hall, he glanced in then immediately observed the scene as he made his way inside.

Both crews sat scattered about. No one was near each other or spoke. Each had a distant, wondrous yet, curious look about them. Usually this hall was loud with life. Today it was dead and quiet.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked quietly.

All heads turned to face him.

"There was none left to ease the pain. They helped him survive the night," replied Teague, noticing their haunted, pale faces more. He as well heard the mount of pain Will was bearing last night, echoing in the Cove. To turn things around he added. "Mr. Turner and his family are asleep at the moment. They had a rough night."

"I'm going to go check on him," said Gibbs as he stood.

Teague nodded. "Probably best." He noticed the others looking at him wanting to do the same. "He'll be all right in a few days. I have more medicines made for him. No one told you healing would be a journey through Tortuga. His healing is no easier than sailing through the Caribbean waters with the colors hoisted. In time, both may be simple again, but not now. Do not allow last night to affect you. It's past. Accept it as it was."

Several nodded. Others sighed. Teague knew last night's occurrence would remain in them for quite some time. He couldn't imagine how it affected those constantly at Will's side.


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

Bill watched Joshamee check his little boy's vitals and temperature with gentle hands and carefully. He made note of every move needing to know how his child would be in time.

Gibbs tucked the sea blanket around Will. He looked at Bill.

"What's wrong? Is he all right?" asked Bill, fearing the worst and losing color in his face. Trembling, he rubbed his son's mess of curls.

"In time he'll be all right. Calypso can no longer help him. His medicines have only a small amount left. How he heals depends on us," said Gibbs.

Bill nodded, looking at Will.

Gibbs set his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Bill you're a good father. He has a family willing to lose days of their lives to help him heal. I'm quite confident you son will be sword fighting and normal in another month."

"He'll never be normal. This past year will never leave him. I'll never see the William Turner I once knew," whispered Bill.

"As he will never know that father he once knew," added Gibbs. "You are both free to live wherever and however you want. Of course you'll never know one another as you once did."

"It doesn't sound so bad when you put it that way,' noted Bill.

"That's how it will be," Gibbs assured. "He'll fight back. Name one time when Will has not fought back?"

Lowering his eyes, Bill knew Gibbs was right. Will always did fright back. He fought a hard battle to protect all that he loved and lived for. He lost his life protecting that. It was now his turn to relax and rest while everyone else fought the battle.

"How is the boy?" asked Teague.

"On his own and healing well thanks to you," replied Gibbs.

"Not me," said Teague. He pointed to Jack. "Jackie told me the bottle was near empty. He gave me two days more to discover something of equal pain relief. For the past three days I've been reading through books and running around this city trying to do something. Jackie was in between me and Will that last day. He did make it faster. The boy should have enough to last him between a week and two weeks."

"Do you have anymore to find medicines to clean his back and keep infection away while soothing the wounds?" wondered Gibbs.

"Most likely," said Teague. He motioned to follow.

"Give him time to come back Bill. He'll be all right soon," Gibbs assured once again before following Teague out.

Because it was quiet, Bill had time to think. He paced around the room thinking of the situation and waiting for Will to come back or anyone else to wake up. Feeling the head in the sun, he opened the window. A warm breeze blew through the wind chimes causing a pure echo of tranquility to fill the room. He hated being alone with his mind and a dog that just lay on a blanket under the table with the Code on top.

"How's the whelp?" asked Jack with a long yawn.

"Just fine," said Bill.

"And you?" wondered Jack, untangling himself from the blanket.

Bill looked at his Will's sleeping face and curls blow in the wind. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I wish I could take last night out of him forever."

"Aye. That I'll agree to," said Jack with honesty.

"Will?"

"Still sleeping daughter," Bill told Elizabeth.

"Do you think he's all right?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Will is going to be all right son luv," replied Jack, taking his stockings off to let his feet get sunlight.

"I didn't mean Will," whispered Elizabeth, running her fingers through Wills's wavy hair.

"Tired. I don't know," said Jack.

"He's been through more than any of us," said Bill. "Last night made everything worse. How would you feel?"

"Lost, unsure, and afraid," replied Elizabeth quietly. "He was the bravest of us all last night."

"He has a connection with Will I don't even have. When they are together, everything is all right. Nothing can go wrong. When they are apart, they cannot survive. Their hearts call each other. If we so anything that me and going to war and battle, Wills is staying here with his father because someone must stay behind to watch Will and seventeen is an age too young to die at," said Bill.

"Who said anything about Wills dying?" asked Elizabeth.

Bill was silent a moment as he gazed distantly outside the window. "I'll tell you and the rest of the court when that time comes. Not now though," he told her.

They turned to Wills knowing that answer. Beckett wanted Wills dead and now Will with the two of them here, they would have better protection than going out against Becket and his armada.

Bill moved Wills's feet onto the bed and set his arm by his body. He gently pushed him farther from the edge.

Still in his exhausted sleep, Wills stretched out then rubbed his eye. Sighing, he snuggled into the blankets.

Will slowly opened his heavy, exhausted eyes.

"Drink this little one."

Will wasn't exactly sure what he was drinking, though it had a horrible taste and left a dull, burning feeling in his throat. He opened his eyes again, now able to. His family and Jack were close beside him. He smiled weakly. Glow and spark lit his eyes.

"Hello," he tiredly whispered.

"Are you all right?" asked Elizabeth as she gently pulled at his curls.

"I'm sore and tired," Will told her.

"No pain?" wondered Jack.

"Just sore," replied Will with a sight. She shut his eyes. "I'm so tired."

Bill shut his eyes with an expression of regret. Will was fine. He didn't need it.

"I'm sorry Will. You go back to sleep now. All right?"

With his eyes still closed, Will nodded. Elizabeth rubbed his head as he slept more.

"You did what any other father would have done," said Jack. "I don't think I would want, if I ever had one which I won't, my son to fell pain again after the pain he had that night."

"He would have done the same to me Grandfather. We didn't know he would be all right," said Wills.

"Gentleman Jocard has arrived your majesty," announced Teague.

"And I must greet him?" assumed Elizabeth.

"That would be true," said Teague. He looked at Jack. "You too boy."

"Keep an eye on him," said Elizabeth, covering Will.

"Of course," said Bill.

As they left, Wills sat by the window watching a ship of fierce Africans come onto dock and bringing their possessions with. One of these Africans was dressed in as great regalia as can be and had a nasty holler. Wills assumed he was Jocard.

Finally getting away from them, Elizabeth returned to her Will late in the night. She wanted to relax and sleep. As soon as she got in the room, she flopped on the bed and kicked off her boots.

"Long day Elizabeth?" asked Bill, reaching for his steaming teacup and setting down the book.

"Very. Five more Lords need to arrive and I must greet them as well upon arrival," said Elizabeth.

She changed from her kingly appearance into more comfortable clothes, including her robe. Turning to Will, she rubbed his cheek with the back of her fingers. He was now lying on his side with several fluffy pillows beneath his head and near his back.

"I know Will has the seven most soft, fluffy pillows in this city, but Teague was making the comment earlier that all the fluffy pillows have seemed to disappear lately. Tai Huang also made that comment. There are more than seven," added Elizabeth.

Bill glanced to a corner of the room opposite of them. A mound of fluffy, colorful pillows was piled.

"Well, I wanted to make sure Will would be as he can be."

"Bill, he doesn't need all those pillows. He never will," said Elizabeth.

"No, but Wills is enjoying them though," noted Bill.

Curious, Elizabeth knelt beside the mound. There was one object with a maroon cover that was not shaped like a pillow, but pillow shaped were around it. She reached for the cover and pulled down far enough to see her hair color spread across a black pillow and a hand reaching for the end then, once the end was found, pulling the blanket over again. As this object moved, pillows fell and shifted as well. Rolling her eyes at her son, she returned to Bill who shrugged.

Two quiet taps on the door signaled Jack's usual arrival. He entered with two plates of steaming soup and bread.

"I thought you might be hungry," he noted handing a plate to Elizabeth then Bill.

"Where's the boy?" asked Teague also entering with a bowl of soup.

"Just let him be," said Elizabeth, not bothering to tell them where he was.

"Good soup," noted Bill.

"Ah, I see William has acquired two more pillows," said Jack.

"Two among the missing thirty," said Teague.

"Actually, I just found the rest," announced Jack, looking to the mound. "Oy, that's me pillow."

He scurried to a black pillow with silver sparrows underneath the maroon blanket.

"Don't even think about it."

"Come again?" wondered Jack taking a step back.

Wills poked his head from under the blanket. "I like your pillow."

"That's nice," said Jack with a sweet smile then suddenly pulled his pillow from under Wills's head. "I hope you like that one too."

Moaning, Will pulled down another pillow before hiding again.

"That's mine too," said Jack pulling a red pillow. At least it was on top this time though. He returned to his chair and sat on his pillows.

"I think I'll tell them we currently have no good pillows because Jack lost them," said Teague, knowing none were going to get one of those pillows from Wills. He left as Jack grumbled.

"Wills, darling, are you going to eat? Your soup is getting cold," said Elizabeth.

"What kind?"

"Chicken, pasta, and onion with warm rolls," said Elizabeth.

A hand pointed to the wood from under the blanket.

"It'll be difficult eating lying down lad," said Bill, setting the soup down.

Wills pushed himself up then supported his body with his arms. "Not like this," he told them.

Jack raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Seventeen year olds are quite odd."

"Misunderstood," corrected Wills as noodles fell from his mouth. "Hot. Very hot."

"At least he's eating again," said Elizabeth with relief.

As the Tuners ate, or slurped, as Wills was, their soup, Jack made designs with his finger in the mahogany chest of sand at Will's bedside. Noticing Bill's tea, he stuck his tongue out in disgust. One of the tints he most despised was tea, but not before the deficit of rum. No rum meant an eternal pain and suffering while going to the hold to acquire a new bottle. Now, more than ever, he hated tea due to its resemblance of the Navy.

Louie suddenly barked and howled, startling them all, and causing Elizabeth to nearly spill her soup on Will.

"Shut it Louie," shouted Jack brushing the sand from his lap. "It's a crab."

Louie continued to bark and howl at the pearl white rock. After a moment, he intently sniffed it. He began licking it. He yelped then sprinted from the room with his tail between his legs.

This time Elizabeth did spill a few drops on Will's cheek. She gasped and quickly wiped it off. She took a damp rag to his cheek then kissed the warm skin.

"I'm going to kill that dog Jack," she told him, but really meant killing him it seemed.

"He had good reason to run," Jack told her.

A white crab with black eyes clicked its claws at them. Knowing it had their attention; it scurried to the area between the couch and cabinet. It looked at them, clicking its claws again.

Recognizing that crab, Bill followed the crab. It went to the small crack between the window seat and cabinet. The crab returned with a black cord necklace containing a single, small, pearl white crab claw. Seeing a note, he read it. _Happy Twenty-third Birthday Will._

"What is today's date?" he asked.

"August twenty third. Why?" wondered Jack.

Bill took the crab, which still held the necklace. With a great cry of fury, he threw both out the window.

"Two days ago. Will's birthday was two days ago. You remember how he was two days ago at this time. It was the birthday he thought he would never have. She knew. She brought him a gift on his birthday, to do that she was here. She saw him and did nothing to help," he shouted furious. Sighing, he flopped onto the couch. He lowered his head, calmer now. "I forgot. I forgot my son's birthday. I've never forgotten his birthday. This one is so important to him because he's finally become twenty-three. We thought he would never reach twenty three." Guilt consuming him, he set his head on his hand. "Sunset. He was born at sunset." He slumped farther. "It began at sunset. Everything went wrong as soon as the sun set."

"She was the only one who remembered," noted Elizabeth, feeling just as horrible.

"No, he wasn't the only one," Jack told them quietly. "I knew that morning."

"Why did you not say anything?" asked Bill.

"The day Will could say he wasn't twenty two and remember nothing but pain. I knew the pain would creep on him. I didn't want him to remember only pain on his birthday. It was a favor that requires him to take off the money I owe him," said Jack.

Bill slammed his fist on the windowsill. "Why? Why would she let him suffer when she knew he was dying? This was something that does describe her. She is the worst of all gods. She pretended to want to help Will. This idea of freeing him was all to her amusement and it's not over. Would it not be amusing to kill Wills to see what a mortal Will Turner will do next? She deserves to be bound in human form. I'll deliver to her Lord Beckett. We'll see just how amusing it really is," he hollered.

"Father, why are you shouting?" asked Will sleepily.

"Daddy!" cried Wills, untangling himself from the blanket and pillows then running to his father's side and giving him a gentle half hug.

"No reason Will. Nothing important," replied Bill calmly. "How do you feel?"

"Tired and cold. I feel so weak," said Will. His sea blanket was wrapped tighter around him. Another warm blanket was laid across him. "I had a nightmare last night. I dreamed that my only pain relief was gone and I was awake for an entire night without it. I still feel the pain. It seemed so real. It can't be true though. It seemed no more real than a bad dream that I'm awake from."

They looked at each other not knowing what to say, but Bill nodded down at Will.

"You're right little one. It was just a dream and no more," he told him.

It was best Will did not know that what he thought was a dream was in fact a very true reality.

"What did you do to your hand?" Will asked, touching Wills's bandaged hand.

"Oh, I cut it when I was sharpening my swordsmanship," replied Wills.

"How do you cut your sword hand with a sword?" wondered Will as he pushed himself up a bit.

"It slipped," Wills said. The tone in his voice made it seem like a suggestion.

"Wills, I'm tired, but I'm not an idiot. What did you do?" said Will.

Clearly knowing he would not win this battle, Will unwrapped his hand. She set his palm up on the bed next to Will.

Will looked at his son's palm. The marks were still very visible. Dried blood still was evident. He touched them. They were recent. Running his fingers along them, he realized his fingernail lined up exactly with them. He looked into Wills's eyes. Knowing this thoughts, Wills slowly nodded.

"Then it was real," whispered Will. "I was in that amount of pain, but…" His eyes went past everyone and pleaded for an answer. "But why didn't you give me enough to keep all the pain away? You knew I wouldn't have enough didn't you?"

All eyes followed Will's gaze to the window seat, where Calypso sat looking at Will.

"I did not know. Dere should be fourteen drops in da bottle I gave you. I gave ya fathah da proper amount as I did wit' everyt'ing else. Dat be empty as well. Dat answer I should like to know," she said.

"It was me," said Will. "I gave Elizabeth one drop every other night for over a week."

"But that was only about six drops. You would still have enough for four more cups," said Wills.

"That was my doing. I was the over worried father that didn't give my son a chance to wake before he was asleep again. I over did it a few times, meaning I wasted drops because I was worried and wasn't willing to give pain, if there was any, a chance to build in Will," said Bill. "I let my feelings get in the way of logic."

"I forgo' how da mordal hear' can be," admitted Calypso. "I'm sorry Will."

"You're forgiven because I forgot how the heart can control a person until I got mine back…I think," said Will. Confusion was expressed on his face. "How long has Beckett been captain?"

"Ovah ten mont's," replied Calypso.

"Then I have no memory for ten months of my life," Will told them. "I don't remember a single moment in the past ten months. I only remember images that I don't know it they are real or not. None of them are clear. Even the pain I went through is dull."

"Wot do you remember?" asked Jack.

"I remember looking at the chest and hearing my heart beating, but not feeling it. I remember the day Beckett made himself captain. I remember feeling myself falling…and I remember just these past moments tonight," said Will distantly. "I know I came back from World's End and I had to adapt to having a heart. I know Beckett did those things to me and I've been here in the city for a while. I remember looking at a scar that matches mine, except it's not mine, and being angry. I think I learned what a broken heart feels like. I don't know how it's possible I know this because I don't remember coming back or healing and Beckett or being in the Cove and what all happened here."

"Will, do you remember arguing?" asked Elizabeth quietly.

"I remember you and I shouting, but not why," replied Will. "Calypso, why don't I remember anything?"

"Your heart knows of dose horrors, but your mind won't let you know. Your mind be a barrier dat may nevah break. Da horrors ya soul have seen is des ten mont's have killed you. No othah mordal man have da strent' to carry on aftah dis. Your mind be strong enough not ta let you know. Always know dough, da pain an memories and horrors be in your heart forevah," replied Calypso.

"I don't think I want to know anyway," admitted Will.

"It not be ovah yet. Your destiny has not been completed and neider has you son's," added Calypso.

Will's face lost color as he watched her smile with the same sly, knowing look she gave him the first time he walked into her shack.

Calypso looked into Wills's eyes. "You have your own destiny about you Wills Turnah."

"Am I going to die?" asked Wills, but without fear and curiosity instead, knowing what his father's destiny was. Will wrapped his arms around him.

"Dis life of yours not going to survive da journey," said Calypso. She looked at the bandages that still covered Wills's chest. "Whatevah fate your heart comes to, it be your fada's hand dat unites your soul wit; it's destiny." None spoke. Will fought hard to hold his tears back. Calypso set a necklace in his hand. "Your birt'day be in t'ree days. When midnight comes, da days be back t'ree. Tomorrow's date be August eighteent'. Not'ing of dose days repeat. You will live dem howevah you wish. Happy birt'day Will." She smiled and disappeared.

Will shook his head, not believing this. He wouldn't.

"I'm going to die. I knew it. Ever since she told me that my heart was just as precious as my father's, I knew what it meant," said Wills setting his hand on his chest over his heart. He gazed haunted into his father's eyes. "My heart is going to be surrendered to the Dead Man's Chest. I'm going to be the next captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Your hand is going to be the one that does it."

"No, no, no," said Will. He pulled his son into his arms holding him close. "You can rewrite destiny. It is possible. My heart's back inside me. I was destined to be captain. I'm not. I will not let you become captain. I will never cut our heart from your chest" He pulled Wills away to look him in the eyes. "Whatever destiny Calypso have for you, you and I are going to rewrite it."

Wills nodded.

Will brought him in his arms again. Feeling Wills tremble and having moistness against his skin, Will hushed him. Elizabeth rubbed her son's back.

Jack quietly left, deciding not to have heard this conversation.

Bill sat on the seat at the window. There was a way where Wills was not going to be captain. Of course, another heart would need to destroy Beckett's. He looked at Wills and Will looking frightened back at him. Bill glanced at the stars. A shooting star reflected in the tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew what fate he had to acquire before another. He had been near captain once. It was only his heart and soul he would have to sacrifice. Turning back to Will and his family he wondered if another choice could be made. He couldn't. He promised Will they would finally be together now that they were free. Also knowing what fate it would have, his heart told him a single word. No. Quickly wiping away the tears and all evidence, he returned to Will's side. He pulled Wills away and took his face between his palms.

"Wills she said your father's destiny was not completed yet. He wasn't destined to be captain then. Nothing ever is revealed until it happens. Your heart could be precious in other ways. I don't think Calypso wants the patient, quiet, gentleman like seventeen year old you are as master of the seas," he told him. "I couldn't imagine what a seventeen year old, especially you, Wills, would do to the sea."

"What is that supposed to mean," wondered Wills.

"It means she's not going let a seventeen year old be captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," said Bill.

"Sometimes I don't even understand her," admitted Will.

"You see, not even Calypso's favored understands her," said Bill.

"I won't let anything happen to your heart. My hand will never come near your heart with a blade held in it. Never, never," said Will.

"I love you," said Wills, throwing his arms around him.

"Me wov son too," replied Will.

"Now that that is settled, I'm going to go for a walk," said Bill. "Don't wait for me to come back. I need a long walk."

He gave his son a tight hug, before leaving the room. The city had plenty of halls and he would have plenty of time to think, but probably would never have enough time to think.

* * *

_The water was so cold. An angel was above him. She spoke. "I'm watching over you Will." __Elizabeth. Even from outside the window she was still beautiful. The people pointed at him he wasn't right being here. He was just a blacksmith. She was a lady. "What disgusting filth she's marrying. I do wonder if Governor Swann knows what he's doing. His parents probable abandoned him on that ship. He is not nearly proper enough for her." That was the problem wasn't it? He wasn't proper. He sat on the bed and cried. " Elizabeth, I can't marry you." She looked at him in horror and cried. As he walked away he could still hear her screaming his name. Soaking wet she was still so beautiful. Beckett. It was him. "My mistake. Arrest her." No. She hadn't done anything. How could you? Jack Sparrow sat on a throne of bones. "She faces the gallows." He had to get him to know that. He looked at the drawing. How would this save her? "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" He didn't know much. The mystic looked at him. "You have a touch of destiny about you Willyum Turnah" What was that about? Lightning flashed. The whip clove flesh from his back. "You had it easy boy." The pain stung. "The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain." Why? Who would lock their heart away? His father looked at him. "You owe me nothing Will." Exhausted, he scrambled on shore. "Will, thank God you're all right. I came to find you." She still loved him. No. Why was she kissing Jack? Maybe she didn't' love him. The Kraken pulled the _Pearl_ under. He threw his knife in the wood. It didn't matter. He would never free his father. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." Barbossa, how? He wanted to say something to her, but her but she wouldn't look at him. He hadn't heard her voice in weeks. "It's my twenty second birthday Jack and nobody knows." He pointed at the table covered in weapons. "I taught you how. Put them on." Why did he volunteer to do this? Right. He needed to talk to Sao Feng alone. He could breathe again. The world was so cold. Why didn't the charts make sense? "Over the edge. Over again. Sunrise sets. Flash of green." What did that mean? Great. He was locked in a cell on the _Pearl_. Now he floated at sea. "What it is you want most?" Elizabeth was so beautiful standing on the rail. "Barbossa now." He would marry her. He loved her. "Is it now?" sudden pain then nothing. She was screaming. He woke underwater. He looked at her. He couldn't feel his heart. He had no heart. "One day ashore. Ten years at sea. It's a steep price for what's been done." He looked again and turned. He took his coat off. His heart beat inside. "Will." She ran to him again. A green flash brightened them. He cried hopelessly in his father's arms. He didn't know what to do. This small child stared at him. "Me wov you daddy." He held his three-year-old son. Land. He finally stepped on land again. Wills was so warm in his arms. How could he let him go? "Daddy you can't leave me again." Something was wrong. He could feel it. "You seem unmoved." Obviously. He could do nothing. Wills had grown up so much. His arms could finally reach around him. "I'm sorry." He died or did he? He woke. They were around him. "You're back Will. All of you." His heart. He had a heart again. Why was he so sick? "Will don't do this to me. Breathe." He wanted to, but he couldn't. he didn't have the strength. They left him. Why was Calypso doing this? The salt water burned his nose horribly. "Go on deck." Wills. He was bleeding. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He dropped his son in the water. The red iron against his skin hurt terrible. Another needle between hi nails. Why? He didn't know who the rest of the Lords were. Beckett drank his tea. The pain and blood. Skin flabed on his arm. "Just lie Will." How could he? He didn't care. Mum. She was so beautiful. He couldn't stop screaming. Wills was all right. He was so thin though. What had happened? Why did he have the scar? "I didn't want it anymore." Elizabeth had to wake. He needed her. Tai Huang presented him with the robe. "Any mark?" She unfolded the cloth. "We have nothing." He was held down. Someone was singing. He just wanted to die. It hurt so much. "How do you feel?" he was just sore. He couldn't remember. "Will I ever remember?" Honestly, he didn't want to. Wills cried hopelessly. "We will change your destiny." He walked on deck fine again. What was he doing? Wills didn't' have eth strength to scram. "I wasn't asking you." A knife plunged into Wills's heart. "Part of the ship. Part of the crew." His father was crying as he backed away. And they chanted. Sunset. He stood o the beach hearing a beating heart. The source was in his arms. He held the Dead Man's Chest. The sun went beyond the horizon. After a flash of green the ship was gone. He stood there feeling alone. Wills was walking away with his father. "Wills no!" He held him. Wills smiled. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Wills went aboard the ship. The sun set. It was no more. Green flashed. He stood on the dock. Wills was gone from his sight and arms. He was alone. They were apart. They were in a separate world. _

"Wills, no!" Will screamed bolting upright. He couldn't breathe.

"Will," said Bill breathlessly.

Will crawled into his father's arms, trembling and crying hard.

"It's all right Will. You're back. You're awake," Jack told him.

"Hush Will. It was a dream. A nightmare and nothing more. You were dreaming. Hush son. I've got you. No one is going to hurt you now. Shh," whispered Bill. He rocked his child and cooed him for minutes. Will's body continued to tremble as he cried. Finally Bill pushed him away. He smiled gently into Will's eyes as he wiped away Wills's tears. He took his son's face between his palms. "You are all right Will. It was a dream. You're back. You're awake now. We're here. You're safe son. I promise."

Will nodded. He glanced at his son.

Knowing that look, Wills wrapped his arms around his father's body.

"I don't know what you dreamed about me, but don't ever worry about it. Nothing will happen to me," he promised. "Nothing can happen to me don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm a Turner. I'm your son and you're my father."

"I know," whispered Will.

"What were you dreaming?" wondered Wills.

"Images of my past," said Will.

"Images. Nothing else?" asked Elizabeth.

Sighing, Will nodded. He shut his eyes, breathing in broken breaths. He set his hand across his still rapidly beating heart. Cold sweat still glistened on his face. He still seemed terrified.

"Is everything all right?" Teague's voice asked outside the door.

"Yes. Everything is fine," replied Elizabeth.

"What happened?" asked Teague, entering the room.

"A nightmare," was all Will said.

"Elizabeth, Mistress Ching arrived last night. She requested to greet you when the moment was opportune," said Teague.

"I don't think now is the best time," replied Elizabeth.

Will's eyes suddenly lit and glowed. "Remember the last time you said that?" he asked.

"I do," whispered Elizabeth.

"Great," replied Will, the same way he did before.

"Elizabeth," said Teague.

"I'm fine. Father and Wills are here. It was a dream," said Will.

"A dream? You were screaming in this dream," said Elizabeth. "You would stay for me."

Will said nothing knowing that was a true statement. He would hold her until she hollered at him to let go of her.

"All right, but I am fine and you are King," he added.

"My heart comes before King duties. That is something a woman understands," said Elizabeth.

"Well then, when you are ready, she is in the main hall," said Teague, before leaving again.

Jack looked at him, surprised Teague hadn't said anything about him needing to greet another Lord. Something else on his mind, he quietly left after his father.

"Father, can I sit in the sun?" asked Will gazing upon the sunlit couch. "I haven't truly felt sun on my skin in years."

"That's not a bad idea," noted Bill rather liking that thought.

They brought pillows from the floor onto the couch. Bill gently carried Will to the couch and let him down.

Will leaned against the arm of the couch. Both windows were pushed open. Warm sun kissed his face. He shut his eyes and sighed deeply and relaxed. He wasn't going to let a bad dream of things that he couldn't remember ruin his day.

"Will. Mates, it's Will."

"Will."

"Hello Will."

"Apparently you've been missed," noted Bill with a smile.

Looking at the _Pearl_, several crewmembers waved frantically and called his name. Pretty soon the entire crew was on the docks waving at him.

Will smiled and waved back. It was good to see them.

"You're all right then?" asked Elizabeth again. Will nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours." She kissed his cheek then left.

Bill pulled a chair beside his son. He reached for his son's hand. Will's fingers curled around his father's palm.

Wills sat by his father's feet.

The three of them watched as Jack hollered at his crew to leave Will alone and assist Ammand the Corsair into Shipwreck City.

Will sat there for hours watching everyone. They walked on the dock, ran, climbed rigging, played ball, ran from the monkey, flew kites, danced, stood…they could do all that. Did they take any of that for granted? Probably not. Will rubbed the brand on his wrist. He couldn't even stand on his own legs. He wanted to run and walk just like them. Still, he was sore and hurt. Each night they continued to poison him and give him one drop of the nutrient bottle. He hadn't eaten real food in a week. They hadn't helped him either though. They wouldn't let him do anything that would help him get better. He wanted to get better, though, he felt he never would.

An arm tapped his shoulder.

"Eat this," Wills whispered.

"You know father won't let me," said Will looking upon that small bowl of chicken and rice soup

"Well, how are you going to get better then? Who listens to their parents anyway?" asked Wills. "Grandfather isn't here." Will hesitated. "Father, eat it. I didn't poison it. It's good soup."

Will sat up all the way. The plate with the soup was set in his lap. He took a steaming bite. Sighing, he felt the warmth slowly to through his body.

Wills sat beside him also eating the soup. He brought still warm bread from the bucket he brought along with a bottle of rum. He took a drink from the bottle.

"Don't tell mum this is mine. She still waters it down for me. Of course he had no idea what I do when repairing ships."

"What is your work like?" asked Will.

Wills cleared his throat. "I've been a carpenter since I was tenish. Mum says I share your creative talent. It's nice to have more friends on that island than anyone. I could sail around the world with a different ship each day. It's not a difficult work. It keeps me strong and alert. Sometimes I think I'm immune to the sun. Though, I have had quite a few nasty sunburns, but a bit of coconut oil helps that. I know captains that trust only me to repair and mend. I saw Uncle Jack once every year. He always comes for repairs as he said, but I don't think he stayed a week just so I could look at the rigging."

"No, he went because I asked him to keep an eye on both of you. Each time he called me and told me how you two were," said Will.

"You were right by the way. I did begin this war for us. I did pretty much tell Beckett where the chest was," admitted Wills.

"What are you talking about?" asked Will. "You would have had to have told marines that you were the son of Will Turner. When I rescued ships, I too saved marines. I rather would save souls, even if they do kill pirates the next day, than ferry their souls. Anyway, I introduced myself as Will or William."

"I've repaired many ships. Some I knew were pirate, others merchant, and some as Royal Navy marines as you could possibly have. I told them my name as Wills Turner. Even to the Navy I used Turner," said Wills. He bowed his head in guilt.

"You helped them make a connection to Will Turner, the blacksmith turned pirate that died," Will told him. "The only thing they had of the last war was that Jack Sparrow survived and Cutler Beckett was killed along with Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. All of those, in a way, are true."

"Then how did he find us?" asked Wills.

Will's eyes lowered in pain. It was an awkward, long pause. Thoughts came back into his mind. Remembering something Beckett told him, he told his son. "Interrogation."

"I see," said Wills now understanding. "Father, I think you've been in the sun long enough for today."

"No, I haven't seen the sun in a month. I have not had enough sun," said Will.

"Your face is sunburned," noted Wills. He brought a small mirror before his father's face.

Will touched his pink nose and smiled.

* * *

"Here's your coconut oil Will," said Jack as he came back into the room.

Will continued to watch the sunset while moving his face. "My nose feels stretched."

"That's because you took a nap in the sun," said Jack.

"So did Wills and he doesn't have a sunburn," noted Will.

"I told you. I'm immune to the sun," said Wills as he uncorked the bottle. The room immediately scented in a coconut essence. He poured a bit onto a rag then gently patted his father's face, especially his nose.

"So, how was your day by the window?" asked Jack, sitting and crossing his legs.

"Are they doing this on purpose?" asked Will.

"I asked you first," said Jack.

"Fine," replied Will.

Satisfied Jack nodded. "Doing wot?"

"Not helping me. They won't let me do anything especially father. He won't let me eat real food. He poisons me when I don't fall asleep on my own at a certain time. Why?" asked Will.

"Wot makes you think that?" wondered Jack.

"Everything," replied Will. "Wills is the only one treating me normal. I ate rice and chicken soup today. You know, Jack, real food."

Jack smacked Wills in the arm. "You know Bill told you to stop doing that," he reminded in a stern tone. He clamped his hand across his mouth.

Will nodded. "Uh-huh."

Jack sighed. "All right. I had this same question of Bill. He told me if you can't move or be healed, you know you won't be able to fight or won't want to fight. The storm is coming. Each day it near upon this place. When the storm does let loose, your father wants you as far inland as possible. If he could, I'll bet all my money back that he would keep you in the other world. Since you won't be going, Wills is planned to keep an eye on you here."

"What? No, I'm going!" cried Wills.

"Going where darling?" asked an exhausted Elizabeth.

"I'm going to battle," declared Wills.

"What about battle Wills? We have no battles approaching," said Bill.

"Each day the Lords come and Beckett draws near. You have a plan. I'm going to war whether you like it or not," said Wills.

"Do not begin this," Elizabeth said. "Someone must stay here with your father to help him."

"Help me do what Elizabeth? Fluff my pillows?" wondered Will sarcastically. "If it wasn't for you treating me like a china cup, I would be walking around the city. I could have greeted the Lord that arrived today. Apparently you're keeping me like this for you own reasons. Think about me for just a minute. Would you want you lie in bed each day not able to do anything while the rest of the world around you is dong normal things? I'm not hurt anymore. I need to get my strength back. Even now I doubt I'll have strength to fight. Rather I don't want to fight. I don't want o look upon Beckett again. I hate him. Seeing him will kill me alone. I don't want to go your. It seems you have succeeded father. I don't want to fight, not only because I don't' have the strength, but because I'm afraid. There I said it. I'm afraid to face Beckett again. I'm afraid to die. I'm deathly afraid of death. I have been my entire life. Let Wills fight. He may take my place. I'll stay here and recover my strength. Perhaps I may walk when you return."

"Feel better mate?" wondered Jack.

Will nodded and sighed. "Much."

"I don't know what to say other than you're right," admitted Bill. "I didn't think getting your strength would be this important. I thought begin alive and healthier than before was enough."

"You know me. There is always something more important to me than what I tell you," said Will.

"No, you're independent. You have been your entire life. I know you hate when people help you. You hate admitting for help. I have been selfish I'll admit, but after this month, I've no knowledge how to take care of you," said Bill.

"I know how to take care of myself. Trust me to tell you how you can help. Treating me like china certainly is not helping," said Will.

"How can I help you?" asked Bill.

"Let me eat real food or leave more often so it can be snuck to me," said Will then added. "And belay poisoning me if I'm not asleep before nine o'clock unless I say so."

"Fine," agreed Bill.

"This doesn't mean that you go to war when that time comes," said Elizabeth to Wills.

Wills looked away muttering, "We'll see about that."


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

As King, Elizabeth was once again taken from her Will. More Lords had arrived. Oddly, Bill had left his son as well. Will felt he hadn't seen them in years. At least he ate real food all from Wills and managed to keep it all inside him. Jack was even impressed when Will could hold a swallow of pure rum inside him. If he could drink rum, he could eat anything.

Will ate his warm muffin and eggs sitting up in bed, alone. Louie kept him company, though he drooled for the food and gave him pleading puppy eyes causing Will to give him a bite. He had been alone for nearly an hour. Jack and Wills left to go do something that "he would enjoy very much". The anticipation built inside of him, but he didn't mind. It was new feeling.

"What took so long?" he asked when Jack and Wills finally came back. "What's that for?"

Jack and Wills set a short, large box on the floor in the center of the room.

"You'll see," said Wills.

"We'll be back," added Jack, pushing Wills out.

Will gazed in wonder at this box. This had to be an idea from the mental mind of Jack Sparrow. Not long after, he watched Jack and Wills return with a bucket in each hand. A towel covered each bucket. They left again. Will shook his head. He shrugged and began braiding his curls out of boredom.

"What are you doing?" asked Wills.

"Wot? I have braids too," reminded Jack.

"What is in these eight buckets? What scheme am I being dragged into now?" asked Will.

"Well, that was my idea and I've wanted to do this for quite some time. Now that grandfather and mum are not here, Jack said the moment was opportune," said Wills. He uncovered a bucket then poured its contents into the box. It came out like a waterfall only it was tan and not water.

"Is that sand?" wondered Will.

Wills brought a handful to him. "I wanted to take you to the beach. Instead I brought the beach to you."

Will watched Jack spill four more buckets of sand in the box. The last two contained water and seashells.

"Coming?" wondered Jack.

"Daddy, I want you to walk here. It's just a few steps. I'll be right beside you if you need help. I know you've been bending and stretching you legs. Jack and I know you can do this," said Wills

Will nodded as he slowly swung his legs off the bed. He pushed himself forward until his feet laid flat on the wood. He looked at his feet then the box of sand. It was a longer distance than he thought. He began doubting himself.

"I have faith in you. I know you can do this. Now is your chance to take back you strength," said Wills. He held out his hand. "Come on."

Will hesitantly took his hand. Slowly, he pulled on Wills's hand until he stood. Losing balance, he fell back on the bed. Determination set, he pulled himself up again.

Wills supported him.

Will stood next to his bed with a hand on the bed. He looked at Jack with a glowing smile. "Jack, I'm standing," he told him overjoyed.

Jack nodded. "I know. Now walk mate."

Exhaling deeply, Will moistened his lips. He took Wills's hand tighter. He knew he could do this. He had to prove it to himself and he would. Slowly, he inched forward, step-by-step. Though he depended on Wills for support and nearly fell, he kept on with it. Closer to the sand, his heart pounded more. His breathing was rapid and his eye moistened with tears of joy. He stepped onto a small pile of sand Jack laid out for him. He turned to look at the bed then the sand on the floor. The tears slipped from his eyes, rolling gently down his smiling face.

"I'm stepping on land and it's not my one day. I walked here. A month ago I couldn't breathe," he whispered.

Wills helped him sink onto the floor then brought him into a tight hug. "I know daddy. I'm so proud of you. You've done things as normal a mortal could."

"I am a normal mortal," reminded Will.

"No, Will, you're a great mortal who is one bottle of rum from being a god," said Jack.

"Jack, he's not a god. He's just my father," Wills said.

Jack bowed his head. "My mistake your majesty."

"I like that," noted Wills.

"Well good. You are Prince Turner to the Lords," said Jack.

"I have my own title," announced Wills with glowing, powerful eyes.

"I'm still queen," reminded Will.

"But King Elizabeth is higher still," said Jack.

"Well, I'm still Master of the Seas," said Will.

"Actually the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ is," added Wills.

Will have him a harsh glare. If looks could kill…

"Actually Calypso's lover is master," corrected Jack.

"I do not love her," Will told him. "She knows I love Elizabeth."

"But, mate, she wishes you did know her. Quite clearly she loves you though. If she didn't, you would be dead and she wouldn't have provided you with these," said Jack.

He poured out the final bucket. Out spilled vibrantly colorful seashells, sea glass, rocks, stoned, corals, strands of seaweed, even a few gems and precious stones fell among the pile.

"She wanted you to keep these as an apology gift," added Wills.

"I like them," said Will as he buried his toes in the sand.

He leaned far back against the wall. Sand felt wonderful between his toes. Its soft texture was soothing to the touch. He felt something spill onto his foot. He saw Wills straining sand through his fingers on his feet.

Jack was already constructing mounds with the wet sand he made. Surprisingly, he rolled his sleeves to his elbows.

Will noticed the brand first then saw a white scar on the underside of his left wrist. It sprung out at his veins then went up on a single line until his sleeve.

Will wondered how, but wasn't about to say anything. He knew the feeling too.

Jack suddenly yelped. Startled so suddenly, the sand he was moving flung into Wills.

"What is it Jack?" asked Will.

Jack pointed at a white object I the sandbox. "Crab."

"Calypso," Will sighed as the crab crawled into his outstretched hand. "Are you a gift then too?"

The crab clicked its claws. Will swore it was smiling at him.

"Crunchy," noted Wills as he continued to spit out the sand Jack flung at him. He shook his head and brushed his body. Seeking his revenge, he threw a small handful at Jack.

"Wot was that for?" demanded Jack, brushing himself off.

"Throwing sand at me," replied Wills.

"I didn't meant to," said Jack.

"Try to keep the sand contained," requested Will, playing with his crab friend.

"Why should I listen to you?" wondered Jack. He pointed at the white creature. "You're playing with a crab and Wills is eating sand."

"Here, have some," said Wills purposely throwing a handful at Jack.

Being Jack Sparrow, he threw sand back.

Will rolled his eyes until Jack's aim went on him. He took a handful.

Jack's eyes lit with fright as both raised their hands. He squealed and covered his face.

Moments later, loud laugher erupted in the room as sand was flung all over.

Glad to be given a half hour break to be with her Will, Elizabeth sighed in relief. Down the hall she heard sweet laughter. It was Will's pure laughter. She pushed the door open.

"May I ask what this is about?" she asked.

Will was sitting up in the middle of the room while he and Wills watched Jack retrieve his hat from a mound of sand on the floor.

"They brought the beach to me because I cannot go there," replied Will.

"What was the box for?" asked Elizabeth.

"The sand," replied all three in unison.

Sighing, Elizabeth looked at the floor. She went beside Will. "I may as well do this," she noted then tipped the box allowing the small amount onto the floor as well.

"Mum," said Wills impressed.

"I do know how to have fun," said Elizabeth.

"I thought you did that at night with father," noted Wills.

Jack giggled as Elizabeth turned red.

"Unfortunately, not enough," Will said with a deep sigh.

"Will," moaned Elizabeth playfully slapping his arm. "Oh, Will, your face is sunburned."

"I know, but I don't mind…much," said Will. Elizabeth gently touched his face. "Ouch, that hurts still. Bring my coconut oil."

"At least someone was concerned," noted Elizabeth. She rubbed a fair amount on Will's raw face after brushing the sand away.

"Well are you going to join us?" wondered Wills, building a tower of sand and adding shells.

"Teague gave me half an hour to be with you two so yes I am," replied Elizabeth.

Will smiled. "Good."

* * *

"Elizabeth Turner, I clearly remember stating one half hour. Not two," said a very unhappy Captain Teague as he entered the room. He took one step. "Do I need to ask whose idea this was?"

"Mine," said Wills, rolling onto his belly now.

"I'm enjoying it," Will told him lying in most of the sand on his belly.

Elizabeth poured more sand onto his curls. He threw a bit more at her. She saw that as an opportunity to give him a tender kiss.

"Mum," whined Wills, throwing a fistful of sand at them.

The sand bounced off them, hardly having any affect.

"Who is going to clean this up?" asked Teague.

"Jack," announced Wills.

"As long as I don't. Enjoy the sand Will," said Teague. "King Turner you are needed."

Hearing those words, Elizabeth found it difficult to pull away from Will, but she did.

"That includes you too boy," added Teague. Jack stood. "Come here Jack."

As he brushed the sand from his son, Teague laughed aloud.

"Wot?" asked Jack. "It's just sand."

"It reminds me when you were six. You were playing in the sand on the ship. You and your mother brought back a few buckets. You decided to throw it on deck then slid in it. You were covered in it," explained Teague. "We had to give you a bath. You didn't want a normal bath so we let you take a bath with seawater."

"Jack that's adorable," said Elizabeth.

"You look a little more presentable," said Teague finishing brushing Jack's face.

"I'll be back later," said Elizabeth.

"Clean up when you are finished," said Teague then looked at Will. "Be careful. You don't need another infection to make you nearly dead again."

"Where is my father?" asked Will.

"He was speaking with a few Lords. I do believe he is napping on the _Pearl_," said Teague.

"Keep him amused for as long as you can. We can play more that way," said Wills.

"Have you seen any of them," wondered Will after the other three left.

"No," replied Wills.

"Go, I'll be all right. You go meet them," said Will.

"I want to be with you. Besides, someone needs to make sure nothing gets infected," said Wills. "You look tired."

"A little," admitted Will.

Wills brought a pillow to him. "Go to sleep then. I'll watch the sand so it doesn't disappear."

Will smiled. To most people sleeping in sand would be most uncomfortable. To him it was wonderful. He did, in fact, find sleep quickly even if sand was literally everywhere around him and between his clothes.

* * *

"I rather think he'll enjoy this," said Jack. "A jar of sand."

"I agree," said Will, smoothing the edge of a sand constructed jar.

"You do realize he is going to be furious," said Elizabeth.

"He shouldn't be since I can be on land when I choose. He didn't approve of the deck having a thick layer of sand while I sat in the middle of the mess on two crates. My vocabulary was very much expanded afterward," said Will with a smile.

A cloud moved aside in the sky filling the room with warm sunlight of the setting sun. Gulls cried in the air. Pounding waves upon the shore were heard in the distance. They sat quiet.

"I love my life," whispered Will watching the cloud go past in the sky.

"Me too," said Wills, scooting closer to him. He rested his head on Wills's shoulder and took his father's hand. "I don't know how I would be alive if you had died and we couldn't have brought you back. I love you."

"I'm right here Wills. I'm not leaving anytime soon. I promise," said Will.

"In that last moment before I did die I regretted it. I suppose I'm afraid because I don't want to be alone and I'll never see you or mum again," said Wills.

Will took his son's face between his palms. "I told you, we will change the destiny Calypso thinks you have. You'll make your own destiny. We all do. She can't foresee that. She is a goddess. We are human. She doesn't understand the human heart and I'm sure she'll never understand when mortal heart and mind combine as one."

Wills nodded.

"Will don't move!" screamed Bill in horror as he ran to him. He brought Will into his arms then set him on the bed. With trembling hands, he took Will's shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Will.

"Are you sure?" asked Bill still terrified.

"Father," Will began as he outstretched his father's palm against his chest. "What do you feel?"

Bill sighed and shut his eyes feeling like a fool. "You near land was my greatest fear. My initial reaction was is it should be since you haven't been on land in years. No to mention all those times the crew assisted you on your landy days at sea."

"I'm better," assured Will.

"I know," said Bill then added. "Why are you playing in the sand?"

"All my idea," began Wills. "He wanted to go to the beach and get out of this room. Seeing that he cannot leave this room, I, along with the help of Jack, brought a portion of the beach to him."

"A portion? It seems to me you brought all the sand," noted Bill glancing around.

"You aren't upset?" wondered Elizabeth.

Bill shook his head. "Not at all, but I'm not cleaning this mess up though."

Will nodded. "Aye. After we had a sand throwing war, I decided to lay in it, then nap, and I think Wills and I were rolling in it."

"Rolling?" wondered Bill.

"Yes," replied Will quietly and not seeing his reason for concern.

Finally seeing it all, Bill brushed the sand from Will's shoulders. He rubbed his hair. Sand fell all over him and the bed. Bill's eyes lit in horror. As gently as he could, but very quickly, he pulled Will's tunic from his torso. Sand still lined Will's body as well as having gotten between the bandages.

"Oh God," whispered Bill immediately unraveling the bandages from Will. Seeing his back he lost his breath as his face went pale.

"What is it?" wondered Elizabeth seeing his face.

"Sand in his wounds. There is sand in them," replied Bill. He looked closer. "In that one spot that hasn't healed itself shut yet."

All eyes turned to Will in horror.

Will himself seemed confused and unsure. "I think I would have felt sand in that. I feel no different from before."

Only one thing could be done. Bill knew this would hurt him, but had to be done. He bit his lip as he ran his fingers against Will's back. Will didn't move other than with his breaths. Bill brushed harder and harder, yet no movement from his son and sand had been deeply in the wound. He poked the center of the mangled area with a finger, expecting Will to scream in pain as he had done three nights ago. Will remained calm and content. He scratched his shoulder then shook his head brushing the sand out. Bill, with curiosity, reached for Gibbs's medical supplies. He brought out a thin, sharp blade and brought it closer to Will's back.

"Bill, no, don't!" shrieked Elizabeth knowing what would happen next. She sprinted to Will then froze. She watched as Bill slowly scrape the sand from Will's back. The blood and dead skin containing sand ran across his hands and onto the rag below the wound, and Will sat not moving of knowing what was happening. She looked at Will's face and set her palm against his cheek.

"What is he doing Elizabeth?" Will asked knowing that look in her eyes. He moved his arm to touch her face.

"Will don't move," Bill told him.

"Tell me someone, please. What is happening?" requested Will becoming nervous.

"Do you feel this?" asked Bill as he finished the spot.

Will shook his head. "No, are you doing anything?"

Elizabeth nodded as a few layers of skin were removed from Will's back. "He is certainly doing something Will."

Bill pressed a clean cloth against Will's back, now finished. He glanced at Jack and Wills who were in a curious gaze as well, but hadn't moved from the floor.

"Did I get a small amount of sand in my back? I was careful," said Will.

"Not careful enough," added Bill applying a new cloth to his back.

"How bad is it?" asked Will, not sue if he really even wanted to know.

Bill's mouth moved into several words, but provided no sound, until, moments later he asked calmly. "How would you apply glowing orange metal to a soft, thin layer? Just curious."

Will slowly turned his head in with a terrified look that didn't want to know. "Would this soft thin, layer happen to be flesh?"

"Aye," whispered Bill, then added. "By the way, I…ah…I cut the sand from your back just now and I don't think I need to tell you where to do it?"

"Go find Josh. He'll know how to do this properly once I tell him how," said Will with a heavy sigh.

"Jack now," said Bill.

"Wot's going on mate?" asked Jack with a raised finger.

"Jack, please," said Will.

"And brooms so we can clean this mess," added Bill.

Jack slowly walked out, the urgency and fright in their voices frightened him.

"Daddy, did I do something?" wondered Wills.

"No you did not," Will told him. "I didn't even know a knife was cutting into my back. Why didn't I know? Why can't I feel anything?"

"You aren't going to want to," noted Bill. He touched part of Will's lower back. "Did you feel that?"

Will nodded.

Bill touched places all around Will's back with different pressures. "Well?"

"I can't feel anything. Now I feel something. It feels like your barely touching me with a finger," said Will.

"Son, I touched your back with the edge of this knife," said Bill allowing Will to see the still bloody knife.

Will more noticed his father's bloody hand and the thickness of the blood.

"What is going on?" asked Gibbs as Jack pushed him inside.

"Josh we have a situation," began Bill. "Among the sand Will played in today, some went into his back. I cut some of it out, but not all of it and we must seal his back."

"Jack you woke me, tore my rum from my arms, and brought me here just to bandage?" wondered Gibbs with a glare.

"What do you know of burning a wound?" asked Will.

"The heat nearly immediately shuts the wound and destroys all infection," replied Gibbs.

"Have you done this?" asked Will.

"I've witnessed it and assisted, but who would to want to try my hand at it," said Gibbs.

"What if it meant my son's life?" asked Bill quietly.

Gibbs looked at him with confusion. "The lad is all right?"

"Not exactly," whispered Bill, motioning Gibbs to come. He partly removed he cloth. "There's still sand in that wound. We have none of Calypso's medicines to heal. Bandages will soak through. Infection is certain. I need you to help me do this."

"I don't know what to do," said Gibbs.

"I do though, and I can tell you what to do as you're doing it," Will told him.

"Oh yes, you're going to be awake during this," said Gibbs sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter Josh. He lost all feeling in this area and nearly all feeling through the rest of his back," said Bill.

"I suppose this doesn't surprise me. The amount of damage done and the pain he recently suffered ended the feeling. It combined to destroy the sense of touch. I still do not know how to do this Bill," said Gibbs very unsure.

"Josh, find a flat metal surface to heat until glowing orange. Rather make it as close to white as possible. Gently brush it across my wound and steadily move it with that same pressure. It's easier than it seems," said Will.

"Will, I don't…I'm not…" began Gibbs. "Your father could do better."

"Josh, you have to. My hands won't hold steady. They aren't right now. Someone must distract him while this is happening," said Bill.

"I have faith in you Josh," whispered Elizabeth.

"So do I," said Wills.

"Josh, you've healed much more worse injuries than this. I promise you this will take a matter of a few short minutes. You'll be done," said Will. Fright came to him. "If you don't do this I'll die."

Gibbs sighed, still very unsure. He glanced into each of their eyes. Gazing at Wills's eyes gave his heart courage. He couldn't let him watch his father die again.

"All right. I'll do it then. Let me prepare you. Burning flesh is not a pleasant smell," said Gibbs.

"I know," said Will, glancing at his wrist.

"As soon as the metal is heated, I'll come back and do this," said Gibbs as he left.

Bill gently took Will in his arms. "Jack find more cloths and bring them to my room," he said

"Why?" wondered Wills.

"Because I'm not letting you see this or be a door away from it. You and your mother stay here and clean this up. Change the sheets and pillows. Find every grain of sand. When this is done this room should be as clean as it was when we first came," replied Bill.

"I won't leave him. You know that," said Elizabeth.

"No, stay here. I'll be down the hall. I don't want this to affect your mind too," said Will.

"Tell him what to do then take this," Elizabeth told him as she quietly mixed a drink of pain relief.

"All right," said Will taking the cup. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right."

"I'll bring him back in three hours," Bill told them leaving with Jack following.

"Sometimes I wonder if daddy would have been more fortunate to have died," whispered Wills.

Elizabeth nodded as she pulled the blankets and sheets from the bed.

To wait. It was all that they could do.

Will was on his stomach drawing patterns with his finger.

Bill slowly moved his hands in his lap.

Jack paced about wondering why he was even there.

"Are you all right?" asked Will looking at his father.

Bill nodded. "And you little one?"

"I know I have no feeling in my back and it's about to be burned," said Will.

"Aye, good point," noted Bill pulling Will's hair back then moving it to the left side.

The door opened quickly. Gibbs entered with a bucket of water and another of cloths and bandages. Teague followed with another bucket of water and the tool to burn.

"What do you have?" asked Will.

Teague showed him the broken sword. The end was glowing bright orange.

"Will he's doing it," said Gibbs. "I'm old and my hands are trembling. I'm afraid I'll do something that will hurt you more."

"Do you know what you're doing?" cried Jack with worry.

"I have done this before Jackie. The one whom I burned to save his life turned out better than I thought he would in more ways than one," Teague told him. "Jack keep him still. No put your hands on his shoulders. Gently boy. Now Will, lie still."

Bill knelt to his son's eye level. "Will keep your eyes on mine. Do not move them. I know you'll refuse your poison because I know you. Do not turn away. I won't if you won't. Keep your eyes on mine," he whispered.

Will nodded rapidly.

"You can breathe Will," Teague said. Will let out a gasp of air he had been holding. "Do you trust me?"

"Aye," said Will, confident. He looked into his father's eyes and waited.

Trembling, Bill took his son's hand tightly.

Will squeezed just as hard. Terror and fear suddenly widened in his eyes. The sound and smell of searing flesh filled his senses. He wasn't sure why he was afraid then he realized why. Theoretically he should have been unconscious from the pain by now. Instead he was no more unconscious than Teague or his father. He had never really looked into his father's eyes.

"You're eyes are the color of the sea," he noted.

"Have I ever told you you have your mother's eyes?" asked Bill.

"At least once an hour," replied Will with a smile.

"It's funny. I didn't fall in love with her at first. I fell in love with her eyes. They were rich and warm. Every time I look at you I see her inside you. You have her soul inside you. Her strength and will beyond that of any I know. We named you William because of that. The name is powerful and she just wanted to call you Will because you were her will for everything. She loved you more than you know. Everything she did was for you. Forbidding me from ever seeing you again was what she thought was best. She realized her mistake and believed no son should ever grow without his father. If she hadn't died, we would be a family. Ever since I met you again, I knew she never died. She is following your shadow making sure I don't do something," said Bill.

"I think she would be proud of you. I know I would be lost without you," said Will.

"I could never leave you again. Someone needs to keep an eye on you," said Bill.

"Will, it's done lad," Teague said impressed that Will didn't even flinch.

"Did you feel any of that?" wondered Gibbs.

"Not much. It felt like a hand lightly rubbed my back," said Will.

Sudden movement caused them all to watch Jack sprint to the window with his hand covering his mouth and the other flailing about. He leaned over the rail very sick. The smell of burning flesh hardly affected the others.

"How do you feel?" asked Bill.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick too," admitted Will. "And tired."

"Will, even if you did have feeling in your back you will never feel there again. The amount of heat against your back undoubtedly damaged nerves. When or if you ever go to battle you need to be aware that if you are struck in the back you are likely to bleed to death without realizing that you're dying," warned Gibbs.

"I'm staying here anyway," reminded Will.

Gibbs spoke to Teague and Bill about caring for Will's back while Will allowed his mind to come back. Something came to him and he couldn't help himself.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up me 'earties yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mummies and dads, drink up me 'earties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for you."

"What was that?" wondered Teague.

"I don't know," replied Will. "I came to me suddenly and I remember it when all I could feel was pain. The song brought me out of my pain temporarily and I felt better."

"Do you remember who sang it?" wondered Jack calmly.

Will shook his head. "I remember it was sung with compassion and love."

Bill glanced at Jack who nodded then he leaned over the rail once more.

* * *

Well into the quiet night, Will opened his eyes. He was in his room again lying on his side among his seven pillows. The room was very quiet, and lit with a single candle on the table next to his bed. He pushed himself to sit up. A smile came across his face. He first noticed the bandages covering the wound on his back. Oddly, he only felt them on his stomach and chest. Shaking that off, he glanced at the four sleeping faced near him. Elizabeth slept with her head on the bed as usual. He stroked her hair with his right hand. He looked at the cloth, removed it, and stared at the brand. The moonlight caused it to glow vibrantly. There had to be a way. He knew of her dreams. He had to erase it for all of them. But how? He had been told countless times that is was too deeply burned. Inspiration struck him. The severe heat against his back damaged nerves. He was branded just as deep.

Will smiled at his Elizabeth. He could relieve her fears. Looking beside him, he saw Gibbs's medical supplies and clean bandages in a bucket. He first took the clean bandages and set it in his lap then rummaged through the supplies until he found what he was looking for. The shiny blade shimmered. Curious, he lightly cut along the white brand. Blood dripped. He felt nothing.

"It's over Elizabeth. You can dream once more. It'll be over soon. There is a way," he whispered.

His heart soared in joy as he cut into the skin feeling nothing. Cutting soon became scraping which became flaying away the skin, as one would have done to a fish. He smiled still feeling nothing and bleeding in the moonlight. The mark was soon all but there. It was mess of blood and cuts. Once it did heal, I would be a massive scar with no shape or letter. Taking a long strip, he wound it around his wrist quickly, seeing his father move about. He collected the bloody rags and knife then, not thinking, set them under the pillow next to him, lie on his side, and shut his eyes.

Shivering, Bill woke. He shut the window then glanced at Will. His little boy smiled in his dream. He wrapped in a blanket then returned to lie on the couch. Not a bad night. The final of Will's wounds were healed and his dreams of pain vanished. Things may just turn out all right after all.

With the sun on her face, Elizabeth woke. She shielded her eyes allowing them to adjust. Birds sung, waves pounded in the distance, but that's not what gained her attention. Someone struggled to breathe. She looked at Will. No, he was all right. Glancing at the other room through the open door, Wills was curled in his blankets asleep. Jack looked lost among all the pillows Wills once laid on. Her eyes turned to her left.

"Will!" she cried deeply and suddenly frightened. "Bill wake up. It's Will. Please Bill."

Startled, Bill jolted awake. Once he saw Elizabeth leaning over Will, he immediately rushed to his side. He gazed at his little boy in horror.

Will's face was ashen. He trembled beneath his blanket, as he didn't have need for his sea blanket. Each breath he took in was a struggle. He looked dead.

"Oh bugger," said Jack.

"Find Josh now!" shouted Bill.

Without question, Jack ran from the room hollering Josh's name.

"What is it?" asked Wills.

"Will, wake up son. Will say something. Will. Come back Will!" Bill shouted shaking Will's shoulder then taking his pulse.

"Don't tell me he's dead," pleaded Elizabeth.

"No, he is still with us," said Bill.

"What happened?" shouted Gibbs, running to Will's side and looking him over.

"I woke and he was like this," said Elizabeth trembling.

"He was all right last night," added Bill.

"Mum. Grandfather," whispered a haunted Wills.

Among the movement, the pillow fell. Below one was a pile of bloody rags wrapped around a knife.

Elizabeth covered her mouth in horror. She couldn't breathe.

Bill noticed drops of blood on the blanket. He threw them from the bed.

Elizabeth cried out in fright then screamed Will's name.

Will's right arm was soaked in blood as was the sheet and his tunic. His sleeve was pulled up. The bandage that covered his wrist, that wasn't there when the fell asleep, was hardly visible.

Bill tore the bandage off, seeing the wound. It was a huge section of his wrist that surrounded where the brand was. The wound, even after having dried, still spilled drops of blood. Bill clamped Will's wrist tightly between his palms.

"Who did this?" asked Jack.

"He did it himself," replied Bill quietly. Will's left hand, which was away from the bloody mess, was red with dried blood. Bill looked at Jack, never seeing his face so pale.

"Repeat of last night!" cried Jack, rushing from the room.

In his absence, the Turners called Will's name trying to get an answer. He wouldn't respond to anything.

Gibbs made note of his blood loss. It was deathly too much. He didn't tell them, but he feared Will had lost far too much.

"What the bloody hell did he do to himself?" hollered Teague holding the orange half sword.

"Eddy, do it now!" screamed Bill, moving his hand way from Wills wrist.

Teague neatly touched the flesh that was left then steadily moved down lower until the wound was pink and seared. A cool, damp rag as wrapped around Will's wrist.

All eyes turned to Will. Still no movement.

"What happened last night? Why would he do this to himself?" asked Elizabeth.

"Daughter, where did he cut?" Bill asked obviously.

Elizabeth realized what Will's intentions had begun as. She knew he tried erasing a mark that would mean life or death. Not sure what else to do, she rested her head beside Will and let her tears fall.

Wills wrapped his arms around her, looking into his father's face wondering what would happen to him.

They waited and watched for hours. Will was wrapped in his sea blanket, all but his right wrist. If the bandages were soaked in blood, it was possible that infection set in. As far as they saw, the white remained white. His head rested on Jack's own pillow, which was in Elizabeth's lap.

She caressed his face or intertwined her fingers through his curls.

Bill took his son's hand. Relief was brought to them all when Will's fingers curled around his father's palm. That was hours ago though. He had been just as lifeless in the morning. His face was not as ashen, but needed color.

No one spoke. They needed to hear Will breathing. It was the only soured of knowing if he was there or not.

"How is he?" asked Gibbs quietly once he entered the room. "He doesn't look any better."

"He hasn't moved," sighed Bill.

"He will. He hasn't not fought back yet," said Wills confident.

"There is a first for everything," noted Jack. He yelped as each conscious Turner smacked him.

"Not Will. He has always had more life than anyone," said Bill.

"He didn't once," said Elizabeth rubbing his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Once Elizabeth," added Bill.

Teague stood in the doorway. He tapped on the door. "Sri Sumbajee has arrived. All nine Lords have made the journey safely and are present."

"Good. Three days from now the meeting will take place," said Elizabeth.

"I shall inform the Lords," said Teague with a bow of his head. "Joshamee, Ammand wishes you to help one of his mates. His friend's arm is bothering him again."

"I was expecting that," said Gibbs. He turned to Bill. "Keep him warm and watch the bandage for blood."

With that, he left with Teague.

Wills turned as he rubbed his neck. Oddly, two white crabs sat on the couch with a wrapped box on their backs. The box was small and contained a message on the side. Most curious to see what Calypso had to say, he took the box, thanked the crab messengers then returned to his chair.

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's from Calypso," said Wills.

"Obviously," noted Jack. "Whom else delivers things with rocky crabs?"

"To father," added Wills, looking at the message. He read it aloud. "Wills, give this to your father. Do not open it. That is to your father. The message is for him from an acquaintance. Keep an eye on this so Jack doesn't open it before Will."

Jack's mouth dropped. "How rude," he noted.

"She does have a point though," said Wills, setting the box in his pocket.

"Elizabeth," Will softly whispered as a comforted smile widened across his face. He knew her soft touch very well. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His face became deeply confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bill let out a large, sarcastic laugh. "Why? You tell me Will."

"What?" wondered Will.

"This," said Bill, lifting his son's right wrist.

"What is this?" asked Will.

"What is this? Good question Will," shouted Bill. "I would call this trying to kill yourself because that's what you almost did son. It's a mark Will. A bloody letter branded into your arm and you attempt to cut it from you. What were you thinking? Don't tell me that. You weren't thinking. Bloody hell William. You nearly bled to death. Waking to Elizabeth screaming then discovering you lying in a pool of your own blood wasn't exactly a good way to wake." Bill's anger vanished into stricken fright. "Don't ever do this again. I thought I was going to lose you again. I can't lose you Will. I can't even bear you in pain. You think I'm over protective and worry too much. There is a good reason why. This is why. Too many things in the past year have interfered with your mind. You don't have the memory and you don't know what to do anymore. I can't lose you Will. You are my life, my reason for living, and my will. I promise you, that first night that I would never leave you. If ever you are discovered, I will walk to the gallows beside you and we will hang together."

Will looked at him. That very thought frightened him to death. He took his father's hand as Bill began to let his emotion glide down his cheeks. Will was pulled tightly against his father. He sat in his father's arms. His eyes never left the horror written on Elizabeth and Wills's faces. They were as pale as he.

Having done with his emotion, Bill propped Will up with pillows.

"I was thinking with my heart and not my mind," Will told them.

"Will, how? Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"I know of your nightmares and what you fear most," said Will then turned to Wills. "And I know you just the same. I thought if I cut it off I would be safe from all harm. I wouldn't ever need to worry. It would be gone and I free to live how I want. I won't ever suffer you the sight of me walking to the gallows."

"We would hang together. All four of us would. There is enough on all of our head to hang. We deserve to hang anyhow. We're pirates," said Elizabeth.

"And good people," added Jack.

Will lowered his eyes in guilt. "I'm sorry. I just want everything to be normal again."

"Nothing will daddy. Nothing can ever be normal," said Wills. "Well, this explains one thing about my actions during this month. I most certainly think like you."

Will smacked his arm playfully and with a smile.

"Little whelp's got a good point," said Jack.

"Are you a great thinker Jack?" asked Bill.

"Always have been mate," stated Jack proudly. "Now, William, how do you feel?"

"Cold and a bit weak, but it's my own doing," said Will.

"Then you feel fine and good and all right and well?" wondered Jack.

Will nodded. "Aye, Jack. I'm all right."

"I'll be right back," said Jack with a raised finger and a sly smile before he scurried out.

"Remind me to thank Calypso for this blanket," said Will, pulling the blanket tighter around him. "It served a good purpose to not only me." He smiled at his son.

"It is rather nice," admitted Wills.

"So is this," said Elizabeth, pulling a muscle and fat on his arm. "Though you still have not enough color and fat to satisfy me yet."

"Mum, I didn't eat for a month and what I did to myself wasn't helpful either," said Wills quietly then added, pointing to his father. "He is the same to Mum."

"I have good reason. I haven't seen the sun on my skin, except my face, I haven't been allowed to get out of bed, stand, or walk on my own, eat real food other than when you sneak it to me, and I've just recently been able to go to sleep on my own. You, on the other hand, chose to do that."

"So did you daddy," replied Wills.

"And you know why son," replied Will.

"I'm back," announced Jack, walking in and setting a small wooden chest on the table. "Do you feel good then?"

"Jack, I am all right now. What are you thinking?" I know that look," said Will.

"Put this on mate," Jack said handing him his silk robe, then a piece of blue ribbon. "And pull your hair back. You must look presentable today."

Knowing he always schemed for a reason, Will slipped his arms through his robe, pulled it to cover his torso, not yet ready to allow any other than his family know. Seeing he had done that, Elizabeth loosely pulled his curls back. His blanket was draped on his shoulders. He looked at Jack waiting.

Jack brought eight more chairs around Will's bed. Satisfied, he nodded.

"You may come in now," he called.

Turning to the door, Will watched as eight people entered, six of which he had never met, as Barbossa and Tai Huang he knew well. The other six wore noble, elegant dress.

"I thought you may want to be introduced to the Brethren Court," added Jack, before pointing at each and announcing who they were.

"Ammand. Jocard. I didn't know you two are Pirate Lords," noted Will quite surprised.

"Ah, the favor is returned. The king gave me quite a start when she said you are her husband," said Ammand.

"That is very true," agreed Jocard.

"You know them?" asked Jack curiously.

"Aye. I help ships in need not just ferry souls. These two have needed my help on more than one occasion," said Will.

"The world is smaller than I thought," said Jack.

"Ye have no idea how good it is to see ye," said Barbossa with a true smile.

"I know," said Will with a sigh.

"Who iz zat? What iz zat child doing here?" asked Chevalle, motioning to Wills.

"_Child_," repeated Wills, insulted.

"Yez. Children do not belong here," said Chevalle. "Go away."

"No, I stay here. You go," Wills told him.

Chevalle raised his eyebrows as he reached for his pistol. "You dare inzult me child?"

"Yes I do," said Wills then added. "And I can. Your King and Queen are my parents. I am Pirate Prince Wills Turner Capitaine Chevalle."

Chevalle took has hand from his pistol and bowed his head low. "My miztake."

"I thought there was relation," noted Ammand. "You look very much like your mother."

Wills nodded. "I know. Hello Louie and Teague."

"Boy, you know this is not good for him," growled Teague.

"I'm all right. I'm good," Will told him before Jack's feelings were messed with again.

"Well, I brought you this," said Teague, handing Will a black leather tri cornered hat with X's on each of the folds. It appeared have never seen the sunlight.

Will was hesitant to take it and didn't seem to understand why he was given this.

Bill's eyes widened as his breathing became a quiet gasp. Tears filled hi s eyes.

"What is it?" asked Will, noticing his father.

"I gave that to you when you were three the day I returned. I got it in the Caribbean because you were interested in the pirate stories I told you. I said it was from a real pirate who I fought away. You loved it and never took it off. You could barely see from it. When she found my mark, she threw this with me. I wanted to give it back somehow, but I got caught up in my new duty. The last hands I saw it in were Teague's," said Bill.

"And now it belongs to you," added Teague, taking the hat from Will's hands to set it on his head. Will smiled as he touched his new hat. "_This_ is from me."

Will took the object folded in cloth. Curious, he let the cloth unfold. A shiny black pistol plopped in his hand. There were silver etchings and markings scattered about. His eyes widened in approval, but something wasn't right. Why was he being given these gifts.

"I can't accept this," he said, handing it back.

"Don't you usual receive gifts on your birthday?" wondered Teague.

"Aye," replied Will.

"Don't you know?" asked Teague, seeming to be in a state of shock that he hadn't been told.

Wills smacked his hand across his forehead. He leapt onto the bed next to his father. "Happy birthday father," he said loudly.

"Wot?" Will cried exactly like Jack. "My birthday?"

"Aye, your twenty-third birthday. Happy birthday son," added Bill as he reached under the table next to the bed, bringing two cloth wrapped objects and a small box. He set them in Will's lap.

Will's confusion became tears of joy as he smiled. "Twenty-third birthday," he whispered.

"Come sunset mortality will officially be yours," said Elizabeth.

"And you have many gifts to unveil," said Jack.

Each pirate Lord set a wrapped, in some way, object on Will's bed. Ammand and Jocard set much larger objects on the bed. Jack was the only Lord hat had not contributed.

"Sparrow, where's your gift? You are still a subject of his," said Villanueva.

"I got him something. Stop fussing," said Jack, fetching his box then added, giving Will the necklace. "This is from Calypso. She sent it with her crab after we…never mind."

"Well, whose is first?" asked Will, not sure where to begin.

"Ours last," declared Wills.

"You may open mine first," said Sri Sumbhajee.

Wills had a sudden outburst of laughter. He clamped his hand over his mouth.

Will looked at him awkwardly. He clutched his robe to keep from laughing.

"It's okay. You may laugh. Laughing is good. I find it funny too. My crew calls me Lord Squeaky. It's but a nickname and I like it.

Will was already laughing hysterically along with Wills and a not-doing-so-good-at-holding-back- his-laugher Bill. The three laughed for minutes. Wills fell out of his chair and continued laughing on the floor causing the Court to laugh. Hearing Sri Sumbhajee laugh made the room roar with laughter, including Teague, who was laughing with Jack having fallen in his lap.

"My sides hurt…ow…" said Will, clutching his sides and still laughing. He continued laughing longer than anyone.

"Will that's enough now," Bill told him.

"I can't…can't stop…laughing," Will said in between his laughter. "I can't…breather…now." Among his uncontrollable laughter, he gasped for air. He couldn't stop either.

"Will breathe," Elizabeth said worried as she shook his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes as his son's behavior, Bill stood. He walked to the window and looked out to the Cove. Suddenly, he cried. "Beckett! Beckett is here!"

Immediately, Will's laughter died as pistols and swords were drawn. Some stood at the door waiting and others rushed to the window.

Elizabeth shrieked and clung Wills into her arms, who was just as terrified. Looking around in horror she saw something that relieved her fear for a moment. Teague stood in front of Jack with his arm out and partly behind him, keeping Jack safely behind him and pistol drawn, pointing at the door waiting.

"Beckett isn't here," noted Jocard.

"I know, but Will isn't laughing," said Bill calmly.

As everything was realized, the Lords set their weapons away and sat around Will glaring at Bill. Will was too afraid to breathe. His face was ashen and streaming with tears of fright. H sat petrified trembling and terrified. Everyone saw the pain and horror in his eyes. The Lords noticed something much more than Will having a bad run in with Beckett as they had been told.

"Bill, if you ever do that again, I will shoot you," Teague said not at all pleased. The Lords nodded and glanced in agreement.

Seeing Will gaze distantly into nowhere, Bill quickly went to his side. Will didn't seem to have heard him. Bill took Will's face between his palms. The look in Will's eyes made him swallow hard and lose color.

"Will, Beckett isn't here. I said that to make you stop laughing. He is not here Will. I promise," he told him.

Will smacked him across the head as he let out a furious cry. "Don't say that! Don't do that ever again! You don't know what he did to me. You weren't there! " he screamed.

Bill rubbed his forehead as he said. "You were there and you don't know what he did."

Like a child, after a nightmare, Will leaned into his father and clutched his arms as he cried. Bill tightly held onto him as he swayed. That only proved to everyone, including Bill, that what Will did with Beckett was much more than they thought.

"Will, we have a birthday to celebrate. I'm sorry. It's your birthday Will. It's your first true birthday in eighteen years. Today is yours," said Bill slowly letting his son from his arms.

Will sniffled and nodded as his father wiped away the tears. He was better now.

"Lunch is prepared," announced Ragetti with his head in the doorway.

"Bring it in," said Jack, colleting the gifts in his arms and setting them on the couch.

Dishes and plates were brought in by each ethnicity. Apparently, Jack had each Lord, other than Barbossa, Elizabeth, and himself, prepare a meal of their origin.

Will watched the dishes being set on his bed onto a thick cloth laid over to prevent spills. Everyone but him scooped food on a plate. He looked at his father.

"Are you going to eat little one?" wondered Bill. Will looked at him. "This was discussed by Jack and I a few days ago. The food comes from different worlds and is light enough for you to eat. So eat."

"Nobody eat anything!" hollered Teague. "Pass your plate to the right then take a bite. The idea of this was also to try other foods." No one moved. Teague gave them all a harsh glare. Plates were immediately passed. Each hesitantly took a bite. This continued until all plates had made it around to everyone. Knowing what was good, each took many different foods. Meanwhile, Will, of all things, chose to slowly munch on an apple. He was allowed to eat anything and he chose an apple. Wills had two plates of food piled in his lap.

"Are you going to eat anything?" wondered Bill.

"I'll have the seafood pasta," said Will.

"It'z very good. My cook prepared it," said Chevalle with pride.

Will took a small bite. He nodded. "It is very good," he noted.

"Sorry mates. I forgot the rum," said Ragetti, carrying a case of rum in. All the Lords, even Wills and Bill, immediately hounded him.

"I don't want to interrupt your birthday," said Ragetti.

"No, you won't. Come sit. We're just eating," said Will.

Ragetti hesitantly pulled up a chair and looked at the food. "I suppose I could have a bite of the orange chicken and wild rice."

"This food is better than what we had at our engagement celebration. I thought nothing could even be better," said Will.

"That was the worst night of my life," noted Elizabeth.

"Daughter how? You were celebrating your engagement," said Bill.

"Have you ever been to an aristocratic ball?" asked Elizabeth. "You don't know anyone and you must act that you do. You have to look, act, and say the perfect things. All that happens is wine drinking, gossiping, and eating. When the town outcast is part of the subject matter, one cannot help but to avoid him and talk even though he is trying his hardest to do well. On that you have everyone asking how you can love him and if you've thought of how your title and name will be affected. I could never tell, I have never told half of what I heard about him. Aristocrats know nothing of love. All they do is judge by wealth and title. If one doesn't qualify those, he is talked about and shunned and told to leave his own celebration and told to just let me go if he really loves me. I found him crying alone in my room because his feelings had been hurt and the words pierced his heart like knives. Three days later, he does call off the engagement so I can find someone better then turns form you and leaves for the dock where he is going to get into merchant sailing. Your father holds you back and tells you it's best. When you get there the ship he said he's sailing for is gone. Even though you scream for his name and cry he doesn't come back. Next thing you know, he's holding you because he couldn't let you go. He couldn't go on the ship and leave you because he loves you too much. Aristocrats have no heart and the happiest days of my life should have been those days when, in fact, the happiest days were watching him forge a new sword and bring it to life."

All turned to Will, who looked at his food as he played with it. "I didn't help Elizabeth. I feel asleep in the chair, I never danced with you, licked my fingers at dinner, forgot to set my napkin in my lap, took away the two hundred forks and spoons and only used one, and my speech was horrible."

"I thought it was romantic," said Elizabeth. "And you know it wasn't your fault for not dancing with me and sleeping in the chair."

"Will I'm not sure you know this. You know your mother was a Lady of the English Court and you were raised noble," said Bill quietly. "In the records your name is William Teague. Charlotte Seastone married William Teague. To be with my wife and love I used that name. I did go to those balls and parties. I did fall asleep as well and I did only use one fork and spoon. My occupation was first mate on _Sun Catcher_ with Lord Seastone. I was a merchant sailor. To use the name Teague was suggested by a good friend of mine who didn't mind because he and his son are the final two in the Teague bloodline. One of them goes by Sparrow though."

"So my name is Turner by birth, but Teague by name?" wondered Will.

"Sorry you didn't know sooner. I just thought you wouldn't care," said Bill.

Will lowered his eyes in remembrance. "I don't really remember my childhood, but I remember being called Teague a few times. I asked mum about it and she always told me my name was Turner. She said one day I would understand, and to continue the name Teague. As I got older, she dropped the name Teague and returned to her maiden name of Seastone. I think she did that when I was five. There has always been something about the name Teague that I could never solve. Now I know why that name has always meant something to me. I was a Teague for the first five years of my life."

"You and Jack could be brothers," noted Ragetti. "By name of course."

Neither Jack not Will said anything on that matter. They did look at each other though.

"I'm sure you don't know how he got the name 'Bootstrap Bill' though," began Teague.

"Eddy don't," said Bill.

"He, as a pirate, was on my crew. In his beginning days as a sailor, he stepped into a coiled rope, still don't know why," continued Teague.

"Eddy, that's enough. He doesn't need to know," Bill told him.

"No, do tell," said Will intrigued.

"We were adjusting the sails. The rope he stepped into was caught in his bootstraps and there he was, swinging from the mast by his bootstraps," said Teague.

"Eddy," groaned Bill, his face turning red with embarrassment as the Court laughed aloud but Will above them all.

"Yes, we've all done shameful things," said Mistress Ching.

"Not as bad as Will though," said Elizabeth.

"No!" cried Will. "Do not tell them that. Anything but that. Let's open my gifts shall we. Jack, fetch them."

"Gifts?" wondered Ragetti.

"Today is my birthday," replied Will.

"Happy birthday Mr. Turner. I'd give you something but I don't have anything," said Ragetti.

"That's all right. It was good enough to see you again," said Will.

"And you. Good-bye now. Thank you for lunch," said Ragetti as he quickly gathered the empty plates and dishes in a large bin, before rushing out the room.

"Well then, I'll open Sri Sumbhajee's first," said Will once Jack brought the small packages back.

Will opened each gift from the Lords. Sri Sumbhajee gave him an ivory tiger. Chevalle a button that fell from his coat so he could 'always have a piece of Capitaine Chevalle the Penniless Frenchman at his side'. Mistress Ching: a small Jade monkey from China. Villanuevea: a Spanish coin but not a piece of eight. Ammand: a silver crescent moon pendant. Jocard: a glass African trading bead. Only Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth were missing.

"Here," said Barbossa, giving him a compass pendant with a small diamond in the middle.

"Before we allow your family to present, I have another gift," said Jocard, handing Will a medium sized box.

Will unwrapped the box, opened it, and unwrapped the sunset colored tribal cloth around a beautiful knife. The knife possessed a gold hilt inlaid with diamonds and had the image of a lion etched into the blade.

"In Africa there is a land where man's power is presented by a knife. The more glorious and beautiful the knife the more power and love a man has. I captured this knife along with several other treasures. The help you have done assisting myself several occasions and the power you bear, I feel you deserve this more than the king of the land," explained Jocard.

"It's beautiful…but I have…where is my knife?" asked Will.

"Ah, I have it on the Pearl in a…somewhere," said Jack.

"Why do you have it?" wondered Will.

"The blade has had the honor of spilling two generations of Turner blood," replied Jack.

Will, without hesitation, turned to his son.

Wills was looking at his fingers as he nervously moved them about. He nodded knowing Will was looking at him.

"I also have another gift," said Ammand. "I have my own."

The box was short and square. Will opened it. His eyes widened. He pointed to himself. "For me?"

"Yes. At the time you were Master of the Seas and Pirate Queen. I believe you are the most powerful soul in this Brethren Court and of all pirates on the seas. You deserve this greatly," added Ammand.

Will brought an intricate gold crown inset with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires to show everyone. Their eyes widened in jealousy and wonder as they leaned closer.

"I want a crown," whined Jack.

"Allow me Will," as Bill, gently setting the crown upon Will's head.

Will's eyes sparkled and his face glowed with an amazing smile.

"Did you zteal thiz from the King of England?" wondered Chevalle.

"Actually, it was from the Spanish king," replied Ammand. He raised a finger. "I would rather call it borrowing."

"You probably won't like mine," said Jack quietly as he set a small wooden chest by the window.

"Let's see it Jack," said Will toning down the glow, but left his crown on.

"It's not much and you have your old one now so you won't want this," added Jack, sitting.

"Don't make me get up and get it from you because father will kill me," said Will.

Jack slumped as he gave the chest to Will.

Will took the chest from Jack's hands. The carvings around were in Celtic design and flowing. Opening it, he first saw a beautiful dark, sea blue cloth with shimmering emerald green thread in a pattern of horizontal Celtic knots. Resting on top of that was a strand of five glass beads: blue, green, gold, red, and black. At the end was a polished black pearl. He pulled the strand and the cloth followed. He immediately saw that it was a bandana. To Jack's shock, the crown was set on his head before Will wrapped the bandana around his own head and let his hair loose before he did so. Checking the angle and for wrinkles, he looked in the small mirror. The strand of beads hung just to the right of his right eye.

"I like this better than the crown," he said.

"In fact, I do as well," agreed Ammand.

"Really?" wondered Jack.

"Of course. This I can always wear. The crown might get in the way," said Will

"What about the other one?" asked Jack.

"I need something to cover my scarred mark," replied Will. "Thank you Jack."

"Will, I want you to have this too. It reminds me of you," said Jack as he slipped off the emerald and skulls ring.

"Are you sure?" asked Will before he took it.

Jack set it on Will's forefinger. "Aye."

"I think you'll rather like this son," said Bill, covering Will's hands as he set something inside them

"Let me guess, more of Calypso's poisons?" Will said with a long sigh. He opened his palm, his mouth widening into a smile.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"When can I…" began Will, but his question was answered seeing his father moving a needle about under a candle flame.

"It has to do a bit higher than your other one did. Ever since I saw you had one I admire it every time it shined in the sun. I rather miss it," said Bill.

"Me too," agreed Will, tucking the hair behind his ear into the bandana.

"Bill, what are you doing?" asked Elizabeth as Bill brought a needle close to Will's left ear as Wills twisted something near the flame.

Curious, as Wills smiled even more, she leaned over Will. Something else caught her attention. Two silver hoops shone in Wills's left ear.

"Since when do you have two earrings Mr. Wills Turner?" she asked, very displeased.

"Since about when I was residing in Teague's private ships. He gave it to me to cheer me up," replied Wills.

"And you did this without my permission?" wondered Elizabeth.

"At the time you didn't care if I died. The idea of asking permission for an earring didn't come across my mind," added Wills. "Besides, Jack did the first one in World's End."

"Jack?" Elizabeth screeched. "I thought Josh did it."

"Are you going to fuss over Will's earring too?" wondered Bill.

Elizabeth looked at Will's ear as he did the same in the small mirror.

"Of course not. You gave him the earring and I've always admired it," she said, her mind suddenly changing. Deciding this was next, she gave Will a silk wrapped object. "It was in my hair the day I rescued you. I always think of you when I see it. I've had I on my wrist for eighteen years. I want you to have it. In case we are ever separated again, you'll always have a piece of me."

"I know just what to do with it," said Will, feeling the soft, cream ribbon.

"Well, Wills, you're last as you wanted," noted Barbossa.

"I don't have anything," said Wills quietly.

"Nothing?" wondered Chevalle. Wills shook his head. "Zat iz very dizrezpectful. He iz your queen and leader. He haz done much for you and you give him nothing in return. Tizk tizk."

"I didn't know what to do for you. I searched for a few days and I never found anything," said Wills with shame.

"You don't need to give me anything," said Will. He took his son's face in his palm. "You have fat on your cheeks and belly and muscle on your arms and legs. You have color in your face and a light tan. You smile and laugh. You're back. That's all I need. All I need is my son, the way he should be, back. You were always my greatest gift."

"In a way, I suppose I have already given you your gift. It was given long ago," noted Wills, touching the piece of eight on his father's necklace.

"But this is yours," said Will, taking the necklace from his neck. "It is your birthday gift."

"Then the piece of eight belongs to you. Someone else began a replacement for this," said Wills.

"You can thank Calypso mate," said Jack. He strung all the little trinkets on the necklace that began with a single crab claw.

Last of all, Will tied the piece of eight on the left side above the rest. It rested across the scar. He burned the ends together to seal the knot then set it around his neck.

"I like this one better for you," said Wills.

Will couldn't resist placing the necklace around his son's neck then pulling him into a tight hug. A knock on the door caused them to pull apart.

"Come," said Will.

The doors were swung open. There stood the crew of the _Black Pearl_. Gibbs and Ragetti held a large cake. From the bed Will saw a messy icing make a message: Happy Birthday Will. A single candle was lit in the center.

Will laughed as they all hollered happy birthday while coming in. The cake that Will knew to be a rum cake was set in his lap.

"Blow out the candle," said Wills.

Will thought a moment about what he wished for. After all, it was tradition. He blew out the candle. The room immediately burst into clapping and cheering. It felt good to serve all his friends a piece of cake, including 'Jack' the Monkey. He actually missed them. By their faces, he saw they missed him.

"I had nothing to do with this," clarified Jack.

"It was my idea. Ragetti reminded me that today is his birthday," said Teague. He received many strange looks. "I wanted today to be a day that William would remember well among the pain. I wanted him to remember today more."

"I don't know how I could forget," said Will with a glowing smile. He laughed once again as they sang happy birthday very out of tune.

Exhausted by his celebration, Will took an afternoon nap once the Court and crew left. It was now just the Turners and two Teagues.

"I think today went well," noted Jack.

"Remember when it all went wrong three days ago?" asked Bill. "Sunset. He aged at sunset. Tonight at sunset his body will once again find itself completing the final stage of his mortality. Reaching that twenty-third year and he'll be forever a mortal. Sunset isn't too far away. Ten minutes about."

Wills shook his father's shoulder. "Daddy, wake up. Daddy, trust me. Wake up."

"No Wills. Don't," said Bill.

"If he feels pain we can take it away. I want him to be awake when the sunsets," said Wills.

"What about sunset?" asked a still tired Will.

"It's in about ten minutes and you were born at sunset. In ten minutes you'll be able to call yourself twenty-three," said Wills.

Will's eyes teared. He hadn't thought about that.

Seeing how far it had already gone, Bill took Will into his arms. He, with Will in his arms, led them to the highest safe spot on the fortress. Though they couldn't see the horizon, they could make when the sun would be gone from the light and colors in the sky.

Waiting, Will's heart pounded. He clutched his father's hand. His eyes were fixed upon the sky. One more moment he would be twenty-three. He could say he reached twenty-three. There were so many days he thought he would never be this age. The sky suddenly darkened. The glow from the sun was gone. The sun was beyond the horizon. Will couldn't breathe nor did he know what to think. Tears streamed down his face.

"Happy birthday my twenty-three year old son," whispered Bill.

Will looked at him. His eyes were so alive and strong. He wasn't hurt or felt pain. He was all right. Nothing happened other than him reaching an age that was not meant to be.

"I'm twenty-three," he breathed, tears in his voice.

"Oh, I forgot this," Wills reminded himself as he set his hand in his coat pocket. He took the small box Calypso gave him from his pocket. "This is for you."

"Calypso," Will sighed with a laugh. He opened the one hundredth box that day it seemed. A ring sat on a small note. The ring was a simple gold band with a diamond in the shape of a human skull and a single amethyst and emerald on each side of the skull. He read the note aloud.

"William Turner. Centuries past as I failed to do what you have for eighteen years. I send you my deepest praise and admiration. I wish you to accept this ring as an apology and gratitude. It belonged to the first Pirate King and former, former Master of the Seas. Each of the stones is symbolic. The diamond is to remind us of you duty, amethyst of nobility, and emerald towards our one day of freedom. My love had told me all about you. I thank you for teaching her to love again. We have spent eighteen marvelous years together and she is now my bride. I also send my praise for giving me my freedom but at the cost of yours. The sea has also told me of your current condition. I am very pleased to hear that you are well and with your family. I ask that you must remember the only possible solution to rid the world of Beckett. Someone must sacrifice their heart. I do hope you do not choose to do so. Your wife and son need you dearly. Since we are on this subject matter, I want you to know that your family is a descendent of my blood and the seas. Once again, I apologize for placing you under that curse and wish you to accept this ring as a reminder of your sacrifice along with my own. Perhaps someday we shall meet, but not for many years I pray. Thank you for all you've done. A respectful sincerity, D. J. By the way, Mr. Turner, send Jack Sparrow my regards."

"You don't think…" began Jack. He waved off that thought.

Will slipped the ring on his middle finger. He thought then nodded his head with a smile. The ring glimmered in the firelight.

Bill continued to read the letter by the window. The same idea came to him, but how? The one continued to believe was dead and reclaimed by the Calypso. That was what was troubling him though. He was Calypso's love and perhaps they finally could be together since they both forgave and learned to love.

Well into the night, he returned to Will and Elizabeth where he left them alone so she could give Will a bath. He walked in with his hands across his eyes.

"Will, son, you can come out now. I'm sure the water is cold," he said.

"No, it' still hot and you can look," whispered Will.

Bill smiled. "Did she fall in?"

"No, I pulled her," replied Will.

Elizabeth, still in her clothes, sat in Will's lap with her head on his shoulder and every other part of her below the water. Will's arms were around her. He was mostly underwater too. They looked very comfortable together.

"Elizabeth, get up now my love," whispered Will.

"All right," said Elizabeth but gave him a tender kiss before. She got out of the tub and took half the water with her. As she squeezed the water from herself, Bill dried Will and dressed him in his robe. He carried him back.

"Did you fall?" asked Jack.

"No, I was dragged," replied Elizabeth.

Will smiled.

Gently, Elizabeth took a comb to Will's hair, pulling out the knots and snarls.

Bill left to find sleep and Wills was with the crew talking and being a normal teenager.

Will had Elizabeth braid her ribbon in his hair behind his ear. With a small amount of hair so no one would know unless already having known.

"Elizabeth, luv, can you let us talk alone?" requested Jack.

"I need to dry off and prepare for bed anyway," agreed Elizabeth as she gathered her things.

"What is it Jack?" asked Will.

Jack hesitantly wrapped a blue cloth around Will's wrist. "I know you want to use the bandana but I put too much time in these," he said.

Will, looked at the soft blue cloth on his wrist, hiding the mark. A red thread created the outline of a sparrow sailing above a ship. He also noticed the red across Jack's wrist, seeing the exact opposites in colors.

"Earlier when Ragetti said that we could be brothers by name, I liked that thought," whispered Jack. "I'm sure you probably didn't. Who would want to be my brother?"

"Me," replied Will causing Jack to look at him curiously. "You have been my older brother for a while now. I've loved you like a brother. At least, I think I had."

"Well, I've been thinking of you as me little brother and you have been looking up to me. Just look at you. You have braids in your hair, you're talking like me, acting like said pirate, cursing like said pirate, and you…you are my best friend," said Jack.

"I always have been your friend Jack. I've always wanted an older brother," said Will.

"Will, don't take this personally mate. I…I love you," admitted Jack.

"So, I finally broke your wall?" asked Will.

"Eighteen years ago," said Jack "The moment the sword went through you I regretted never telling you that I cared about you more than anyone and I had thought about you as me little brother. I'm sorry for making you captain. I didn't do it for you. I didn't even think about giving you another life. I did it for me. I made you captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ for me. I didn't want to live without you. I couldn't live without you. I made you live a cursed life like that for me. I had to know you were alive. Knowing that you wouldn't be alive would kill me. Seeing that you were back, I didn't want to tell you that I made you captain for me own selfishness because I thought you would hate me and banish me to the Locker. All this happened and…I don't want you to die again."

"Jack I won't," assured Will.

"I don't know that."

"Jack don't worry. Father won't let anything happen to me."

"He did once."

"My fault."

"Don't make me lose the only family I have."

"Your father is trying Jack. He just doesn't know what to do."

"Will…" whispered Jack as he held out a small bottle. "Please mate. Drink this."

Will looked at the bottle. He took it into his hands then looked into Jack's pleading eyes. "Aqua de Vida isn't it?" he asked.

"Please," pleaded Jack.

"I can't," replied Will, setting the bottle back in Jack's hands. "I know you will never understand why I cannot. If I do, then my family has to and I want to grow up. I want to get old. I thought I would never be twenty-three. I am now. I…I want to die knowing I've lived a good life."

"Please, I have enough for them too," added Jack. "And Wills told me that you're afraid to die."

"Dying in battle. I want to die in my bed ready and without regret. I'll know that it's my time and accept. I can't Jack," Will told him.

Nodding sadly, Jack set the bottle in his pocket. He looked away as he began to softly cry.

Will set his hand on his shoulder.

"That song someone sang, it was me," said Jack. "You asked me to kill you too. Know what I said?"

"I don't remember," said Will.

"I said I would have to find a way to become un-immortal so I could take me own life after taking yours," replied Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, I know you think of me as your only family, but I'm not. Don't worry about me," said Will.

"This is the first time I've cried in front of someone willingly. I did when I found little whelp, but that was different," said Jack.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" asked Will.

"I've had dreams about you and Wills," began Jack. "You bleed to death because you can't feel your back and I'm always holding you and Wills gets a sword through his chest like you did and he dies too."

"Dreams, Jack. Dreams," said Will clearly. "Dreams reflect our feelings and thoughts."

"When we brought you back, I knew you were going to die. I didn't want to be there because I didn't want to see you die. I knew it. I tried not to let anyone see it, so I went for the rum. Even that didn't help me. I heard your father calling your name and screaming for you to come back. I held meself and cried. I even threw the rum across the room. I cried meself to sleep and woke in me cabin with a blanket around me. I still don't know who," said Jack.

"Jack, you're talking nonsense," noted Will.

"But I really did throw the rum," shouted Jack.

"Look at me now. I'm fine. I'm almost normal again. Right?" asked Will.

"I suppose," said Jack.

"And I'm free. I can do what I plan do, I just haven't told father or anyone else yet," added Will. "I want to sail on the _Black Pearl_ and remain faithful to her captain and go wherever he chooses and help him do so."

"Are you sure you don't want immortality?" asked Jack one last time.

"I'm sure. I want to grow up and live for a long time. I'm willing to face life as normal as I can serving with Captain Jack Sparrow," said Will.

"You're braver than I ever could be," noted Jack.

"No, Jack, you are braver than me. Telling me that you care is brave. Do me a favor and talk to your father. Give him a chance. You can never be too old for a father," said Will.

"Don't tell anyone I was crying," said Jack as he wiped his eyes and looked in the mirror checking the kohl around his red eyes.

"Not at all. I swear as a pirate," said Will.

"Ah, but one must never trust a pirate," noted Jack with a raised finger.

"On Pirate Queen then," corrected Will.

Jack laughed. "Queen."

"Shut it," said Will.

Jack's mouth suddenly dropped as the door opened.

Will looked over to see his Elizabeth wearing a near form-fitting nightgown. He shut Jack's mouth.

"Luv, keep telling yourself it wouldn't have worked between us," said Jack.

"I know it wouldn't have," said Elizabeth. Jack continued to gaze. "Jack, please. May I have my time with my Will now?"

Jack stood and bowed. "As you wish you highness."

"Keep an eye on Wills. He likes his rum and celebrations," said Will.

"Ah, I think I'll join him," said Jack as he scurried out.

"What did he want to say?" asked Elizabeth.

"Normal Jack Sparrow things," said Will.

"How was your birthday?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Good, but I'm not satisfied yet," said Will. His hands felt every contour of her upper body. "I want you Elizabeth. I want to love you again."

"I don't want to hurt you," said Elizabeth.

"You won't," whispered Will.

Elizabeth stood. She blew out all the candles. Even in the dark Will saw her shut the sheer curtains over the window. She sat beside him. "Are you sure about this Will?"

"I want you," Will said again.

"If it's me that you want then I just can't upset you. After all, it is your birthday," noted Elizabeth. She pulled his lips to hers.

Will slowly pulled her nightgown to her upper body and she did the rest. It gently fell to the floor. He looked at her body. It had been years since he saw her flawless body. She looked at him with a smile. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you," whispered Elizabeth.

Will sunk to his back; his reply was pulling her on top of him. Their lips met passionately.

Elizabeth sunk into his body as he felt her smooth skin.

Once more they gazed into each other's eyes. Their eyes shared the same message… more.


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

"You called upon me witty Jack. Wot for?" asked Calypso.

Jack turned from the windows in his cabin. He looked at her. "Was it you who created the water of life?"

"Yes," replied Calypso. "For dose that wanted life."

"Would you consider it a curse?" asked Jack.

"Dat depends on da person," replied Calypso.

"Every curse has a counter curse," noted Jack.

"Get to da point," requested Calypso with her hands waving.

"How does one undo immortality from the water of life?" asked Jack quietly. Calypso looked at him. "I don't want it anymore."

"Dere is no undoing immortality from the wader of life," said Calypso.

"There must be a counter," said Jack. "Will found one for the most impossible curse."

Calypso sat on a crate. She motioned to a barrel next to that. "Sit."

Jack did sit. He looked at her patiently waiting for his answer.

She shook her head. "Dere is not'ing to undo immortality from da wader of life. Da fountain of youth is da mos' difficult ting to find in dis worl'. If a soul finds it, him want immortality more dan anyt'ing. Him risk da dangers dat on da journey to immortality. Dat is why da dangers be so great. If him succeeds dose dangers and still want immortality and him take it, him put himself on a curse dat has no counter. Da reason dose take immortality be because de are afraid of somet'ing. To live forevah is a curse. No man live forevah wit'out paying da price. Da price is dat he must live forevah and watch him friends and family die because him was selfish."

"What if I don't want it?" asked Jack.

"Doesn't mattah," replied Calypso. "You should have t'ought about dat before you drank it."

"I'm not afraid to die anymore. That's why I wanted it. I don't fear death," said Jack. Calypso shook her head. Jack bolted to his feet. "Can't you make a counter? There has to be a counter. Everything has a counter. Live and death. Love and hate. Pirates and marines. Rum and no rum."

"Doesn't mattah," Calypso said again. "Why da change of mind?"

"My little brother taught me something," Jack told her. "William taught me not to be afraid of death. He wants to die and grow old and wrinkly while serving under me. I don't want to watch him get old knowing I'm still the same age as I have been. I don't want to be there when he dies and I'm still this age. I didn't mean to do it for me. I did it because my best friend was immortal. Don't you understand? Will was immortal, doomed to serve on that ship. I wasn't immortal. I took aqua de Vida so he wouldn't have to live for eternity without someone he knew. It was never meant for me. I drank immortality for him because someone had to look after him when his father couldn't. I wasn't being selfish. Now he isn't immortal and I am. You have to do something."

"Not'ing can be done. You did a good t'ing but chose da wrong way to do it," said Calypso.

"How was I suppose to?" asked Jack loudly.

"If you wanted to do it for him, you would have t'ought about it and joined da crew," replied Calypso. "Because you chose Aqua de Vida and nod deat' to serve Captain Turnah, you be punished. Dat small choice was your selfishness."

Jack did nothing but sit back down. It was all true. He did do it for Will, but the way he went about it was his own selfishness. To do it for Will he would have had to kill himself. He would have had to do the duty alongside Will and be trapped on the same ship for at least one hundred years. Every day the day would have been the same. Taking Aqua de Vida, he was immortal _and_ free to do what he wanted when he wanted. He still had his freedom and Will didn't. His freedom to sail the seas, leaving Will to serve out his duty, was the reason for his punishment. Jack bowed his head, knowing his punishment was deserved.

He raised his head as something came to him.

"Nothing last forever," he noted.

Calypso nodded. "Nod even your immortalidy will las' forevah. Dere is a counter to wot you have placed on your soul."

"Wot?" asked Jack.

"Dat you will have ta find someday on your own," replied Calypso.

"I don't want to be alone until I find it," Jack whined.

"Dere be oders dat will be wit you ovah one hundred years from now. Dere be anodah dat did da same as you. Him did dis for you and even dat was selfish of him. Him already immordal wit you. Dere be oders dat will have immordality," said Calypso.

"How many?" asked Jack curiously.

Calypso smiled slyly. "You know who dey are already. Two of dem be immordal wit da end of da war."

Jack opened his mouth and raised a finger to ask something else. That didn't work out the way he had intended as Calypso returned to the seas in a few dozen crabs. He slumped.

"Well, she was no help at all," he noted.

Outside the cabin the singing was becoming more and more drunk like. The talking increased volume. Laughing burst out. Someone shouted lair followed by the sound of a common barroom brawl.

Sighing, with his question answered, Jack left to save Wills from the brawl. He went onto deck only to find Wills sitting on top of two people with his head back, draining another bottle of rum.

Wills hiccupped and smiled at Jack. He stood and wobbly legged walked to Jack.

"Hello Sparrow Captain Jack. I won with the dice and I didn't even cheat," he told him wobbling back and forth in front of Jack. He tipped his bottle over. "Oh no. Where did the rum go?" Jack shrugged. Wills pointed at himself. "I'll go look for it."

Wills wobbled and stumbled down the plank onto the dock calling for rum and hiccupping that caused his body to jump.

Jack shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Sparrow, ye do know that tomorrow is the Fifth meeting of the Brethren Court and he is a member of the royal family which requires him to attend?" reminded Barbossa.

Jack smacked his palm to his forehead and shook it. He softly groaned. Elizabeth and Will were going to kill him in the morning.

* * *

His entire body shaking, Will opened his eyes with a start.

"Come on Will, we have to go. I let you sleep later than what you should have," said Bill.

"Go where?" asked Will groggily.

"You are Pirate Queen and are therefore required to attend the Court meeting," said Bill.

"That's today?" wondered Will, sitting up slowly.

"We must hurry. They're already waiting," said Bill, handing Will his silk robe.

"I'm going to need my necklace, coat, rings, and bandana and my slippers and a pillow, my blanket and crown," said Will.

"All but the crown and coat," clarified Bill as he went around the room collecting everything.

"Why not?" asked Will.

"The coat is too much weight and the crown is not good at all even though you are Queen," Bill told him.

"I can't feel my back anyway," reminded Will, looking in the mirror while adjusting his bandana and beaded string.

"All right. It's a light coat anyway," sighed Bill. He took it from hanging from the wall. "It was just cleaned as well."

Will smiled as he caught his coat that his father threw to him.

The courtroom was loud with talk and lively. Each Lord brought along their guards and important crewmembers. Teague was present. He currently spoke to the King.

"Captain, when shall we begin?" asked Villanueva, his famous temper beginning to show.

"He who summoned the Court will arrive momentarily," replied Teague then muttered. "I hope."

Elizabeth looked around. Two empty chairs sat on each side of her at the head of the table. At the side of the table to her right sat Jack, Ammand, Mistress Ching, and Villanueva. To her left on the other side sat an empty chair at the corner then Jocard, Barbossa, Sri Sumbhajee, and Capitaine Chevalle. On the other head of the table sat another chair with the Pirate's Code in front, obviously claiming Teague's position. Elizabeth made a quick head count again.

"Do you think it's best that Will is here? Bill didn't want to wake him," she wondered to Teague.

"Bill thinks its best that Will be here. He wants Wills to be the one to sleep today. That is also the reason I made Jack be the one to take care of him," said Teague.

"My apologies for holding the meeting," said Will with a bit of effort.

Elizabeth turned. She slumped into the chair, tears in her eyes. The rest of the room quieted.

Step by step, Will walked to his chair. Making it seem that he wasn't Bill, stood very close behind Will if he had to catch his son. It was minutes before Will clutched the arm of his chair. He shut his eyes and breathed in pain. Sighing heavily, he slumped at Elizabeth's right. A pillow was set behind his back. He smiled a painful smile at the Court, clutching his robe to conceal his pain.

Each one of them realized what they saw yesterday was all an act. Yesterday this man was merely sitting up in bed and could be comfortable. Now, his eyes expressed pain and hidden fear.

Bill sat in the chair off the corner.

Teague sat at his place waiting.

Will glanced around during the awkward silence. He turned to Elizabeth. "Where is Wills?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Emptying his stomach again. He drank three bottles of pure rum in a few hours. Jack wasn't watching him as he said he would."

"Well, Wills is seventeen. You can't tell them what to do. They must learn the hard way," said Will.

"Well, I did," groaned Wills as Jack helped him back.

The teenager was pale and very sickly looking. He looked miserable. He slumped into the chair to the left of his mother and buried his head between his arms on the table.

Jack sat next to him. "I'm sorry Will. I was taking care of a few things last night. I thought he would know not to drink three bottles."

"He who summoned the Court must begin this," said Teague, nodding to Wills.

Jack lightly smacked Wills's arm. "Little whelp, that's you."

Wills pushed himself from the table. He shut his eyes, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. "I announced the fifth Brethren Court has begun. Ladies. Gentlemen. I leave the rest to you," he said in as much of a kingly tone as he could before slumping back into the chair and burying his head again.

You all know, I hope, why we are here correct?" asked Elizabeth. They nodded. "Eighteen years ago it was Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones. Not it is his brother Harrison Beckett, who at this very moment as he has been for the past ten months, captains the _Flying Dutchman_." She paused as low murmurs echoed in the room. "We must discuss our obstacles and solutions that shall be most effective in ridding ourselves of this monster."

"Simple. Stab the heart. That's what we did last time," said Villanueva. "Meeting adjourned."

"We? What we?" asked Wills lifting his head. "You did nothing. The _Black Pearl_ faced the _Flying Dutchman_. You sat on your ships watching and then celebrated over the sacrifice of my father. You didn't even know what happened. All you cared about was the victory you didn't even know how it happened. I grew up without a father for seventeen years because he lost his life and lived cursed. No, this time it is much more worse. All ships must fight. This cannot be one crew's battle."

"Wills, you know you and I aren't going," reminded Will.

"Why faze Beckett? Surely he cannot be worze den Davy Jones," said Chevalle.

Will raised his left hand, revealing the missing half of his finger. "I don't think anyone could be worse than Beckett."

"Zo you had a bad run in wit him. Wot could he have pozibly done?" asked Chevalle.

"I don't remember," whispered Will.

"Look at him once. What do you see?" Jack told them.

They did and saw no more than scars on his face. No more.

"No, this Beckett is worse," said Ammand. He motioned to his first mate who only had one arm. "Beckett tied him up by ropes and pulled the ropes. He pulled his arm off and caused another of my men to bleed to death. We're fortunate we arrived here."

"I agree with Ammand," said Villanueva. "My man is missing the tips of all his fingers. This new Beckett tortures and knows he will get an answer. If not, he'll torture until death. If he does receive answers he leaves his mark and sends them on their way."

"What is the mark?" asked Mistress Ching.

"The brand of a pirate," replied Will, looking into the distance.

"Exactly. We must do something," said Barbossa.

"And Calypso is on our side this time," added Jack with a raised finger.

"How?" asked Jocard.

"I'm alive," said Will.

"He was murdered twice. She brought him back twice and provided medicines to heal him and keep him out of pain," said Bill. "Trust us when we say she is on our side."

"But dat doezn't help about Beckett," noted Chevalle.

"Then we must think of things because Beckett approaches," said Barbossa.

"If he gets inside none of us will survive," added Elizabeth.

Jack glanced at his father knowing how Beckett could get inside. No one would stand a chance against Beckett even he had to kill them all by his own hand. Jack knew he would be the only one left alive.

* * *

Will looked at his palm again. With a glance at the bickering Lords, he thought. He showed five fingers then two.

Wills, much more sober now, sipped on his coffee with a glare at his father. He, Will, Ammand, and Bill lifted their hands revealing dice in their palms. They, except Will, softly moaned.

"Absolutely not," shouted Jocard.

They shook their heads agreeing with him to make it seem that they were paying attention. After a moment, Ammand signed three sixes.

Wills signed four fives.

Bill signed six fives.

Will signed four sixes.

Bill signed six fives again.

The two went back and forth for a few moments.

"Our main conzern iz getting pazt zat Beckett," stated Chevalle.

"You're both filthy liars!" shouted Wills quickly, ending the dispute.

"Excuze me?" wondered Chevalle.

"Not you Capitaine," said Wills pointing at his father and grandfather. "Them."

"If you have something to say may we all hear it?" requested Mistress Ching.

"Secrets are rude," said Sri Sumbhajee.

"What do I know? I'm seventeen. These two have been in this world for ten months and one of them has no memory. He has been on the Barbary Coast. We have nothing to share," stated Wills. "Unless you want my headache."

"Wills, please behave," said Elizabeth.

Teague stood from his chair. Everyone watched as he slowly went to the four who were not paying attention. They looked at him. He held out his hand. Sighing in disgust, all four surrendered their dice.

"How long have you been doing that?" demanded Villanueva.

"Over an hour," replied Elizabeth.

"I zay we leave dem out of diz," declared Chevalle.

"Rather, don't because how many of you know what Beckett holds for power or of his intentions to all of us?" asked Bill. No one spoke. "I served on that ship for twenty nine years. Ten of which I experienced what unlimited abuse of power the _Dutchman_ can do. For the remaining years, I learned of her true nature and know what she can do."

"Tell us," said Jocard, leaning back and folding his arms.

Bill went on telling all that he knew about the _Dutchman_. Through it, he felt Will nervously grasp his hand under the table. As if he didn't know, he continued on talking, but tightly kept Will's hand in his.

Will listened knowing all that his father said was true. He had personal experiences on both occasions. He sat quiet and among his thoughts, gazing into the mahogany table recalling all the instances his father spoke of. When he mentioned a friend who had been second mate under Captain Turner's captaincy, he perked up.

"Beckett has come to torture to acquire information which we know of. He knows all nine Lords and sea of reign. These nine will be executed in London for the world to see. He does not yet know Will is alive. He has gathered his Armada of hundreds and is now having them follow. He knows what pirates there are cannot defeat the Armada. Only two pirates in this fleet will survive. One of which would rather choose death than becoming his wife. The other has drunk Aqua de Vida and is immortal," concluded Bill.

"Are there plans in the Code?" asked Ammand.

Will shook his head. "Nothing. It only states that the king must declare war."

"Ah, I forgot to give these to the royal family," cried Teague, his hand fumbling around in his pocket. He handed Elizabeth, Will, and Wills a simple gold band with one diamond and two amethysts. "Your symbol of royalty."

"This is wonderful, but it doesn't help," said Elizabeth.

"I think we need to share our own personal tactics and battle strategies," said Jack.

"I do not truzt zertain memberz of diz court to know that," said Chevalle, directly at Villanueva.

"We must learn to trust one another. We must…cuddle fish," said Jack with a raised finger.

"Yes Sparrow, we know you tactics. Run or fight to run," said Barbossa rolling his eyes.

"Is not," said Jack. "Remember the dead world? Your selfishness nearly made me leave my little brother there."

"You don't have a brother Jack," reminded Barbossa.

"I do by name. Have you ever heard of William Teague?" asked Jack motioning to Will.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Fine, I don't care," he said not wanting to argue.

Will looked at Jack with a brotherly smile.

Jack nodded.

Each Lord shared their favorite battle strategies.

Teague took notes on them all.

Jack was most unhelpful since he literally made up everything as he went, which, according to him, made him the best pirate everyone had heard of. Unfortunately, that idea seemed best, but they needed a plat to base their 'making it up at it goes along' plan. Tensions and stress was building in the room. Each one felt it.

"I believe lunch has arrived," said Teague, noticing platters of food come through the doorway. "If I may add, this does not entitle anyone to let their mind ease. This meeting will continue."

Several grumbled as food was shoved into their mouths.

"This Andrew friend. Do you trust him?" asked Mistress Ching.

"He knows right from wrong and is a loyal man. He does everything for a reason. Sometimes it doesn't make much more sense than any other, but it usually turns good in the end. Usually. Aye, he can be trusted," replied Will, while stirring his rice soup. "There is a reason Beckett is doing this. At least I think he said something about this. I'm not sure though. Whether dreaming or not, he told me that his reason of doing this is to avenge his wife and children and to be the one to do what his favored brother did not. Pirates murdered his family. That's all I remember."

"If you'll let me, I was there when this happened," said Blackheart, coming from the shadow of the door. "I served under Beckett before I became pirate eight years ago."

"How long?" asked Bill.

"You could say most of my life," replied Blackheart. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell us," replied Jack.

"Sit," said Elizabeth, motioning to a chair in the corner.

Blackheart waved it off; he stood between Elizabeth and Jack.

Will looked into Blackheart's storm blue eyes. He watched as the loose strands of sandy blonde hair were swept from his face. Will's eyes widened in curiosity. There was something about him.

Blackheart drew a deep breath. "His family, which consisted of his wife, Evelyn, two daughters, seven and twelve, and his son, sixteen, were coming from London to live with him in the Caribbean since he was assigned here. They flew the Colors of the Company. Pirates attacked and there were no survivors. He heard and swore to their souls he wouldn't rest until every breathing pirate was dead. He considered what he did appropriate I'm sure. His heart was already cut from his chest the day he heard the news. One thing I know about Beckett is that he won't give up until his task is complete. He will sail the seas for the rest of time if he has to just to rid the world of pirates. Once he has his mind set, there is no changing it. He's not fighting this war for power or glory as his brother did. Harrison Beckett fights this war for love of his murdered family."

"How much did he love his family?" asked Will.

Blackheart smiled, his eyes gazing into the distance. "He loved them more than all the power and titles and money in the world. His wife was a peasant girl he met in the streets of London. At the time he found her, she was deathly ill with fever and pneumonia. He brought her back to health. Beyond her illness and rags, he saw her beauty. A few months later, they were married. He received much gossip and pain from the world of aristocrats, but he didn't care because love was more important to him than a title. His children were his treasures, especially his son. His son, Charles, was in love with the stories of Caribbean pirates. Charles dreamed of becoming a pirate because they were free to do what they wanted and not have to live by rules every day. The two girls were not at all ladies. There was nothing more they enjoyed than playing in the dirt and mud with their older brother and running around in breeches and tunics. He didn't care because they were happy. He lost his will to live and forgot how to love when they were lost."

"Then Beckett is worse than Jones ever could be," noted Wills.

Sudden silence came upon the Court as all turned to teenager.

"How?" wondered Chevalle.

"Have any of you ever lost someone close to you such as your wife, son, brother, or father?" wondered Wills. Some nodded. "Was it by the hand of another?" A few agreed to that comment. "Beckett has enough reason to fight. Jones didn't. I know Jones lost his love and was betrayed. He hated the world and wanted it to feel his pain. Beckett, though, has passion and hate to our world. Because his passion and determination is so great to destroy every last pirate living, he will not rest until they are hunted down and murdered as Blackheart said. He wants his revenge toward that which destroyed his life. He never did get his family back and he knows he never will."

Teague looked around then into Wills's eyes. "Those that seek revenge will realize their mistakes in the end. Revenge is the worst reason to war against someone."

"I don't care. I want to kill him," said Wills with anger and revengeful eyes. "I know how Beckett feels."

"No you don't," said Blackheart with a heavy sigh.

"You know of only one possible way to kill him. Is that what you want?" asked Teague. Wills lowered his eyes. "If you continue this you're going to kill yourself and maybe you won't' be the one to die. It could be another instead."

"He's not going to war. He can barely walk," said Wills.

"Who's to say we must go to the war?" asked Teague then looked at them all and raised his voice. "The war may come to us. We must do something."

"What? We've been here since nine in the morning. It is nearly two in the afternoon," said Villanueva.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Jocard slamming his fist on the table.

Villanueva stood. "Are you suggesting that nothing has been done because of this?"

"Yes. You and the rest of the table," agreed Mistress Ching.

"You have hardly spoken a word," said Chevalle.

"Gentlemen please," said Elizabeth. "I know tensions and stress is high."

"And you are woman. What fool voted you king?" said Chevalle.

"I'm proud of it," stated Jack. "Now settle down. We need to think."

"When have you ever thought? You make it up as you go along," said Barbossa.

Jack shrugged. "And?"

"That's no help to us," said Villanueva.

"Then think of something. I am tired of sitting," said Ammand.

"I say we let Beckett come. He cannot get inside," said Villanueva.

Chevalle nodded. "I agree."

"Oh yes, that just invites Beckett to destroy us. Does captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ mean anything?" asked Wills.

"Zut it child," demanded Chevalle.

"I am not a child," said Wills.

"Zeventeen is a child," said Chevalle.

"I probably know more than you," said Wills.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "For having drunk three bottles and still being sick this morning you sure are feeling better. William, that is enough. You are not allowed to speak the rest of this meeting."

"I'm the only one getting anything done," shouted Wills having lost his patience. He pointed at Chevalle. "If we let him say another word we're doomed. He's just a spoiled aristocrat."

"Are you calling me unintelligent?" asked Chevalle.

"In fact I am," replied Wills.

"How dare you inzult me," screamed Chevalle. He brought his pistol from this pocket and pointed it at Wills.

Before anything could be done, Ammand threw his plate at him.

Chevalle fell back as his pistol went off, hitting Villanueva's hat.

The last thread of peace had been shot. Tensions were loosened on one another. Each crew and Lord began what Jack once said as politics. Fists were thrown, pistols rang, plates flung across the room, and nothing was getting done.

Elizabeth shook her head

Will began his old habit of twisting his earring.

Jack observed the fight while holding Wills down in his chair.

A shot rang close to Barbossa. 'Jack' the Monkey flung from his shoulder and screeched across the floor.

"Who shot me monkey?" demanded Barbossa, drawing his pistol and engaging in the fight.

"Why are they going to realize the seriousness of this situation?" wondered Will.

"I don't know," said Elizabeth.

"Becket could be here any moment," added Bill.

Wills jabbed Jack in the belly with his elbow. He climbed on the table as Jack yelped then fired his pistol, momentarily silencing everyone.

"Shut it now!" he hollered, walking in between people on the table while pacing. "I am growing tired with your attitudes. You're not doing anything. Do you not understand the name Beckett? I thought you would have learned that last time."

"What do you mean?" asked Sri Sumbhajee.

"Who gave you your freedom last time? My father was a sacrifice for your freedom. Don't take advantage of it," said Wills.

"He's alive though," reminded Mistress Ching.

"I have a zolutoin," said Chevalle with a raised finger. "We sacrifice the same one as before." He pointed to Will.

Elizabeth, Bill, and Jack moved protectively around Will. Will's eyes lowered. That thought have him such fright.

Wills jumped from the table in front of Chevalle.

"Do you have something to zay?" wondered Chevalle.

Wills opened his mouth and raised a finger. Closing his mouth, he turned his back. "Actually I do, but no words can say it," he said before coming around with his fist in Chevalle's face.

Chevalle's crew lighted the new brawl and Wills was in the middle of it.

"William Turner you get back here!" shrieked Elizabeth.

"I'll get him," said Bill with a heavy sigh and rolling his eyes before fighting his way through.

"Why did we have to have a son?" wondered Elizabeth shaking her head.

"How could you have raised him by yourself?" asked Will.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. He was quiet when he was a boy and very shy. Ever since he met you he began to change. That's not a bad thing though. This isn't the first fight he has begun either."

"Well, he is a seventeen year old pirate," noted Will.

"I never want a child," said Jack.

In front of them, a bottle of rum was smashed across someone's head and didn't quite stay in one place. Most of the rum spilled over Elizabeth with some on Jack.

"Enough. I've had it with pirates," hollered Elizabeth jumping on the table. She kicked and cursed her way down the table settling the brawl.

Will watched with a smile. That was defiantly his Elizabeth.

Jack watched in admiration wishing she was his Elizabeth.

At the end of the table and the fighting having ended, Teague helped her down. She glanced at them all. "I don't care who you hate in this room or what you could be doing right now rather than this. If we don't do something you'll never hate that again or do something other than this again. Settle down and actually think. No one leaves until we know what we're doing. Understood?" They nodded. "Good. Now, how do I get back?" They motioned across the table. "I suppose that will do." She climbed back on the table. Walking across, she gave each one a glare.

Jack helped her down.

"I love you," Will told her as she sat. He pulled her head closer into a tender kiss.

"Wot happened to him?" asked Jack as Bill walked across the table with Wills limply swung over his shoulder.

"I don't know," said Bill, but didn't seem worried. He stepped onto his chair then onto the floor.

Wills was set in the chair and looked over for injuries. His lip was cut and nose gently bleeding. There was a cut across his arm and a scratch across his cheek. Noticing his hair was wet and sticky, Bill combed through it. He pulled a small fragment of glass barely cut into Wills's scalp.

Elizabeth set her hands on her son's cheeks. Her worries were soon forgotten. "I didn't know you have two earrings," she said to Bill.

"I have pretty much all my life," replied Bill.

"You never got around to giving me my other one," said Will.

"I know. I promised. I'll do it later," said Bill. "I don't mean later today either."

"Hello mum," groaned Wills, groggily looking at her. He reached to his face to wipe his nose. Feeling the blood, he groaned.

"Here," said Bill, handing him a small towel.

"Who harmed the Prince?" demanded Jack, looking at Chevalle.

"Yez, it waz me," admitted Chevalle.

Teague gave him a glare but didn't feel too terrible since Chevalle had an eye that was already swelling black and blue.

"Why don't you change your clothes and lie down for a while," said Will, wiping away the dripping blood on his son's cheek.

"Father, I have a bloody nose and a headache. I'm not dying," said Wills.

"I know Wills, but you need to change your clothes anyway," said Will.

"If I leave nothing Will get done," said Wills.

"We'll think of something," said Elizabeth. "You go lie down."

"I don't want to go. I'll be fine," Wills told them.

"Wills please," whispered Will.

"Wills looked at each of his parents, grandfather and Jack. "Okay."

"Thank you," Will whispered.

"I will come back," Wills told them.

Though he didn't want to and knew he had no choice, he returned to his father's room. Before anything, he saw a clean towel over his still bleeding nose. He touched his clothes and had to agree with his father. He slipped his boots off then went to his room and took new breeches and a tunic and vest. He changed into the clean clothes. Now that his nose had stopped bleeding, he found water and poured it into a bucket, which he used to soak and wash the rum from his hair. After, he sat on the bed thinking. Why did he want to fight so badly? He knew that question's answer, but he didn't know why he wanted to fight Beckett. He knew Beckett couldn't die and threw was only way to kill him. He didn't want to be captain, but who would though. If it saved his father he would. Besides, it couldn't be all that terrible once he got used to it.

Glancing outside, he wondered how far away Beckett was. Something had to be done. Nothing was being done. No one seemed to care. Moaning, he flopped back onto the pillows. The glass shards cast warm colors on the ceiling. He felt just as warm and comfortable. Too warm and comfortable, he rolled onto his side, pulled a blanket around him and shut his eyes. No one would listen to him anyway. He didn't feel like arguing anymore. Instead, he fell asleep.

Feeling like he could take a nap too, Will yawned and stretched his arms. Wills had been gone for nearly an hour, which quite surprised him. He felt the cooler air touch his wrist. Immediately, he brought his arms down and pushed his sleeves over like nothing. He made a bigger fuss about it than what he thought he did. While talking, he noticed a few Lords motion to their wrists or pull up their sleeve.

Teague shrugged, while he looked at his him.

Jack saw this and looked at his father oddly. Did he have it too?

"No, that'll never do," said Elizabeth scratching another plan from the list.

"Why don't we just come to him and let fire?" said Ammand. "It'll show we're ready and here to fight."

"That'll never do either," said Barbossa.

"Turner, you know the most about Beckett. What do you suggest?" said Mistress Ching.

"He'll be waiting," said Will. "I don't know much more."

"I'll share a bit more," said Blackheart. Before he opened his mouth desperate hollering echoed.

"Will! Bill! Somebody? Will!"

Will looked at his father just as confused. It sounded like Andrew.

"Finally. Will, Beckett knows where Shipwreck Cove is. He's on his way here!" shouted Andrew too quickly for anyone to understand as he sprinted in.

"Andrew. Slow down and tell me again," said Will.

"He is coming. He'll be here in three days. He has an Armada following him. Will, he's come to kill everyone in this Cove," said Andrew.

"How?" wondered Jack.

"Interrogation," replied Andrew.

"Who?" asked Bill.

"A woman named Anamaria," replied Andrew.

Jack suddenly stopped breathing. "Wot did she look like?"

"Dark skin and hair. Mahogany eyes. She appeared late in pregnancy," said Andrew.

Jack stared into the distance. His body trembled with terror. He bronze face was ashen. Tears of fright rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably. He hardly seemed notice just as he didn't notice how quickly Teague rushed to his side and set an arm around him.

"Andy," began Will. "What do you suggest?"

Andrew knelt. "Do me a favor. If he comes here or you are caught, you or any of your family kill yourselves. You won't' want to face what he'll do to. He already has your son's death planned."

"How?" wondered Will.

"I can't tell you. I won't," said Andrew. He stood. "Find a way that someone can replace Beckett. Devise a plan around stabbing the heart. One of you must sacrifice your heart. That's the only price for freedom." He looked at Bill. "It's the only way to let him live. Once Beckett finds him alive, he won't hesitate to kill him."

Bill nodded. "All that's left is a plan to follow," he told the Court.

"And hurry," said Andrew before disappearing.

No one spoke.

Will trembled as memories returned.

Bill held him close and stroked his hair.

Elizabeth knew what his thoughts were. She knew whose heart it would be. She turned to the other side and gently brushed Jack's cheek with the back of her fingers. She noticed him clutching his ring finger. Seeing a braided gold ring on that finger, she shut her eyes and let him squeeze her hand.

Jack's shimmered and he looked lost.

Teague pulled his son completely into his body. He felt Jack hiding his face against his chest. With each breath, Jack trembled, crying, and clutching his tunic. Teague hushed him and rocked.

The rest of the people in the room looked at each other, unsure of anything at this moment.

* * *

Wills opened his eyes. He blinked a few times.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" he asked a man who was leaned over a few of Will's possessions. "Get away from those. They are my father's."

The man whipped around. "Father?"

"Yes. Will Turner is my father," said Wills saving his father's sword and clothes.

"So you're Wills then," said the man as he studied Wills. "You look like your mother."

"Everyone says that but I act like my father," said Wills.

"You have his strength in your eyes," said the man.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wills.

"Just giving William something," said the man.

Wills looked deeply at him. He suddenly went in front of his face and stared at him. "I remember you from somewhere. Claude. You're Claude aren't you?"

"I am," replied the man.

"Sit," said Wills, motioning to a chair beside the window seat. "I need to talk to someone who isn't talking about politics."

"Never was one for political talk meself," admitted Claude.

Shouting echoed in the Cove.

"You know of Beckett?" wondered Wills. Claude nodded. "How would you defeat him?"

"There is only one solution," said Claude.

"But what if no one will talk about that way because no one wants it? What if you have a feeling who will replace Beckett but you don't want him to?" wondered Wills.

"That's his choice. Usually there is a reason for someone to become captain," replied Claude.

"For my father it was a gift, but my grandfather is free to do what he wants. Condemning himself to the _Dutchman_ isn't exactly what I want."

"Perhaps he'll condemn his soul should it mean his son's freedom and safety."

"Have you ever been told your destiny by someone?"

"I made my own destiny."

"Can you change destiny?"

"Child what are you talking about? I do not know you. Why are you asking me this?"

Wills looked at him, slight fear on his face and needing to know answers. "You live with Calypso in the Bermuda Triangle. You help her rule the seas. You saved me from the waters of World's End. You were talking to me when I was poisoned. My father and his father know you. You know more about Calypso than anyone. She wrote my destiny didn't she?"

"No she did not. She read your destiny in the seas. You were born with this destiny. This destiny comes from your heart. It is what you want most. To achieve this does require sacrifices."

"My destiny is to the _Flying Dutchman_ isn't it?" asked Wills. Claude lowered his eyes. "I'm probably going to become captain."

"Absolutely not. A seventeen-year-old boy is not captaining that ship. Absolutely insulting. Even part of the crew at seventeen is unreasonable. I have never once seen someone so young a crewmember. Never in my life did I allow anyone under the age of twenty serve. Even to twenty-five I did not approve very well. That ship's purpose is not to be known to someone your age. You're too young. No one should face what I've seen," cried Claude with insult.

Wills looked at him confused. "You were part of the crew once weren't you?"

Claude's face paled quite a bit. Fear struck his eyes.

Wills saw his mind scrambling what to say. He waved it off. "I assume that's how you were mixed up in the situation with Calypso and being her servant?"

"Aye. I did serve," replied Claude.

"Did you serve with Davy Jones?"

"He was the only captain before your father."

"What was he like?"

"All that you have heard. It's all true. From your father and grandfather there words are true as well. After Captain Turner replaced him, I chose to assist Calypso to an alternative for death."

"Can I tell you something that I've only told my father?"

"Aye."

"I was told that I would not survive this journey and whatever happens to my soul and destiny is in my father's hand. When we were in World's End to bring my father back, I felt comfortable looking at the souls and like I would be back someday. I know things about the duty and the _Flying Dutchman_ that I shouldn't. If my destiny is to become part of the ship and even she said I was too young how is that going to happen?"

"Time will tell. Even she does not know how exactly your destiny will be completed. You, Wills, are in control of your destiny with certain limitations. You already know where you will end up. How you get there is to you. Perhaps the journey she means is another journey that events have not yet begun. You can never distinguish these matters. Only through time will everything be revealed," said Claude. "Now, what of his meeting. How has it gone?"

"Nothing is getting accomplished. Beckett will kill us all before we even have something," said Wills with a groan.

"Have you anything?" wondered Claude.

"I've thought if a few things, but they won't listen to me. I'm a child in their eyes."

"Sometimes greatness comes from the youngest of ages. Do you have these plans?"

Wills nodded as he pulled them from under a pile of papers. "Here."

"Show them then. Something must be done," said Claude.

"You should come with me. You believe me and they'll listen to you."

"I'm not good at talking. You go," said Claude. He stood and touched a maroon coat draped over a chair. "William, your father is a good man who never surrenders without a fight and his blood runs through you. Part of his destiny does run through your veins as well. You can change destiny if you believe in it enough. Your destiny, your father's destiny, and the destiny of another are all related. A single move will unite them together. You are a child of the sea capable of great things. Tell your father I want him to have this coat and thank him for all that he's done."

"I will," said Wills.

"William," said Claude, moving closer to Wills. "No service aboard the _Dutchman_ lasts for eternity."

"I know," said Wills.

"Now go," said Claude. "Those papers could very well end this war."

Wills nodded. He turned and took a few steps. With one more question he turned again and opened his mouth. "Claude are you…"

"Davy Jones?" asked Claude. Wills nodded. "He was killed years ago."

"I know someone who has come back from death three times and myself included. The dead can come back," said Wills.

"What makes you say this?" wondered Claude.

"Everything about you," replied Wills.

"I assure you Davy Jones is at peace," said Claude.

The two of them looked at each other. Claude walked past Wills. Right next to Wills, he looked the teenager in the eye as he set his hand on Wills's shoulder. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Wills's eyes widened as he watched him leave. He shook his head then looked at the wine colored coat. He turned back to the place where he last saw Claude.

* * *

Wills slapped the papers on the table. "I know I'm just a child to all of you, but please read these. I've thought about them throughout this journey. I know we can think of something. We must," he told them.

Bill joined Teague by the papers as Wills returned to his mother's side.

"What's wrong with Jack?" asked Wills seeing Jack sitting by Teague's guitars in the back of back with Teague's coat draped around his shoulders and the expression of terror and fright.

"Wills, son," began Elizabeth taking his hands gently. "Beckett knows where we are. He'll be here in three days."

Wills's eyes lit with horror and grew pale. "How?"

"Interrogation," replied Elizabeth looking at Jack.

The room silently watched as Bill and Teague went through the papers and arranged them. The two spoke quietly to each other and nodded on a few occasions.

"Wills why didn't you show these to us earlier? We have something," said Teague.

"I was trying to tell you but no one listened to me. They just started their own talk," replied Wills.

"It's risky, but it may work. Every hour a ship leaves the Cove, heading out in different directions. The first will draw Beckett farther from the Cove. Once all ships are out we will contact through the use of Calypso's messengers. At the right moment, a single ship boards the _Dutchman _while the rest distract the Armada. During this, the one willing to cut his heart will do so and replace Beckett," explained Teague.

"What about a decoy to Beckett. He suspects something," said Elizabeth.

"Bait?" wondered Bill.

"More like a distraction," added Elizabeth.

"He'll kill him," said Bill.

"Not his wanted prize and I never said 'him'," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth no. You are not doing this," Will told her.

"I have to distract him," said Elizabeth.

"The idea of a distraction is good, but you are not the most appropriate person," said Bill. "I'll go."

"Not you either. You're far too near the key and lock. I know what your intentions are. I am not losing any of my family," said Will.

"Gentlemen. Ladies. Members of this Court. Who is willing to become captain next?" asked Bill. Heads were lowered, but none nodded. "That answers your question Will."

"Will your father and I are the two that are aiming for that. Whoever has the most opportune moment will strike," said Teague.

"For the bait?" wondered Wills.

"I'll go," a quiet voice announced. "I'm immortal. He can't kill me and he'll have his time amusing himself with that. I can be plenty of a distraction."

"No Jack. I will not allow that. Immortal or not no one will hurt you," said Teague.

"He already has," said Jack, lowering his eyes to the gold ring.

"I'll just do it. He wants me dead anyway. He'll forget everything torturing me," said Wills in a tone that was too casual.

No one took him likely. They just looked at him with that look and shook their heads.

"We'll send a brave soul over the age of eighteen," said Bill.

"Elizabeth, do you declare war?" asked Teague.

"Ask the King, not me," said Elizabeth.

"You are King," said Teague.

Elizabeth stood as she slipped the ring from her finger. She walked across the table, hopped down, and stood in front of Jack. She set her noble ring on one of Jack's fingers.

"I step down from king and declare Jack Sparrow king of the Brethren Court," she told them.

"Ye can't do that," said Barbossa.

"Actually I can. In the Pirate Code, chapter three, page seventy-nine, paragraph two, line five it states that the King may step down whenever he desires and chooses one of those who named him King to take his place. Jack was the only other who named me King. He is your King now," said Elizabeth.

Jack even looked at her oddly. A small smile came to his teary eyes.

"Well, King Sparrow, what do we do?" asked Teague.

Jack mouthed the word King as his eyes glowed. He brushed his clothes, wiped his eyes, and stood proudly on the table.

"Tomorrow, the pirates of the world are once again at war," he stated in a kingly tone. He motioned to Wills. "And I name Wills Turner my successor to king."

"Meeting, finally, adjourned," said Teague.

"I request that all nine pirate lords and Captain Teague follow me to his ship where we can discuss the details of this," said Elizabeth. She turned to say something to Will. "When?"

"Not two seconds ago," said Bill, taking his sleeping son gently in his arms. "He did good today."

"He's getting better," said Elizabeth. "It won't be long."

"We'll be waiting," said Bill as he and Wills followed the rest of the crews out. He brought Will back to his room and let him lie down. He could only watch his son sleep. His heart already knew the task that it would soon bear.


	21. Twenty One

**Twenty One**

Her intended brief meeting was not at all brief. It lasted nearly three hours. However, all that she wanted accomplished was. She lingered on Teague's ship thinking of her actions earlier and waiting for the room to clear until it was just her and Teague.

"Are you here for a reason or not Elizabeth?" asked Teague, still arranging the room.

"Where would Jack go if he needed to hide from the world?" wondered Elizabeth.

"From experience, the one place no one would think to find him," said Teague. "My quarters in the Cove."

Drawing a deep breath, Elizabeth quietly entered Teague's room. Her eyes were too taken by the sight to remember Jack. The room looked exactly like Will's only piled with more books, papers, and many maps on the walls. She noticed three doors. The door on the right and up the stairs was where she would find him. She quietly went through the door and up the stairs. She stood in the doorway looking at Jack with his knees against his chest and his arms around them, gazing into the vast abyss of the clear sky. She glanced at the star maps then the telescope before glancing down at him again. He looked so like Will from the back. She could see Will sitting exactly like that. She stood behind him then touched his shoulder.

Jack looked at her. Tears, new tears, upon his face dripped.

"She will be fine Jack. You'll see," whispered Elizabeth, sitting beside him.

"I don't know how she can be. You know what happened to Will. She can't survive that. He didn't survive it," said Jack.

"But Beckett let her go. Maybe she's in good care," said Elizabeth.

"She's marked Elizabeth, and hurt. She won't be able to fight. They'll let her die," shouted Jack with more fright than she had ever known. "I can't lose her. I love her. She's my wife Elizabeth."

"I know. I saw the ring and I know how you feel."

"I feel guilty for not staying with her."

"I know Jack. I know. The only way to relieve guilt is to talk. Don't bear this burden along. Things will happen and you'll regret not telling because you can't."

"I don't know what to do."

"Cry. You'll feel better. Don't ever hide emotion."

Jack nodded as he bit his lip and whispered a single word. "Anamaria."

"It's all right Jack. It's all right," whispered Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around him.

Jack continued to hold himself and cry as Elizabeth rocked gently back and forth.

* * *

Bill's eyes hardly left his son's face until Will finally woke.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will, sitting up.

"Not back yet," replied Bill.

"How long?" wondered Will.

"Three hours," said Wills. "I want to know just as much as you."

Will nodded and noticed he wore only his robe. He looked around for his coat, but saw something else. "Whose coat is that? I like it."

"Oh, that's yours," said Wills, handing it to him.

Will looked at it. the coat was thick velvet, wine colored, containing gold buttons and beautiful patterns of embroidery trimming every edge. "Very nice. Who gave it to me?"

"Claude," said Wills.

"When was he here?" asked Bill.

"When you made me rest. I woke and there he was," said Wills.

"What do you think of him?" asked Will.

"I like him. He knows a lot about destinies and the _Flying Dutchman_, too much. He said that he was once a member of the crew. Instead of death he chose to assist Calypso," said Wills.

Will's eyes lit with thought. He swung the coat around his shoulders, noticing a letter. As usual, and not surprised, he read it. More though came to him. He turned to his father.

"Have you ever noticed something about Claude?" he asked. Bill shrugged. "The ring, letters, and now the coat. His initials are D.J.. We met him in the Bermuda Triangle when Calypso invited me to her home. He was wearing this coat. Do you remember his eyes? You told me they were familiar. The same pale, blue eyes that had seen too much were identical of that of Claude and a certain heartless captain."

"Will, it can't be," said Bill.

Will nodded. "Claude is a human from the past. Rather, four hundred years in the past. Four hundred years ago someone called Davy Jones was a human who captained the _Flying Dutchman_ with a normal crew of men. Claude and I spoke for a day just on the duty of the captain alone. He spoke with such passion and regret."

"He was the one who found Wills's soul and brought it back when he stabbed himself," added Bill. "He had to have known the waters of World's End."

"The letters should have given it away," said Will. He shook his head in amazement. "I knew it was him the moment we spoke."

"Davy Jones," replied Wills.

"She learned to love enough to finally love him in return," said Bill.

"I know Davy Jones," Wills told himself as he sat. "I knew it was him. There was something about him when we spoke. He also told me that my destiny, your destiny, father, and the destiny of another are connected and will be revealed in a single move. He also told me that, with limitations, my destiny will be chosen myself."

"That's good," said Bill.

"But no matter what I'll end up part of the ship," added Wills.

The three of them looked at each other.

"I'm sorry that took so long," said Elizabeth finally coming back and rushing to Will to give him a tight hug.

"Well?" wondered Will.

"The _Empress_ leaves an hour before sunrise and the _Pearl_ leaves last," said Elizabeth.

"The bait?" asked Bill.

"Calypso," replied Elizabeth nodding.

"You need a bath," noted Will, touching her hair.

"I know. I'm going to do that now. Come to join me?" said Elizabeth.

Will looked at his father.

"You don't need my permission to take a bath," said Bill.

"Great," replied Will with a glowing smile.

"And no clothes allowed," added Elizabeth causing Will to smile more.

"Can I walk?" asked Will.

"Part of the way," said Bill.

Will nodded. "Fair enough."

"Are you all right Wills?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm thinking," replied Will thoughtfully.

"All right," said Elizabeth. She looked at Will. "I'll get my robe."

"Once I handle these two I'm going to speak with Teague. I need to talk to him about something," said Bill to Wills.

"I'm gonna stay here," said Wills.

"Don't let it get to your head. He is human after all," said Bill.

"I won't," Wills told them, not looking at them and still mostly in his own world. Despite his odd behavior, they left.

* * *

After allowing Will and Elizabeth to be alone, Bill went on a quick search only to find Teague still on this ship. Bill stood in the cabin waiting for Teague to finish add to the Code

"What do you have to say Bill?" wondered Teague motioning to a chair.

Bill sat but didn't speak. He held his hands to keep them from trembling. "Remember, long ago, when you asked a favor of me?" he asked. "One that required a watchful eye on a free Sparrow?"

"I do and I thank you for that," said Teague.

"Earn my thanks by returning the favor," requested Bill. "As captain I won't be there to look after Will."

Teague shut his eyes. "What does he think of this?"

"I haven't told him," said Bill. "How can I?"

"So your plan is to fight, become captain, and not see him for ten years?" wondered Teague.

"Pretty much," said Bill.

"You know he can't live without you. You're his father. You're the one that kept him together for eighteen years when he was under a severe price. You cannot just abandon him," Teague told him.

"At least I'm abandoning Will to secure his life not just to abandon him because I was afraid to be a father," said Bill.

"We agreed that one of us would do it," reminded Teague.

"Jack needs you. He needs a father. Will has you, Jack, the _Pearl_, Elizabeth, Wills and a life that he can finally live. I need to lose to win."

"Why are you telling me?"

I need someone to help me accomplish this."

"You do know what this means?"

"I've been on that ship as much as I have aged normal. He'll keep my heart safe. We can meet at sea. I'll explain my reasoning to him on the one day before I begin my duty."

"Bill, this doesn't seem right."

"It's the only way to keep my son safe. No one else will."

Teague nodded and sighed. "He truly is your treasure isn't he?"

Bill shook his head. "He is my reason for everything. He is my life."

"Then you need to know our entire intent of tomorrow and the days that follow for you to achieve what you want," said Teague.

Shaking his head, Bill walked down the hall. At the door to Will's room he heard two people playing guitars. Will was laughing. Bill shut his eyes. A brief moment of emotion and tears came over him. He quickly regained his composure and walked in.

Jack and Wills were playing while Will was combing through his wife's hair.

Bill watched, branding the moment in his head.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping? It'll be a long day," he said.

"That is true. I need to be up a few hours before sunrise," said Elizabeth.

"I'm not going anywhere so I'll go somewhere out of the way and play there," said Wills as he stood.

"Wills come here," said Elizabeth. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you mum. I just want to say I'm sorry for everything again," said Wills. He smiled at his mother and ran out.

"Little whelp don't break that or drop it. My father will kill me," said Jack, running after him.

"Your immortal Jack," reminded Will.

Jack stopped and turned. He raised a finger. "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, King of the Brethren Court," he corrected.

"Someone is grateful," noted Will.

"He deserves it," said Elizabeth.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I'll be in my room," said Bill.

"Good night father," said Will.

Bill smiled. "Night Will."

"So, you and I are alone now. What do we want to do?" said Will.

Elizabeth went around the room blowing out all the candles. She curled in bed next to Will, resting her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart. She was asleep in moments.

Will covered them both. He wrapped his arm around her and rubber her cheek until he to fell into a comfortable sleep gazing at his beautiful wife.

Teague shook her shoulder harder, calling her name again.

Elizabeth woke and turned her head to Will. Seeing him still asleep, she rolled onto her back.

"Elizabeth, it begins in one hour," said Teague. "I'll be in the main hall. You have ten minutes to prepare."

"I'll be right there," whispered Elizabeth.

Once Teague left, she gently unwrapped herself from Will's arms and covered his body with his blanket. She dressed in her brown breeches, white tunic, and dark blue vest. Pulling on her boots, she looked at her sleeping son on the couch. She took her belts and set them on her one last time, she crawled next to Will and gazed hard at his moonlit face. She lowered her head until her lips met his. For a moment, she felt as though he was returning the kiss, which, in fact, he was. He looked at her sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Will. I need to share last minute information with the _Empress_ and review the plan before she sails to war. You probably won't see me at all today. I'll be running around not knowing where I'm going because I'll be thinking of you," she whispered.

"I wish I could go to war. I just want to help," admitted Will.

"You're safe here and our son is going to take care of you," said Elizabeth.

"Once this is over and we're home, do you think I could try being a father, actually raising a child?" asked Will.

"Of course," said Elizabeth.

"You know, when I was laying here last night looking at you, I was thanking every god I know that I am alive. I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you and Jack and our idiot son," said Will with a laugh.

"Well he is seventeen," noted Elizabeth. "Now get some more sleep."

Will shut his eyes. He lay quiet a moment. "Alexander James and Emily Marie. I've already thought of their names."

"Go to sleep Will," said Elizabeth, gently rubbing his face and head with the back of her fingers.

Will shut his eyes, pressed his cheek against the pillow then immediately fell asleep again.

Elizabeth gazed at her Will, kissed her son's face, brushed Will's cheek one last time then very quietly left them. They would be safe here and she knew they would be all right.

* * *

"Wills, are you sure about this?"

"Uncle Jack, I know what I am doing. Calypso's answer?"

"She agreed to do it."

"Do what? Jack, are you scheming again? You don't plan mate. You make it up as you go along remember?" asked Will.

"This requires planning," said Jack.

"How far in it are we?" asked Will, pushing himself up on his arms.

"Three ships left. Fourth just left. You've been asleep all morning," said Jack.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" wondered Will.

"Not really," replied Jack.

"She said she would be busy," noted Will.

"Daddy, if you could go to war too, would you?" asked Wills.

"Aye, I want to help, but I just don't have the strength," said Will.

"Not if Calypso's word is accurate and our plan follows through well," said Jack. "But would you?"

"Why are you asking me this?" wondered Will.

Jack shrugged. "Curiosity."

Bill entered. "I'll be leaving soon and I wanted to say good bye before I didn't get the chance."

"All right," said Will.

Bill pulled Will into the tightest, gentle hug he ever had. "It will be over soon."

"I know," said Will. "Do me a favor." He pulled away. "Come back."

Bill nodded. "I will."

"All of you," Will added, setting his hand across his father's chest.

Bill took his hand. "Will, keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Will nodded with a smile.

Bill's eyes expressed pain and sadness, but no regret. He nodded

"I'll be back soon," he said. "All of me."

"You better," said Will with a laugh.

Bill nodded and left leaving Will and his son alone.

Jack boarded the _Black Pearl_ again.

"Do we have everything?" asked Bill.

"Yep," said Jack looking at the last two crates.

"What?" wondered Bill.

"Me personal affects," answered Jack.

Bill rolled his eyes as Jack walked past him. He slapped the arm of one of the two men carrying Jack's possessions. "Nice coat," he noted.

The man nodded his gratitude as he stumbled to Jack's cabin.

* * *

Two days past. All was according to plan at the moment. The _Empress_ had led the _Crusader_ away and other ships les several Armada ships away. The method of messengers from Calypso's crabs proved to be quite useful. By Bill, Andrew was also included in the transactions to keep watch on the bait. The bait was merely being held captive, unharmed, and taken care of father well. Should all continue as planed the battle would evolve in two days.

"Jack, Beckett is at the destination requested," said Bill.

"Where would that be?" asked Jack from the helm.

"An island near the Cove," replied Bill.

"Good," said Jack.

"We've been sailing in a circle for two days?" wondered Pintel.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. Pretty much."

Looking at the setting sun Bill smiled as he read the note.

"Who's that from?" asked Jack, leaning over his shoulder.

"My son," said Bill. "We've been writing to the other each morning and night. Calypso is rather quick."

"How is he?" wondered Jack.

"He wants to know what is happening. He told me to watch Elizabeth with my life. I wish I could. She's all right though. He's been working at it and he can finally walk on his own. Just today he picked up a sword and attempted to review his swordsmanship," said Bill.

"That's good," noted Jack.

"Jack, I now regret leaving him behind," admitted Bill. "He writes with passion. He wants to fight to keep his life. His reasons have changed. It is his life he's fighting for. He got it back and now he wants to ensure that he can live it. Though, I am glad he isn't here. I'd worry too much and he wouldn't have the strength to fight."

"What if Calypso granted him his strength back? Would you let him go then?" asked Jack.

"Wherever he goes Wills follows. I can't watch them both," said Bill.

"What if Calypso gave me her word as the seas that Will wouldn't die, gave him back his strength and memories of sword fighting, and assured me that Wills's destiny was in the little whelp's own doing?" asked Jack thoughtful.

Bill looked at Jack suspiciously and not wanting the answer. "Why are you asking me this?"

"What if it was all true and Will and Wills are in my cabin now?" asked Jack.

"I would stab you until you died," said Bill.

"You can stab me all you want, but I won't die. I'm immortal remember?" said Jack, slowly backing away.

After a long look at Jack, Bill walked to the captain's cabin, opened the doors, and went inside.

Jack counted on his fingers of the passing seconds until he heard his name being hollered. Eight seconds. Not bad at all. He went up deck to his cabin where Bill had Wills by a handful of hair.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" shouted Bill.

Jack shrugged. "He stowed away?"

"If you're here…you left your father alone?" hollered Bill.

"Actually he's here too," replied Wills.

"Hello father."

Bill turned.

Will leaned against the doorway with his arms folded and a smile upon his face.

"How did you get him aboard?" Bill asked Will.

"We walked past you when bringing Jack's personal affects in his cabin. You commented on my coat," replied Will instead. He looked at his coat. "It is rather fine isn't it?"

Bill smacked his palm against his forehead. He paced back and forth. "You two cannot be here. Neither has had enough sword training. I'm not losing either one." He looked at Will. "I'm not letting you watch. You're staying below deck with your son."

"And if Beckett finds me defenseless below deck?" began Will. "I don't need your approval to fight a war that is my own. By the way, I'm normal and myself. Observe."

"Grandfather, you need to let me go to prove it to you," Wills told Bill who still had a handful of hair.

Will and Wills whipped out their swords. They parried each other with intensity for ten minutes. Neither tired and Bill watched his son.

Will had once fought like that long ago and was now better than ever. He was literally a warrior god on his feet. The two ended with having spun and their swords colliding above their heads.

"Do you have Aqua de Vida on board?" asked Bill.

Jack groaned. "Now someone wants it."

"I was given the word of the sea goddess that I would not be killed and Wills would make his own destiny," said Will.

"Do you know the plan in entirety?" wondered Bill walking closer.

Will nodded. "I do know, including which two will be seeking the most opportune moment to release Beckett," he said, looking at his father.

Bill sighted and muttered. "Damn. Still no feeling."

"She can give me strength and assist my wounds to heal, but not repair any damage that had been done. It is because of who gave me these wounds and on the ship that I received them. Were it any other person, crew, ship…I would have been healed the day after you found me. She has no say about the _Flying Dutchman_ other than the beginning which was assigning the duty," said Will.

"William, I don't like this," said Bill with worried eyes.

"It's too late. I'm here now. This is my battle. I am going to fight it. My destiny has not been fulfilled and that is why I'm here," said Will.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I do," began Wills looking around. "Where is mum?"

"You haven't told them yet?" wondered Bill.

"Time and tide mate," replied Jack shaking his head. "Nope."

"Well then, Will, you tell me. She's not on the _Pearl_ and she left with the _Empress_, which was the only ship to find Beckett directly. Remember, the bait couldn't be useful unless not meant to be killed. Beckett already has his prize with him," said Bill. "Your foolish Turner mind has gotten to a Swann also."

"What was she thinking?" asked Wills.

"What were you thinking all those times?" asked Bill.

Wills sighed. "Touché."

Will slumped onto the helm stairs and held himself. He wanted to know the answer to that too. Even his prize he would become bored with. She would be safe for a time, but not that long. She would not survive Beckett's boredom relief or his interrogation.

"Is she alive? All right?" he asked.

"As of this early afternoon yes," replied Bill.

"I swear to my soul two will not have fallen to Beckett," said Will.

"Perhaps three," added Jack, looking at the vast ocean wondering about Anamaria.

Will gazed at the darkening sunset. His thoughts dwelled on his Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth's thoughts were also on Will as she too looked at the empty horizon showing the final sunlight of the day. She brought another piece of turkey leg to her mouth. The chains rattled. Despite the fact that her wrists were shackled and ankles chained to the organ, she was doing rather well. Surprisingly, but not, Beckett was taking good care of her. The most he did was nicely ask her a few questions. When she refused to answer, he merely smiled and left the room or tended to other business. During her captivity, she learned much more about Will and Bill while they were captain and first mate. She also learned about Anamaria's time here. Fortunately, Anamaria's sufferings were nowhere near Will's, but could have been lighter. A coat around her shoulders brought her from her thoughts.

"Are you enjoying that?" wondered Beckett as he sat across the table and began eating as well.

"Yes, in fact, it's rather good," noted Elizabeth.

"May we talk?" asked Beckett, showing no anger but gentleness.

"That depends on what about," replied Elizabeth.

"Your son," said Beckett.

"What of my child?" wondered Elizabeth.

"I wish to know how he is now that he no longer has his father to protect him," said Beckett.

"You've ignited a fire that grows more each day, and it's not just my son. The entire Brethren Court own a fire within," replied Elizabeth.

Beckett smiled. "Good. I enjoy battle with flames and fury. It's always interesting."

"You won't be on this Earth for much longer. I do hope you realize that," said Elizabeth. Ever so curious, Beckett looked at her. "Will's father intends to release you and bind himself. The least he can do is ferry his son's soul and give him peace. In fact, that's all Bill wants. He wants to be the one to free his son and continue the duty as punishment for his son's death."

"Being mortal, yes I know about the counter curse to joining the crew, Bill Turner will be easily reunited with his son's soul should they meet in the other world," said Beckett.

"You assume much," said Elizabeth.

"I know much," corrected Beckett with a smile. He looked at Elizabeth then stood beside her. He set his hand on her cheek. "You are a worthy prize indeed. Strong, widowed, and beautiful as the sunrise. Would you be willing to join my crew Elizabeth? I do hope you take no offense to me calling you Elizabeth."

"None taken. My answer, for reference, is the same as my husband's was," replied Elizabeth.

"There are ways to change you decision," said Beckett.

"You can do what you wish to me. I will forever refuse," Elizabeth told him, moving her face out of his hand.

"I never said I would change you decision by using force on you now did I?" wondered Beckett. "But is does involve yours and your husband's blood actually."

"You will not harm my son. Don't ever think you can harm him. You can't harm him," said Elizabeth, holding her fear behind her words.

Beckett smiled. "I don't need to think Elizabeth. I will. Enjoy your dinner."

Elizabeth glared as he left, but smiled once he was gone. Wills was currently looking after his father in Shipwreck City, safely inside Shipwreck Cove. She had no need to worry. Once the battle began she would swing across to the _Pearl_ as Bill or Teague swung over to claim captaincy. She silently laughed. How little Beckett knew.

Beckett knew much more than he expressed, even to his most loyal followers. For instance, eight ships of different origin have let par t of his Armada away from him, but that was only his naval ships. Also, he found every letter that Bill sent to Andrew. Though is still proved as a shock to him, he glowered in the thoughts of torturing Wills in front of both of his parents and then torturing Will again and not making any mistakes this time. Oh yes, he knew of the Brethren's final attack plans and he was already waiting for the rest of the eight ships to return.

"Captain Beckett, another message," announced Moore.

"Ah, good," said Beckett, taking the letter. He read it over. "Well, it seems to me that the Brethren has gained a total of one hundred more ships of pirates and is expected to face battle tomorrow before noon if all is according to plan."

"Sir, one hundred ships," noted Moore. "Most of the Armada has been led away."

"Mr. Moore, our victory is this ship. We need no more," said Beckett.

"What of your prize?" wondered Moore.

"Well, some things must wait until after we wash our hands of blood," said Beckett.

"Captain, why not enjoy before. Blood is difficult to wash away from skin. We wouldn't want to spoil something so beautiful as that," noted Moore.

Beckett looked at him.

Moore shrugged and smiled knowingly.

"Mr. Moore, do not disturb. Inform the crew that I have last moment plans to carry through. You have the helm," said Beckett.

"Yes Captain," said Moore.

A soul could only last a certain amount of time unharmed in the eyes of Harrison Beckett. The one risk the Court agreed to take was certain to become reality. Elizabeth found that the difficult way. For a woman, it was the most difficult possible way.

Elizabeth sat hidden in a dark corner below the Dutchman's deck still holding her bare body. Never before had her body been used for the entertainment of such horrible men. She still felt their hands touching her and lips and tongues on her skin. All they did was laugh and Beckett drank tea, allowing this to go on. She had some dignity though. Fighting back she managed to draw blood on a few of them and spill Beckett's tea before scratching his face. After then, it all went wrong. Once again, she cried in her lonely corner, still afraid and hurt from what they had done. A blanket was wrapped around her body. Looking up, she saw a shadow blinded by her tears.

"Will," she whispered with a soft smile.

"No, Elizabeth. It's Andrew."

"I want Will," said Elizabeth.

"I know," said Andrew, rubbing her arms.

"They," began Elizabeth, but choked on her words.

"I know, I know. You're safer now. I have you," whispered Andrew, wrapping his arms around her. Evidence of what they did was on the scratches on her face, the bruises all around her body, and the still vibrant hickies. "Beckett was smart not to do it on this ship though. I would have stopped him."

"Is there any sign of them yet?" wondered Elizabeth.

"None. They're coming though," said Andrew.

"Will and Wills are on the _Pearl_. They're going to die. He knows everything," said Elizabeth.

"We cannot do anything until it begins. Nothing has begun yet," said Andrew. "Here, you put your clothes on now."

He handed Elizabeth her clothes then stood behind barrels of cargo giving her privacy that she greatly needed. No other man will ever see her body without her permission again.

"I think it's best if you stay here. It's out of the way and quiet," added Andrew.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Andrew turned. He set his hands on her shoulders. "No woman should ever have to abandon her body to that, you especially. Stay here."

Hearing cries of struggle, Beckett lowered the spyglass. He turned to find Elizabeth held on deck by two men.

"You insulted me Elizabeth Turner very greatly. No one insults me and lives to tell their tale without a price," he said. Looking at Moore, he nodded slowly.

Elizabeth was pushed onto her knees. She was hunched over a crate. Her hands were shackled to the crate. Unsure what was going to happen, she looked at the _Dutchman's_ crew. They gazed in horror behind her.

"Which number do you prefer? Eighteen or twenty-two?" asked Beckett then changed his mind. "Ah, eleven to equal the number of months of my rule as captain."

Elizabeth felt something she had only seen the affects of. It stung upon her back, cleaving flesh from bone. It happened again, and this time she flinched. Above her, Beckett smiled.

"Beckett, she has done no harm. You cannot do this," said Andrew, stepping forward then being held back by two marines.

"Neither did the other woman," reminded Beckett.

"She was with child," shouted Andrew.

"Her child had already been born in fact. The thing cannot be two months old," corrected Beckett.

Elizabeth forgot the pain a moment. Her mind surrendered to her thoughts. Jack Sparrow was a father.

"And what are you smiling for?" asked Beckett.

"You plans are not affective. This does not hurt," said Elizabeth.

"Hm, that would be a problem," noted Beckett. "How many?"

"Six so far," replied Moore.

"Hand me the lash," said Beckett, moving behind Elizabeth.

He raised the lash over his head then upon her back with all his might. This time she cried out. The single last upon her back delivered by Beckett caused more damage than the six by Moore. Beckett continued this with the same effort and intensity.

Elizabeth nearly chewed her tongue off no keep from crying out. Much sooner that she thought, the eleven lashed were delivered. She remained hunched over the cerate breathing hard and trembling. She couldn't imagine eighteen then saltwater, boiling water, and salt after much more. Her hands were freed. Before any could help, she stood on her own and struggled to keep balance.

Beckett looked into her strong eyes. "Impressive. I must say that was very impressive."

"All wounds heal with time," said Elizabeth, clenching her fists.

"And all wounds will leave a mark, especially a burn," added Beckett.

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"No, you can't do this!" shouted Andrew, struggling hard as Elizabeth's wrist was exposed and laid flat on the rail.

One held back her body, one on her arm and one more holding her hand down.

"Now all that is left is your son," said Beckett, stepping toward her.

Elizabeth watched. Her struggled attempts failed miserably. She couldn't do anything. Her true fear would soon double and possibly triple. If her family all had it now how could they hide? How would they live? Elizabeth held her breath and could defenselessly watch as the orange metal touch her skin.

"They're here!" hollered Groves.

Beckett immediately removed the metal from Elizabeth's wrist. He took out his spyglass and handed the branding instrument to someone beside him. Far out in the distance was a line against the horizon. He could make out the ship in front.

"Excellent. The battle is to begin," he said.

"And her?" wondered Moore.

"Brig. I'll need amusement later," said Beckett.

* * *

Will Turner pulled the spyglass from Barbossa's hand. "It's the _Dutchman_."

"So be it then," said Jack. "We're ready."

The wind suddenly picked up speed.

Will looked up then thought. He looked out to sea. "Calypso, I have an offer," he called.

"Wot be dat?" a voice asked behind him.

"Give us a storm as you did before," requested Will.

"No maelstrom," said Gibbs.

"Keep the maelstrom small," said Will.

Calypso nodded. "Dat can be arranged."

"Calypso why?" asked Bill.

"Dis be your son's fight. Him have him strengt' back. Him have all knowledge wit' da sword. Him shall not die in dis battle of from him wounds," replied Calypso.

"And Wills?" asked Jack.

"Him will decide him own destiny and him fathah will help accomplish it," said Calypso.

"And us?" asked Gibbs.

"Dat be your own choosing," said Calypso.

"Calypso, you brought back Barbossa, helped bring back Jack, brought my father back twice and healed him," began Wills. "Can you bring life back into the Kraken?"

"No, not good!" cried Jack, waving his hands in the air.

Calypso gave him a nod. "Him already back in da sea, but him be half size smaller dan wot, him once be."

"Good enough," said Wills.

"Him be in you command and da future captain of da _Dutchman_," added Calypso, looking at Bill.

"You know my fate don't you?" asked Bill.

"You know your fate too. It be da same as your destiny," said Calypso.

Bill nodded with a heavy sigh. With what he just heard, he was convinced things would perhaps go according to plan for once.

"William, we not see each oder for long time afder now," said Calypso.

Will nodded. He stood closer to gently kiss her cheek. "Thank you for giving me another chance to live my life," he said. Calypso smiled. "Thank Jones for his gifts and send him my regards as well."

"I shall," said Calypso before disappearing into the sea.

"It begins again," said Teague.

"What are we fighting for this time?" wondered Barbossa.

"Will faced them confused. "How can you not know? Do you no know why we're here?"

Each pirate shook their head.

"Why are we here?" asked Pintel.

"I don't know," said Ragetti.

"Well, I do," said Wills, nodding confidently. "I do."

Like eighteen years ago, they watched Wills climb onto the rail and look at all of them while holding onto the rigging with one hand as he stood there.

Will looked at his son. Wills as so much life his mother. He wore his beautiful red coat, white tunic, black vest, red sash, dark breeches, black boots, and had his hair pulled back…his sword at his side gave him a god like appearance.

"What are we here for?" he shouted. "We're here to once again fight for our freedom. Beckett can kill us all but not our legend. Eighteen years ago you found yourselves in this same position. What then did you fight for? Freedom. Look around you. We are the only pirates in this world left. In years to come let this day be known that the pirates of the world united and fought a fool's battle. Let them tell our legend here today. Let them tell of what we did. Let them tell the world of our swords that will forever ring, the canons that will never end. Let them tell of what we did. We fought for freedom. Freedom and love. Let our children and grandchildren tell our legend of piracy. They will speak of freedom and love and what we did here today. If we die trying, our legend will forever live on. We are pirates. Mates…" He looked at them all the smiled at his father. "Hoist the colors."

Will nodded. He jumped on the rail beside his son, swung out his sword, and raised it high in the air. His voice rang out loud and clear.

"HOIST THE COLORS!"


	22. Twenty Two

**Twenty Two**

All around flags of piracy were raised. Pirates rang their calls already.

Wills looked at them then above at the _Pearl's_ colors. It was of the side of a human skull with a bandana. Crossed bones were beneath. The top right corner, among the black, was a red sparrow.

"Those are my colors," noted Jack.

"I needed something to do," replied Teague.

Will helped his son down. The two looked at the colors of piracy blowing as the growing storm.

"That was familiar," noted Barbossa.

"You needed reason and mum told me it was effective last time," said Wills.

"It was just as good Wills," said Will.

Wills smiled before standing at the bow. Much more was at risk this time. He wasn't sure how this battle would end, nor did he feel that he wanted to. Confident, he gazed across the Armada. He knew why he was here.

Around them, the seas roughened. The sky grew darker. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed.

Will looked at the clouds. Rain slowly fell then poured in huge drops.

"This is a very bad sign. Somebody's gonna die. I hate the rain," shouted Pintel as he and Ragetti walked past them.

"Here's your maelstrom," Jack said pointing at the swirling waters.

"And our location of battle," added Will. "Once the two ships are inside, none can assist unless on leaves."

"Will, go inside now. It's too dangerous. I'm not losing you. I changed my mind," said Bill, taking Will's arm in his grasp.

"You just don't want me to interfere," said Will.

"With what?" asked Bill.

Will faced him. "I know what you're planning. You are here only to surrender you heart. Don't tell me otherwise. You're the only one I know it. You're too selfless. Do you not know what it means to be captain!" he shouted.

"Yes I do know. It means your freedom. Jack needs his father. You have Elizabeth, Wills, Jack, and Teague and anyone else," said Bill.

"You are not sacrificing your heart," noted Will.

"Don't get in my way. I admit it. This is why I didn't want you here," said Bill.

"Argue later. We have a ship to fight," hollered Jack.

As the _Black Pearl_ sunk into the waters of the maelstrom, the _Dutchman_ seemed to take that as a hint.

Will watched and waited for the two ships to broadside. His heart raced. He could see Beckett standing on deck with other setting and talking as if nothing was happening. The moment came at last. He took a loose rope, climbed onto the rail, and swung off.

"Wills no!" shouted Will, following his son onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"William!" Bill hollered. "Bloody son."

"Father you have the helm," Jack announced, swinging off.

"Barbossa, she's temporarily yours until we come back!" hollered Teague.

"Are you going to follow them?" asked Gibbs to Barbossa.

Barbossa sighed as he took a rope. "Aye. Keep her steady Joshamee."

Gibbs watched Barbossa swing over. He hoped all of them plus one were coming back.

* * *

Beckett looked at them all, each restrained by a marine. He paced up and down deck looking at their faces then stopped at Will.

"Did you miss my company?" he asked.

"I rather enjoyed being away," said Will.

"How did you know he's alive," asked Bill.

"Your neat handwriting on a note delivered by a white crab," replied Beckett. "I know more than you think I do." He turned to the helm. "Take us out of these waters."

"I wouldn't do that," said Wills. "We have one hundred ships on our side,"

"Truly?" wondered Beckett. "Bring them."

Will looked at the colors being hoisted. The color itself was a dark blue. He immediately knew. Long ago, he and his father designed and stitched a flag that represented himself. In the center was a red heart pierced by a knife. Below that were crossing swords. The meaning was simple. The heart still beats and now you die.

He looked out. On the pirate ships the pirate colors where lowered and replaced with a single symbol: EIC. He turned to Beckett with eyes of fright.

"Your one hundred ships are in fact marines disguised as pirates. Seven pirate ships against hundreds of my own. The odds are not in your favor," noted Beckett. "And I have all who I wanted."

"Captain, what is that?" asked Martens, pointing to a tentacle coming from the surface.

"Is that," began Jack.

"Krakey, the marines!" Wills hollered.

"What is that?" asked Beckett.

"The Kraken," replied Wills.

Jack yelped and went pale.

"Ah, I know how to rid the world of an immortal pirate now," noted Beckett, looking at Jack.

Far in the distance, ships sank under the waters as others fired.

"Captain," began Andrew.

"What is it now?" asked Beckett.

"I wonder if you know how it feels to be betrayed by your own crew," noted Andrew. "Now mates. Will follow me."

In a moment's time, on deck, Will's loyal crew killed the marines while Andrew led Will below deck. Wills and Bill followed.

Hearing footsteps, Elizabeth sat up, leaning on her arms. Her eyes lit with joy. Behind Andrew was Will wearing a blue tunic, his wine coat, black boots and breeches, and emerald green sash, his blue bandana given to him by Jack, and his necklace. Never before has he appeared so beautiful. She was soon in his warm, protective arms.

"Elizabeth," whispered Will, before tenderly kissing her.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth cried letting go of him and pulling away.

"What?" asked Will.

"My back," replied Elizabeth.

"I didn't have much time to bandage it properly, but it'll hold for now," said Andrew.

"How many?" asked Bill.

"Eleven," replied Andrew.

"I'll be all right," said Elizabeth, standing.

"You'll need this," Wills told her handing her her sword.

"Come on," said Will taking her hand.

Will was first on deck. Marines immediately surrounded him. More came onto the _Dutchman _from nearby ships.

Many surrounded Bill as well.

It was clear whom Beckett wanted dead.

"Eddy, find the chest!" hollered Bill.

"No. Don't!" Will hollered back, running another marine through.

He ran onto deck. Losing balance, he tripped.

Elizabeth helped him to his feet.

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Stop kissing and fight!" hollered Jack. "You'd think you were getting married again."

"Good idea Jack. Marry us!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Now?" wondered Jack, fighting more off.

"I already married you," reminded Barbossa.

"Aye, but I died. Jack, marry us for my new life," said Will.

"One moment," said Jack. "Andrew, a little assistance here."

"Yes Captain Sparrow," said Andrew.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to fight and marry these two again," began Jack while parrying blows. "State your vows."

"Elizabeth," said Will then ducked out of the way and pulled her close. "Do you take me to be your husband to always have after this war?"

"Yes, of course I do," replied Elizabeth then swung around him. "Do you take me to be your wife?'

"I do," replied Will.

"They said yes Jack," clarified Wills.

"Then I, Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, King of the Brethren Court, re-announce you two as husband and wife. Kiss her Will then let me."

"Don't mind if I do," said Will, leaning down while the others covered them.

Bill kicked a marine, releasing the body from his sword then turned. He smiled. Re-married. That kiss brought then a new marriage and future as long as he could keep these bloody marines away from his son.

"How does it feel?" asked Wills, finding a break.

"Great," replied Will.

"Was," said Beckett, slamming Will to the side of the ship.

"No one harms my son or interrupts his wedding!" hollered Bill, rushing for Beckett and fighting him away from Will.

"Bill, find the key!" shouted Teague.

Turning, Will saw the Dead Man's Chest in Teague's grasp. Glancing at his father, he wouldn't let it happen again. He would do it himself. He fought his way to Teague.

"Give me the chest," he said.

"Will, this is not your turn," said Teague.

"I won't let my father do this," said Will. "I can't lose him."

"You'll lose your wife and son then," said Teague.

Will thought a moment the swung at Teague, causing the chest to fall on deck. Men coming to Teague prevented him from taking the chest from Will.

Will took the chest in one hand and continued to fight with the other.

The situation for the Brethren did not improve. All seven ships fought against an entire Armada with the Kraken, on half size, on their side. Even with the Kraken too many were injured. Defenses weakened. Their only chance was inside a chest that Will would never let go for any reason. He no longer thought.

On the _Dutchman,_ Will continued fighting until he was slammed into the wall.

Bill stood in front of him.

Will pushed his way through, past him, until his hair was pulled.

"Don't do this son," said Bill. "Don't make me fight you."

"I'm not losing you to this ship. I've lost too much by it," said Will.

"You'll lose more if you don't let me do it," said Bill.

"No," replied Will, stepping back.

"Will, stop it!" hollered Bill.

"If you want it, fight me," said Will. "You don't even have the key."

"No, but I don't care," said Bill. Will shook his head. "Fine then," Bill shouted, swinging at Will.

While they fought, Wills rolled down deck. He reached for his sword. Dazed, he stood then grabbed onto the rail for balance. He felt the blood dripping down his leg.

"Tired are we?" asked Beckett.

"Never," said Wills, holding up his sword.

"I've waited for this moment a long time," said Beckett.

"You murdered my father," said Wills.

"Ah, but Calypso brought him back," reminded Beckett.

"Doesn't matter," shouted Wills, swinging at him.

Losing his balance, Will fell against the side of the ship hard. The chest flew from his hand. He reached for it. Cool sharpness touched his throat. He followed the blade to his father's hand.

"You won't."

"I won't and I know you know that too," said Bill.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Will.

Instead, Bill reached his hand around Will's throat. He pushed Will against the wood as he reached for the chest. Sudden burning pain shot through his arm, leaving his hand from Will's throat. He pulled the black knife from his upper arm.

Will wrapped his arms around the chest and stood.

Bill pushed him against the mast. Losing control over his mind, he set the knife across Will's throat.

"Why? Just tell me why?" pleaded Will.

"Because you are my life. If you're alive and living well, that's all I need to be happy. I know what I'm doing," said Bill.

"Please," pleaded Will, one last attempt.

Elizabeth screamed. "No, let him go!"

Will looked at the helm as Beckett lowered orange against Wills's wrist.

Wills cried out as the force of the orange upon his wrist caused him to fall to his knees.

"That's only the beginning of your son's death," said Beckett. "He shall have his back lashed fifty times. Five more every hour. He will be my personal servant. Once I have had enough I'll bind him to the mast and slowly burn his fingers and toes from his body after a little keelhauling of course. I'll take needles to his body then let him remain in the sun while…"

Stopping short, he noticed as sword through his chest. Turning he found it was Will.

"Grandfather!" hollered Wills, throwing a key through the air.

"No!" Beckett cried, reaching for it.

Not being successful, he slammed Wills in the head.

Wills lost his balance, tumbled down the stairs, and fell onto his head on deck. He lied there calm and still.

Seeing this, Will took his sword from Beckett's chest.

"I thought you mark was rather charming," noted Beckett.

"Do you want to see it closer?" asked Will before punching Beckett in the face.

"I thought I would never have to deal with you again," noted Beckett. "Twice is better though."

Jack turned from the bow seeing Will and Beckett were at the helm. No others were near them. He wasn't going to let Will die. He wasn't.

Bill set the key in the lock. Perfect match. He could do this. He could do it now. Suddenly, he didn't want to. Did he really want this?

Elizabeth saw her son lying still on deck. She had to get to him but more prevented her from. She had to know he would be all right.

Teague fought for the sake of fighting. It was all there.

Barbossa followed his example.

Will fell against the side panting. His body ached and bled from wounds recently acquired and some reopened. He rolled to the side as Beckett swung.

Wills opened his eyes. Severely dazed, he shut them then slowly lifted his head. His sword was in front of him. He saw his father fall down the steps then struggle to get up.

"Father!" he shouted, rushing to his side and helping him to his feet.

Will looked at him with weak exhausted eyes.

Wills felt something on his hand, which was on his father's back. It felt like blood. He looked at his father's back. His eyes widened.

"Daddy, your back," was all he said.

"Tell me William Turner," said Beckett, coming down the stairs.

Will backed himself and Wills across deck until their backs touched mainmast.

Beckett followed. "Do you fear death?"

"You know my answer will always be no," said Will.

Beckett nodded a moment. His sword suddenly went through Wills's chest.

Will's world stopped as did his heart. Screaming. He had heard it enough to know that it was him. He watched Wills shut his eyes and weakly cry out as the sword went farther through his body.

Wills slowly turned to his father.

Will pulled his son into his arms as he sunk on deck.

"I wasn't asking you," said Beckett. "And you can no longer have what I lost."

"Father no!" screamed Blackheart.

Beckett turned. Tears consumed his eyes and fell from them. His body shook and face went ashen. He slowly went to Blackheart.

"Charles," he whispered.

Blackheart looked at him. "How could you?"

The world did stop. Andrew took them out of the mess of the Armada into calmer waters as he marines on deck were killed. Jack, Teague, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Bill surrounded mainmast.

Will pulled the sword from his son's chest.

Wills choked on his own blood.

Will looked at the wound. He cried out to the sky knowing not even the most skilled surgeon could save him. The sword pierced his son's lung, just missing his heart if not cutting the side. He covered the wound and stared at his son.

Elizabeth screamed his name and cried.

Will touched his son's cheek with his bloody hand. The view of his son was becoming blurred and unfocused. He blinked away the tears that were blinding him, releasing them down his face.

"Wills," he whispered pleadingly. "It'll be all right. It's going to…" He choked on his tears. "I won't let you die. I promised you. I won't let you go."

_I won't let you die. I promised you._ Bill's eyes turned to the Dead Man's Chest. Seventeen was so young though, but dying at seventeen was worse. Calypso could perhaps make him older to serve or postpone it.

Will looked at his father, watching him kneel with the chest in front of him. He turned back to his son. His little boy was still clinging onto life. Their eyes locked a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

Wills tried to say something. He wanted to say something badly. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do.

Will nodded slowly. He noticed the black knife beside him. His hand reached for it.

Knowingly, Barbossa set an arm around Elizabeth.

"Wills, we'll see each other someday. I promise," whispered Will. He plunged his knife through his son's chest, through his heart. He lowered to whisper in his son's ear. "I love you."

Will met his son's gaze one last time. Just in that moment, he saw his son's eyes smile in relief. He felt Wills collapse against him even more with a soft sigh. Like his son's lifeless chest, he didn't move.

"No! No, Wills! Come back! Don't leave me! No, Wills!" screamed Elizabeth, tightly taking her son's hand.

Jack turned into his father's chest with his eyes squeezed shut.

Teague shut his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his own son.

Will pulled his knife from Wills. He gazed at his son's face seeing an expression of relief and bravery. His hand slowly found its way across Wills's lifeless heart.

Beckett turned from Wills to look at his son.

"I thought you were dead," he noted.

"No, I survived," said Blackheart. "When I came back to you, you were a man driven by revenge and anger. You were just a murderer. You weren't my father. You will never be my father."

Beckett bowed his head. Tears falling from his eyes, he looked at Bill.

"Please," he whispered softer than a whisper.

Looking at Wills, he realized all that he had done. It was the end and he realized his mistake. He suddenly clutched his chest, unable to breathe. A black knife was through his heart. He fell onto deck, feeling peace coming. His eyes closed. The last thing he ever saw in this life was his own son standing over a father rocking his son's dead body.

Bill set the heart on deck. He knelt beside Will while draping his coat over Will's shoulders. He brought Will's head to his chest.

Will looked at him weakly and blinking.

"It's going to be all right soon son. It'll all be right soon," whispered Bill reaching for the black knife that was lying on deck, still red with Wills's blood.

Will looked at him as he stood.

So slowly and quietly, chanting rose above the wind. _Part of the ship. Part of the crew._

Bill slowly backed up as he swung off his bandolier. Tears streamed down his face as he saw it dawning on Will. As he cut the front of his tunic lower, he watched Will shake his head in horror. Glancing beside him, a sword lie on deck. He took it then handed Andrew the black knife. Having backed against the rail, he looked at his son.

Will slowly collapsed on deck with a weak, deathlike expression upon his face.

Bill drew a deep breath and shut his eyes as he turned the blade toward his body. He thrust inward. After feeling sharp pain, he felt nothing and saw nothing. A moment later, he dully felt something searching through his body. Very distantly something was crunching and breaking. He didn't understand what it was or what was going on. His world was lightened to a beautiful green hill. He touched his body. Turning he saw a sun and water and the outsides of a cove that he stood in on the hill. Looking at himself standing there, he thought he was alive again. He had to be alive.

"William," a soft voice whispered.

He turned. A woman with long caramel blond curls, warm brown eyes, bronze skin, and a beautiful smile gazed at him. "Charlotte," he whispered.

"Yes, it's me darling," said Charlotte Turner.

Bill took his wife in his arms. He kissed her in such a way and with love Will and Elizabeth hadn't come close to.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"You can't stay long. Your life will soon return to your body and soul find its place beside your heart," said Charlotte.

"I want to stay here with you," said Bill.

"I want you to stay too."

Bill looked at the little girl standing beside his wife. The little girl was a mirror image of him. He pulled Lily into his arms.

"You can't. You have to help our son. You need to rescue Wills. You have a duty of which you are bound to until another takes your place. Look after our child. Take care of him and love him," said Charlotte. "Without you and your love for him, he would be here beside me."

"I'm sorry I lied to you," said Bill.

"I'm glad you were too stubborn to let him go," said Charlotte.

"I love you," whispered Bill. He looked at his daughter. "I love you too."

"Whenever you come here look for us on this hill. We'll be watching," said Charlotte.

"Wait for me?" whispered Bill.

"Always. You and Will," replied Charlotte, taking her daughter back. "Now go."

* * *

Bill woke to a dark, dull world that he could hardly see. He felt cold and empty. Something beside steadily beat. His son's name was being screamed by two voices. He opened eyes.

"Bill, it's over. You're captain now," said Andrew.

Slowly, Bill's eyes turned to the chest as his hand grasped his own chest. Something and nothing. He was captain now.

Jack shook Will's shoulder harder. "Will, please come back. I can't lose my little brother too! Please Will!" he called not realizing the tears rolling down his cheeks. He only realized Will's freezing, lifeless, ashen body.

"What's wrong with him?"

They stared at Bill who blinked still adapting to being captain.

"We don't know," said Teague.

Bill glance at Elizabeth. She held her son close.

"Will, come back mate. Please. If you don't come back I'll go to World's End and bring you back meself then you're drinking Aqua de Vida," Jack said.

A small smile spread across Bill's face as he looked at Wills.

"Jack, what happened?" asked Gibbs. His eyes fell upon the teenager. His mouth dropped. "No, not Wills. It can't be."

"It is Josh. He's gone," said Elizabeth.

"Eddy, get her off the ship," said Bill.

Barbossa gently took Elizabeth instead seeing as Teague was occupied with Jack. He dragged her as she pleaded for her son.

"Jack you too," said Bill.

"I can't leave Wills," said Jack.

"You must. Will is dying Jack. You need to heal him. It's in your hands now. Will's life depends on you Jack Sparrow. Don't make me ferry my son's soul," said Bill.

"And Wills?" wondered Jack. "I can't just leave him."

"Let me bring him back to his father. Let me bring him home. Jack, trust me. I'm captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. I am the only one who can bring Wills back," said Bill knowingly.

Jack and Teague both looked at him. Teague seemed to understand but not Jack.

Bill nodded. "Help Will. Heal him. We'll come back. Now go."

They stood. Jack went across the plank, gently carrying Will in his arms.

Bill stopped Teague. "Eddy, this belongs to him. See to it that he keeps it safe."

"He will," replied Teague, taking the Dead Man's Chest in his grasp. He went to the _Black Pearl_. As soon as his foot was upon deck, a green flash behind him illuminated the sky.

Without its leader and the _Dutchman_ gone, the Armada fled from the Kraken, not knowing what to do. No victory cries were sounded from any ship. Too many on each ship were lost.

"Where's my son?" asked Teague.

"Inside his cabin. Will isn't doing too good," replied Barbossa.


	23. Twenty Three

**Twenty Three**

Jack set more cloths across Will's back. Even having no feeling, Will should have felt this. From his right shoulder, across his back, and to his left side, Will bore a deep slash. Beside him, Elizabeth was lying on her stomach, finally having surrendered to her much needed water that was tweaked asleep.

"How is he?" Teague asked.

"Josh is already heating two. He says we have to burn them," replied Jack.

Teague nodded. "All right. I'll do Will."

"No, I'm doing Will's back. He's my little brother," shouted Jack.

The two of them sat in each other's company, close beside the other after having taken care of the wounds.

"I miss little whelp," whispered Jack, looking at Wills's sword sitting on the chair.

"Sleep Jack, you'll feel better," Teague told him.

Captain Turner's heart beat steadily and softly. For no apparent reason Jack quickly grasped Teague's hand.

"I'm glad Bill did it and not you," he said softly.

"Jack, I'm not going anywhere," said Teague.

Jack looked at him. "Promise?"

"Yes, son, I promise. I'll look after you and Will," said Teague.

"No, I'll look after Will," said Jack, pulling gently at the dark curls. "What do you think he meant when he said only he could bring Wills back?"

"It means we'll see them both soon," said Teague.

Jack nodded. He felt an arm hesitantly go around him. He slowly scooted back. Feeling another arm go around his body, he felt warm and comfortable. Will wouldn't mind if he shut his eyes a moment. Jack's shutting his eyes a moment became resting his head against his father's shoulder, being wrapped in a blanket, and slowly surrendering to sleep.

Teague bit his lip to keep from crying. He had never felt so heartbroken and overjoyed. He just rested his cheek against his sleeping son's head and kept an eye on Will as he promised Bill he would.

* * *

Mid afternoon, the next day, Jack slowly opened the doors to Will's room in the city. He saw Will was still asleep on the bed and Elizabeth sittng by the window. He set a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, she gave a soft cry and looked at him

"It's all right luv. I'm just here to look after the two of you," said Jack.

"How are we going to tell him?" asked Elizabeth.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," said Jack.

Will opened his tired eyes. He blinked and smiled at them.

"Hello Will," said Jack, now going to his side.

"My shoulder burns," said Will as he sat up.

"I know. We had to burn it. Your cut wouldn't stop bleeding," Jack told him.

"Good, you're awake," said Teague, poking his head in. "I brought you something to eat. Banana cream pie."

"My favorite," said Will, taking the pie. He took a finger lick of the cream and sucked on his finger while looking around. He looked at Jack. "Where are my father and Wills. It's not like them to not be here when I'm hurt, especially my father."

"He's busy," said Jack quickly. "And Wills is with him…I think."

Will shook his head as he gazed around the room again. He eyes fell upon the table beside him. He set his pie down as he took the necklace he gave to his son. It was broken.

"Wills was wearing this during his speech on the _Pearl_. Why is it here and not on him?" he asked.

"It broke and I promised him I would fix it," said Jack.

"Why haven't you? He'll want it back once he comes to see if I'm awake," said Will.

"We've all been busy lately with recovering from the war," added Jack.

"I had a dream about the battle," said Will distantly. He thought a moment. This time he looked around the room searching. "Where is it?"

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"The chest of course," said Will.

"Wot chest?" asked Jack.

"Wot chest? I wonder Jack," muttered Will.

He followed Jack's glance to the pillows. Elizabeth had her eyes there as well. Will pulled his blanket aside and slowly stood.

"William get back in bed. Your father won't like this," Jack snapped.

Will knelt in front of the mound of pillows in the corner. He pulled them off one another and pushed others aside. A blanker was wrapped around an object very much shaped like a certain chest. He unwrapped the blanket. His reaction to seeing the Dead Man's Chest was not how everyone thought it would be. He simply, and calmly, took the chest by a handle, set it on his bed, crawled in back in bed, covered his legs, and gazed at the chest while listening to the heart beat.

"If my father knows I'm doing well and someone he trusts is looking after me, then he may leave my side for a time if he is needed of doing something for me. Wills has a free soul and is the same way as my father. He too does leave my side to find food or talk. This necklace has been broken more than once and he survived without it," Will told them looking at the chest. "There were two people who were willing to surrender their hearts to this chest." He turned to Teague. "You and my father. Teague come here. I need to know."

"Will, no," said Teague.

"I need to know," Will told him, getting out of bed again. So slowly, he walked to Teague. The two looked at each other. Will reached his hand up.

"Will, it's not me. It's your father's heart," said Teague.

"I need to know," Will told him again, fighting back emotion.

Teague took his hand. "Will, I'm here. All of me is inside my body. Your father chose that chest. He did it to save you and keep you alive. Will, your father is captain now," he whispered.

Even though he felt Teague's heart beating, pulled aside the coat and everything covering Teague's chest. Nothing. There was no scar on Teague's chest to match the one on his own. He turned then slowly crawled back in bed. He said nothing and showed nothing. His hand touched the top of the chest. As soon as a strong beat echoed inside the chest, his feelings poured out of him in a cry of pain and utter sadness. He covered his face with his palms and cried.

Elizabeth sat beside him. She pulled him into her chest. He buried his face against her body. She rubbed his back while rocking and hushing him.

Much later and now calmer, Will remained against Elizabeth. He traced the outline and designs on the chest that now rested in his lap. He was finished with crying over what had happened to his father and now thought. Tears occasionally rolled down his cheeks, but he knew nothing could be done. It was his father's choice and he knew that. He wished he could have done more to change his mind though. He sniffled again and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Elizabeth, do you think I'm acting like a child?" he asked.

"No, you're acting human. That's all Will. You are human. Do you want a piece of your pie?" said Elizabeth, gently rubbing his arm.

"I want my father," replied Will.

"I know, I know," whispered Elizabeth gently.

A light knock on the door signaled Jack's arrival. He sat on the other side of Will. "I know how you feel Will…somewhat."

"No you don't," said Will.

"My father left me too without much of a reason. He was there one moment and gone the next. I never had reason for why he did. Our only difference is your father's heart is in your lap," said Jack.

Will sighed and nodded. "I suppose." He pulled away from his wife and wiped is face again.

"You look bloody awful mate," noted Jack, looking at Will's miserable, sad face.

"That's what happens when you feel awful," said Will. "Why hasn't my son come back?"

"Remember earlier when I told you where he was?" asked Jack, knowing of no other way.

"You said he was with my father," said Will. "That would make him a member of the crew. Then I'll never see either of them again."

"No, you'll see your father again someday," said Elizabeth.

"And Wills," added Will. "I guess this won't be so bad then."

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other before Jack quietly spoke. "Wills isn't a crewmember. I said I think he was with your father because I wasn't sure if Bill had collected his soul yet."

"Collected his soul?" wondered Will, looking at him oddly. "You speak as though he's dead. Don't tell me he's dead. Please don't tell me he's dead. Tell me he's alive and here. Please."

Jack blinked several times and thought. He said nothing.

Will looked at Elizabeth. She turned away immediately. Her arms pulled him close again.

"He was dying. You let him go. You gave him peace," whispered Jack.

"Did I…" began Will, but stopped as Elizabeth couldn't hold her emotion from anyone. "I killed him. I killed my son."

"No, Will, you let him go and your father probably ferried him through already. There is nothing you can do. He's gone mate. Nothing could have saved him. You did the right thing," said Jack.

"I don't believe you! You're lying to me. Stop lying. Please, tell me the truth!" screamed Will, trembling with tears falling.

"I just did Will. He's gone," said Jack.

Anger and sadness consuming him, Will threw the chest across the room.

"Why couldn't father have saved him? Why? Why did no one stop me? He was seventeen. A child. How could you let him die? I didn't kill my son. I didn't. I hate both of you. You didn't even try saving him. You let him die. You let me ill him. Why? I hate you. I hate the world. I don't want to be alive. My life has no meaning. I should be dead not Wills. What did my boy do to deserve this? Calypso why? You promised he could choose his destiny. He was supposed to be my son. This isn't fair. I want him back. I want Wills. I need him. I love him. I need to tell him!" he screamed desperate.

"You did by letting go," Jack told him bringing the chest back on the bed. "And your father showed you by surrendering his heat to this chest."

Will shook his head. "This isn't how it was supposed to be. It's not fair."

"Life rarely is," said Elizabeth. "I know this will be difficult for you and me, but we must move on from what has occurred to Wills."

"How can you just say that?" wondered Will.

"Because I know there is nothing I can do to change the past," said Elizabeth.

"But maybe I can," Will told them. "It's my father, Wills…" he moved his mouth more. Nothing came out until, "father once said I couldn't change the past. Now I finally think he's right. It's just…it's my son and my father."

"I know," said Elizabeth.

"I know to Will. Calypso did say your freedom was for a price," said Jack.

Will remained quietly crying until he suddenly flung his arms around the chest and cried upon it, sobbing and screaming for his father and son.

Elizabeth and Jack remained beside him trying to calm him.

Will refused. The impact of the war finally sank into his mind. He lost two of the four people he loved more than life. How could he live now? He couldn't live. He cried over all that he had of his father.

"It's all right Will," Jack said, rubbing his arm gently.

"Just leave me alone," Will whispered before burying his face into his arms and the chest. He had a sudden change of mind. "Jack, poison me. Really poison me. I have nothing to live for."

"What about me?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't need you," Will told her.

"You know I won't poison you," said Jack with a laugh.

"Then kill me," said Will.

"Fine, I'll poison you," said Jack, nodding. He added a few spoonfuls of a powder to a cup of water. "Here, drink it."

Will took the cup and quickly drank. Jack's heart broke by how quickly he drank. Will pulled the chest closer to his body and tightened his grasp. He still cried for them.

Jack tucked the blanket around him and remained rubbing Will's cheek until Will finally surrendered to sleep. He looked at Elizabeth.

She sat by the window sobbing into her hands.

Jack wiped his own eyes quickly. Crying hard inside, he left. His eyes were a blur of tears. He didn't know where he was going until he felt cushion beneath him. Glancing around the room, he found his feet had led him to his father's room. Breathing deep, he shook his head. He didn't want to cry. There had been too much crying. He bowed his head low while biting his lip and squeezing his hands.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" wondered Teague with an armload of clothes that were just cleaned.

"I don't know. I don't want to be with Will anymore. I can't take it," said Jack.

"I know, I heard he realized his son's fate as well," noted Teague.

"It's my fault. Wills died because of me," Jack cried. Teague looked at him. "I told Wills he could fight. I made an agreement with Calypso. If I brought Will and Wills to sea she could restore Will's strength. I brought them in the ship. I made them get caught up in this. It's my fault. I feel horrible. I should have died."

"You can't anyway. You're immortal," reminded Teague.

"I don't want to be immortal anymore even if Calypso says I can't undo Aqua de Vida. I want to die," Jack said.

Teague sat next to him. "Jack, why?"

"Because I already died. I feel dead," replied Jack. "My little brother wants to die. Because I've lost me wife and someone who was me father and me nephew and me little brother won't last much longer, I'm not afraid to die anymore. I'm afraid to live because I don't know how to life this way. I can't. I'm not strong enough. I wish none of this happened."

"You can't change the past Jack," said Teague gently.

"If Will can't then I know I can't," said Jack. "I just wish…"

Teague set his hand across Jack's mouth. "Don't say anymore Jack. You're hurting yourself"

Jack stood. He walked to the window and gazed out. His back gently trembled. His head bowed. "I hate meself. I'm a walking curse. Wherever I go something happens. Anyone I have feeling for dies."

"I'm alive Jack. Will is alive," noted Teague.

Jack turned and screamed at him. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you care for. I'm the one who killed Wills. I began this war for the Turners. It was me who went to Port Royal and brought Will to the world of piracy. He came to find said pirate. I probably made his destiny too. All those years ago he died because of me. I hesitated to dispatch Jones letting tentacle face kill my little brother. I'm not a good man. I'm worse than Beckett. I'm selfish and don't care about anything that doesn't have to do with me. I don't deserve to live. You're a better man than me. I'm glad you abandoned me. I wouldn't want me to be my son either."

"Jack," called Teague.

Too buried in his emotion, Jack carried on. "Life isn't fair at all. I suppose I do deserve this. All this is me punishment for being alive."

"Jackie!"

"I deserve to be found by the Navy. I want to be found. I want them to hang me by me neck. I have to somehow find a way to undo Aqua de Vida. Every curse has a counter curse. That's what I want most. See. Me compass is pointing the direction of the nearest gallows. I'll just have to go their then. Good-bye world. Farewell Will and Elizabeth. I'm sorry wot I did."

"Boy. Jack stop this."

"No, I won't because I'm a filthy pirate. I even wear the brand. I deserve to everything but life. I want Wills back. I want my mother and sissy back. They had no reason to die. They didn't deserve to die. I can't live with meself anymore."

Jack pulled a sword from off the chair and ran himself through hid heart. Nothing happened. He wasn't dead. Pulling the sword out of him, he tried again. Still nothing. A hand pulled the sword from his body.

"No, I want to die. Let me die. Calypso please don't make me live. I want to die!" he screamed.

Arms held him back as he tried reaching for the sword. Something slammed against his head. He fell to the floor dazed and unsure what had just happened.

"JACK!"

Jack looked up from the floor seeing Teague standing over him holding the Code in his arms. Jack attempted to push himself from the floor. His arms gave. He just lied there on the floor crying in his arms.

Teague set the Code on the chair. He knelt and pulled Jack from the floor. "You are human Jack. Nothing more," he said, helping him stand.

Jack's knees gave just as his arms had. He buried his face in his palms.

Teague sat beside him. He pulled Jack's head against his chest. Jack clutched his father's arms. Teague held his boy close, letting him cry. He rocked Jack and tucked his son's head under his chin. He shut his eyes, keeping Jack close enough to feel his heart beating through him. He wanted to say something to his boy, but decided not to. Jack's emotions and feelings were in a hurricane with a maelstrom. It was best to let sail through the storm, but keep him close as he did.

Though it seemed like an eternity, Jack finally calmed down. His cheek rested against his father's chest.

Teague rested his cheek against Jack's forehead, as Jack continued to whimper.

"Jack, the last time I cried was when it reached me that the Kraken had found you and the _Pearl_," said Teague.

"You cared about me?" wondered Jack.

"Of course. You're my son," said Teague.

"Why did you hate me?" wondered Jack. "I wanted to be with you and you abandoned me at another port."

Teague sighed. "I did everything but hate you. Once your mum and sister died I couldn't take care of you. I didn't want you to end up like me. I left you because I wanted you to have a better life than I. You did for a time while working for the Navy. I thought anything was better than pirate and you were good at it. Each time you came back to me I left you again to keep you away from me. I think you misunderstood what I meant. You sought these and a challenge and each time you returned you became more of a pirate than normal. I'll never forget the time you returned marked as a pirate. You were happy you do it. Let me tell you it broke my heart. I wanted a better fate for you than dying at the end of a rope. I'm the one who ruined your life Jack. I was afraid and I loved you too much.

"The reason Bill served on the _Pearl _was a favor for me. I asked him to keep an eye on you because I couldn't. He thought of you as a son. You probably don't remember this. Jack, there was this one time he brought you to me. You had been shot twice. When he got you to me, you were nearly gone. He helped me remove the bullets and I burned the wounds. Before you woke, I sent you on your way. There was another time when you got scarlet fever, malaria, pneumonia a few times, yellow fever, normal fever…they think you act oddly because of the sun exposure. Well, it's not that. You were a sickly, ill young adult. You suffered from more illnesses, especially fevers, that your mind had gone a bit odd from burning. Each of those times, as much as he could, Bill got you to me and stayed with me until your fever or illness broke. You just don't remember being with me because were nearly dead.

"Honestly, I hated when I saw black sails. I knew you were dying. Whenever we did meet for any reason, I put on this disguise that I always put on so you wouldn't stay. I hated looking at you because of what you became. When you brought Will here, I finally saw a side of you that I was proud of. I saw that you learned to love and care for someone. Will being hurt also allowed me to finally meet my son. We, you and I, together helped him. By helping him get well, we found each other. I'm glad. Just now, seeing you finally show emotion in front of me and saying those things was the bravest thing you've ever done. I'm proud of you Jack. I'm glad to be your father. Bill saw us too. He chose himself to give his other son his father. Bill knew what he was doing. He still does. Jack I loved you the day you were born. You were my treasure and Jack…you still are."

Jack looked at him. The expression on his face made him seem as though he thought he had heard all of that in his mind.

Teague slowly and hesitantly kissed Jack's forehead. "I love you Jack. I know you're too old for a father, but I at least want to be your friend."

Jack shook his head. "Will said you're never too old for a father. I want to be your son."

"I could try being a father. It may take time though, a lot of time. We have an eternity to learn," said Teague.

"Eternity? How?" wondered Jack.

"Well, someone has to become immortal if he intends on looking after his immortal son," said Teague with a very father like smile.

"You took Aqua de Vida?" whispered Jack.

"About sixteen years ago when you needed to make repairs here. I snuck a few swallows and wrote down the location of the fountain," said Teague.

Jack threw his arms around his father.

Teague held him close and tight.

"Do I finally have me father?" asked Jack.

"Aye son. You do," said Teague, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Jack.

"I feel complete again," said Teague. He took Jack's face between his palms. "You need to fix your eyes boy. It's smeared. Why do you wear it anyway? We aren't at sea anymore."

Jack shrugged. "Habit. Do you think Josh will be upset if I replace his position?"

"With whom?" asked Teague.

"Will said he wanted to sail the _Pearl_ with me. I was thinking of making him first mate," said Jack.

"Give him time. A torn heart does not mend quickly," said Teague.

"Yes it does," said Jack with a smile.

"It won't be as simple for Will and Elizabeth. We'll have to keep an eye on them," said Teague.

"Do you think Anamaria is alive?" wondered Jack quickly.

"She married you Jack. If she can survive you as her husband, she can survive anything," laughed Teague as he dampened a washcloth in warm water. "Here, let me fix your eyes."

Jack nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed.

Teague gently rubbed the kohl from his boy's eyes. Once it was gone, he looked at Jack, seeing someone else. Deciding he was already this far, he reached to untie Jack's bandana.

"Wot are you doing?" asked Jack opening his eyes.

"I'm going to wash this and your clothes. Perhaps I can make the red brighter," said Teague.

Approving, Jack undid his bandana. He pulled his affects off, which took quite a while. He didn't need to pull his boots off as Teague had already done that a while ago. After a bit, he sat on the bed in nothing but his breeches. He took the washcloth and wiped the blood that was smeared on his arms and the very small amount on his chest. He was probably the only one who hadn't cleaned up from the battle yet. After, he pulled the braid from his hair. Last of all, the beads were slid from his dark hair. Without everything on, he looked in the mirror. For an odd reason, he felt comfortable. He never really saw himself as himself. He was always Captain Jack Sparrow, the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, or the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, King of the Brethren Court. He was never just Jack Sparrow.

"You can wear these for now," said Teague coming back in.

Seeing Jack as he turned, Teague stopped in his footsteps. He stared at Jack. The only times he saw Jack as Jack were when Jack was brought in ill. Now Jack was healthy and very normal. He didn't know what to think. He hardly recognized his son. What he most saw were the scars Jack kept hidden on his body. His eyes, for some reason, moved to two scars on his chest the shape of bullets.

"You know something Jackie, you still have one of those bullets inside your body," he noted. "Removing it at the time would have killed you."

"Why should I know?" asked Jack.

"Well, now that you're immortal, I thought, perhaps," began Teague.

"You want to remove it finally," finished Jack.

"Well, yes. Every time I see the scar I always think of the man that nearly took my son away from me," said Teague.

"Who was that?" asked Jack, sitting the bed again.

"His little brother was just replaced," replied Teague as he sat. Jack looked at him oddly. "You went back to seek your revenge for your beloved _Wicked Wench_. He nearly won that. You were barely an adult. I still owe Bill my life for saving you."

"He really loved me didn't he?" noted Jack.

"He lost his son and just wanted to be a father to someone," explained Teague.

"Sometimes I remember him watching the sunset and throwing a message in a bottle. It was always on the same day. I now realize it was Will's birthday. He just wanted the bottle to reach the English coastline and wish his son a happy birthday," said Jack. "Are you going to do this or not?"

"I'll remove it while you're asleep," said Teague. "It should be simple."

"Are you going to be the over protective father and poison me?" asked Jack.

The two of them smiled.

"No, I can wait for you to sleep," said Teague. He tapped his knee with his forefinger. "I have something for you. Wait here."

As Jack waited for his father to return, he dressed in the long, soft trousers and emerald green tunic. He slipped on the black robe as well.

"Your mother made this for you before you were born. It was your blanket when you were a baby," said Teague handing Jack a sea blue blanket. "You'll need that very soon actually. And this, you left on my ship long ago."

Jack took the little mahogany chest. He opened it. Immediately, a melody carried through the room. It was his lullaby. After his mother died, he would use this to put himself to sleep each night while he was just abandoned at twelve. Now it was back.

"I couldn't part with it because it reminded me of your mother too much, and you," said Teague.

Jack watched the gizmos and gadgets turn, slowly being put in a trance. He watched everything until everything was dark. The melody still played in his head.

Teague tucked his son in bed. He left the music box playing beside his boy. Not able to resist the temptation anymore, he kissed his son's eye then stroked his hair a moment. Knowing his little boy was asleep; he left to fetch all that was needed to remove a bullet from body.

* * *

Cream still dripping from his hair, Will continued to pout.

"What happened in here?" asked Teague.

"He refused to eat his pie, so I threw some at him and he decided to that I would be amusing to throw some at me. Therefore, I threw the entire pie at him," replied Elizabeth.

"I spent a few hours making that," noted Teague with a heavy sigh. "Why can't you two never argue? You're always arguing over something." He looked at Elizabeth. "Haven't you, of all people, learned your lesson?"

"She never will," said Will.

"Don't talk and clean up the pie," said Teague, handing him a towel. He did take a bit of the pie from the chest. "This would have been a good pie."

Will leaned back against the pillows. He cleaned the chest by taking pie from it with his finger and sucking his finger. His attitude was that he didn't care anymore.

"How is your back?" asked Teague.

"A bit sore," replied Elizabeth.

"And the rest of you?" wondered Teague.

"Sore, but it's the memory that hurts more," said Elizabeth.

"What did he do to you?" wondered Will.

"Now you care about me," noted Elizabeth.

"I always have. If I'm angry with you that means I have feeling for you. What did he do?" asked Will.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Elizabeth.

Will stood. "I do," he told her as he went to her side and sat. "Do you not remember?"

"I wish I didn't," said Elizabeth, horror coming to her eyes.

"He did something to your back I hear," noted Will, setting his arm around her. "Tell me. You can trust me."

"Do you want me to tell him?" asked Teague.

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded.

"It cannot be good if you can't say it," noted Will, moving his hand down her back. She breathed sharply and tensely. "How many?"

"Eleven, the final five by him," replied Elizabeth.

"There's more. Your face is bruised, as is your neck. Those aren't from battle," said Will.

"Hold me. I want to feel _your _arms around me and only yours," whispered Elizabeth.

Will looked at Teague as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's noting physical that he did. It's more of what she felt and what her mind was thinking," began Teague. "I'm quite sure he engaged in it as well, but at a more private level." He moved his mouth into many words. None seemed right. He raised a finger as he found a way. "Beckett let them use her body for pleasure and whatever they wanted. You could imagine what they did."

"I'm going to kill him," said Will with anger.

"He's already dead. Someone already took care of that," reminded Teague.

"Do you still love me?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Of course," whispered Will. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Just you.

Will gave her a light, gentle kiss on her soft lips. "Better now?"

"Somewhat," said Elizabeth.

Will tensed. "My shoulder still burns."

"So does my back," noted Elizabeth.

"Here. I found this, figured you two would need it," said Teague, giving them a jar. "It soothes burns. I'll leave you so you can ease the burn."

"I'll do your back first," said Will.

He brought her to his bed, unclothed her, and slowly removed the mess of bandages. Her back wasn't as good as he hoped it to have been, but it would heal well except for five marks, with time. He took a bit of cream on a rag and gently massaged it into her back. She breathed hard and deep, but calm. It was a quiet process. Neither spoke. Once he finished her and bandaged her back, it was his turn.

"I don't think it's just my shoulder," noted Will.

"No, it begins at your shoulder," added Elizabeth, having unwound the bandages.

She continued to reveal more of his back. Once finished, she could only look at it. The slash from his shoulder to side was remarkable straight and finely cut. The process of burning was done just as well.

"Well, how bad?" wondered Will.

Elizabeth touched his shoulder then side. "Do you feel this?"

"Aye," replied Will.

"That is the length of the wound on your back," replied Elizabeth.

Will sighed. "I couldn't feel hot metal burning it so why would I feel a fine cut?"

He did pose a good, logical point. Elizabeth nodded. She massaged his back.

"Elizabeth, can we have another son?" whispered Will.

"It all depends on what it turns out to be," said Elizabeth.

"I want a son. I want to name him Wills and this time me be there to raise him and be his father," said Will.

Elizabeth stopped. She looked him in the eyes. "No. Only one son can be named Wills and that was our Wills. Giving another son that name will be replacing and forgetting about him. I like Alexander James for a son. It's a good name."

"I just want my Wills back," said Will.

"I know. We all do," Elizabeth told him.

"I don't think I'll ever accept his death or forgive myself," said Will sadly. He was very quiet as Elizabeth re-bandaged his wounded back. He felt the tear and feelings return. He didn't want to cry again. His head still hurt from crying last time. He was tired of crying. He had reason to cry though. "Elizabeth, I don't want to cry anymore," he told her fighting back the tears.

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because I just don't, but I want to," said Will.

Elizabeth set her arm around him. "Will, cry. Just cry."

Will nodded and did cry more. He set the chest in his lap and caressed the metal as he cried again.

* * *

Jack was on the _Pearl_. That's the only place he could be. Teague climbed aboard the _Pearl_. A man in trousers, emerald tunic, and black vest was washing the rail clean. He slowly went to him.

"Still feeling like just Jack Sparrow?" he asked.

"Aye," whispered Jack as he turned to his father. "How did it go?"

"It's out of you and didn't leave a scar," said Teague.

"Don't tell Will," said Jack, turning back to scrub the rail.

"Come with me," said Teague.

"I'm a little bust at the moment," said Jack.

"Son, trust me. You need to come with me," said Teague with more urgency.

"Is Will all right?" asked Jack with worry in his eyes.

"Jack, this is about you and two others," said Teague. "Come son."

Suspicious, Jack followed him.

Teague was quiet the entire way. He led Jack to his room.

Jack saw a cradle in the room next to his bed. He scurried over. Inside the cradle was a small baby alertly looking at him. The baby kicked and smiled. Jack tilted his head. The baby had big, rich brown eyes that resembled his own, near black brown hair, and rather bronze skin.

"Well, do you want to hold your daughter or not?" asked Teague.

Jack choked on air as he whipped his head toward him. He pointed at himself. "Me daughter? Mine?"

"And Anamaria's," added Teague.

"Anamaria," whispered Jack, hope glistening in his eyes.

"Remember me, your wife that you left in Jamaica before going back to sea a year ago?" a gentle voice asked.

Jack turned again.

Anamaria stood in the doorway wearing a long, red silk robe and black slippers.

Jack gasped as he immediately took her into his arms. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Teague raised an eyebrow and turned away from them. He took the baby girl in his arms and made a face causing her to smile.

"I thought you were dead," whispered Jack, holding Anamaria.

"Almost," said Anamaria. "Calypso helped them find me."

"You're hurt!" cried Jack in a squeaky voice, seeing the bandages and scars healing on her face.

"I was rescued not healed. She wasn't going to do both," said Anamaria. "Besides, I wasn't going to die. I had to see you again."

The baby cooed.

Jack looked at the little girl being jumped on Teague's lap. "My daughter," he said going to Teague. "How do you hold her?"

"Like this," said Anamaria as she showed Jack.

Jack looked at the baby. The two of them stared a long time until the baby cooed and smiled at Jack. "She likes me. Wot's her name?"

"I named her Arcelia," said Anamaria. Jack looked at her oddly. "In Spanish it means treasure and alter of Heaven."

"Her entire name is Princess Arcelia…Emerald Sparrow," said Jack with a glowing smile. "I'm going to show Will."

"That's not…Jack don't," said Teague, but Jack was already out the door.

Sighing, Anamaria followed. She would be dong that often until she saw sure Jack wouldn't do something Jack would do. After all, Jack Sparrow had never done anything with a three-month-old baby before, though, she would like to again.

Jack kicked the doors open shouting. "Look, Will, Elizabeth, I have a daughter. Look. See. She's me daughter." He spun in a circle then looked at them.

"How?" wondered Will.

"The same way you got little whelp," replied Jack.

"I know, but whom? When?" asked Will.

"Me of course," said Anamaria, going to Jack to see if her baby was still all right.

Elizabeth smiled. She went to her, giving her a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Me too," said Anamaria.

"Calypso doesn't just favor you mate," said Jack.

"What is her name?" asked Elizabeth.

"Princess Arcelia Emerald Sparrow," answered Jack proudly. "It means treasure in Spanish."

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Anamaria.

"Yes, of course!" cried Elizabeth. She took the baby in her arms.

"Arcelia, this is your Aunt Elizabeth. She's me little brother's wife," said Jack touching his daughter's nose. The baby kicked and smiled.

"Jack, she has your eyes," noted Elizabeth.

"The rest is her mum's," added Jack.

Will looked at Elizabeth. Watching her hold and rock the baby he could imagine his son in her arms. This is how she treated Wills. Everyone in the room had held a three-month-old child but him. Just Wills, Jack's daughter bore father's eyes and the rest belonging to mother.

"How did you get out of it alive?" he asked Anamaria.

"I'm not sure how I did," said Anamaria.

"What did he do to you?" wondered Will.

"I'd rather not talk about it," replied Anamaria, looking away.

"What did he do to make you tell?" asked Will, clutching the blanket.

"It was time and pain," said Anamaria.

"I didn't say anything. You shouldn't have either," Will told her. Finally, uncontrollable anger and jealousy let loose. He threw a pillow at her and screamed. "Why? Why did you tell him? My son is dead because you couldn't handle a bit of pain. He had me for a week too. I didn't say anything. This is your fault. You caused my son's death. Your child is alive and healthy. You don't deserve it. I died because I kept my mouth shut, but it saved my son for a time, until you spoke. Wills should be alive! You and your daughter deserve death more than he did!"

The little baby began crying and wailing. Anamaria took her daughter back.

"You made me daughter cry!" shouted Jack, upset.

"Good!" hollered Will.

"Will, what is wrong?" asked Elizabeth, sitting beside him.

Will pointed at Anamaria and Arcelia. "Them. They should be dead. It's her fault Wills is dead. It's her fault I had to kill my son to relieve his pain."

"She did nothing William," said Jack.

"She told him!" screamed Will.

"It wouldn't have mattered. He would have found someone else to tell him."

"Who? How many souls know where this city is? How many know it even exists?"

"It was your son's destiny."

"Don't talk to me about destiny. I know more than you."

"And you're not doing your destiny."

"No. Father is."

"You escaped you destiny on that ship. Maybe Wills was the exchange."

"It was Wills who thought of how to bring me back. Why would his destiny be to die?"

"I don't know. Cong blame my Anamaria. She did nothing."

"She told him."

"William, it would not have mattered," bellowed Jack. He grabbed Will's shoulders tightly. "Accept your son's death. Calypso does things for a reason. You told me that. You're here. He's dead. The war is over. Think about it."

Will pushed him back. "Get out Jack. Leave me alone. Take care of your child. Go. Do what I never can because she lives. You better love her more this I loved Wills."

"No one can ever love more than you loved your son. You proved that be stabbing your son's heart with your own hand. I don't think even I could do that or love me daughter enough. I will promise you this; I'll love my treasure and Will because him being killed probably let my Arcelia live. Loving her is all I can to do repay him and you," Jack told him calmly. "I hope you understand that one day and sooner than ten years. Come Ana, he wants us to leave him alone and I don't want my treasure crying." He gently pushed Anamaria from the room.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"I think Jack handled it quite well actually," noted Elizabeth. She moistened her lips and took his face between her palms. "And I don't think I've ever loved him as much as you."

Will looked into her eyes. Tears once again in his own. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes. Don't ever regret what you did," said Elizabeth. "I think…no…I know Wills was glad you did what you did."

"Wills," whimpered Will.

"Will, I think you need to cry again," noted Elizabeth.

Will nodded leaning into her. "So do I, but why haven't you?"

"Someone has to hold you while you cry and rock you and tell you it'll be all right," said Elizabeth.

"It's too difficult to let go," whispered Will.

"You'll learn darling. You'll learn," said Elizabeth, promisingly. Knowing he had nothing more to say because of his tears, she rubbed his back and rocked as usual.

* * *

Anamaria sat in the chair rocking her daughter as Jack ranted.

"He had no reason for blaming you. You did nothing," he shouted.

"Jack hush, she's asleep," said Anamaria.

Jack flopped on the chair and looked like a pouting child.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Anamaria quietly.

"Wot for?" asked Jack.

"Telling him," replied Anamaria.

"I know what happens when you don't tell him anything. You end up dead after long hours of pain," said Jack. He pulled her by him. "What did he do to you? Don't say you dot want to. Telling someone makes you feel much more better. The beginning is a good place to begin."

"I missed you too much. I didn't think I would see you in eleven months. I wanted you to know about your daughter and the island was growing old. Jamaica is nice to visit, not for a year though, even if you are living in the governor's manor. By the way, Scarlett and Giselle are here. They helped me during carrying our girl and giving birth. They are rather gentle and kind. Giselle helped me choose her name," began Anamaria.

"I didn't mean the beginning beginning. Stop hesitating. It'll feel much more better once it's gone," said Jack.

"We were sailing and he came. I told Scarlett and Giselle to look after my baby. I went on deck to fight. Some fool told him you were my husband. I was enough. He let the rest go and took me," continued Anamaria. She took a deep breath. Feeling an arm around her shoulder, she nodded. "It began all right. We talked nicely and he fed me. After, it all went wrong. He stuck needles in my fingernails while I was tied to a chair on deck in the sun. I was there for a day without water. The next few nights he allowed his men to have their way with me. During the days I had to be a prize of their gambling or clean the deck. I was constantly in chains and he took my clothes. I felt like a slave. He said it was ironic making me his slave. On the final day I was there he took a lash to my back. Don't worry. It was only five."

"Wot made you speak?" asked Jack.

"There was a ship on the horizon. A ship with the colors of merchant trading," whispered Anamaria. Her body began to tremble. She set Arcelia in the cradle and crawled into Jack's arms. "He summoned the ship. It was a cargo ship from Africa to the Colonies in America. He brought me aboard the ship and told the captain he could have me free of charge. I was brought below deck. Their faces still haunt my dreams. The memories. I couldn't do it again. I wouldn't. Jack, it was a slave ship. The cargo was human. I almost became part of the cargo. I had to tell him I couldn't go back. I'm sorry Jack. I couldn't hear the screams or feel the chains and watch them die and…and I had to tell him. I had to. I promised myself I wouldn't go through it again. I watched my parents die on those ships. They're horrible and sailing tombs and…"

Jack buried her face in his chest, not wanting to hear more. Anger and tears built in his eyes. His body shook in fury. "You will never go back there. I promise. From now on I go, you follow. I rescued you once Ana. Though you were a child, I loved you then. I love you now. Every time I look at my mark it reminds me of the cruelties of men and why I became pirate. I've got you luv. You're safe in me arms," he told her, rocking gently.

"I wish I could forget it all," sobbed Anamaria.

"We all do," said Jack. "Only one is fortunate enough to have forgotten pain and much more."

"Who? How?" wondered Anamaria.

"Will. The pain he had erased his memory of ten months. He lost feeling in his back and the weeks of memories he shared with his son. He'll ever only remember a few days with his son. They were together for weeks and he'll never know," said Jack.

"Did he really kill his son?" asked Anamaria.

Jack nodded and quietly told her. "Wills was hurt. Will gave him peace."

"How? Who would do that?" wondered Anamaria.

"Someone who knows life, death, and love more than any other soul," said Jack.

"Hold me," whispered Anamaria.

"Forever," promised Jack.

* * *

Will continued pouting over the chest, trying to ignore the three women adoring him and making fools out of themselves. He couldn't believe Elizabeth was allowing this. Giselle was holding his right arm, Scarlett holding the other, and Elizabeth playing with his hair while very child like pleading for him to say something. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He is listening to you," noted Scarlett.

"I think he's handsome," said Giselle.

"You should have seen him before he fought," said Elizabeth.

The other two sighed, imagining that thought.

"You two've been married a while then?" wondered Scarlett.

"Eighteen years, nearly nineteen now," said Elizabeth. "Jack just re-married us a few days ago."

"I could imagine he looked handsome at your first wedding," noted Giselle.

"It took him half a day to match colors and find his size. He doesn't like to be touched or have noble quality to him," said Elizabeth.

"Once a pirate always a pirate," said Scarlett. "Look at Jack Sparrow."

Giselle looked at her. "Do we owe him a slap?"

"I think so," agreed Scarlett.

"No, don't. Not know. He's hurt too," said Elizabeth. "We'll let Will slap Jack. He gives a good black eye don't you?"

Will did no notion of listening to her.

"How was he in Port Royal?" wondered Scarlett. "He was proper when Jack dragged him to Tortuga that one time and still proper when he asked for Jack."

"Well, he was proper and I displeased it. He always called me 'Miss'. He had no life it seemed. He was always on a timely routine. He had to do things he always did," said Elizabeth.

"Disgusting," noted Giselle.

Elizabeth nodded. "He most definitely is not noble. At our engagement ball, father found him asleep in a chair after dinner." The women laughed as Will shook his head. "He is a fine dancer though. He got that from his sword skills. I told him dancing was the same as sword fighting without the sword and moving with rhythm and having a lady. He picked up quickly on that. It's a shame he couldn't dance at our ball."

Now Will finally looked at her.

"Why not?" wondered Giselle.

Will shook his head, his face already turned red from embarrassment.

"Well, he was practicing his poise a few days before out ball. He was walking with a book on his head. Three days before the ball he was walking along a long beam in the shop with a book in his head and wearing the shoes that father said he had to wear. Mind you, proper noble men wear shoes with an elevated heel." Elizabeth paused to look at Will who was pleadingly shaking his head. "Anyhow, he was walking and he lost his balance, he fell back, hit his shoulder on the stone wall then the humongous book fell on top of him. He dislocated his shoulder and cried like a baby from it. Picture this ladies: Will Turner sitting on dirt, holding his shoulder crying like a baby, in heels." Giselle and Scarlett burst into laughter. "Father was furious and forbade him from wearing anything other than his boots. Poor Will, since he barely had feeling in his arm and it hurt too much to move, and he was required to, had to have his arm in a sling during our ball and couldn't dance. Everyone wanted to know what happened. I spared him from the shame and told everyone he was injured by slipping on the dock."

"Why did you tell them?" wondered Will.

"He spoke!" cried Giselle.

"He does have a voice," noted Scarlett.

"Be glad Jack doesn't know," said Elizabeth.

The doors swung open. There stood Anamaria holding Arcelia with Jack against the doorframe, his knees about to give finally allowed to laugh hysterically.

Will moaned and buried his face in his hands.

They all laughed.

"I can never show my face again," said Will.

"Not at all once I get back on the sea," promised Jack.

Will moaned as he pulled a blanket over his head.

"Don't worry, Jack has done something just as shameful," said Anamaria.

"Wot? No I haven't!" cried Jack.

"Remember when you were cursing at the _Pearl_ for getting you caught I the reefs? After all, your compass never lies. She was so upset you blamed her that she knocked you in the head, making you fall from the helm and lie on deck as though dead," said Anamaria.

"I deserved it," noted Jack.

"You're still believing that?" wondered Teague as he entered. Jack nodded. "The wind caught a sail. A poorly secured rope secured a pulley. The sail filled with wind causing the pulley to smack you in the head."

"But you said she bit me," noted Jack to Anamaria.

"That's what you said Jack," corrected Anamaria.

"You would say that," laughed Will, pulling the blanket from his head.

"He spoke again!" cried Giselle.

"And laughed," added Scarlett.

"Are you better now?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, I'm ashamed," said Will. Slyness glinted in his eyes. "But that isn't as bad as my father catching me fooling around with my nearly unclothed finance wearing nothing but my white undergarments and being wet."

"Will, hush!" shouted Elizabeth.

"And then being lectured on the beach in front to your father's honored guest while trying to clothe yourself," added Will.

Elizabeth bowed her head in shame. "He had never been so upset and ashamed to call himself my father and I his daughter."

"Has he little whelp done anything?" wondered Jack.

"Other than nearly sail the _Pearl_ into the shoals," added Will.

"Yes he has," said Elizabeth. "It was a month before this all began. He was a well known carpenter and sail maker. I brought him lunch one day. The captain of the ship and us ate to celebrate another repaired ship. We were talking then suddenly we heard something creaking. The captain and I watched as the mainmast, which Wills just finished repairing, fell from the ship taking the sails with, falling in the water, and barely avoiding the next ship. Wills still held his sandwich in his mouth and hadn't taken a bit yes. He said one word: a very quiet 'oops'," Will of all in that room laughed hardest. "I nearly bit my tongue off to keep from laughing. Wills promised he could fix it. We never saw that ship again."

"You were caught inappropriate on the beach with Will, Bill was hung up by his bootstraps, Wills mis-repaired a ship, and Will dislocated his shoulder while practicing walking," noted Jack.

"Did I mention it was a Navy ship that Wills poorly repaired?" added Elizabeth causing Will to laugh harder.

"Why was he practicing walking?" asked Teague. "And how did he dislocate his shoulder walking?"

"Ah, you try walking in heals on a beam with a book on your head," suggested Jack.

Will immediately stopped laughing.

Teague opened his mouth then decided against it. "I don't want to know," he noted.

"I'm not noble," said Will.

"William Turner, you are noble," Teague told him pronouncing each word clearly. "Your mother was noble; your father was considered noble. You were raised noble until you ran away. If you returned to London for any reason, your name would be Lord Turner."

"Why do you think I ran away?" asked Will. "I didn't want to be noble. I ended up being Pirate Queen and Master of the Sea."

"Since we are on this I have a story about your father," said Teague. "Bill couldn't walk in those shoes either. Ironically, it was at his engagement ball too. He and Charlotte were announced. Halfway down the grand staircase, he lost his footing, dragged his finance with him, rolled down the remaining stairs then hit the floor. As the guests crowded around them, he and Charlotte laughed on the floor."

"I know. Father told me that to bring me out of my melancholy," said Will, being the only one not laughing. He sighed heavily. "I miss him."

"He'll come back soon," said Teague.

"Tea?" asked Gibbs, poking his head in.

"Yes, come in Josh," said Elizabeth most pleased to see him. "Where have you been?"

"You two weren't the only ones injured," replied Gibbs, handing everyone a cup of tea.

Anamaria waved hers off as Jack sealed his mouth shut and turned away.

Will took his cup. He brought it to his lips then had a change of mind. He looked at the steaming tea then looked around. Everyone but Anamaria and Jack sipped their tea. He stared at the liquid. Tensing, he immediately saw Beckett sipping his tea while someone screamed. Will gasped in fright as he felt his arm being cut. The cup and tea fell to the floor as he grabbed his arm then frantically rolled up his sleeve. No blood, just a large scar.

"Will, are you all right?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Fine," said Will.

"Why did you spill you tea? Do you want more?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, don't give him anymore!" shouted Will, terrified for no reason.

"He drank tea while watching didn't he?" whispered Anamaria.

Will nodded slowly.

Knowing, Elizabeth set her tea down and there it remained.

Will looked at his arm again.

"I lost my taste for it too Will," said Elizabeth, taking his hand. "He always had tea while someone else did something to me."

Nodding, Will lowered his eyes. Something on her wrist caught his gaze. Turning back to her, his face went ashen. He brought her wrist closer to his eyes. He felt the burn. "I can take it off."

"No, I like it," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, he does make a good point. I think you should," noted Teague.

"It's my body," said Elizabeth.

"Fine, I don't care. I don't feel like arguing," said Will without worry.

Arcelia squirmed in her mother's arms.

Will looked at the little one. Tears of sadness filled his eyes. He never saw his son at that age.

"Just wait until she gets older. She'll grow up right before your eyes. She'll soon crawl then talk and talk," said Elizabeth. A smile lit on her face. "Wills's first word was 'da'y'. The next week he was yelling 'daddy'. Not long after, he acquired the word 's'ip'. He would say 'da'y s'ip' every time he saw a ship."

"I wasn't there," whispered Will.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be more. You and Elizabeth are alive and well. Put Wills aside lad. He is a memory now. Have more children to replace him. It'll all be good in time. Let go of Wills," said Gibbs.

"You're right. He's just a memory anyway considering I only remember a few days with him," said Will. He pushed aside the blanket. Standing, he took the chest in one hand and Will's green coat in the other and left the room.

All five of them smacked Gibbs across the head.


	24. Twenty Four

**Twenty Four**

Hearing voices, Elizabeth woke. She was tightly wrapped in a blanket. Someone was lightly stroking her hair.

"Will?" she whispered, turning.

"No, it's me mum. It's Wills."

Elizabeth's eye filled with tears. She slowly sat up, never taking her eyes from him. She hesitantly reached out. "I'm dreaming."

Wills took her hand to set it against his face. "No, mum. I'm real."

"He's real as much as real can be."

"Bill," whispered Elizabeth.

"Hello," said Bill.

"I don't believe this," Elizabeth told them.

Bill nodded. He sat beside her and took her hand to rest her palm against his chest. He heard her softly and understandingly gasp. "Proof enough?" he asked.

Elizabeth felt nothing beneath his cool skin. "You're back," she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, I'm back and so is Wills," said Bill.

"We're both back," said Wills.

"My son," whispered Elizabeth. Her arms flung around her son's breathing, living body. It was her turn to cry now. He was so very real in her arms. Something wasn't right though. She pulled away. "How long?"

"How long what?" asked Wills.

"How long do I have you?" asked Elizabeth. "You're part of the crew aren't you?"

Wills lowered his eyes. "Mum, Calypso offered me a cursed gift." He looked at her. "I accepted it."

"Elizabeth, I can't find Will," shouted Jack.

"Bring me your compass," said Wills with a heavy sigh.

"Brilliant as usual Wills. I'll be back," said Jack before running out.

"No one noticed that we were back coming here either," said Bill.

"Odd things have been happening lately. No one will accept your fates, especially my one," said Elizabeth.

"How is daddy?" wondered Wills.

"It's been hard on him," said Elizabeth.

"Here you are little whelp," said Jack, handing Wills the compass.

"Thank you Uncle Jack," said Wills, flipping the compass open. A moment later, he walked to the window. "He's on the _Pearl_ Jack."

"I wouldn't think to look there," noted Jack. "Well then, let's go."

He turned then took a few steps. Suddenly, he stopped and slowly turned, giving Wills an odd look.

"Now you notice me," laughed Wills.

Jack yelped as he rushed to Wills, pulling the teenager close to him.

* * *

Close to sleeping, Will blinked. He didn't want to sleep. He would dream of them. Dreaming about his son wouldn't help him let go or forget about him. He sniffled as he pulled the coat tighter around his body. Will's coat fit nearly perfectly. He wished he had his son's body. He would have buried Wills on the island where he spent his one day. It was the perfect place. In his lap, his father's heart beat strong and steady. That was probably the only thing that would keep his own heart alive. Someone approached him. He felt someone sit.

"Will," whispered Bill.

"I miss you," Will told him.

"Daddy," Wills whispered as he crawled into his father's lap.

Will held him. "I wish I could really hold you again."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wills.

"I always hold you in my dreams," said Will.

"Come here son," said Bill.

Will leaned against his father. "You're exactly how I always dream you are."

"Go to sleep Will," said Bill.

"I am asleep," aid Will.

"Then shut your eyes," whispered Bill.

Will did so. His arms tightened around the chest.

Will felt his little boy slowly fall against him, sleeping.

Wills smiled.

"Come on. Let's get him back to bed," said Bill, letting Will fall against him as he lifted him.

Wills followed carrying the Dead Man's Chest.

Once back in his room, Bill set Will in bed after taking the coat off. As always, he tucked Will in with his blanket.

Will snuggled against his pillow.

"Under the pillows," Bill told Wills.

Knowingly, Wills hid the chest.

Will tensed in his sleep. His forehead wrinkled and closed eyes moved wildly.

Bill rubbed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

A moment later, Will calmed and softly smiled in his deep sleep. He sighed deeply. "Father…Wills did it."

"At least he knows where he can find me," whispered Bill, watching his son calmly dream. After observing what books were on the shelf, he took on that he enjoyed reading before. He sat, crossed one leg, glanced at his son, and began reading.

Jack quietly left the room, leaving Bill reading, Elizabeth sitting at Will's side, and Wills pacing around the room waiting for his father to wake.

"Wills, sit down," Bill told him. "You're making me tired."

"I can't. What am I supposed to do?" wondered Wills.

"Read. There are plenty of books," replied Bill.

"Reading is boring," said Wills.

"Learn to enjoy boredom because, unless you read, you're going to be bored more than you know. There are days on that ship when no souls come and you need to entertain yourself," said Bill. "Read."

"I could carve," noted Wills.

"I hope in four years you learn to calm and accept books," muttered Bill.

"Why do I not understand this? Does this involve your cursed gift?" wondered Elizabeth.

Wills nodded. "Calypso gave me a choice. I could either become twenty-two and serve immediately or grow naturally to twenty-two and slowly adapt to crewmember with the duty being the only affect that I don't have. I chose to be with you and father even though I will he half living and dead while becoming part of the crew."

"I see," whispered Elizabeth.

"I know this will hurt us all, but I know not having time together would hurt more," added Wills.

"This is all my fault," Bill told them, shutting the book. "I hesitated to stab the heart. I could have dispatched Beckett before he…"

"Killed me," finished Wills. "It wasn't your fault. It just happened to be my destiny."

"Being murdered by Beckett. You're destiny should have been to greater things. You are un-deserving of this," said Bill.

"And my father deserved his fate?" wondered Wills.

"But his was changed. He's free now," noted Bill.

"Remember the last time someone hesitated? My father paid the price. Now you hesitated so I paid the price, but my father goes free. It's not a bad trade actually," said Wills.

"But, Wills, one hundred years," whispered Bill.

"I know and I will do more if I have to," said Wills." It's not your fault. This family has a curse to the _Dutchman._ We have always been bonded to that ship in ways. What happened, happened. Now how are we going to tell him?"

All three looked at Will.

"Let him have this day knowing only I am attached to the ship. We'll tell him the rest an hour before sunset," said Bill.

"But how?" wondered Elizabeth.

"We tell him all the truth and keep nothing from him," said Wills.

"There's more," asked Elizabeth.

"Much more," said Wills.

"Elizabeth, you cannot tell him about Wills," said Bill. "You cannot tell anyone."

Looking at Will, Elizabeth nodded.

"Mum, everything will be all right. The war is over. Beckett is no more. The seas are safe again," said Wills.

"To achieve that, Will lost so much. Everything will never be all right. It will hardly ever be better," Elizabeth told them. "Everything is going to change."

"Everything has already changed," noted Bill.

They nodded.

Wills sat next to his father on the bed. He stared out the window, thinking of what the next four years of his life would be like: living at home with his parents, but being half dead and becoming part of the crew.

* * *

Still sitting beside his son. Bill turned a page in the book then took a glance around the room. Will was still sleeping. Wills was asleep beside him, curled in a warm blanket. Elizabeth slept on the couch, looking just as comfortable. Bill turned back to his child. He had until sunset with Will. After, they would see each other once every ten years. Before, for eighteen years, neither had left the other's side for more than a few hours. They were always together on matter what. Now, they were to be separated by the seam situation that brought them together.

Bill lowered his eyes. Bitter irony. Hearing a light knock on the door, he shut his book to go to the door. He motioned Jack to come.

"They're still sleeping," whispered Bill, sitting again.

"This is the first sleep Will has gotten since coming back," noted Jack.

"Jack, I want to know everything. "How has my son handled this?" asked Bill.

"He found the chest on his own. When he did find it, it was awkward. He was calm until he set his hand against me father's chest. He knew either you or father was going to do it. He cried. That night, he found what fate his son had come to. He screamed for him, wondering why you couldn't save him. Never thought I'd see him throw the chest. For the next few days he mostly cried. There were times when we would distract his mind from that but never long enough. I expect he cried himself to sleep last night," replied Jack quietly.

Bill nodded. "His eyes were definitely sore and red."

"He's lost without you mate," added Jack.

"Don't tell me that," Bill told him.

Understanding, Jack nodded. "He'll be all right soon."

"We haven't been separated in eighteen years. I don't think he'll ever be all right to his father and son not being with him other than once every ten years," said Bill.

"And son?" asked Jack. He looked at Wills. "What's happened to the little whelp?"

"Something we'll tell you later," replied Bill.

"But," began Jack.

"Jack, no. You don't want to know," said Bill.

On the couch, Elizabeth sat up and stretched while greeting the other two. "Good morning."

"And you as well daughter," said Bill.

"They look so calm together," said Elizabeth, looking at her Wills and Will. An expression of discomfort came to her. She touched her right wrist. "My wrist burns and it hasn't since that battle."

"Perhaps the pain has finally come," suggested Jack.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it didn't burn this badly when I was burned the first time. You did something."

"Of course. I wasn't going to let your fear become Will's. He already has lost too much," said Bill.

Elizabeth tore the bandage from her wrist. A white 'P' should have been on her wrist. Instead, there was a healing burn where the brand once was along with no evidence that she had once been marked. She looked at them furious.

"It was for your own good," added Bill.

"I liked it," shouted Elizabeth.

"That makes no sense at all, even for said pirate who never makes any sense of things," noted Jack, confused.

"Why not? No one asked for my opinion," shouted Elizabeth.

"Will having this mark is your greatest fear. His is still visible. You have no evidence of it ever being there. He'll be forced to constantly watch what he's doing as to not let any other see what burden has unfairly been place upon him," Bill shouted back.

"Now what are you arguing about? Can you two just not argue, especially when I'm sleeping," groaned Will.

"Sorry son," apologized Bill.

"Look what your father and Jack did to me," said Elizabeth, presenting her wrist.

"Why is her wrist burned?" asked Will.

"Underneath that burn is a certain mark of which you being burdened with is horrible enough. We burned over it," said Bill.

Will nodded. "All right. That doesn't mean I have to do it then."

"Will, it's my body," stated Elizabeth.

"You can do whatever you want with your body but bear that mark," said Will.

"Fine," hollered Elizabeth then flung herself on top of Will and kissed him with tender passion.

"I would really like to know why you two always kiss in front of me. What do I do to deserve it?" groaned Wills.

"You are always at the wrong place at the wrong time," said Elizabeth, getting off of Will.

Will smiled as he sat up. "I love you."

"I know," said Elizabeth before gently kissing him. "I love you too."

Wills stuck his tongue out in disgust as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"All right, we're done," said Will.

"Good," said Wills sitting up. "That's one thing I won't miss."

"What?" wondered Will.

Wills waved it off. "Forget it daddy," he said.

"Your hair is being difficult," noted Will, attempting to straighten his son's messy hair. "I thought my hair was bad."

Wills looked at his grandfather confused.

Bill motioned him to keep going just to see how long it would be until Will finally realized that they were back.

"What should we do today?" asked Wills.

"I think I should finally get the second earring that was promised to me over a year ago," said Will, looking at his father.

"I say we go on the beach where there is plenty of sand and land," said Bill.

"You're going to let me go to the beach?" wondered Will amazed.

"William, son, you survived a battle against the entire Royal Navy. I'm quite positive you're able to go on land for one day," said Bill, clearly speaking. "You do remember that don't you?"

Will's eyes darted around a moment. Did he? He suddenly looked beside him then around his bed. "Where's the chest?"

"I hid it," replied Bill.

"Why?" cried Will.

"I don't want to look at it and I especially don't want to hear it," said Bill. "Even you admitted it was awkward hearing your heart beating and not feeling it. Besides, I want to go on land. I want to spend my one day on the beach with you. After all, it is the only time I can be on land since my promotion to captain."

"If I don't have the chest how am I supposed to keep it safe?" asked Will. He opened his mouth to speak then suddenly realized what he just said. He looked at his father as his face went blank.

"This isn't a dream Will. I'm back," said Bill.

Looking at him, Will saw black cord hanging from his neck. His father never wore a necklace before. Why now? Will pulled at the cord until the key was revealed from underneath Bill's tunic. His eyes lit with wonder. He immediately pulled aside the cut on his father's tunic. He softly gasped as he traced the scar that matched his own. Setting his palm against the scar, he felt nothing. Immediately, his arms went around his father.

"That took long enough," noted Jack.

"Will, I'm back. Don't cry anymore," said Bill.

"I'm not crying. I'm laughing," said Will after pulling away. He truly was laughing.

Bill watched him laugh. His son's smile was pure and laughter was sweet, but his eyes did hold tears.

"He's not the only one back from the dead."

Will turned, seeing Wills pointing at himself.

"Being captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, all I needed was his soul and body and a little help from the sea," said Bill.

"Wills!" cried Will, pulling his son against him.

"Daddy," whispered Wills, burying his face in his father's shoulder.

Neither noticed that both were crying. It was them. They had each other after losing one another. They had not a care in the world.

"I thought you were gone forever. I thought I would never see you again," sobbed Will. His tears worsened as his grasp around Wills tightened. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had to. I couldn't watch you die slowly as I did. I didn't want you to feel how it felt to die. They almost made you captain."

"Daddy, I know. Grandfather told me he would have if you didn't let me go," said Wills. He dropped his arms, but Will wouldn't let go. "Father, you can let me go. I'm here to stay. I'm back. I don't have to go anywhere yet."

"I missed you," said Will.

"Father, please. It's all right," said Wills, slowly pushing his father back. "It's all right."

Will nodded as he sighed heavily. With a laugh, Will took the offered coat sleeve to wipe his eyes. "I see you still have my coat," he noted.

"You were wearing mine last night," said Wills.

"I like my new coat better. It wasn't given to me by a family that made me lose everything," said Will. Realizing what he said, he shut his eyes and shook his head. "That made no sense."

"Yes it did. Jones gave you a father and apologized. The other two…we aren't going to talk about," said Wills.

"Agreed," replied Will with a smile. He felt his clothes being thrown in his lap.

"Put your clothes on. Wills and I have to show you something and I need to go on land," said Bill.

"You never cared for land before," said Will with a sly smile.

"That's because I could go on land whenever I pleased. Now I have no choice but once in ten years. Hurry," said Bill.

Will uncovered himself then looked up. "Can I put my clothes on without all of you watching?"

"We've all seen you naked," said Jack, not seeing the point. He looked at Elizabeth. "I've never seen her mate."

"Beg pardon!" cried Elizabeth.

"Uncle Jack, get the _Pearl_ ready. I think that's a good idea," said Wills, pulling Jack away before his mother did something.

"Hurry up son," said Bill, walking from the room then added. "Don't bring that thing with you. It's safe under the pillows."

"Everything's going to be all right now," said Will with a huge, glowing smile. He pulled Elizabeth into his arms.

"William Turner, hurry up."

Will rolled his eyes as Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

"It's about time," said Bill, seeing Will and Elizabeth walking down the dock hand in hand. He noticed is son's appearance, memorizing each feature of him.

As usual, Will wore his black boots and breeches, a white tunic, dark sapphire vest barely buttoned causing a great amount of white bandages exposed, a faded green sash that Jack probably gave to him, hanging from that on his right side was the old blue bandana, on his head he wore the new bandana Jack gave him for his birthday…since his sleeves were rolled up, Bill saw Will's wrist wrapped with a piece of blue cloth that covered only the scar.

Looking closer, Bill noticed a tiny braid in his son's hair behind his left ear with a cream lace braided into it. As Will turned to look at something, a single strand of small glass beads resembling the colors of the sea were strung through his hair on the left side. This was very carefully done that it would only be noticeable if Will turned his head just right. The necklace compiled of something from all the Lords hung around Will's neck. Bill smiled. He loved his beautiful son more that life. That was most obvious now. As his son always did, Bill traced the scar on his chest until his hand touched the key to grasp it tightly and lowered his eyes in thought.

Wills quietly came up. "What is it?"

"Until sunset we've never been separated. I long for him already," said Bill.

"At least I know you'll do the duty correctly so you can be with him," noted Wills.

"I don't have your gift Wills," reminded Bill.

"Father gave it to me. I would consider it as his gift," said Wills.

"You're looking more like Jack Sparrow each day," said Bill, not wanting to talk about what was to come.

"Darling, set this in Jack's cabin. Will may need it later," said Elizabeth as she handed Wills Will's blue coat that was rolled.

Wills took the coat, immediately noticing the weight. He looked at his mother. She nodded and motioned inside with her eyes.

"How am I looking more like Jack?" asked Will.

"The braid and beads in your hair. The bandana and beads of that. Your other bandana hanging from your waist. Your wrist. You're beginning to talk and think like him," said Bill.

Will shrugged. "Aye, but my wrist, I don't have a choice but to hide somehow."

"I think it looks good," noted Jack, coming up to them then hollered. "Let's go. Captain Turner only has until sunset. Move it."

"Captain Turner," muttered Bill with a heavy sigh. No one has ever called him Captain before. He had to nod in approval though. He did like that name.

"Master of the seas," said Will, pointing to himself.

"Actually, I think her love is," said Bill. "But, I do think you are favored enough by the seas to have access to some of her powers.

"Some?" wondered Jack.

"All then. Just not her duty charged to the _Dutchman_," said Bill.

Sighing, Will looked out as the _Pearl_ left the cove. He remained at the bow thinking with his family close near him, especially Bill. He had until sunset and couldn't take his mind from it. How could he just forget that come sunset he would no longer technically have a father? Even now he really didn't have his father. Cool breeze and warm sunlight on his face brought him from his thoughts. He eyes gazed across the vast sea and endless horizon. He smiled not remembering the last time he was out of Shipwreck Cove. It all felt so different. He could truly feel the sea breeze and smell the salty water. It felt good to be back on the seas.

"Bill, where are we going?" asked Elizabeth.

"You two will know once we come close. It's not far at all," said Bill. "Ah, I see the crew got my message. Already cleaning and tidying the ship as requested."

"What is that other ship?" asked Will, curiously, seeing another ship anchored next to the _Dutchman_.

"You'll see," said Wills with a smile. "And you can properly be introduced to my new pet."

"You have a pet?" wondered Elizabeth.

Wills nodded. "Courtesy of Calypso and Davy Jones."

"Do I want to know?" asked Will.

"Jack won't," said Bill.

"He has no say in this matter. He got a bad first impression. Krakey isn't that bad. He was just poisoned by Jones like everything else. He's good now," said Wills.

"Captain Turner, your chariot awaits," announced Gibbs.

Bill nodded. "Son, Elizabeth, Jack, Wills and I have something you need to see."

Will gazed upon this ship that he had never seen in his life. Her sides gleamed as thought she had just come from the shipyard and never even have seen a rain drop. Her sails, curiously, were folded and black. They looked to be just fitted and never have been seen at sea yet. An image of a woman with long, flowing hair and a sea appearance was carved into the bowsprit. Will thought the woman bore a strange resemblance to Calypso. Coming closer, he saw that this ship shared some same features as the _Dutchman_. The two ships had the exact same build in every way, from the outside at least.

Bill secured the longboat to the side then climbed aboard followed by Wills, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will last of all.

Once aboard, Will's mouth dropped. This ship did have the exact same build as the _Flying Dutchman_. He turned. The _Flying Dutchman_ was there though. He was not there, but he felt like he was.

"Will, what is it?" wondered Elizabeth.

"This ship is built the same as the _Dutchman_. There is no difference between the two," said Will.

"Actually, there is quite a difference," said Bill. "This ship can only sail in this world and with the wind, she has black sails, no organ, though, there is quite a large chamber, and, other than those, the two are the same."

"You're forgetting something," reminded Will.

"I know," said Bill. He took his son's arm and led him to the helm.

Will's hands slowly curled around the wheel. He looked at the ship with a soft smile.

"Well, Captain Turner, do you think you can take care of her?" asked Bill. Will looked at him. "She's yours son. This is your ship. I know I would never be able to take you away from the sea. Calypso suggested that Wills, the crew, and I find a ship good enough for you. We couldn't so we borrowed many pieces from ships and Wills chose to outfit her in black sails."

"Since you can't have the _Dutchman_ I thought this was perfect and I just like black sails. Now the world has two Captain Turners," said Wills.

"Captain Tuner," whispered Will.

"The _free_ Captain Turner," corrected Jack.

"Does she have a name?" asked Will.

"_Sea Turtle_," said Wills.

"Where is the other one?" asked Jack.

"Well, father and grandfather are the pair of sea turtles. They always find each other and are together as much as possible. Since I thought this ship was what could keep them together I decided on _Sea Turtle_."

"I like it," said Will. "A pair of sea turtles."

"Speaking of…come with me son," said Bill.

He led Will to the captain's cabin, with the others following.

Will stepped inside as memories of his service filled his mind. He walked around a bit, touching a few things, but one thing always brought his attention back. On the table in the middle of the room was a small pile of sea turtle carvings, ones that the crew managed to save before being sold to the market. On top of the wooden carvings was a clear glass sea turtle. Inside were green glass specks of all different shades.

"This is what I originally had for your birthday. I have the other one," said Bill.

"A pair of sea turtles again," noted Jack.

"Now more than ever because they'll always find the other at sea," said Wills.

"You always hated the carvings," said Will with a smile as he touched the wooden turtles.

"I only have these left and they were made by your hand," said Bill. "Besides, there won't be more made."

Will nodded and smiled.

"I have something to show you as well," announced Wills. He walked onto deck. "Krakey, I need you to meet someone."

"Krakey?" wondered Jack.

"One half size what he was," said Wills.

Having figured out just what his son's pet was, Will led Jack onto deck then set his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Is this really appropriate?" wondered Bill.

"Would you rather have Jack find him at sea? This way he won't harm him and he'll know Krakey is all right and not going to drag him down to the Locker," said Wills.

Jack's face suddenly lost all color as his eyes widened in terror. His body trembled. "I want me jar of dirt," he told them.

Will smiled. "So this is Krakey?" he asked, watching as two green tentacles came onto deck followed by two black eyes. He felt Jack leaning more into him as he softly whimpered. One of the tentacles came closer until it was right in Jack's face.

"He's all right Jack," Wills told him calmly. "See." He gently rubbed the side of Krakey's eye. Another tentacle came from the surface and was set on Will's shoulder.

"Jack, he's not going to eat you or the_ Pearl_," said Will.

"You better get used to him because he's back and I'm using him to deliver letters to you and my parents," said Wills.

"He can go between worlds?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Of course. His purpose was to be in the other world. He is supposed to search for souls and report where they are back to the _Dutchman_ so they can be ferried sooner. Jones told me he's rather good at it and somewhat playful. His favorite game in fact is fetching bottles. Krakey is just like a dog only he's a squid. Grandfather, Krakey likes to pick people up from the ship so we'll need to watch that. Do we have a few ships for his home? I know Jones told me Krakey would like his own home too," said Wills.

"Yes, in fact. He has two homes: _Crusader_ and_ Endeavor_," Bill told him.

Will nodded. "Good use for them."

"All these times you refer to Jones do you mean _the_ Davy Jones?" asked Elizabeth.

"You don't know him the way we do," said Will as he let his hands off Jack's shoulders who still stared at the tentacle.

"He came when Calypso was stating my terms. He wanted me to properly take care of Krakey and to apologize to him," said Wills.

"He is a good man," added Will.

"Aye, that he is," agreed Bill.

Jack suddenly yelped.

Will turned to see what was wrong now. "Jack? Where did Jack go?"

"Krakey, put him down! Put Jack down. Krakey!" Wills shouted in a scolding tone.

Bill looked up and laughed. "Sorry mate."

Poor Jack Sparrow was in the grasp of the Kraken's tentacle around his waist. He pointed at Krakey.

"Beastie, put me down," he demanded in a voice that was no louder than a whisper and trembled. He found sudden courage inside his head, not wanting to once again be in the belly of the Kraken. "Krakey, put said pirate captain and King on this deck! Move it! Now!" he shouted with his finger pointed and his eyes staring at the Kraken's. Surprisingly, his voice this time was forceful, but his entire body trembled.

Krakey made a low noise, as though whining, slowly set Jack back on the safety of _Sea Turtle_'s deck.

Jack shook his head at the Kraken with a glare.

Krakey's eyes seemed to pout. He removed his tentacles from the deck, slowly sinking back into the water.

"Wait!" called Jack. "Krakey, don't leave. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be in your nasty belly again and I certainly don't want to go to the Locker again."

A tentacle slowly rose from the water over the rail. To everyone's shock and wonder, Jack touched the tentacle and, eventually, stroked it. Krakey's entire head came from the water. Seeing that he wasn't going to be eaten, Jack rubbed the side of Krakey's eye. Krakey shut his eye and gave a low moan or purring as Jack thought.

"I think he likes you," noted Wills as another tentacle touched Jack's shoulder.

"Good beastie," said Jack. A smile widened on his face.

"All right Krakey. You can go now. I'm sure my grandfather wants his one day on land. He'll need your help later," said Wills.

Will looked at the island. He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand tightly.

Bill lowered himself on the side of the rail. "Are you coming? I do realize whose island this is. It's rather ironic. Two one days on one island."

Will smiled. "I'm glad it's not my one day," he admitted.

Bill nodded. "Me as well. Now, come on."

Bill hopped out of the longboat. He immediately removed his boots and stockings while jumping up and down to do so.

"Well?" he asked, looking at Will who was the only one left in the longboat.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I can't go on land. It's not my one day so my mind is telling me not to. The sand box was different. I was happy and it wasn't an entire beach that when I look at it the memory returns," said Will, distantly.

"Come on son. It's all right," said Bill, taking Will's hand and helping him out.

Will stumbled out of the longboat. He looked at his footprints then feet. Feeling better, he nodded with an unsure smile.

"How long until they realize I'm back?" wondered Wills, seeing the _Pearl_ crew down the beach. "Why did it take so long anyway?"

Will smiled. "Because that's all I saw in my dreams and all I wanted. I thought it was a dream."

"Everyone else won't accept what happened to you. They don't want to accept that you died," added Elizabeth.

"Then let's tell them I'm alive," suggested Wills, already walking towards the group.

"Hello Wills," said Pintel casually.

Wills nodded with a laugh.

Everyone turned hearing his laughter. Conversations ended and gazes were plastered on their faces. Barbossa poked Wills's tunic causing the teenager to laugh harder, including Will and Bill behind him.

"Mates, it's Wills. Wills is back. Little whelp's alive," said Barbossa. No one had ever seen him move as quickly as he did to pull Wills into his arms.

Bill left down the beach as his grandson was surrounded and given several hugs and handshakes. He plopped in the sand then lay on his back while flinging sand onto himself. He shut his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bill opened his eyes. "Blackheart…or Charles."

"Blackheart. I don't ever want to be called Charles again," said Blackheart as he sat beside him.

"I always knew there was something about you. You reminded me of Beckett and have many of his features," said Bill. "What is it?"

"I wish to join your crew," requested Blackheart.

"You're not dying," noted Bill.

"I can arrange that," said Blackheart, taking a knife from his coat.

Bill raised his hand. "Before you do, I want to know why."

Blackheart looked towards the horizon. "I want to correct what my father's destruction was. I could have stopped him from doing this, but I never did because I didn't want to go back to the normal life. I was a sailor and, by the time I reached him, father was too far gone. He looked directly at me. I was filthy, tired, ill, and barely clothed. With a wave of his hand, I was dragged out in the streets. I went to Tortuga where I was recruited aboard the _Black Pearl_. I won't feel at ease until I have assisted ferrying the souls of many that were murdered for no true reason but revenge. I feel guilty and that it is my responsibility to serve out this punishment." He looked at Bill who had thought in his eyes. "I have nothing here in this world and, it would be a great honor to serve under Captain Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_, father of the Master of the Seas and the best man I've ever known."

"Do you want this more than anything?" asked Bill, seriously.

"I do," whispered Blackheart.

Bill drew a deep breath. He took the knife and shared a sly smile with Blackheart.

* * *

"Do you think you'll miss it?" asked Will, smoothing out the side.

"Probably not feeling land, but because land is where you'll be," said Bill, under a mound of sand. "Remember the last time you made me Bootstrap 'Sea Turtle' Bill?"

"Aye," said Will. "And now you don't care at all."

"Not at all," said Bill with a heavy sigh causing some of the sand to roll from him.

Sand was suddenly thrown at Will.

"Stop," said Will, looking at his son.

Wills threw a little more.

"Wills, stop," said Will again.

More sand was thrown.

Will looked at his son with a glare. Sand was flung in his face, including his eyes. Having enough, he threw a bunch at his son.

Wills stood and kicked sand at him.

Will tackled his son to the sand.

The two of them wrestled and rolled down the shoreline roaring with laughter. Even in the water the two continued to wrestle. Soaking wet still, Will pounced on his son. Wills fell, eating sand. He pulled his father into the sand. The two were soon covered in wet sand.

"William Turner!" hollered Bill.

"I didn't do anything," said Will.

"I know!" shouted Bill, he smacked Wills across the face before pulling Will's tunic from his body. The bandages were cut and the wound was looked over. Satisfied, Bill brushed his hand across Will's back, seeing no sand. He smacked Wills again for relief.

"What was that for?" asked Wills, his hand against his cheek.

"Sand on a healing burn," said Bill, obvious.

"I have a healing burn too," announced Wills, presenting his wrist to them.

Will nearly pulled his son's arm off as he grabbed Will's hand. "You too?"

Wills nodded. "It won't come off because it was burned to the bone I think. Trust me, you won't have to worry about it for long."

"Not worry for long? You're nearly eighteen, still a child. You have to worry about that your entire life and you're telling me not to worry about it?" cried Wills.

"Father, trust me," said Wills.

"Now what is it?" asked Andrew.

"Wills has the brand," Will told him.

"I know," said Andrew. He handed Will the black knife. "This is yours."

Will, Wills, and Bill looked at the knife, none wanting to ever look at it again.

"Do you know what that knife has done?" asked Wills.

"I fact I do. It has removed two hearts, assisted placing one back, gave one peace, and nearly caused someone to bleed to death on numerous occasions," replied Andrew.

"Wot?" wondered Will.

"Me," was all Wills said.

Will thought a moment then nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone want this or not," said Andrew.

"I'll take it. I've had the most good from it. It is a good knife. That's apparent from all that we've used it for. Father gave it to me. I want something I can carry with me at all times without hearing it beat," said Will, taking the knife in his hand. "This knife has done good too."

"I have one more request," said Andrew. "The crew wants to say good-bye."

Will nodded with a smile. "Aye."

The entire crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ was soon around Will and memorizing him. He had done much for them and lost so much. He also deserved to be free among them all.

"Son, I want you to meet the first member added to the crew by my service," said Bill.

"Blackheart," noted Will.

"Yes," said Blackheart. "Do you know whose son I am?"

"No," replied Will. "If you told when we were at battle, I really don't remember anything."

"Let's just say my real name is Charles Beckett," said Blackheart.

Will's mouth dropped as his eyes widened. "You're his son."

"Was," corrected Blackheart. "I feel serving under your father is the only possible thing I can do to repay the world."

"All this time you were alive, and serving under Jack Sparrow. I've known you since a month after you joined Jack's crew. The problem to the war was you. Why didn't you go back?" wondered Will.

"He was too changed. I did go back. Because of my appearance and condition, he didn't recognize me. He was so consumed with revenge and anger, he couldn't look past anything that wasn't right in front of him. I never wanted anything to do with my father again. What he did to your son was something I thought he could never do. I had come to care for Wills like everyone else on this adventure. I wouldn't know what losing a son feels like, but I could imagine from losing my family," said Blackheart.

"I'm sorry," said Will.

"Don't be, I'm not. I always wanted to be a pirate. You've lost more than me. I should be the one apologizing," noted Blackheart. He set his hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm sorry for all that my father did to you."

"Apology accepted," said Will.

"Will," called Roberts.

"Aye," replied Will.

Roberts handed him a folded blue cloth. "These are yours and a favor to give them to you by your father as a reminder of this whole mess."

Knowing what he held was the flag he and his father spent hours sewing and designing, Will smiled. He would fly these proudly atop his ship.

"Well, we should be going now. You don't have much time left," hinted Andrew.

"Don't worry. I'll be seeing all of you someday," said Will.

"So this is good bye Will," noted Andrew.

"For now," added Will. He glanced at Bill. "Keep an eye on my father. You know how he can be. Make sure he has some feeling inside him."

"I will," promised Andrew, holding out his hand.

Will shook it. "Thank you for everything."

"It's the least I could do," said Andrew.

Will watched as his friend disappeared. Only one more had yet to do so. He turned finding Jack had disappeared. Noticing footsteps that were beginning to get washed away, he followed them down the beach. The land suddenly became very rocky. Tall, towering cliffs made a cove of which two people could do anything and not be seen. A small smile came across Will's face. His smile faded and feet stopped. His eyes gazed upon two crossed swords near the shoreline. Both had seen weather damage. One of those swords belonged to him, the other belonged to Elizabeth. He soon found himself touching the blade.

"Brings memories, doesn't it?" noted Jack.

"You're sitting on my rock," said Will with a smile. He sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking about things," said Jack.

"Don't start Jack. Wills's fate was no to your doing. He had a choice to go or not," said Will.

"Doesn't help me. I still feel icky," said Jack.

"There you are," said Teague with the rest following. "I know that look. It's not your fault"

"Can we not talk about me and what happened," said Wills.

"We can talk about Jack's new baby daughter," said Elizabeth.

Bill and Wills looked at each other.

"Aye, Jack and I are married and have a daughter," said Anamaria.

Bill pointed at Jack. "Jack Sparrow's daughter?"

"Arcelia Emerald," said Jack.

"Alter of Heaven," noted Wills.

Arcelia began whimpering and crying.

"Don't cry little Sparrow," said Jack, immediately taking his daughter into his arms.

Bill's eyes teared as he looked out to sea. "I never held my daughter. I didn't even know about her until years later."

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Jack.

Bill nodded. He took the little girl in his arms. He bounced her and hummed a lullaby.

"Mum sang that to me whenever I was afraid or sad. In fact, so did you," noted Will.

"And you can sing it to your children. I'm sure they'll be much more," said Bill.

Elizabeth took Will's hand.

* * *

One hour. That was all. In one hour he would lose his father for ten years. Will gazed at his father. Bill, Elizabeth, Jack, and Wills spoke softly for a few moments.

Bill slowly sat on the rock beside his son. "I need to tell you something. It's nothing to do with me, but Wills instead. In fact, I think it's better if someone else told you. Calypso."

In a single moment the Sea Goddess was sitting upon a rock looking at Will. "Your son be cursed."

Will looked at Wills who was just sitting in the sand sifting it through his fingers. "But he's alive and well," he noted.

Wills drew a breath. "My life is forfeit. I am a crewmember of the _Flying Dutchman_."

Will's eyes shone with tears and disbelief. "How? You're back. I came back."

"Not da same way," said Calypso. "Should anothah mordal man take da journey to Worl's End to save anoder whom him loves, dat oder shall redurn to dis worl' as normal as him. Da captain of da _Dutchman_ bring back Wills. Dat be him dudy. Wills not be free."

"Then I lose you too in an hour?" wondered Will.

"Actually no. Calypso granted me a choice. I have until my twenty-second birthday to grow up while becoming a crewmember or just becoming twenty-two and joining now. I chose growing up with you," said Wills.

"In four years I lose you?" wondered Will. "I can never have my son?"

Wills shook his head. "Not really."

"And yes," added Bill. "There is another side to this. You having the love to end your son's beating heart brought you a gift. When your hearts call and long for each other, Wills, you're allowed one week with your family."

"Really?" wondered Elizabeth.

Calypso nodded.

"Why? Why my son? Is he the price for my freedom? I can't live like that," said Will.

"It's nothing you did. It was me," said Wills. He sighed heavily. "All my life I had wanted one thing. I wanted your freedom. I wanted my father to be free from what I thought he didn't deserve. To me no duty is more important than the duty of being a father. Once I met you when I was nine, each day I wished you could come home forever and be free so we could be together. Calypso agreed with me and I was the trade. She saw this war as an opportunity to grant my wish."

Will looked away as he wiped his tears forming in his eyes. "It doesn't make sense. I'm free, you're not. You wanted me to be free so we could be together."

"We were together. You just don't remember it. That was our time together," said Wills.

"That's not fair. I don't remember anything," said Will.

"Which is why I chose to grow up for four years and become part of the crew gradually," Wills told him.

Will shook his head. "Do you know how difficult this is going to be? You won't want to eat or sleep. You'll long for the sea. You're going to count the days until you have to go, knowing that each sunset brings you closer to separation."

"But that also means counting all the days I've had with you and mum. Each sunset I can look back on what we did together on that day. It this is the price that must be paid then I'm willing to accept it," said Wills.

Will nodded. He wanted to say something, but walked to the shoreline, allowing his feet to touch both land and sea. He glanced at the _Dutchman._ "I'm not free as I should be. Once part of the crew, always part of the ship. I will always have a calling for her. She still holds part of my soul. The sea will always whisper my name. I've fallen in love with the sea and the _Flying Dutchman_. I lose my ship, father, and son. I've lost much more I'm sure."

"Dere be a reason for da _Dutchman_'s callings," began Calypso. "You be part of da ship because your dudy ta da ship nod be compleded yet."

"What. No, he's free," Bill told her.

"No he isn't. He served for eighteen years, not one hundred," noted Jack.

"Even da captain mus' serve one hundred years before him can go free as you are. Beckett be dead. Him cannot come back. You were brought back Willyum Turnah. Your service to da _Dutchman_ must be completed for you to move on. You be bound to da ship and da sea by dat debt. You can choose when dat service is to be paid," explained Calypso.

"Is that why you made a ship for me?" wondered Will.

"Among oder t'ings," said Calypso.

"Two Turners under my command," noted Bill.

"Three," corrected Elizabeth. She turned to Calypso. "If you'll allow me."

"Yes, but firs' you have your own duty, one which grows inside you as we speak," said Calypso.

Elizabeth held her palms against her belly. "Am I…"

Calypso nodded. "You and Will did dis on your own."

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes. She ran to Will and pulled threw her arms around him. "I'm pregnant Will. You can be a father now."

"I should have been eighteen years ago," said Will, his feelings opposite of Elizabeth's.

"Daddy, I never belonged on land anyway. I had hardly any friends. I sat at the shoreline each day of my life. I was happiest when Jack took mum and I on the _Pearl_. He always did say I had a touch for the sea. I became a carpenter because that required me to be near the sea and not in the middle of the city. This past year the clues and feelings led up to this. I may not have been bound to the _Dutchman_, but the only way I could ever be where I belonged was aboard that ship. I belong at sea. Besides, after your lifetime you still have eighty two years to be at sea and I never agreed to any number of years," said Wills. "You're going to make a wonderful father. You are to me."

"Boy or girl?" asked Elizabeth.

"Neider," said Calypso. "You'll soon find out what."

"Calypso, what was that touch of destiny you told me long ago?"

"To resdor da seas as dey should be. In oder words, save Jack Sparrow, release da Goddess from single form, allow da pirates and oders ta sail as dey should, and you, Will, were ta take care of all dose who died because you mastered da seas," said Calypso.

"Should I expect fair winds and calm seas?" wondered Will.

"Unless you wish for a storm," said Calypso.

Will nodded. "Perhaps on occasion," he said. Slowly, he pulled Elizabeth from his arms and went to Calypso. "Thank you for giving me my life back and allowing my son to escape his service for a week so we can be together. I wouldn't have survived without you and I want you to accept this token of my gratitude, though, it probably isn't much."

He set his hand behind her neck then gently touched her lips with his.

In that single moment, everyone else looked at Elizabeth, who had an eyebrow raised.

Will pulled away then smiled. "Thank you."

Calypso smiled back, with a red face. She turned to Bill. "Twendy minudes," she told him before returning to the sea. She gave one last smile to Will.

"We'll be over here," said Elizabeth, pushing Wills and Jack down the beach a bit.

Will turned and watched his father put his boots back on. He didn't know what to say. As his father looked at him, Will pulled out a single jar from the pile under his coat that Teague brought. He scooped sand into it then handed it to his father while brushing the sand from him.

"It really does help," he said.

"I know. You wouldn't let anyone touch your sand," said Bill.

"Whenever you need something or just to talk, go to the Triangle. I think Jones would understand and send me a letter on occasion," said Will.

"Occasion? I'll send you once every day," said Bill. Will nodded as he blinked away his tears. "You have Wills, Jack, Elizabeth, Teague, and you'll have a new little one to take care of."

"I won't have you," Will told him.

"Not in person," said Bill.

Will shook his head. "Not even that," he told him as he knelt beside his bundled coat then took the coat off and turned. "I want you to have this."

"Will, I told you to leave that in the Cove," said Bill.

"Please," said Will, holding the Dead Man's Chest out more.

"Why?" wondered Bill.

"I don't want you to feel like an empty shell. I want you to have your feelings. I want you to know, to remember what love feels like," said Will. "It's safest on the ship anyway."

Bill took the chest. He listened to his heart beat, feeling nothing. He gazed into Will's eyes seeing the sun lowering in his tears. He shook his head. "It belongs to you. It always has belonged to you. I know you'll keep it safe. To remember love and how it feels is as simple as shutting my eyes and picturing you."

Will shut his eyes. Opening them, tears fell as his father set the chest against him. He set the chest on a rock then stared at his father, unable to move.

"Come here," whispered Bill.

Will flung his arms around his father, crying hard into his shoulder. He had never done something so difficult. Letting Wills go was much simpler than this. He had his father everyday and now he would hardly see him ever again.

Bill felt the tears roll down his face as well. He couldn't let go of his treasure…his angel.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me and do all the things you promised we could," said Will.

"Every promise I've made in the past year I've broken, and I need to break one more," said Bill. "You have to let me go."

"How?" asked Will.

Bill slowly pushed Will back. "You know where to find me. You know how to reach me. You live your life. Be brave. Nothing is forever."

Will nodded. He glanced at the sun that was dangerously close on the horizon. He watched his father slowly turn from him. His heart raced as he couldn't help himself. "Father, no!" he cried as he rushed to him.

Bill turned and pulled Will in for one more tight hug.

They pulled apart.

"You will wait for me?" asked Bill.

"I love you," whispered Will.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Bill told him as he slowly backed from his son.

Will looked at him until he disappeared. His eyes turned to the _Dutchman_. Her sails blew in the wind against the sun. He watched the sun dip below the horizon. The last bit of sun was replaced by a green flash...then nothing.

Will stepped into the water, touching land and sea again. The _Flying Dutchman _and her crew were gone. His father was gone, probably already having brought a soul aboard. He stood there alone. He was free but felt more trapped than a prisoner. A hand was gently set on his shoulder, but he didn't turn his head.

"He's not coming back," said Wills.

"I know," replied Will.

"Do you?" asked Wills. Will looked at him. "Come on, you should rest now and we should clean your back. It's been a long day."

"He's gone," Will told him.

"Father, do I have to call for him so he can drag you back to bed, hold you down while cleaning your back then poison you because you refuse to sleep?" wondered Wills.

Will couldn't help but to smile. He shook his head. Turning from the horizon, he set his arms through the sleeves of his coat, put his boots on then took the chest tightly in his arms.

"So what was that you gave Calypso?" wondered Elizabeth.

"You saw it. He kissed her," said Jack.

"Yes, I saw that," said Elizabeth.

"Are you jealous?" wondered Jack.

As the two of them argued, Will looked back to the horizon. "A pair of sea turtles."

"That will find each other again and again," added Wills.

Will nodded. "Aye. Jack, we're taking my ship back to the Cove," he told them with a smile.


	25. Twenty Five

**Twenty Five**

**Four Years and One Month Later**

Wills sat on the couch as he had the entire night reading his book. He was content just curled on the couch with his legs covered with a light blanket. Sighing, he turned the page then looked around again with longing in his eyes. Everything was going to change come sunset. Everything had changed. He glanced beside him.

Will smiled. "Did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"No, not the past two nights either," said Wills.

"I'll have to tell father about that later. I don't want him working you too hard," said Will.

"You didn't sleep either. I was there watching you and mum sleep," said Wills.

"I tried sleeping," admitted Will. "You of all people know I can't sleep sometimes."

"I know, once part of the crew always part of the ship."

"Do you feel ready?"

Wills nodded. "I feel incomplete. I am a crewmember of the _Flying Dutchman_. I have been for weeks. Not being on the ship and doing my duty…I feel lost."

"You'll feel better once you're on the ship."

Wills looked at him. "I can't believe how quickly four years have passed. Today is my last day home. At sunset I'm gone and I'll never come home until grandfather can. I'm going to miss you two so much."

"Son," began Will, stooping in front of him. "Promise me something." Wills nodded. "Don't think that today is your last day home. Today is just another day. Tomorrow will be another day. The only difference is that tomorrow you will have a new life."

"I suppose," said Wills with a heavy sigh. He was pulled into a tight, comforting hug.

"Where are the twins?" asked Will.

"On the beach with mum," replied Wills. Loud screaming echoed through the hall. "Never mind."

"Daddy!"

Will turned as Alex and Emily ran into his arms. He looked at his two children. They were three years and months old and a spitting image of him with the same rich brown eyes, dark curled hair, smile, personality, and uncontrollable mind. Though, they had their mother's gentle touch and temper. It often frightened him to look at his son. Alex looked like he probably would have when he was three.

"Me wov daddy," said Alex.

"Me wov Wiws," said Emily as she climbed on the couch then into her older brother's lap.

"I love you Emily," said Wills.

"An' me too?" wondered Alex.

"And you too Alex," added Wills, taking both into his arms. He then laid both on the couch and ticked them.

Meanwhile, curious, Will looked at the cover of the book Wills was reading. "Father was reading this book when I was captain. How did you get it?"

"I requested that Krakey find me another book. I think I have half of the books that are on the _Dutchman_," said Wills. "He'll get them back tonight."

"Happy birthday Wills," said Elizabeth as she came in.

"'appy birfday," cried both twins at the same time.

"How ol' you?" asked Alex.

"I'll be twenty-two at sunset," said Wills. "When is grandfather coming?"

"Noon. It's not just you he needs to talk with," said Will.

"I've noticed," said Elizabeth referring to the chest of letters. "Well, breakfast anyone? Blueberry banana muffins and French toast."

"'uffins!" cried Alex, scurrying out.

"Fwen to't!" cried Emily, following him.

"You would think that it's their favorite breakfast and not mine," noted Wills.

The five of them sat on the beach making sand castles and burying Wills in the sand. It soon became Will and Wills wrestling at the shoreline going from land to sea and back. The twins began wrestling each other, which was not more than pushing each other. Elizabeth watched and laughed, especially when Will took his son over his shoulder and ran into the water to throw him in not knowing that Wills would drag him in the water as well. They stood, soaking wet and dripping. With one look at each other, they burst into laughter.

A bright green flash appeared out of the corner of Will's eye and faded against the cove. He whipped around. A wide smiled spread across his face. His eyes lit with joy.

"William, I'm back! Come here son!"

Will turned to the dock. A figure waved at him. Will ran.

Captain Bill Turner watched his son sprint across the beach, hop along the dock while pulling his boots and stockings, then finally fling his arms around him. He pulled Wills into a tight hug.

"Why did you take off your boots?" he asked.

"There was sand in them," replied Will.

"Why are you wet?" wondered Bill.

"Wills and I were wrestling," said Will.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" muttered Bill as he pushed Will aside just far enough to see his face. His Will looked at him with a glowing smile and overjoyed eyes. "Stand back son. Let me look at you."

Will stepped back a bit and made a ta-da motion. His hair was very much shorter. It was just long enough to curl and no longer hung to his shoulders. He wore a white tunic that didn't have flowing sleeves that were rolled to his elbow and was, of course, barely buttoned along with the navy blue vest. His breeches were the normal black and had the sash tied around. Two silver hoops gleamed in his left ear. The necklace hung from around his neck. The mess of cuts on his face scarred well and his missing finger was healed very well. The blue around his wrist just appeared to belong to everything. He looked very civilized and in tune with the age. He didn't look Will Turner anymore. He changed.

"Are you all right?" Will asked.

Bill nodded. "You just don't look the way I thought you would. You've changed."

"Not inside," said Will. "I'm still you twenty-two year old son on the inside even though I am twenty-seven."

"Will, you're twenty-seven!" cried Bill, not resisting the urge to pull his son into another tight hug. He suddenly pushed him away to take Will's face between his palms. "You even look older. You've matured into a man more."

"That does happen," said Will. Now he couldn't resist to hug his father. I missed you so much."

"God, I missed you Will," whispered Bill, feeling the same way about his son.

"Daddy, wa' 'ug foo," said little Alex in a whining tone.

"All right," said Will, pulling from his father's arms to take Alex into his.

Bill's eyes went soft and teary. "Will, he looks just like you."

"Who 'e?" wondered Alex.

"This is your grandfather," said Will. He whispered in ear.

Alex wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and hung there until Bill held him up.

Bill smiled gently. The last time he held a child this small it was his own son. He looked at the boy. His face went pale with horrible memories. He could only gazed at the child that so well resembled Will when he was three. He looked at Will.

"I could swear I'm holding you twenty-four years ago. He's an exact image of you at three. I know this because I'll never forget how you looked at three because that was when I last saw you," he said, his eyes getting sadder. He noticed Wills walking along the dock with Emily's hand in his. "You lost me when you were three. Alex is losing his older brother."

"Me 'ave daddy," said Alex with a glowing smile.

"Gwan'fafa?" wondered Emily.

Bill nodded. "Hello Emily," he greeted, taking Emily in his other arm. He looked at the two. "Will, can they really be as bad as you write they are. They look so innocent."

Wills raised both of his forefingers. "Look innocent yes. They may look innocent but they don't act it."

"How much trouble can twin three year olds be?" wondered Bill. He looked at the twins. "You aren't much trouble are you?" They shook their heads. "You two are good right?" They nodded. "You want to jump on your brother right?" They nodded even more. Bill set them down and watched them each cling to one of Wills's legs and sit on his feet.

Wills just gave him a cold look then shrugged. "Hungry?" he asked the little ones. They nodded. "All right. Let's go."

"That used to be your favorite game. I once walked around port like that because you screamed when I tried pulling you away. Thank God no one I knew saw me," said Bill.

"That's adorable. Why didn't you ever tell me you did that?" asked Elizabeth.

I didn't even know I did that," admitted Will.

Bill nodded. "All the time," he told him. "Most of the time you had your hat on too."

"I wear that whenever I'm at sea," said Will. "It usually sits on my chair with the rest of my sea possessions in one of my rooms."

"I wish I could see it," said Bill with a sad smile.

"A bucket of water, father, could do just the same," reminded Will.

Bill glanced at his ship that was being docked and the sails folded. "I don't think they would ever let me forget that one. They have enough already," he told Will.

"Such as?" wondered Will.

"I'm not telling even you," said Bill.

"You have enough against me too," said Will. "Then again, I do like the tale of your grand entrance to the engagement celebration."

"No, I think yours is better," admitted Bill.

"We're back," said Wills, with the twins still on his legs. He didn't even seem tired.

"Are those the treacherously-terrible-twin-Turner-terrors?" asked Andrew, leaning over the rail.

"Who said that?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Jack," replied Bill, Andrew, and Will.

"Bring them aboard," said Andrew.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," said Bill.

"We brought Wills aboard when he was three," said Will. He looked at his twins. "Do you want to go look on the ship?"

The twins jumped from Wills and began jumping while clapping their hands tighter and shrieking.

"Daddy," began Wills. "I don't think I'm going with you two. I think once I'm on I won't be able to get off. I won't mentally want to get off. Setting foot on her deck is what will combine everything. I'm going to sit on the beach instead."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Will.

Wills shook his head. "You go. You need to be with your father. He missed you more than you know. I think you two need to talk anyway. Don't worry about me."

Will nodded. He climbed aboard. His name was immediately shouted in joy as the entire crew ran to him.

One last time Wills buried his legs in the sand. He was far from that ship. It was amusing when the twins found the organ though. He loved it too when he was three. He too would soon be able to play well. His mind turned to the time. It was running out. He didn't want to go. It wasn't that he was going to miss his family; it was that he was more frightened than he ever had been. He was so unsure and felt alone. He clutched his arms and brought his knees to his chest, wanting not to feel alone an afraid. Four small arms suddenly wrapped around him.

"Hello you two. Do you like daddy's ship?" he asked his little siblings.

"No daddy s'ip. Gwan'fafa's s'ip," said Alex.

Wills thought about that then nodded and smacked his forehead. "You're correct. I'm not thinking right at the moment."

"Wills, you up for a game?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Wills, standing to be level with the entire _Dutchman_ crew on the beach.

"The captain gave shore leave," replied Tosa.

"Needed time with his boy," said Blackheart.

"Probably best," said Wills, looking at his mother.

Elizabeth nodded. "They'll be talking for awhile. Bill missed his son and Will longed for a father again."

"He wants to talk you later Wills," said Andrew.

"Pway g'me?" asked Emily.

"Wot?" wondered Wills.

"Na'y and piwites," said Emily.

"What's that?" asked Andrew.

"Navy and pirates. It's a game of chase with wooden weapons," said Wills as he looked at the two little ones. "I assume I'm the Navy as usual?"

The twins nodded. "We piwites!" they cried together.

"We'll be pirates too," announced several crewmembers.

"I'll join the Royal Navy for today only," said Andrew with a smile.

"Me too," said Elizabeth with a roll of her eyes.

"You can be the pirate wench I intend to kill but make love with instead," corrected Andrew.

"Andy, run," advised Wills.

With one look from her, Andrew ran for his life.

* * *

Now alone with his father, Will looked around the chamber. Many memories filled his mind again. Countless hours had been spent in this room doing absolutely nothing. He missed it there. Seeing his father begin to leave, he followed.

Bill sat on the edge of the bed in the quarters that did once belong to Will. He saw Will slowly come and sit on the cot next to him. They sat quiet a moment, thinking.

"I still see your face. For the longest time, I would sit here just waiting for you to come or at the organ. Occasionally, I would look in the organ chamber thinking you were there. I've caught myself several times. You never came any of those times because you weren't even on the ship. Some days, I slept in here because I missed you and I wanted to be with you again. Your company did something. Even now, you merely sitting beside me is the most comforting I've felt in a very long time," whispered Bill. He shut his eyes. "I longed to hold you close to me. I love holding you. I feel like I haven't held you in centuries."

Will rested his head against his father's shoulder as a hint. He felt tight arms go around him. "I missed your arms. You knew me better than I knew myself," he whispered. Knowing this would eventually be shared, he decided to begin. "I was a miserable mess for the first week without you. I didn't cry in front of people unless they said something. I would mainly wait until night, staring at the chest. The more I thought, the more I realized I would no longer have someone I had beside me for eighteen years. It was unbearable. Literally each night I cried myself to sleep staring at the chest. Your heart always comforted me. It still does. Teague allowed me to cry. He said it would do me good. He was always there to hold me. Wills was always there. They never left me. When we did come home, I wrote a letter each day. On some days, you got more than one message. I still sometimes want to cry because I lost you."

Bill sighed. "Fine, I cried that first night, like a baby. I cried myself to sleep in here. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Andy and Roberts allowed me to let through what feeling I had. Some days I woke with tears on my face and a wet pillow. Coincidentally, I dreamed of you and us. Each time I dream I see you. It took me a year to finally realize that you wouldn't be coming through that door and that I couldn't hold you or watch you sleep. I still catch myself occasionally thinking you'll come. Honestly…Will…" He moved his son out of his arms to take his head between his palms. "Do you fear death?"

"You know I do, but my time is not now," said Will. "I should already be on this ship for three years."

"There is only one letter I have read no more than once," said Bill, caressing his son's cheek. "I had never seen someone so sickly. Not even Jack was ever that bad. You were thinner than Wills was when he didn't eat. You had burned for a week previously. Your mind was lost. Your strength no more. Not even the firelight added color to your ashen face. I thought I was going to lose you. Wills asked if you were dying. I told him yes, but you were fighting. You were fighting hard, but you were surrendering more each hour. I felt you calling to me for peace. I almost asked you. You fever broke before I had enough courage. Once I saw you would be all right again, I let you go and wrote everyday at least twice."

"I kinda remember that. My birthday was coming then I got sick continuously. I couldn't even keep bread inside me and I barely kept water inside. Then I became fevered and lost. I remember feeling cold and helpless and I felt myself crying inside. I felt warm and safe and I knew everything would be all right. Either path, you would take care of me. I knew it was you," said Will.

"How was your last birthday?" asked Bill.

"I was cold and I needed a small nap, but I was all right again in two days. It was nothing like my twenty-fourth birthday," said Will.

"Do you remember anything else?" wondered Bill.

"I remember more of the battle and Beckett. There are a few more clearer scenes in the Cove such as Wills nearly dying and the way he looked, my bath and Elizabeth 'falling' in, you always with me, a bit of my birthday and the meeting, and lots of pain," said Wills. "Oh, and Wills's speech."

"Before the Cove?"

"You driving me to complete exhaustion, lying on deck watching the stars go by. I remember a bit of my chocolate truffle and the following results."

"Before the Cove and after coming back?"

Will looked at him with haunted eyes. "Dinner with him, needles in my fingernails, metal against my wrist, lying blood, Andy's face and some of the crew…I remember pain and wanting to feel your arms around me and…I remember mum and Calypso giving me a choice."

"I went to your mother too, but I had no choice," said Bill as he raked his hand across Will's back. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" asked Will.

"You didn't feel anything," replied Bill.

Will shook his head. "I never have felt it since that night. It's just as feeling less as before but healed as well as it can be."

Bill wrapped his arms around him.

Will snuggled against his father's body, longing for the feeling of being held again. "Why do you have to go?" he asked.

"You know why son," said Bill.

"I wish I could come with you. I don't know what's wrong with me," said Will.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Bill.

Will looked at him with haunted eyes then in the mirror. His body trembled as he watched his face turn ashen. "On occasion, I would not be hungry or tired. I wouldn't sleep one night and have just as much energy as I did when I slept. Other times, I would look at food and feel sick because I didn't need it. I wouldn't drink anything for day and I wouldn't feel thirsty. I think this has only happened five or six times. I've locked myself in a closet to not kill myself to join the crew. The feeling and longing to ferry a soul has been so great that I've had thoughts of suicide to end the pain. I almost did it once. Wills saw me and locked me in the closet. I just sit there in the dark holding my body, rocking back and forth. I'd talk to myself and cry and scream like I've completely lost my mind. Sometimes I feel that I have gone insane. I still suffer from a withdrawal that has no cure. Wills has slowly become a crewmember and he's done it before my eyes. Now that he is leaving tonight, my withdrawal will worsen and I won't know what to do. He's stopped me several times and brought sense back. He sits outside the closet when I've lost my mind, listening and giving me the feeling that someone is there. What's worse is that I'm afraid I'll do something to myself. I might actually do it someday because you and he will be a world away and that is how I can get to you. I have lists of how I could do it from the most painful to painless. I've needed mental help ever since I came home. Wills has kept me sane and Teague doesn't even know about this." He unwrapped the blue cloth on his wrist; among the intertwining veins was a series of scars from cuts. "After I did this, Wills wrapped it and threw me in the closet. I've had several books to my head. He does knock sense in to me, literally. And now he's leaving, and I don't know what to do."

"Will, call to me," said Bill, desperate.

"I do, but Calypso won't let you come. I must fight through this alone," said Will.

"Son, you're strong. You'll live. Write to me. Send for Jack. I don't ever want to hear Elizabeth tell me that you locked yourself in a closet ever again. There must be another way," said Bill.

"There is," whispered Will. "Please, I miss you so much. Let me come back. I need to ferry a soul. I need to be in World's End. I need you and Wills. I can't go on without you."

Already having expected something like this, Bill held his son close as he swayed from side to side, hushing him and lulling him. "You knew this would come someday. Someday has become tonight. You have had four years with your son. What happened gave you a chance to be with him. Now the price is to be paid."

"It's an unfair price," said Will.

"No, it's more fair that what should have been done," said Bill. He took his son's face between his palms again. "Look at me Will. You're debt is still to be paid. Wills will have several years left. I don't intend to leave for at least a century. It'll take that long to get through Elizabeth's service. You will be with Wills and I again. This isn't the end of the world. You know very well that nothing lasts forever. You have your life back. I never thought you would have life again. Don't waste all you've suffered and what we've lost for nothing."

"I miss it," whispered Will.

Bill shook his head. "You miss who is and will be on this ship. Someone has to keep Jack entertained and things in line with his father. Elizabeth can't be the only one to look after the twins. Alex and Emily need their daddy."

"So does Wills."

"He's had you nearly five more years than he should have. He knows this. He accepts his fate."

"He chose it. I have never been able to choose my own fate. Even now my fate is to this ship.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but fate has chosen several destinies and granted wishes you've wanted and made worst fears reality. Overall, fate has done you good. You know, fate may have your death, but not your life. You are free to choose how you want to live your life. Dead on this ship? Living with you wife and twin children knowing you'll meet your son and father again?"

Will sighed. "Once again, you've made my gloomy outlook completely convinced to your mind," he said.

"Good," said Bill. "By the way, how does feeling emotion feel?"

Will smiled. "Wonderful as long as I have the right feelings. You miss it don't you?"

You have no idea," admitted Bill, lonely and longing for his heart.

"I once did," reminded Will. "With two three year olds around, it's difficult to forget how everything feels."

"I wish I could say the same," muttered Bill. "I'm thinking we need to have a talk with Wills now. He's going into a world that is difficult."

"I've told him everything he'll need to know," said Will.

"What I mean is that the three of us just need to talk again and one last time before he goes," said Bill.

"Probably," agreed Will.

"Before you go, I want to show you something," said Bill with a raised finger.

Will followed to his father's room. He was faced a certain direction. Above the cot was a painting of a couple and a boy about three years old. The woman wore a red dress. Her caramel curls hung down her back. The man was dressed like a noble sailor. His vibrant blue eyes suck out. The boy sat on his lap. He had the woman's eyes and smile and the man's hair color. Behind them was the sea.

"That's us. How did you get this?" asked Will.

"Jack and Teague have Seastone relations," said Bill. "Oh, Marty wanted you to have this. He paints you know." He handed Will a covered canvas. "Don't open it until after sunset.

Will saw the meaningful look and nodded.

* * *

Wills followed his father across the beach to the rocky coast. He turned away from the sun, growing tired of seeing lower more and more. Frightened and walking with his eyes shut, he tripped on a rock.

Will caught him.

"I'm all right," said Wills. He glanced at the sun. Tears came as his fingers clenched tighter around his father's arm.

Will took his son's hand in his palm, looking him in the eye with a gentle smile. "Only another day. No more or less," he whispered.

Wills nodded strongly. Even though today was so much more. "Where are you taking me?"

"Our cove," replied Will. "I told your mother and she agreed to this."

They rounded the point on the cliff to small inlets. One in particular was very rocky. When Wills past the rocks he smiled.

Bill was sprawled on a few flat rocks lying on his back, ankles crossed, feet bared, hands behind head, and eyes shut as if napping. Water rolled on the wet sand and against the rock that were more out to sea.

"Father," said Will.

Bill opened his eyes and supported himself up with his elbows. He nodded.

"What?" wondered Wills.

"Sit lad. We have a lot to talk about," said Bill. He waited for Wills to sit close bedside his father. "Do you know what you're going into?"

Wills nodded. "I've heard about everything anyone must know. I've done it before."

"No, you haven't the slightest idea. You've heard. It is much more that what your father has told you Wills," said Bill. "First of all, you're alone. At times, there are no souls, which it can be rather boring. Other times you don't know what to do to keep up with everything. The souls that come aboard are quite a variety. I've had just born to over one hundred years old. Each one has a different story. Sometimes their stories are ones that you'll never want to hear again. The captain has the most difficult duty. Sometimes I wonder why Jones cut his heart out, the true reason why he did it. I know it was mostly Calypso, but if someone had complete emotion and feeling, he would be driven mad. Staring into the faces of the dead, letting them go, seeing what Heaven does look like and not being able to go when you're just as much dead, being so far away from home and never seeing your family, wondering what they're doing at that exact moment…not feeling your life source wondering why you're still breathing and how you still talk and think…the sun is the only source to this world as it always is the same sun…waiting for your time to end just so you can to and be at peace…you have no idea Wills."

"But, I want to go. My mind needs to go," said Wills.

"Trust me, in one week…one day you'll want to came back," said Bill.

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to make me want to stay?" asked Wills.

"No, Wills, this is the truth of you agreement. You chose life only to live dead and cursed," said Will.

"Please, stop," said Wills, hiding his face. His back slowly began trembling. "You're making me not want to go. I want to stay here now."

"You don't have a choice," said Bill as he climbed over rocks. He sat on his grandson's other side. He set his arm Wills as his eyes fell upon Will's tears. "Your father doesn't have that option. He has it worse than you ever could. You came to this duty from life. He came from life, death, life, and eventually death. He'll never really live again. His soul will always linger on that ship."

"It's true Wills. My mark will be everywhere," said Will.

"But I don't want to leave you," whispered Wills as he clung to his father, burying his forehead against his chest. "I'm not as strong as you and mum think I am. I can't do this. I've only been strong for you so you wouldn't worry or think. I know you've told me that I'm handling this better that what you thought. I'm just good at acting. For the past year I've had hardly any strong emotion and more problems than you know, I've kept them in for you, I've held back, cried and screamed far from here, acted like nothing was wrong…resisted killing you so you could be with me. Yes, I'll finally admit it. I've stood over you with the knife, handed you poisoned drinks, thought of pushing you from the cliffs…I've thought it all. My heart told me to. I never found the courage because when you thought of killing yourself it frightens me. I'm afraid to be so far away from you and so afraid to do the one thing that would keep us together."

"Sometimes you were so unsure around me. I never understood why," said Will.

"Now you know," said Wills. "I always sat in a dark corner and cried until I cried myself to sleep. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over me."

"You couldn't control how you felt or what you thought because you're losing your feelings and senses to the world. I'm not ever going to blame you for wanting to take me with," Will told him while gently caressing his head. "I sometimes wanted to take you with me too. I didn't because I was too afraid and my father's voice always told me no. I knew letting go wouldn't be simple. Even if you would have joined me to the crew I wouldn't have been angry. You know, Wills, I still have no control over my emotion. I've learned to manipulate them for a while until one takes control and I'll never have true control over anything in my life. Because of what I've done, what I've seen, what I've been through, I will forever be a prisoner of the _Flying Dutchman_, emotion, and death. I have only one way out."

Wills lifted his head. "Come with me. Come with us. Tonight. Leave all this behind."

"And your brother and sister?" asked Will, obvious. "Your mother? Jack and his family? My crew and ship? My friends? My place here on this island? My place in this world? What about that?"

"What about your place as my father?" wondered Wills.

"How can the living be a father to the dead?" asked Will.

Wills lowered his eyes. He nodded. "You're right."

"Going with you is the smart thing. Staying here is the right thing though. You gave me this chance. You allowed me to have what freedom I could and to live my life at the cost of your own life. Throwing away both of our lives isn't right. I'm going to live my life for all three of us," said Will. "Son, many years from now, when you look back to this moment, you'll see that I did what I had to and you did what you had to and you'll be glad. Trust me son, you'll be glad."

"I'll be more glad of today if you hold me," whispered Wills.

"Of course," said Will, pulling him close. He felt his son crying hopelessly and, in acceptance, rocked him. He glanced at his father.

Bill sat closer and rubbed the young man's arm with the back of his fingers before comforting his own crying son as his little boy cried into Wills's hair. No one said letting go was going to be simple. No one said it was going to be this difficult either.

* * *

The twins ran to their brother, laughing and giggling like nothing was wrong. Wills looked at them with a sad smile and red eyes.

"Wot w'ong?" asked Emily.

"My eyes itch. I'm fine," said Wills.

Alex screeched. "Kwakey!"

Both twins shot toward the dock and jumped. Another tentacle sprouted from the water. The tentacles waved in the air. Something shimmered in one of them.

"What do you have Krakey?" asked Wills as he approached the tentacle. He took a corked bottle from the tentacle. Inside was a note.

_Little whelp,_

_It's me, your Uncle Jack. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'll understand if you don't want to have a happy birthday because it is your last day home and all before going to serve out your duty. Wills, it Anamaria. Never mind Jack. He's been this bad all day. Hello, it's Jack again. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that whenever you need me send Krakey and convince Bill to bring y to this world. I want you to know I love you like a son. It was you who opened all my binding barriers. I'll miss you a lot. Don't worry; I'll come to check on you from time to time. Bill, it's Eddy, yes I'll still keep an eye on Will. You know we come on his birthday each year if not more. So I'm still keeping my promise. Captain Jack again. Sorry about that. It seems everyone wants to wish you well and to remind you that we'll be here when y need us. You'll be fine soon: Barbossa. Bloody hell. Jack again. Now I'm in the rum cellar trying to finish this (and I need a bottle to put it in anyway). Now that I'm finally alone I want to remind you that nothing is forever. This will be tough and difficult at first, but you'll be all right. Besides, you'll have your father someday. I know I say this every time we part. I'll miss you more than I did the last time we parted. Well, this is the price. You got what you wanted. Embrace this new life, because y technically shouldn't have it. I know this is the third time. I'll miss you (no I'm not crying and I have a feeling you father is laughing). Wills, please, went me a letter. I do need you in my life. Who knows, maybe a Sparrow will fly into the crew one day. Again, thank you for everything. Do me a favor, never regret anything or take life for granted. I wish you well and many thanks. Oh, before I forget, Krakey has your birthday gift. You'll need this. World's End doesn't know what clouds are and I got a new one from father. One more thing, your grandfather has a little something from us._

_Captain Jack Sparrow, the Immortal King of the Brethren Court._

_P.S. Arcelia says hello to all of you._

Wills looked at the other tentacle. Not believing it, he touched it. Jack's beloved hat was hanging from the single tentacle.

"By the way, Teague wanted you to have a guitar," added Bill.

Wills smiled. "I should have known."

One hour. One hour left home. The sky was lit beautifully with shadows of the lowering sun. Every soul knew and understood but two. Will had put this off for three years too late. How would he tell two three year olds that their older brother was leave and not come back for six more years? How?

"Alex, Emily, do you remember us telling you that your brother would leave someday?" began Will gently.

"You say ad yeswerday," said Emily.

"Well, your brother has to leave in an hour."

"Awex," cried Emily.

"No, me," said Wills as he took his little brother in his arms.

"'hy you go?" wondered Alex.

"I'm going to be a sailor on grandfather's ship with him," explained Wills.

"'ome back 'morro'?" asked Emily.

"No."

"Day af'er?" wondered Alex.

"No."

"Day af'er af'er?" wondered Emily.

"No."

"Ne't week?" wondered Alex.

"No."

"Monf?"

"No."

"Yeaw?"

"Probably not."

"Evah?" wondered Emily with a squeaky voice and frightened eyes.

"I'll come home as much as I can," promised Wills, pulling her close now. "Uncle Jack's a sailor and he visits us right?" Both twins nodded. "Just like him I'll come back. You do know it does take time to get from place to place."

"Where you go?" asked Alex.

"The other side of the world," replied Wills.

"Dat far 'way," noted Emily.

"I know, but I'll come home," promised Wills.

"Why you go?" wondered Alex.

"Before you were born, grandfather gave me a favor. I have to repay him. We agreed it have to go on my twenty-second birthday. That's today."

"'ow long you be gone?" wondered Emily.

Wills shrugged. "I don't know. Do you two understand?"

"Yep," replied both twins.

"I miss you," said Emily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll come home as often as I can," promised Wills again.

"Okay," said Emily.

"We s'ill be hewe," Alex told him.

"Good, then I won't get lost," said Wills with a smile. He glanced at his parents then back to his siblings. "Do you want to help me bring my things on the ship?"

Alex and Emily's eyes widened. They're small legs ran as fast as they could through the sand.

"That went much better than I thought it would," noted Bill.

"I grew up knowing my father was a sailor on the other side of the world and he would come back as much as he could. It's the truth for me as well. I accepted it. As I grew, I learned more. I've also thought about this for a while anyway," said Wills.

"Well, it seems you don't have to be leaving to get your possessions," said Elizabeth.

The crew walked past Wills carrying chests and sacks.

"Wills, you may need to change clothes here. Once we return to World's End, I'll have you start right away. I didn't exactly finish what I had there," said Bill.

* * *

Wills sat on his bed looking at his room. It was nothing but a bed, desk, drawer, a closet door to the closet, and a mirror on the wall. The room looked empty and lonely just like his feelings. He slipped his other boot on then stood to look in the mirror. He wore black boots, dark breeches, a white tunic, and a dark blue sash. His necklace shimmered with the setting sun. There was a knock on the door. He turned to find his father and attempted to smile.

"You look good," noted Will as he stood beside him. "But, you're missing a few things."

In his reflection, Wills watched as a faded blue bandana was wrapped around his head. A black knife was tucked between layers of his sash. A dark blue coat was draped over his shoulders.

"Now you're ready," whispered Will. Before he could wipe them away, a few tears slipped from his eyes. "I don't think we'll have time to do this later so let's say good bye now."

Wills shook his head. "I don't want to."

"Neither do I, but we must," said Will. "We knew this day would come eventually."

"Do you regret my choice?" wondered Wills quietly.

Will turned his son to look in his eyes. "I had the chance to watch my son grow for four years. I never should have had that chance. I was with you for four years. I had my son for four years. What happened was a choosing from both of us. We didn't know what we wanted most."

"It's so hard to say good bye and I now that I have finally gotten you, I don't know if I can say it," said Wills.

"Then don't. Technically, this isn't good bye. We'll see each other in a few years. I would call this a parting for a time. We won't see each other as much anymore until my time, but it's better than not ever seeing each other again or not even having had the past five years with each other of the past four because that is what would have happened had there had been no way to bring you back. So this pain is what we get for having each other. Savvy?" said Will.

Wills looked at him oddly with a raised eyebrow. "What has Jack done to your mind?"

"Do you know what I mean though?" wondered Will.

"Yes, if I was any normal person I wouldn't be here," said Wills. "It's just going to be so different and lonely without you. I've had you every day for four years. No, we will never see each other for six years."

"It won't be that bad. You'll get used to it. I did twice already. Once with your mother, another with my father, and now you. Father will help you. He did with me," said Will.

"You understand me. Not him. Not anyone else," said Wills.

"Message in a bottle son, and Krakey," Will told him.

"Why are you not sad? I'm leaving you and you'll never see me but once every ten years. Why is this harder on me than you?" asked Wills.

"I've done this twice already. My emotions have changed so much Wills, I would call myself half dead. I've seen and known enough about death. I've waited for this day and I've accepted because there is nothing I could have done to change it," said Will. "I let everything out earlier anyway."

"Wills hurry up! We have to leave in twenty minutes."

Wills stopped breathing. His eyes filled with tears. Already feeling alone, he clung to his father.

Will held him close. "Be brave. You can do this son. You're the stronger than I ever was. I'll be with you again and we'll both be crewmembers aboard the ship. You have more ways of freedom than I ever did. When our hearts call you're allowed one week with me. Remember?"

"I forgot about that deal," noted Wills.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," said Will.

"I love you daddy," whispered Wills.

"I love you Wills. Always will," said Will. He held his child for another moment. "Wills, can I borrow you coat?"

As soon as Wills stepped on the dock, Elizabeth rushed to him to say her good byes.

Will with his son's coat wrapped under an arm, walked past them to the ship. He smiled at his father.

Bill grabbed Will's arm and just looked at him as if he wasn't going to be taken for dumb.

"Put it back," he said.

"Wills needs his coat. You of all should know that it can get cold there on occasion," said Will.

Bill nodded. He took the coat then unwrapped it. He turned to his son.

Will looked at him with an attempted smile and shrug.

"Put it back Will," said Bill, returning the Dead Man's Chest to Will's arms.

"No, I want you to have it," said Will, pushing the chest back.

"Will, I don't want it," Bill told him

"Well, I want you to," Will insisted, pushing it against his father's chest.

"Why?" asked Bill loudly.

"What do you feel?" wondered Will.

"Angry and frustrated!" shouted Bill. His anger vanished from his face as he suddenly realized his son's intent.

Will nodded. "I don't want you feeling nothing like I did. I don't ever want to hear of you falling into melancholy."

"And you locking yourself in a closet is better?" wondered Bill.

"Never mind that. I want you to have feeling and emotion. You deserve to feel human as much as the curse will allow. Beckett was right about one thing. The chest is safest on the ship. Aye, the key and lock are together, but the crew is loyal. You're eyes and entire crew can watch the chest. Times are changing. The Company is dying and so are pirates. I won't have a repeat of last time. I need you to have what I don't," explained Will. He glanced at his son and swallowed hard. "You must have your feelings to love and care for my son the way you did for me. You need to know how to love to comfort him and make him feel that it's all right. You need to do that because I can't. Please, father, take it."

Bill gazed at the chest. He listened to the beating heart. His eyes shut as he took the gold chain with the key from his neck. "Then I want you to have this while we're apart."

Will took the key and traded the chest. It felt good to have the key against his chest. He felt a little more complete.

"One last hug?" a quiet voice asked.

Will turned, immediately taking Wills into that hug. "Nothing lasts forever. Be brave son. We had many years together. Forget everything that you've regretted. You have nothing against you. Wills, thank you for letting me go."

"I love you," Wills told him again.

"You have to go now," whispered Will, pulling away. He wiped his eyes.

"Wills, it's not official yet. I have two more questions to ask you," said Bill. "Do you fear death?"

Wills nodded. "Always have."

"Will you serve as temporary first mate aboard the _Flying Dutchman?_" asked Bill.

Wills looked at his parents and siblings with a gentle smile. "For at least one hundred years. I will serve. I'm ready to face what I'm meant to do. I'm ready to face my reality. If I wasn't answering this question here, now, then I wouldn't have had a family four years. Yes, I will serve."

"Welcome to the crew…first mate Turner," said Bill.

Will nodded. His arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulder.

As Bill began to board the ship, Wills stood on the dock frozen, trapped in an eternal gaze with his parents.

"Andy, we'll meet you out there," announced Bill, climbing down. He sat his hand on Wills's shoulder. "Wills."

"I can't do this," said Wills. "I'm leaving everything behind I need."

"Yes, you can do this," said Elizabeth.

"Me finks you can," said Emily.

"Me foo," agreed Alex.

Will nodded. "Go. Your destiny calls. I'm never far away. When you really need me and I need you we're allowed one week. Whenever things get that terrible, we'll be together. We'll always be here waiting."

"Promise," added Elizabeth.

Wills looked at them desperately, through teared eyes.

"Come on Wills. We must go now," said Bill.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," said Wills.

They nodded.

Wills took a few steps backwards then shut his eyes and turned.

Bill set his arm around his shoulder. The two disappeared off the dock.

Out in the cove, the dying sun faded below the horizon. Will stepped forward to the edge of the dock. Green light shot into the sky then became no more. The _Flying Dutchman_ and the Turner's most precious treasure were beyond the horizon in World's End, completing what had to be done. Will sighed heavily. His little boy was gone. Images went through his mind until a tired, small voice broke out.

"I tiwered."

"Come on, it's time for bed anyway," said Will as he took his Alex into his arms.

"When Wiws c'me 'ome?" wondered Alex with a big yawn.

"Someday Alex. Someday," said Will.

* * *

After putting the children to bed, Will stood on the balcony to his room gazing into the last remnants of the day. A warm had and cheek rested on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone from our lives," whispered Elizabeth.

"I know," said Will.

"What was it that your father gave you?" wondered Elizabeth.

"A painting that he told me not to open until now," said Will, going to the covered canvas.

Removing the covering he smiled. The scene was at the helm of the _Dutchman_. Bill and Will were at the wheel, both with a hand on it. They looked like they were going to kill each other since the one wanted to be captain for the day. Elizabeth was sitting on the stairs quietly reading her book, but appearing to be annoyed with the two of them. Wills was looking at his father, leaning on the rail with his arms folded and sword in hand as though he had just finished sharpening his skills.

Will read the note attached to it in Jack's handwriting. _This is what will become of the _Flying Dutchman_ one day. _

"He's right," said Elizabeth. Will nodded with a heavy sigh. "What are we going to do until then?"

Will shrugged. "Even without Wills life must go on," he said sadly.

Sweet kisses consumed his neck. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Some months later**

After sniffing the sand, Louie sneezed.

Will patted his head with a gentle smile. He turned to the horizon and sighed. Today was his birthday. Ten months had passed since he last saw his Wills. The twins had grown beautifully and could now be understood much easier. Will's name was known throughout the seas as master carpenter and part time blacksmith. He couldn't stay away from forging swords. Stories of the _Dutchman_ always came through. It was good to hear on occasions of his father and son.

Louie sneezed again.

"Silly pooch. Stop sniffing the sand," Will told him. He buried his toes in the sand and set his arms behind him, supporting himself. "Louie, do you think he'll come by some wonder of Calypso."

Louse sneezed again then rapidly shook.

Will nodded. "I didn't think so."

From the house three high pitched squeals and three scolding parents echoed in the cove. He wondered how Jack would handle two children once Liam became older. Sibling rivalry was what Will called it. He watched as two birds flew above him singing. The warm sun lighted his face. He breathed in the sea air.

A breezed blew through his curls. Looking to the sun, he watched it become no more. Curious, he looked at the sky. No remnants of green remained, considering there had been no flash of green anyway. Not surprised, he flopped on his back and covered his eyes with his arm. After all, it was a warm enough evening to take a small nap on the beach. A thought popped in his head. He was twenty-eight now. Today was his birthday and he felt fine. Typical Calypso. All his other birthdays, ever since coming back as mortal, he had felt horrible. Now, he was fine and Wills wasn't there. Either way, he would never have a very happy birthday so long as he remained mortal.

Louie began barking loudly.

Alex and Emily were shrieking over something.

Will opened his eyes as he leaned his head to the dock. Nothing out of the ordinary. The twins were running down the stairs with Elizabeth chasing after them and Jack following with Teague and Anamaria. Louie was running to them. He shrugged and shut his eyes until everyone was screaming Wills's name.

Looking at them oddly, Will sat up. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something shimmer. It was a ring on a finger, along the rest of a hand drumming on a leg wearing dark breeches and black boots. Will's eyes followed the legs back to the hand than the arm wearing a white tunic of which the sleeves were rolled to the elbow. His eyes looked into the face of an impatient young man that had his head supported by a hand that was supported on the other leg by the elbow. The young man shook his head with a typical smile.

Will's mouth moved, but he couldn't breathe. His heart pounded. "Wills?" he finally asked.

"I've noticed that it takes you a while to finally notice me," noted Wills.

Will threw his arms around his son's back, quicker than a wave crashing on shore. Just as quick, Wills's arms were around his father's back.

"How?" wondered Will.

"Well, I am allowed one week with you if each other needs it," replied Wills. "I suppose we needed each other because I'm allowed a week with you." He looked past his father. "Alex, Emily!" he shrieked them immediately brought them into his arms.

"I was wondering when you two would need each other," noted Jack.

"Will, come here son! Will!"

Knowing that voice, Will turned to the dock. His face lit with a smile. "Father!"

Bill lost his balance as Will lunged at him while throwing his arms around him. Not expecting that both tumbled off the dock into the warm, Caribbean waters.

A laughing Jack helped them back.

Not finished, Bill pulled Will back into his arms. "I only have time for this small hug. I have to clean up the result of a typhoon in the Southeast coast. We'll have more time in a week," he said.

Turning to Jack he smiled. "I never congratulated you on your son. I like his name though."

"He's named after all three of you," said Jack.

"You go inside and get dry clothes- " began Bill then sighted the key around Will's neck.

"I never take it off. It's always around my neck where I can see it," said Will. "And I feel more complete. The key settles me."

"Say hello to your grandfather," said Elizabeth, somewhat cutting Will off.

"Hello grandfafa," said both twins simultaneously.

Bill smiled. He nodded as he set a palm on each of their heads as he said their name. He set his palm on Will's cheek. "Happy birthday." He turned to Elizabeth. "Keep an eye on the Devil's son. My teeth are still recovering from ink and tea." To Teague. "Thank you for keeping an eye on Will." To Jack and Anamaria. "Congratulations again." To Arcelia. "Keep giving those orders to the crew." To Wills. "Enjoy your week home. I'll be back." Finally, he turned to Will again. "I really am sorry that I have to go so suddenly."

"Go. Don't keep the souls waiting. You know how Calypso gets," said Will with a playful smile as he motioned his father to shoo.

Bill have him one last a quick hug then disappeared from the dock immediately returning to World's End.

The green flash still lingering, Will turned to his son. "So, what is this about ink and tea?" he asked knowingly, setting his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Well," began Wills as he walked to his house while everyone followed closely and Emily sneaking under his right arm. "It happened about a week ago…"


End file.
